A Path of Uncertainty
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Sequel to "Battle With Reality". The path that once offered a sense of guidance and stability now provides insanity instead for the eyes of the beholder. Old problems from the past begin to resurface into Lucy's life as new ones arise from the darkness. With the new threat in Beacon Hills, Lucy must walk through the crooked lane on her own even if it means blood could be shed.
1. Shaky Beginnings

**I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Did you all missed me? No…oh…okay. I'm just kidding! I missed each and everyone of you guys so much I mean, the last time Teen Wolf was on was back in August. My goodness, how time has flown by (but not too quick since I was counting down the days to TEEN WOLF XD!). OMG! The episode was AMAZING! Jeff didn't want us to go in smoothly, NO he wanted us all to have a freaking heart attack and you know what? He achieved that goal .! Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. I hate and love that man at the same time….**

**2014 has arrived and so far it is looking good. The show was picked up for a 4th Season so another sequel on the way? We'll see…we'll see…I hoped everyone had a great holiday (may it be Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc) and a happy new year!**

**I present you all with the first chapter of the story **_**A Path of Uncertainty**_**! **

**Enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes opened and stared up to the ceiling.<p>

The sun's rays had peaked through her curtains and entered her room, giving it light as the darkness that surrounded her had diminished by the bright gleam. She had stayed in this position for a few minutes, but then decided to get up.

As she began getting ready, in the back of her head she was reminded herself that it had been three weeks since the Darach had been killed. Three weeks since the terrors and the foul stench of death had plagued their hometown. Three weeks since her dad had returned and is still here much to her dismay on it.

But it had been three weeks since she and Isaac had agreed to go on a "break". Lucy was upset about this, she knew that Isaac was too, but they both agreed it was for the best of them. It was especially needed for Lucy as she had so many things to do on her own. So many things she had to learn on her own.

That and she needed to clear her mind just like he needed to clear his mind.

Letting her fingers dust down her smooth red blouse, Lucy had backed away from the mirror to view her reflection. Her deep brown eyes gazed at the person in front of her, the same person who looked normal on the outside. Just a regular teenage girl headed off to school and then returning home with her family.

That was just the outside.

The inside told a completely different story about her and her life. The struggle with the supernatural world that has invaded her sanity in many levels and many times. The memories of blood, screams and pain locked away while popping up in her eyes during her dreams and daydreams. The fight to just make it through the day with death looming over her shoulders.

That was inside of her, but no one knew it except the ones who know about the madness that had happened before. Sometimes Lucy wondered if her inside would one day break through and be seen on her outside reflection.

She wondered if that would ever happen.

Sighing quietly, she grabbed her bag and quickly went to her door to leave. She was surprised to see Isaac standing there, his fist in mid-air which was a sign that he was about to knock. Isaac quickly placed his fist down and Lucy stared at him with Isaac shuffling his weight on his legs.

Lucy decided to break the silence. "Did you wanted to see me?"

"I just, um," he scratched his head. "I just wanted to know if you were going to school."

"Oh," she pulled the strap on her shoulder. "Well I am. Lydia should be here any minute, but are you going to school?"

He nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to know and I asked Scott as well."

Lucy took note on that and said goodbye to him. The werewolf moved to the side so she had space to leave, but there was a part of him that didn't want their conversation to end. They always talked before, it wasn't any different, but Isaac just wanted to be close with her again. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and although she wasn't fully gone, she was somewhat gone in his life. With that in mind, he had no control when his hand lightly grasped her wrist as it made her stop. Lucy whipped her head around as her eyes glanced at Isaac, then his hand on her wrist, and then back at him again. His blue, ocean eyes seemed to be in a daze and Lucy tried to pull away from the grip. It wouldn't move and Lucy decided to call him out.

"Isaac," she softly spoke as she shook her arm, but nothing happened. "Isaac…Isaac!"

Her voice was enough to make him jump and eyes blink rapidly with his fingers slipping away from her heated skin. His ears caught the sound of her heartbeat and noticed how quickly they were. His nose caught the scent of her aroma that made it easy for him to know it was her and her only. He finally took a good look at her face, the same face he would gaze at lovingly before.

Lucy became nervous and worried for him. "Isaac, are you okay?"

The honk of a car caught both their attention, but she remained focused on the werewolf. Isaac slowly nodded as his hand slipped inside his pocket while the other rubbed his forehead.

"I'm fine, just go," he honestly told her, but the look on her face spoke to Isaac. "Lucy, I'm fine. I'll be at school in a few minutes."

Lucy gave him a weak smile. "You better be."

She then turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried for Allison," Lucy confessed to Lydia who she was walking besides with. The two girls were entering the school with Lydia touching up her face before putting the makeup away.<p>

"Why?"

Lucy glanced at her before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well for one, she hadn't answered to either your text or mine."

"Maybe she woke up late?" Lydia suggested and Lucy frowned for a second. It was reasonable, but it still hadn't soothed the nervous that were building inside of her. She was waiting patiently beside the redhead girl as her friend was going through her locker. Lucy merely leaned against the wall with her phone on one hand, the screen blank with no new messages. The brunette was so focused on the phone that the sight of another hand taking the phone away made her head snap up. Lydia gripped the phone while staring at Lucy. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure Allison is fine."

"How do you know?"

Lydia placed the phone back on her palm and curled Lucy's fingers against it with her own hand. "Because I just do."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's not really a good reason."

"Oh hush-hush and follow me," she lightly pulled Lucy with her. As they began to walk down the hallway, they noticed from a distance Allison standing in the middle. Her body was shaking as her arms were wide apart. Lucy nudged Lydia before nodding towards Allison and the two quickly rushed down the hallway.

Lydia let her eyes wandered on Allison with uneasiness. "Allison, are you okay?"

Lucy frowned deepened at Allison's quick nodding although her eyes spoke a different answer. They held the emotion of fear and her skin was ghostly pale. "You're not okay. She's not okay, Lydia, I told you something was wrong."

Allison held both Lucy and Lydia's hand for balance and the girls quickly held the distressed huntress. The girl was shaking underneath their arms and the two dragged Allison to the side where she could lean against the wall for support.

"Tell us what's wrong, Allison," Lucy quietly begged at the pained-looking girl. The huntress' chest heaved heavily, her pupils wide and her breaths became shallow as she tried to control herself. "Calm down, Allison. Just breathe and calm down, you're with us at school. You're safe here."

"It was her," the frighten teen breathed out quietly with only their ears being able to hear it. Allison gripped hard on Lucy's arm as she began to tell them. "I saw my aunt…I was at the hospital and I saw her and she was trying to get me and…and-"

Lydia quickly rubbed her shoulder. "Sweetie, everything is fine. Like Lucy said, you're at school and your aunt isn't here."

Lucy decided on something. "We have to find Scott and Stiles."

* * *

><p>When the girls had finally found the two boys outside, Lydia was the closest one to overhear them and realized that they were all dealing with the same situation. They soon followed her back inside, much to Lucy's annoyance as they <em>just<em> got outside and now heading inside again, and Lydia couldn't help to make a comment on all this.

"Well, well," she happily began with a hint of a mock tone as she opened the doors. "Look who's no longer the crazy one."

"We're not crazy," Allison huffed out.

"Way to show some sensitivity, Lydia," Lucy sarcastically point out at the beauty queen. Lydia spun around to face the four teenagers that were walking behind her.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis?" She listed off her questions at the three who were affected by them. "Yeah, you guys are fine."

Scott shrugged as he spoke. "We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "Well Deaton said it would be dangerous…"

Stiles sighed as the bell rang and looked at Allison and Scott. "We keep an eye on each other, okay?" He then eyed at the redhead girl. "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" She feign innocence and Lucy shook her head as her and her brother made their way to history class. The twins were walking in silence, but Lucy wanted to know what was happening to him. Allison said that her aunt was haunting her, but she wanted to know her brother's threat.

"What's happening with you?" She blurted out the question in mind and Scott rose an eyebrow at her. "Something is happening with you, Scott."

The alpha could only look away, but his sister's fingers on his shoulder-blade made his gaze return to hers again. "I can't control myself. Well…I think I can't."

"What? I thought you were able to control yourself, Scott."

Scott scratched his neck. "It's just every time I see my shadow I see a werewolf. An enormous, monstrous werewolf with claws out and everything."

"You're afraid that you'll become that. That you'll unleash it," she explained her thoughts and he nodded in agreement. The twins remained quiet for a few seconds before Lucy said something again. "Well…you're not going to lose control. You're not going to be that monster and I'll make sure of it. Now let's head to class before we're late."

Scott chuckled but did as told. They had reached the class with minutes to spear, the teacher standing in front with his back facing the full room. He was writing the lesson on the board and Lucy slithered her way down the aisle and into an empty seat in the back. Before sitting down, Lucy caught a glance at a Japanese girl who stared at her pencil. She was new since Lucy would have seen her before in school. As if the girl felt the gaze of Lucy on her, she shyly eyed Lucy while giving a weak smile which Lucy returned in seconds although hers was stronger and confident.

The bell rang and everyone in the room opened their notebooks. Lucy turned to a fresh page, her fingers gripping her pencil as she was ready for the lesson. Her brown eyes looked up to see the teacher turn around.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted to them with a smile while maneuvering away from the desk and board. "My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira," he took a quick pause. "Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter."

A loud thump was made behind Lucy and she turned around to see the same girl, now named Kira, she greeted silently with her head down against the desk. Everyone's eyes were on her and Lucy felt somewhat bad for her since this was possibly the most embarrassing way to get noticed.

"Either way," her teacher, Kira's father, added. "There she is."

Kira lifted her head with a struggle. There was no use on hiding in the shadows since her dad had exposed her to the class and she was greeted with soft giggles and rapid whispers. She wondered what her classmates thought of her, the new girl in school, but she her eyes landed on someone who was a few desks down.

It was a boy with a short, dark hair and tan skin. The sunlight that burst through the shades caused him to glow and Kira thought that was beautiful. She realized he was staring at her and Kira's heartbeat picked up by this. Moving her gaze away, she pushed aside her hair all while trying to take another peek at him.

"Psst," a sound was made and Kira turned her head to the side to see it was the same girl she smiled at. The friendly girl stuck her hand out and Kira reached for the handshake. "My name's Lucille, but everyone calls me Lucy."

"Kira," she spoke for the first time and Lucy nodded. "Although you already knew that by my dad…I'm sorry."

Lucy giggled. "Don't worry about it. I know it's hard being the new girl, but it will go away."

"Thanks for the heads up," Kira said as Lucy turned her attention back to the board. The Japanese girl then eyed her pencil. "But I doubt that will happen…"

* * *

><p>Isaac sat on the other side of the room.<p>

He was holding the paint brush, the tip lightly caressing the paper. The werewolf noticed the odd behavior coming from Allison as well as overhearing the conversation between the two. He didn't want to intervene so he stayed put to where he was and focused on his painting.

"She looks beautiful," a voice murmured beside Isaac and the werewolf looked up to see another person sitting next to him. He had a light tan skin, more like an olive complexion, with dark hair like Scott and eyes brown like Lucy. The stranger was brushing away, his attention focused on the white paper filled with color. "I'm just surprised to see you're here and not with her."

Isaac narrowed his eyes on that statement, but realized what he meant. "I'm not her boyfriend."

"Oh," the boy spoke again. "Forgive me for my mistake. I thought since you were watching her with so much attention, I thought you two were together."

Isaac shook his head. "Trust me, not in a million years."

The boy chuckled at that statement as he placed his brush down. Extending his hand, Isaac reached over for the handshake. "Name's Cesar. Cesar Santos."

"Isaac Lahey."

"Nice to meet you, Isaac," Cesar said to him before pulling away and picking up the brush. Isaac noticed how focused the boy was into his painting, how much dedication he was putting on to it that the werewolf couldn't help but point it out.

"You seem to love art, huh?"

Cesar snorted as he turned the board around to show him the mixture of random streak lies on the white paper that seem to belong to a first grader. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Isaac laughed. "I can see that."

"Don't worry, I've never been an artist," he confessed to Isaac as he turned the board around and continued his brushing. "But do you know anything about her? The one in the blue shirt?"

Isaac glanced at the huntress. "Her name is Allison Argent."

"Allison Argent," Cesar repeated as he dipped his brush into the water before getting the red. "Has a nice ring to it."

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in the middle of the woods after school.<p>

She decided to tag along with her friends since Lydia had told her about Allison's struggle with her hands. She couldn't hold the paint brush normally without shaking and Lucy knew this was a problem. Allison needed good hand coordination since she dealt with the arch which is why they were out in the woods.

To help Allison out.

"Do you really think this is going to help?" Allison asked Lydia as she was marching toward her and Lucy. Lydia had plastered a paper with a target circle against the tree and it reminded Lucy about the target practice she had with Allison one day.

"I know that if you think it's not going to help it definitely won't," Lydia stated with a knowing look and Allison sighed as she grabbed an arrow from Lucy's hand.

"Can you at least try this out?" Lucy asked her with a sincere tone. "What's the worst thing that could happen out here?"

Lydia stood on the other side of Allison, her face filled with determination. "Exactly! You're here with us and have nothing but the vast space of this forest, so get your head into it," she cheered on. "Shoot a few and see what happens."

Allison gave them a soft grin for their encouragement. As she placed the arrow against the string, she carefully pull back, but her grip was wobbly and Lucy observed this quietly. Allison let go, the arrow had flew across the ground, but it landed way off target and landed on the soil floor. This was really bad considering Allison was an expert in archery and to see her miss a simple target made Lucy nervous. Lucy was so in focus that she didn't see Allison take another arrow from her hand to try again.

And again Allison had missed.

Lydia frowned by this. "Maybe hold the string a different way. Try the Mongolian draw." Both girls snapped their heads at Lydia and the girl shrugged at their expressions. "What? I read."

"You always read," Lucy teased at Lydia and the redhead held her chin with pride. "Just try it, Allison."

"Fine," Allison agreed as she took another arrow. She tilted her bow to the side with her fingers gripping the arrow and string together. Putting all her focus on the target in front of her, she took in a deep breath before letting go, but it had missed again.

"We need a new idea, Lydia," she suggested. "This clearly isn't working with the state she is in."

Lydia clasped her hands together as she thought. "Okay, um…" she lightly squeezed Allison's shoulders. "Take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target."

Lucy observed Allison, her eyes closed as her muscles relaxed into deep concentration. As she slowly opened her eyes, her vision caught the sight of someone running in the distance. This caused her to jump as someone was with them, but as the figure ran to the tree, she had disappeared. Allison was taken back by this.

"Did you guys see that?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at this. "See what, Allison?"

Allison bent down to grab her bag filled with arrows on the floor before standing up. The girl certainly saw something that the two of them didn't see, but Lucy wasn't blind since nothing was there. Allison pulled the strap on her shoulders. "You guys wait here."

"Are you serious?" Lydia questioned with an attitude by this.

"I'll be right back," Allison promised before walking off into the forest. Lucy moved closer to Lydia as she placed her hand on the redhead's heated shoulder.

"You did not just say that!" She hissed at her huntress friend before looking at Lucy. "She did _not_ just say that, Lucy!"

Lucy tugged her hand. "Come on. Let's just follow her."

"Are you _serious_?"

Lucy whipped her body at her. "Well if you want to stay here then fine. But if not, then come with me and stop complaining!"

Lydia huffed but stomped her way towards Lucy as they walked into the forest. They two were calling Allison's name and were becoming worried by her sudden disappearance. The sun was still out, so at least they had light, but even with this, they couldn't find her at all. Lydia was about to give up saying Allison would just come back to them, but Lucy didn't want to listen to that.

"She just has to be here," she muttered underneath her breath. Lydia stayed put as Lucy quickly investigated a bit more, but not too far from her friend. Lucy turned around and head back towards her only to find Allison standing in the distance. The arrow was extended and pointed directly at Lydia and Lucy noticed the crazy eyes that was on Allison's face. "Lydia!"

In a flash, Lucy sprinted towards the girl and tackled her to the ground to save her. Their body hit the ground, the leaves digging through their hair as Lucy held a scare Lydia in her arms. The tan girl noticed a shadow above them and she saw Isaac standing with the arrow harshly in his grip.

Allison's eyes widen at what could have happened as she dropped her weapon. "Oh my god, oh my god, Lydia!"

Lucy helped Lydia up her feet and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She gently pushed Lydia into Isaac's arms before advancing slowly at Allison. The huntress was shaking at what had happened and Lucy held Allison's hands in hers.

Allison looked up with tears almost bursting out. "I didn't mean for it…I didn't, Lucy. I thought it was my aunt. I saw my aunt coming at me."

Lucy then embraced her in her arms as she tried to calm her down. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean too. It's okay."

Lucy glanced over her shoulders to see his blue eyes gaze directly into her brown ones. The two shared the same look even with the distance that held them apart.

The look of distress.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE DONE! <strong>

**Oh my god, this was just so fun to do again. Write XD! Anyway, I was able to write and upload this on Tuesday since my parents decided to keep me home from school because of the brutal temperatures here in NYC. So yeah, don't expect a chapter immediately a day after the episode since I have school and other things to do :( Unless it's vacation or a day off then yes… **

**Like the last story, here's a question of the day! **

**What did you think of the winter season premiere of Teen Wolf?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are appreciated very much! I can't wait to read all your responses and thoughts on this ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Old Problems, New Problems

**OMG! **

**You guys really blew up my mailbox these pass few days. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites. I was touched to hear from some of you that you had missed me, my story or Lucy XD. Thank you all so much. You guys are just awesome! Enjoy the next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>"She could have died if you weren't there," Lucy confessed to Isaac as they decided to walk their way home. She had her hands stuffed inside her light white jacket, the wind blowing through her hair. The girl looked at Isaac with a sincere gaze. "Honestly, I wasn't even sure I could have saved her with that tackle."<p>

It took a moment for her to realize something.

"Wait a minute," she stopped walking and Isaac spun around with furrowed eyebrows. Taking out one hand, she pointed a finger at him. "Why were you even _at_ the forest?"

Isaac hadn't answered her and Lucy sighed as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. "Isaac, just answer me. Why were you at the forest?"

"Can't I just enjoy being in the woods by myself?" He retorted at the girl and Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Isaac knew it was his fault that he couldn't control his attitude and now he might get yelled at. This wasn't what he wanted, to be on her bad side because he just wanted to be with her again. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out."

Lucy crossed her arms as she tapped her foot. "Then why were you there?"

"Because," he started out with a nervous hand behind his neck. "Because I just wanted to see if you're okay and I was hoping we would be able to talk or just be alone…together."

The girl sighed as she began to walk and Isaac quickly followed her. "I guess you somewhat got your wish. We are alone together and talking, but if it's because you want to be together then no."

Isaac extended his arms wide open. "It's been three weeks, Lucy. I barely talked to Allison and I don't have feelings for her. What happened was something in the moment, but it never will be something that is forever!"

"But that bond between the two of you was strong enough for her to pull back," she accused him with a heated gaze. They stare at each other, their chest heaving with the anger that was built up inside the two of them. The sun was setting which caused the color to blend together and form new ones that lighted against the trees that were barely covered with leaves. The wind had picked up, blowing through her hair and Isaac fought the urge not to let his fingers brush it away. He knew it would lead to something much more. "Listen, we both need to resolve this. Not that, but my dad is back in town and it was something I didn't want to return. The worst part is that he is staying put here and I just can't, Isaac."

The werewolf finally back away from her with his head down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have exploded like that on you," she rubbed her eyes as she nodded at him for the walk. Isaac knew the presence of her dad coming back took a huge toll on her and Scott, but it was more on Lucy from Isaac's view. She kept talking about him, how he would come by the house and Lucy would try to leave or she would head upstairs and lock her door. Lucy groaned into her hands. "Why is he even back here?! Ugh…"

"He's an asshole."

"I won't blame you on that," she agreed with him as her hands went down. "I just hate the fact he comes here thinking he knows everything when in reality he is in the dark. His stupid job and all."

"I believe the job made him the asshole," he thought aloud as he kicked a pebble.

"Probably," Lucy mumbled as her hands curled into fists. "He wasn't like this when I was young."

* * *

><p>"You don't think Lydia is mad at me right?" Allison asked her with worry. The huntress was walking beside Lucy as they made their way outside the school where their 'clique' was sitting at one of the lunch tables to discuss the growing situation. For Allison, she still hadn't forgotten about her nearly killing Lydia in plain sight. "I feel like she is scared of me, Lucy. I didn't want to kill her. I would never do that to her or you or anyone else."<p>

Lucy gently grabbed her wrist and took a quick pause in the hallway. Her eyes stared directly into Allison's and the stressed girl could only shiver out her hectic behavior. Lucy simply remained calm and collect which is what her friend really appreciated very much.

"Listen to me Allison," she slowly spoke with a soft tone as if she were speaking to a child. "Lydia is _not_ mad at you. We both know what is happening to you and we understand the situation at hand, but don't overwhelm yourself with something that isn't even true. Lydia isn't mad at you. She's just worried about your health just like me. Is that better?"

Allison nodded with a weak grin. "Yeah it was. It's just…I can't help but think if Isaac wasn't there, that arrow would have shot through her head."

"I know, but it didn't and that's what matters. Now come on," she tugged her arm with care. "The rest are probably waiting for us outside."

As the continued their journey to the table, the two girls merely chatted with each other. Lucy was hugging her binder against her chest, her red flats walking across the grass. The two had finally arrived to their destination with everyone there settled in their seats. Lucy wasn't too surprised to find Scott sitting in between Stiles and Isaac. The two would always hold an argument no matter how small the problem was. Lucy knew Isaac had tolerated Stiles when they were dating, but the werewolf would let some sass come through towards the sarcastic boy.

Lucy greeted everyone with a curt nod before taking a seat in front of Isaac. They briefly met each others gazes before she pulled away; Allison sat in the middle with Lydia on her other side. The table was soon covered with opened textbooks and notebooks as Scott filled her sister in about Stiles' latest negative effect during economic's class. Stiles even showed her the page in his notebook, the words 'Wake up' haunting him very much.

Lucy was very confused by this as she handed it back to him. "What the hell is this madness?"

"The fuck I know," Stiles grunted, but his attitude wasn't directed towards her. "It's just freaking creepy and I'm sick of it."

Scott tried to calm his friend down as he started the conversation. "Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?"

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles quickly added with an annoyed and tired voice.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison pitched in her problem while biting her finger.

"They're all locked up because they're insane," Isaac mentioned without any sensitivity and Lucy shot him a heated look. There were some qualities that Lucy found quite annoying from him, which was him being a jerk at times.

Stiles had leaned forward with his eyes staring at him without amusement. "Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer," Isaac began his pity story and Lucy rolled her eyes at this. It was traumatic, sure, but it was just pathetic for him to use it over and over again. "So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Isaac!" Lucy gave him a warning scold and the werewolf quickly glanced at her. She was clearly not happy about this, but Stiles had continued on.

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that."

Scott had banged his head down on the table as he had enough with the fights between the two. He wondered why they couldn't get along like the girls did who simply watched them with exasperated expressions. Lucy had sent Isaac a light kick underneath the table and the werewolf jumped in surprised as he hissed at the painful contact. He sent a quick glare at her, but her eyebrows had risen as if she were saying 'You deserved that.'

The group was so busy dealing with the childish argument that they didn't see another figure approach them until a voice announced their presence.

"Hi," it was a soft tone that would only belong to a girl. The six heads snapped towards the greeting and some confusion were written on three faces. Lucy immediately recognized the girl as Kira, a classmate in her US History class. "Sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about."

Everyone shared a careful look with each other as she continued. "And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called 'Bardo'. It literally means 'in-between state'. The state between life and death."

Lydia clasped her hands underneath her chin as she asked in a false sweet tone, "And what do they call you?"

"Kira," Scott immediately answered and Lucy quickly felt Allison's body become tensed by this action. The huntress was surprised to see him respond in a matter of seconds and her mouth shut tightly as she saw the two share smiles. He stared at everyone who faced him. "She's in our History class."

Lydia decided to ignore him as she asked another question. "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either I guess," Kira honestly told Lydia. Stiles ordered Isaac to make room for Kira to sit and the boy only obliged because of Lucy's foot that had tapped his knee. He had scooted down some more, although he felt he was about to fall off, and Kira sent him a thankful smile before continuing again. "As I was saying: either I guess, but all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo."

Lucy twirled her pen between her fingers. "What do you mean?"

"There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations," she started her explanation and everyone listened attentively. "Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac questioned her from where he sat. "And what are those?"

"Like demons."

Stiles' eyebrows rose with fake enthusiasm. "Demons. Why not?"

"Hold on," Allison blurted out quickly with her eyes narrowed. "If there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

Kira simply stated, "Death. You die."

Lucy rubbed her forehead at this blunt information. "Well isn't that just lovely…"

* * *

><p>Yesterday had gone by in a blur.<p>

With what Kira had just told them was something new and had helped better understand about why Stiles, Scott and Allison were dealing with these side effects. It was Bardo, an in-between state of life and death. After when Scott had returned home from Deaton's office, he had told her about what the druid emissary said about their side effects. Apparently the sign-language Stiles' mind was using to communicate with him was a riddle.

A riddle of when is a door not a door.

Apparently their minds were "ajar", slightly open, and it is the reason they were feeling this way. The feeling of slowly turning insane and losing their abilities to control themselves like they used too, but it was one of the dangerous risks that Deaton had warned them a few weeks ago. Lucy had shivered of thinking about her mind slightly opened to the evilness in this world.

She felt horrible for her brother and didn't want to see him lose it.

To lose himself.

Lucy had returned after school and headed up to her room where she began to do her homework. Isaac was in his own room dealing with his own school work, but Scott had decided to leave as Stiles needed him to go somewhere. Lucy didn't bother asking, just telling him not to return too late and for him to be careful. She didn't want Scott to lose control and transform into a werewolf in mid-day for the public to see. He was at a tender state, a state where he could be killed or he could kill someone else.

If Allison could mistake someone for her aunt, then Scott could mistake someone for being well: for just being his enemy.

Hours had passed by and the sun was slowly setting down. Lucy had decided to cook something for her, Scott and Isaac before they started to beg her over her shoulders. Leaving her bedroom, she headed downstairs and straight into the kitchen to start cooking some pasta. As she let the water boil, she didn't notice Isaac standing near the door frame.

"Hey," he spoke up and Lucy turned around. "I'm heading to the store real quick. Do you want me to buy something on the way there?"

Lucy held a finger as she scanned through the cabinets. "Do you mind buying some more tomato sauce? We seem to be running low on them."

Isaac nodded. "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks!" She yelled at him before hearing the door close. The teenager turned the radio on to her favorite station and let the music fill the kitchen. A few minutes had passed, but was surprised to hear the door open and being slammed shut. The sound was very harsh and it caused Lucy to jump with fright causing her to turn off the stove and run to the living room. She saw Scott pacing around with fury, his phone glued to his ear.

"I need to talk to you _now_!" She heard her brother yell through the phone, his shoulders going up and down in a fast motion. "I don't care. I need to talk to you _now_, dad, so get over here!"

He hung up and threw the phone on the couch. Lucy wasn't sure what was going on or why Scott had just called their father to come over. Nothing had made any sense to her, but she was wondering why her brother was upset. "Scott…what's wrong?"

"Dad is what's wrong!" He growled at her, but quickly sighed as he paced again. "I'm sorry…it's just him! He's trying to get Stiles' dad fire from being sheriff because of the many unsolved cases and it's just infuriating…ughhhh!"

Lucy's mouth was wide open at the sudden news. "_What_? He can't do that! Why in the world would he even do that?"

"That's why I called him," he grunted with displeasure. "I swear, I don't care for his reason. I'm just so fucking pissed at him."

The car lights had glowed through their home and both twins remained silent. He was finally here and Lucy wasn't sure if she was able to face him without losing her patience. She could be patient anyone, but when it came to her dad: that was nearly impossible. The door knocked, but both twins remained where they stood and the man took that as a sign for him to come inside. The door squeaked opened and the agent took a giant step inside before closing it shut.

"Scott, Lucy," he called out to his children with a calm expression. It was professional, but Lucy merely glared at the man who was her dad. The FBI agent fixed his suit as he approached the two heated teenagers with slight caution. "Scott, I hear that you want to talk."

Scott pointed a furious finger at him. "How dare on trying to get Stiles' dad fired! Why in the world would you try to do such a thing?"

Their dad sighed, knowing what was coming. "I'm just trying to help."

"That doesn't make any sense, dad!" He exploded at him with all the angst that built inside. Lucy was by his side, her hand gripping his shoulder to stay in control. "Who are you helping?"

"Scott…"

"What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best _friend_," he spat out at the older man. Lucy remained quiet as she knew Scott wanted to let his anger out on him. She wanted to yell at him too, but someone had to be rational at the moment.

"That's just low," she quickly added and their father let's out a deep sigh.

"I'm not doing anything to your friend," he defended himself at his children with hard eyes. "I'm doing my job."

"Your job sucks!" Scott and Lucy complained in unison; the twins were so focused on making their dad feel guilty that they didn't notice their mother walk in with confusion on her face. She dropped her bag on the floor, her hair fizzy with wild curls after a long day at work.

The agent held a tight mouth. "Some days I can't ague that."

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Melissa squeezed through the tension between her ex-husband and angered children. She wanted to know why he was here in her home and why Scott and Lucy were attacking him.

Scott turned to his mother with hurt and furious eyes. "He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired!"

"No. That's not true," he quickly budged into Scott's statement.

"That's a damn lie. He is trying to get him fired!" Lucy supported her brother and Melissa was completely shocked over this.

"What are you doing?"

The agent frowned, but explained his reason. "Conducting a case for impeachment."

Melissa's hands were glued tightly on her hips as she snarled at the man she once was married too and had given birth to his children. "That sounds a lot like getting him fired."

"The lack of resolution and the ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired," he argued at her and Lucy lets out a sarcastic laugh from behind. She did noticed Scott's movements become quick as the seconds went by and with each word escaping from their dad's mouth. "My job is just to collect the information," he then stared at the twins. "And it's the job my superiors have given me."

Melissa had enough. "Your job sucks!"

Lucy glanced at Scott, but did a double take to see his claws slowly seeping out. He was in the middle on transforming into a werewolf with their dad in the room. Lucy's heartbeat picked up as she began to panic and set a worried look at her mother's way. The nurse seem to have noticed the transformation going on and she knew she needed to take her son away.

Her ex-husband was making this worse.

"Scott…" she slowly called him in a calm voice as she cautiously approached the alpha werewolf. "Sweetheart…calm down."

Lucy noticed his eyes were glowing, the color of blood-red that signified his powerful rank. She hoped her dad, her clueless dad, did not catch that brief change that had happened and tried to block anything from his view.

"Come with me right now," she ordered him and helped him guide the boy away from Lucy and his dad. The teenage girl merely stared off as they disappeared from the room, her heart pounding like music in her ears. She had hoped that their mom would be able to control him, to make sure he hadn't completely transform and try to kill their dad in cold blood.

She was completely worried for Scott at the moment and she closed her eyes. She almost had forgotten that her dad was still standing in the room with confusion and his voice brought her back into reality.

"Lucy…" he begged for her to listen to him for a moment. The girl's back faced him and the man could only sigh at this action, but continued. "Please listen to me. I'm only doing this because it was an order from my superior. It's not because I want to ruin your friend's life."

Lucy's fists curled and snapped around with a heated glare.

"You think I give a _crap_ about what your _damn_ superiors says?" She hissed like a snake at him with a voice icy cold that it sent a shiver down his spine. The girl pointed a finger his way, her face molded in anger and her eyes anything but friendly. "Listen to what you're saying! The reason why you're trying to fire Stiles' dad is because of your _job_. Everything comes down to you damn _job_!"

"Lucy, please-" the agent tried again, but was harshly interrupted by her.

"No! No I won't listen to you," she screamed at him, her fists loosening into wide open palms. "It had always been about your job, dad. You left us because of your job and now you're coming back here because of your stupid _job_! It was always that and I'm just sick of it!"

The agent had snapped at her. "You don't understand, Lucy! It's more complicated than that!"

She had exploded.

"_You don't fucking understand_!" She cried so loud that she was sure everyone in the state had heard her; her eyes were already letting tears fall on her red face, but she ignored them. "You think you can just waltz in here and expect to _understand_? You're the _last_ person in this fucking place who should say they understand because you _don't_! You don't understand what the hell had happened in Beacon Hills and your stupid notes and files won't tell you any answers. Your notes can't let you understand the changes that had happened all these years that you were gone and they never will!"

She had finally stopped her rant. Her chest was heaving rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair had partly covered her face from him and she curled her hands together. The agent was only stunned as he wasn't sure how to respond to the outburst that came from his daughter.

The sweet girl he knew in the back of his mind.

Lucy only pointed to the door. "Just leave. It shouldn't be that hard considering you did that already."

She used her arms to wipe away the tears on her face before storming out the room, not bothering to see him leave or not. Her dad almost made Scott transform and he didn't know that. He didn't understand the danger he could have set considering Scott isn't able to control himself. Her dad knew nothing what was happening. He didn't understand the major problems they're dealing with, the problems of life and death.

He didn't understand anything.

* * *

><p>A knock was heard on her door.<p>

Lucy gave a quick 'come in' as she wrapped herself more in her blanket. What happened downstairs an hour ago really tired her out. She wasn't hungry anymore because of him and because she felt awful knowing Stiles' dad would lose his job. Stiles had enough to worry about: his nightmares, his ability to not read normally, and now a child of a jobless father was being added to his plate soon.

The door creaked opened and Isaac's head popped in before the rest of his body entered. He shut the door calmly before walking his way to where Lucy was lying, her eyes on him. He gave her a soft smile as he towered over the sensitive girl.

"You're hungry?"

Lucy shook her head. "Lost my appetite because of you-know-who."

Isaac sent her a smirk as his hand came from behind his back. "Not even for some Oreos?"

She hesitantly glanced at the bag of cookies and made her decision. Scooting herself to make some room for Isaac to sit, she tapped her hand on the space on her mattress and Isaac gladly accepted the invitation. Opening the bag, he let Lucy reached for the first one as he was a gentleman before taking on himself.

"Thanks," she croaked as she took a small mouse bite. Isaac's blue eyes stared at her with slight concerned. He didn't like seeing her like this, all down and broken. It was all depressing and he missed how her smiles would light up anyone in the room, including him. Her smiles gave him a sense of warmth and love, but her smile wasn't there.

Isaac shifted the bag a bit. "You shouldn't be like this. It doesn't look good on you."

"I just can't Isaac," she cried softly while placing her cookie down. Her head snapped so their eyes could connect and the werewolf could easily see the dry tear stains that remained on her cheeks. He wanted to reached for and wipe them away, but he stopped himself from doing so. "I'm worried for Stiles because his life is already shitty enough. Here comes my dad and his stupid job trying to get his dad fired because of 'lack of resolution and the ability to close cases' and he has the audacity to say he's helping them? What an asshole that man is."

Isaac scoffed at what he heard. "If I didn't leave, I would have personally throw him out the door."

"I wouldn't stop you," she agreed as she popped a whole cookie in her mouth. Munching it and swallowing the snack down, she added, "But I would have stopped you from becoming a werewolf."

"Fair enough, but," he gave her a wicked grin while wiggling his eyebrows and Lucy narrowed her eyes as she began to think what he wanted.

That's when she finally guessed it. "No you will not slash his tires."

"Come on!" He whined and she rolled her eyes at him. "He won't even notice me or know I did it."

"That's because he doesn't know anything about the supernatural," she counter-back at him with a smile that he loved. "But he's a smart man, so it's best not to leave any trail of evidence behind and I don't want you to end up in jail. Remember the last time that happened?"

Isaac remembered that night. "Yeah…but in my defense I was still new to the whole werewolf thing. I know how to control myself."

"That I know for sure," she yawned as her arms rose. Sleep was quietly taking over her and Isaac knew it was time to just leave her alone. He grabbed the bag, but not before giving her a large hug to which she returned with the same love. He pulled away just enough for his lips to brush above her forehead and his right hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly.

"'Night…" she smiled at him, although she felt her face become warm. That small kiss he gave her caused Lucy to reconsider about them. She wasn't sure if Isaac had already solved his problem, but Lucy knew she wasn't exactly ready. With everything going on, she was still uncertain and she didn't want to drag any issues back into a new relationship.

The door closed shut and Lucy reached to turn off the lamp. Darkness had soon engulfed her room with the window slightly opened so the cool breeze could flow inside. Burying herself deeper into the soft covers, she gently closed her eyes to sleep but she couldn't. There was this deep feeling growing inside that was warning her.

A warning that she shouldn't ignore.

She felt something was in her room. She knew she wasn't alone.

But when she looked around, she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two! <strong>

**I was originally going to upload this chapter yesterday on Friday, but I was busy with something so I couldn't. Once again, I was blown away with the responses I had received from all of you guys! I felt the love from everyone of you so thank you again. Here's the question of the day: **

**Who is the most hated man? Agent McCall or Gerard? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are really appreciated very much! Can't wait for the next episode to come. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Preparations

**I swear, last night's episode was awesome! So much humor and horror and surprises to balance last night. I swear, I even squealed when that old woman spoke SPANISH (and I understood it! Thank you parents XD) and that woman is really EVIL. I mean, she cut off Peter's finger! Ugh…I don't want her as my grandma since I don't know what she'd do if I pissed her off. **

**The werecoyote was actually Malia (which I knew because it was easy to put two and two together…) and her dad was really creep, but I get it. He was depressed and want to avenge his family and daughters, but come on man: putting dangerous traps in the WOODS? You could have killed Isaac :'( and he almost hurt Lydia. **

**Ugh this episode is so far my favorite of the new season, but it will change (naturally) as the show goes on. Thanks for the lovely feedback and here is the next chapter to the story :D!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>A loud knock spooked Lucy form her sleep.<p>

The girl snapped her eyes opened as she reached for a small knife underneath her pillow. It was perfectly hidden between some sheets and was there if some of the alpha wolves would have come back for her protection. Grabbing the knife in her hold, she carefully and quietly tipped-toed her way closer to the window. Her brown eyes didn't see any figure, just the emptiness of the quiet, outside world.

Her heart increased in pace and her palms became sweaty due to the nervous building inside, but she tried to calm herself down. She had prepared to defend herself in these types of situations and practice only made perfect. Lucy swiftly leaned against on one side of the window, her back on the wall of her room. Her chest heaved as her fingers reached for the handle to unlock it and pulled away in one move. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the window creek open slowly, the eerie sound sending shivers down her spine.

A new dark hand pushed the window door further and Lucy clutched the knife tighter in her vine grip. Closing her eyes as she took a moment to clear her mind, Lucy finally composed herself before going in for the attack. As she lunged forward to protect herself and the people in this house from the intruder, she was taken by surprised to the quick movement of the hand gripping her wrist where she had the knife, but Lucy wouldn't let the intruder win.

Using her legs, she gave a rapid swift kick to the ankle and caused the person to drop down. Taking the opportunity, Lucy pounced on top of the intruder while holding the knife on the throat. The sharp, cool metal harshly pressed against the warm, sticky skin that any sudden movements would cause the skin to tear and blood to be shed. The intruder struggled, but Lucy tried with all her strength to keep the person down. That was until…

"Lucy! It's me," Scott wheezed at her sister and Lucy's brown eyes widen in disbelief. "It's me, Lucy! It's me, Scott."

Lucy quickly pulled the knife away from her brother. "Scott! What the hell!"

"Get…off…_me_," he breathed out in pain and Lucy immediately did. Scott then used his arms to balance his upper half of his body as the werewolf sat up. Lucy knelt to his level, her hand touching his shoulder. Her brother wiped away the sweat on his forehead before staring at her. "What was that about?"

"I thought you were an intruder!" She quickly defended her reason at him. "I mean seriously? Were you trying to scare me at," she looked at her clock from a distance, "11:45? And why the hell are you sneaking in through _my_ window?"

Scott sheepishly shrugged. "My window was locked…"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Some things never change, but where were you? Where did you go?"

Scott sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Stiles and I went to look for the dead body of Malia, or hoped to find something of her at the accident site. We observed the wreck car and noticed it had claw marks, but not just any claw mark, but-"

"Werewolf claw marks," she finished his sentence as he sent her a firm nod.

"Exactly and then we found this baby doll, which scared us both so don't ask why, and then I sensed something hiding in the woods. It was growling a bit and then rushed past us, but I knew I needed to follow it. The animal was fast, like _really_ fast that I thought I almost lost it, but we both stopped and I glowed my eyes. The coyote, I looked like one, wasn't normal since it's eyes glowed blue. Lucy, we think that Malia might be inside that coyote since the case Stiles' dad is working on makes sense. The girl going missing, the time when the accident accord which was on the full moon and the claw marks. It all adds up."

Lucy was stunned to hear all of this at night, but it was something new. "I believe you, but did you find anything else? What happened after you confronted the coyote or the werecoyote?"

"It ran away again and I was trying to chase after it, but it escaped. I found Stiles and we both found this den that belong to the werecoyote. It had a stuffed-doll and Malia's coat that she wore years ago…we called Stiles' dad to tell him about the lead and it took him a while to convince him about the connections, but he believes us although we have to keep it quiet."

"So who knows about it?" Lucy hugged herself with her arms as the cool air began to seep inside her warm room.

"So far you, Stiles and his dad and me," Scott answered from the top of his head. "I might tell Allison about this since she might help us try to catch the werecoyote."

Lucy nodded as it made sense. "Anything else or is that it?"

"Dad was there."

"Don't even mention him," she hissed lowly and Scott wasn't too surprised. The girl then took a deep breath to calm her anger before facing her brother again with soft eyes. "Well, you should get some sleep. I'm not sure if mom is still up or if Isaac is."

"Okay," he stood up and helped his sister to her feet. Lucy bent down to snatch the small knife in her hands and Scott shivered as she held that item. "Again: we did you attack me?"

Lucy sent him a light smirk. "To protect myself, Mr. Alpha. Now get out of my room before I push you out."

Scott mimicked the words in a high voice and Lucy playfully slapped her twin brother with a giggle. Closing the door shut, she leaned against it as her hand held the knob for a few seconds. Finally pulling away from the spot, she walked towards the window to close and lock it so no cool air would enter anymore before heading to her bed. She then placed the knife under her pillow again, feeling secured once again.

She then slept.

* * *

><p>The next day was school.<p>

Arriving there, Lucy headed to history with Stiles and her brother a bit earlier as they needed to talk with Allison. She had agreed to be there in the history room before the bell rang and true to her word, Allison was patiently standing in the back of the room with her phone in her hands. As Lucy coughed, Allison lifted her head and waved for them. The trio did and Stiles quickly took out a tablet to open up a map of Beacon Hills.

"It's right in the middle of the hiking trails," he pointed out for Allison as the four hovered over the device.

"Well, that could narrow it down," Allison commented at that information. "Coyotes travel in fixed trails, but I think you're right about her not going back to the den," she agreed with Scott's opinion from before. "Coyotes don't like wolves and they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."

Lucy mused with eyebrows raised. "Interesting fact."

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles confusingly asked at Allison and the girl gave him a deadpanned expression his way. The twins snickered at this actions considering Stiles would be the one to usually give this to someone who said something stupid.

"They tip-toe," she repeated just before the bell rang. "I got to go, but send me the pinned location."

The three watched her rush out the room to head to her class before she was late. Lucy and Stiles headed for their seats, the girl making herself comfortable for history class. Scott was about to take his own seat, but was stopped by someone approaching him.

"Hey! I'm Kira," she cheerfully introduced herself with a large, bright smile. That same smile disappeared as she realized her stupidity. "You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway," she grabbed her bag, "I have something for you."

"For me?" He asked in surprised and Lucy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," she answered while looking at him. "My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and printed it out for you."

"Dedication," Lucy mumbled under her breath knowing Scott would hear it. The werewolf rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled at Kira.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It only took a couple of hours."

Lucy coughed to hide her giggles, but Scott quickly narrowed his eyes at his sister. He then returned his attention back to Kira as he let what she said sink in his mind.

"Wow," he breathed out in astonishment. "Then you _really_ didn't have to do that."

Kira became frustrated as her fingers pushed through the piles of papers and notebooks in her bag. "I swear I printed it out!"

"Kira," Mr. Yukimura called for her daughter's attention as he approached her. He then handed her the packet that was supposed to be given to Scott. "You forgot all the research you did for that boy you like."

Lucy's mouth went wide open as she heard her teacher's blunt and embarrassing statement that he just told right now. If him introducing Kira to the whole class was bad, then this moment was just a hundred times worse.

Lucy will forever feel bad for Kira.

Kira, her face pale white, slowly took the packet from her father's hands as she shyly gave it to Scott. She tried not to make any eye contact with the tan teenager as she knew for sure her face was blushing red as a tomato at the moment. Giving him a quick smile, she swiftly slid to the desk besides Lucy and shamefully held her head in her hands as Scott made his way down to his desk.

Lucy wanted to hug the poor child.

"All right, everyone," Mr. Yukimura grabbed the class' attention as he looked for his textbook before walking towards the podium. "Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?"

No one raised their hand and the teacher scanned his classroom. "Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"

Lucy stopped her doodles as she heard Stiles' name being called. Looking up, she watched as the boy tried to give an excuse as to not go up and read. "Oh, maybe someone else could."

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."

He gave up knowing the teacher would just keep pestering. Getting up from his seat, he walked towards the podium where the textbook was opened to the page he was supposed to read. Lucy wasn't sure what Stiles was doing as he was simply gazing at the textbook. It seemed he had a difficult time making out the words and she hoped he would do all right, but Stiles had gripped the edges of the podium.

Stiles' eyes began to roll as his breaths became heavy. His face grew red and his body tensed as the nerves were quickly overtaking the fragile boy. Lucy realized something was definitely wrong and quickly ran towards him with Scott not too far behind her. The two grabbed a whole of Stiles as Scott faced his teacher.

"We should take him to the nurse's office," he told the history teacher and the man nodded in agreement. Lifting Stiles' arms, the twins gently and urgently led the boy out of the classroom and ignored the whispers that were brewing as they exited. Once far away from the classroom, Stiles took a sharp left and forced his body to hit against the boy's bathroom. Stiles felt dizzy, his legs like jello as his movements were unstable. He couldn't stand at all and he couldn't think properly at the moment. The ringing noise was getting to his head and he needed to stop it.

He needed to wake up.

"Stiles!" Lucy called after him as she tried to reach for his arms.

"Stiles," Scott firmly called his name. "Look at me, man. Is this a panic attack?"

The insane boy breathed out as he gripped the sink with his sweaty hands. His eyes stared at his reflection, his hair wild and his orbs dancing with craziness. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream. This is just a dream."

"Stiles, listen to us," Lucy stood near him, her warm breath tickling the back side of his neck. "This is not a dream, you hear me? This is _not_ dream."

"This is real," Scott added once his sister was done. "You're here. You're here with us. Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?"

Stiles waved his hand as he tried to control himself. "Your fingers…you count your fingers. You have an extra fingers in dreams."

Lucy gently called out his name. "Stiles, Stiles I need you to look at me. Look at my hands and count with Scott."

Stiles struggled to lift his head. The insanity was getting the best of him, his vision was becoming blurry and worse. He was dreaming, he knew it since he couldn't read, but he needed to be sure by counting the fingers.

"How many do I have?" Lucy asked him as she tried to get his attention. "Please look at me, Stiles. You can do this. You can count with Scott."

She showed him a finger and he said, "One…"

Lucy nodded as Scott helped him guide it through.

"Two…three…four…five…" he counted although his head was beginning to pound against his skull. Scott was encouraging the boy to continue as he was halfway there. Lucy showed him another finger on her other hand. "Six…seven…eight…nine…"

"Ten," she finished off as Lucy showed Stiles her hands. Her normal, five fingered hands. Lucy shook them, but not too fast as to startle him as she spoke to him. "Ten, Stiles. It's ten, you're not dreaming."

Stiles panting ceased as he finally realized he wasn't dreaming. His breaths were returning back to normal, his heartbeat slowing down as he regained his focus. Stiles sighed as he slid down against the cool wall and Lucy cautiously went towards him. Her hands were slowly reaching out for him, careful not to scare him any further as her fingers raked through his sweaty hair. Stiles grew closer to the gently touches and Lucy held him close.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He questioned with a gasp as his eyes bounced from Lucy to Scott.

"We'll figure it out," Scott answered him with full honesty. "You're going to be okay."

"Am I?" Stiles challenged his word and Scott was taken back from this since it came from his best friend's mouth. "Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt and I'm straight up losing my mind."

Scott and him stared deeply into each other's eyes. "We can't do this…We can't…We can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

Lucy couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Don't say that. We can still help people. We can still help Malia."

"We can try," Scott suggested, his sense of leadership coming through his voice. "We can always try."

"Exactly," Lucy agreed with a soft smile to Stiles. "We can always try as Scott says."

The bell rang, making the three to snap their heads up towards the ceiling. Lucy hadn't realized how long they were in the bathroom, the boys bathroom, but she didn't care one bit. Scott was about to help Stiles to his feet, but his ears had picked up something in the distance. His stance became tense and hard like a statue and Lucy looked up to see her brother's face morph into a serious expression.

His eyes then glowed red.

"Scott," she called out for him. "Scott, what's happening?"

"I sense something," he spoke in a quiet tone as his nose sniffed the air through the school as he tried to pick up a scent. "I sense the coyote…I got to go."

"Go," she waved him off with her hand. Grabbing Stiles' arm, she glanced at him for a brief moment before staring at her brother. "I'll take care of Stiles. You go and find the coyote."

With Scott rushing out the bathroom, Lucy sighed as she turned her full attention to Stiles. Her hands grabbed the sides of his cheek, making sure he was making complete eye-contact with her. He sent her a nod and Lucy slid her hand down to grab his and helped the boy up. Making sure he was okay on his own, they ran out the bathroom and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Police already had arrived at the school along with animal control.<p>

The sheriff has spotted the two teenagers and approached them with his eyes locked hard at the two. His hands landed against their backs and pushed them forward as the three walked down the busy hallway.

"A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods," Stiles' father lowly spoke to them, making sure no one was listening to them. "Thank God, nobody got hurt."

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" Stiles asked his father.

"What happens if she ends up _killing_ someone?" Lucy asked the sheriff and the man sighed due to stress.

"Mostly likely they'll have to put it down."

Stiles disagreed with this. "Put her down? Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing."

"She doesn't deserve this," Lucy made sure her cries weren't too loud to echo the hallway.

Stiles was sure it was this. "Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you?"

That had hit a nerve with his dad as the sheriff spun around, stopping the two in their tracks. "I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible! Now," he ignored Stiles' eyes roll in annoyance. "Are you one-hundred percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yes," Stiles hissed quickly.

"No disrespect sheriff," Lucy also budged into the conversation and the man stared at the girl. "But you have to believe us. Scott and Stiles say that Malia _is_ that animal and frankly, with what has happened here these pass few months, I wouldn't doubt them or their words. If Scott is sure, which he is always, then it is true. His words are _always_ true."

Lucy caught something from the corner of her eyes and snapped her head to see her brother down the hall. He stood near the double door, but his attention was completely focused on the three of them and their conversation.

"Scott," Stiles spoke to himself, but was directed to the werewolf. "You been listening?"

A nod was sent.

The sheriff finally listened to them. "All right, let's get this figured out. Come on."

Lucy moved back. "You two go, I'll head with Scott."

Stiles nodded as they left her alone. Lucy ran down the hallway as she caught up to her brother. The girl took in a deep breath as she reached him, her her swinging from side to side.

"What happened? What did you see?" Lucy threw him questions as they began to speed walk down to wherever Scott was taking her. "It was Malia right?"

Scott stared straight. "It was definitely her and she almost attacked Kira if I wasn't there on time at the locker room."

They headed straight there.

* * *

><p>When the twins reached to the area, Lucy was stunned to see it so damaged. She was careful for her ankle boots not to step or crush the pieces of shattered glass that shined from the floor. Her eyes wandered at the lockers that were stacked on top of each other, a large dent made in the center. She knew it was because of her brother, but police didn't.<p>

Only the sheriff knew of course.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was damaged," Lucy remarked as she observed the place. Her eyes briefly landed at Kira talking to her dad who was to console her from the terror that had happened. She turned to her brother who was kneeling on the floor, his fingers gliding on the glass pieces. Before she could speak, Stiles had entered the room.

"Scott, I think I know what she was looking for," Stiles comes up to them with his torn up book bag. Taking the item out from the bag, he showed the doll much to Scott's dismay.

"You took the doll from the car?"

"Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent," he reasoned with his action and Scott frowned at this momentarily. Before he could say anything, a new voice interrupted their conversation and caused the three to turn to his attention.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as the man with an angered expression marched inside the scene and snatched the doll from Stiles' hands. "Where did you find this?"

His frustration could be felt by everyone in the room, but his hard features soften when his fingers caressed at the ruined, dirty doll. His eyes became depressing as if he were recalling a faint memory in his head. "It belonged to my daughter."

The sheriff quickly intervene. "Sorry. Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what…but you can't be here."

Lucy watched as the sheriff tried to guide him outside of the locker room, but Mr. Tate had jumped from the sudden touch. Stiles' dad froze as his course fingers felt something hidden underneath his leather coat and the man's eyes rose to stare directly into Mr. Tate's. Being caught red-handed by the sheriff, he allowed the officer to open his coat and discover the gun that was on the side of his belt.

"I have a permit," he spat out his defensive, but the sheriff wasn't taking any excuse.

"California schools are gun free zones: permit or no permit," he stated with a firm tone, a tone that had a mix of authority and parent like. "You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now."

As the sheriff ordered one of his officers to take Mr. Tate out, the crazed man wasn't having it one bit. Not allowing to be touched, he moved away as he didn't want to leave. He wanted to avenge for his daughter that had died and he was going to do it.

"You find that _animal_," he growled at the sheriff, his eyes scanning everywhere before settling at him again. "You find that _thing_."

He then stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Xylazine," Dr. Deaton entered the room where Lucy, Scott, Stiles and Isaac were waiting for him to return what they needed. He placed three small bottles on the steel table while eying everyone "It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three, so whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot."<p>

"Allison's a perfect shot," Scott offered their shooter with confidence, but his sister shot him down.

"Not anymore," she piped up as her eyes stared at the bottles before looking at her brother. "Her aim is a bit off. She isn't in her mojo."

"She can do it."

Isaac crossed his arms. "If we managed to find the thing."

"Okay," Stiles had enough of the beta werewolf. "What is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?" Stiles scoffed as he glanced at the fabric around his neck. "What's up with the scarf anyway? It's sixty-five degrees out."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Stiles. "Calm down, fussy-pants. Don't question Isaac or his fashion statements."

Isaac held a smug smirk, but he wasn't safe as she turned to him. "And you: stop encouraging Stiles on attacking you."

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask," he spoke to everyone, but his blue eyes stayed glued to Lucy. The girl pulled away as she stared at Deaton and Isaac ignored the pain inside. "How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

Lucy knew he was true on that. How would they turn a girl, a girl trapped in a coyote's body, when she wasn't a girl for eight years straight.

"I can do it," Scott piped up from where he was and Stiles rose an eyebrow at him.

"You can?"

Scott nodded. "You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, Scott," Deaton informed him of the large difference on what he was talking about. "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek first," Stiles remembered as did Lucy who crossed her arms over her chest.

Scott sighed. "Yeah, I could try it on my own, but right now," he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"Then what do we do?" Lucy asked as she didn't want to give up this opportunity that was in front of them.

"We need a real Alpha," he suggested and everyone rose a curious eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it…"

"Up?" Isaac finished Stiles sentence.

Scott complained at to what they were saying. "Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues."

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton questioned and everyone thought for a brief moment.

"I wouldn't trust Peter," Isaac eliminated on contender from the list.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles suggested to the group.

"Aren't they just normal werewolves," Lucy recalled from her memory. "As in, not Alphas anymore?"

"After what Jennifer did on almost killing them," Deaton agreed with Lucy's statement. "It broke that part of them. I'm sure they aren't Alphas anymore."

Stiles argued with the possibility still. "Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks," Scott remarked on their absence and Lucy noticed their lack of attendance at school. Well, technically they weren't students or even their age, but they still hadn't gone to school for a while.

"Well, actually, that's not totally true," Stiles confessed and Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but whatever it was: it didn't sound good to her, but she shouldn't judge.

They needed to prepare themselves for the hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three done!<strong>

**I was thinking whether or not on uploading the chapter today since I had a ton of homework, but I felt like you al deserved it. Plus, the episode was just awesome and I have TONS of ideas for the other half of the episode XD! Here's the question for the day: **

**Would you want to be a werecoyote? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. The Hunt

**Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites you all had given me :D! I'm glad you're all enjoy the story! Here's the next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Lucy decided to go with Isaac as the two would visit Allison.<p>

The huntress was the only one they knew who could shoot with any gun considering the resources her father had in their home. The only problem was that her mind wasn't allowing her to concentrate properly like before, her eyes seeing her dead aunt. Now Allison was scared that she would accidentally kill a person due to her mind going insane.

Which is why Lucy needed to go. She needed to help Allison while Scott had to deal with his problem on becoming an alpha without letting the animal side overtaking him. The two were quickly walking their way to her apartment with Isaac carrying the three small bottles.

Lucy brushed aside her hair. "You just had to start an argument between Stiles didn't you?"

"He started it," Isaac complained as he extended his hand forward. The blue-eyed werewolf stared harshly at her. "What am I supposed to do? Be quiet?"

"No, just not be a jerk," she used some sass at him, his hard gaze not affecting her one bit. "Just stop encouraging it and being so obnoxious at times. You do realize the shit he is going through, not being able to read and him questioning whether he's dreaming or not. You know what he's going through."

Isaac rolled his eyes, although the jealousy was rising. "You're beginning to take his side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side," she quipped at him as her steps became rougher. "I'm not on his side, I'm not on your side: I'm on no one's side, Isaac. The only side I'm on is just helping Scott on turning Malia from a coyote to human again," she finished with her right hand slicing mid-air to prove her point.

Silence had fallen upon them.

It was quiet that Isaac was able to clearly hear her heart beating. He knew what she was telling him was all true. He was being so "negative" in Stiles' eyes, but that's just how Isaac thought. He was realistic in life, he knew his limitations in this world and he knew not to set high expectations. That's just how he was raised most of his life.

Being realistic.

"I'm sorry," they both stated in unison and the two raised their eyebrows. Isaac was just surprised she apologized, but he noticed that she kept apologizing more lately. He had allowed to let Lucy talk first and she gladly excepted it. "I'm being too harsh on you and you don't deserve that."

"I'm being a bigger asshole than your father," he admitted and Lucy chuckled at that. It caused him to crack a friendly grin, proud that he was able to make her laugh and cheer up. "And I know I'm being insensitive, but I can't help it."

Lucy gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay…I can, but it's fun."

"Unbelievable," she muttered, but a faint smile was still on her lips. "Can you just try to tone it down a bit? Just when Stiles is around because your arguments are really tiresome to hear."

Isaac caved in. "All right, but if he starts it, I have the right to be sarcastic at him."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Allison led them inside her apartment once they arrived.<p>

Lucy was right behind her with Isaac closing the door as his hands were stuffed inside his pockets. His eyes roamed around the apartment once more, remembering the last time he was here Lucy's father was interrogating them before Allison thought on her feet and helped them escape. Allison had opened the room where she was preparing herself for the hunt and Lucy happily strolled towards the large desk. Her fingers glided against the metallic weapon and she carefully held it in her hands, her brown eyes staring inside the hole that made it excellent for long distance aim.

Allison soon circled around the desk and stood beside her. Lucy gently placed the tranquilizer gun down on the desk with Isaac opening the suitcase and taking the three bottles that Deaton gave them earlier today on the table.

Allison grabbed one and a syringe. "Do you think you can hone in on Malia? If not, we're all going to be in the woods for a long time."

"I've got a pretty good lock on her scent," he answered, briefly glancing at Lucy who was eying some knives. "It's actually kind of strong."

"What is it?"

"Pee."

Lucy immediately whipped her head around and gave Isaac a ridiculous look. "I'm not even going to question it further…"

Allison laughed as she shook her head before going back to what she was supposed to do. As she brought the tip of the needle to the bottle, Allison seemed to struggled with getting it inside and filling the syringe with the liquid. Lucy heard Isaac ask if she was okay and the girl turned around to see the huntress' hands shaking.

The bottle soon dropped to the carpet floor and knelt to pick it up, but when she stood back up, she wasn't herself. Her face was emotionless as she stood straight with the bottle in her palm. Lucy cautiously approached towards the girl and realized she was probably having some vision.

Her mind was playing tricks on her again.

"Allison," she warily called her name, but the girl didn't respond. When Lucy was about to repeat her name, the tall brunette moved forward and Lucy paused her steps. Her fingers hovered over the tranquilizer gun and, still in her hypnosis state, grabbed it. The weapon was held at gunpoint as it was directly at Isaac's way and the werewolf panic.

Lucy eyes went wide as she knew what could happen.

It was like the forest again.

"Lucy!" Isaac yelled after her, but the girl didn't stop. In a swift motion, Lucy had knocked the gun out of Allison's grasp as the weapon hit the table and pushed the trance girl to the wall. Her hands gripped Allison's arms and backside and Isaac was stunned by this action.

"Allison!" Lucy screamed to pull her back into reality. Her warm breath tickled Allison's ear and cool neck, the new heat bringing her back from the horrific vision. She jumped and was confused about why she was against her own wall and the new pressure behind her. Lucy realized she was normal and slowly stepped away, her fingers sliding down Allison's arm and helped her turn around. The huntress was shaking in her boots. "Allison…are you okay?"

"What happened?" She whispered, her brown eyes gazing worriedly at her. "What happened, Lucy?"

Lucy took in a deep breath. "You pointed the gun at Isaac."

Allison's eyed widen as she looked behind her friend's shoulder to see him nod. A quick gasp escaped her trembling lips as she closed her eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucy squeezed her arms, making Allison stare at her again. It was just like the time at the woods: Lucy comforting her even though she could have killed someone. First it was Lydia, now it was Isaac. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I could have almost killed him," she quivered as the image of her aunt rushed through her eyes once more. "I could have killed him."

"It's okay," she repeated to Allison while smoothing down her hair. "You didn't kill him."

Isaac decided it was safe enough to approach the two girls. "Better than ring daggers, I guess."

"Isaac," Lucy's tone sent him a warning, but he chose to ignore it as the werewolf stood beside her. Allison let's out a shaky sigh as she took the bottle out of her pocket and held it in her own sweaty hand.

"How am I supposed to help anyone if I'm like this?" She asked, but it was more to herself than to them. "What am I supposed to do?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side, taking note of the shaking hands.

"Allison," she softly spoke as her own hand curled around hers and slipping the bottle away from her hand. "Let us help you. Just show us what to do."

Allison sent her a weak and thankful smile.

* * *

><p>They made it to the Beacon Hills Preserve as planned.<p>

Lucy noticed the Jeep of Stiles and the motorbike of Scott arrive too, their wheels screeching to a halt. Allison had shut the engine off and Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt as she stepped on of her foot outside the car. The leaves crunched underneath her boots as she shut the door and walked over to her brother who greeted his sister with a curt nod. He had acknowledged everyone's presence, but Lydia had a bad feeling about this.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" She questioned the small group and Scott snapped his attention at the banshee. He trusted Lydia and her words, but this wasn't necessarily bad.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter," he honestly explained and Isaac couldn't help but budge into the conversation.

"Actually," he spoke up from behind him, causing the alpha to blink as he kept rambling on. "We're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter."

Stiles opened his sarcastic mouth. "And again with the not helping."

Lucy gave Isaac an exhausted look. "Seriously, did that conversation we had a while ago not go through your head?"

Before Isaac could answer her, Scott decided they should just keep on moving. He turned around to look at Allison who stood by the trunk of the car. "Did you bring it?"

Allison opened the trunk door and showed the tranquilizer gun in her hands, making her fit the role of a huntress. She nodded at Scott's direction and the werewolf seemed confident that the plan was going the way it should. Now the only thing left was to find Malia and transform her back into the human she was.

That's when gunshots were echoed through the forest and caused every head to turn around. Lucy's hands curled into tight fists as her brown eyes scanned the forest for a moment. Her mouth clenched into a tight line and she spoke out loud.

"We need to find Malia," she gave a determined and hard look at everyone, but mostly her brother. "We need to find her before that man kills her! Allison, Isaac?"

Isaac didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted off into the woods. Lucy immediately ran after him with Allison not too far behind. She had ignored Stiles screams on them to stop and Scott's dirt bike had overshadow his voice from being heard any longer. Her hair flew behind, her eyes locked on Isaac who was farther than she was, but she was still following him.

Isaac simply let his ears, nose and eyes lead the way. He had skidded himself to a halt, allowing the girls to catch up to him. His chest was heavily breathing and Lucy's boots stomped the floor as she tried to stop herself from running. Allison was on the other side of Isaac with her hands holding the gun like an iron grip.

Another gunshot ripped through the woods and Isaac knew where it was coming from as he took another run. The girls followed him once more as they tried to keep up with him even though his super abilities made it hard to do so. Lucy's boots crunched the leaves and dodged many tree branches that were in her way. Her heart was pounding, her blood pumping rapidly throughout her body as they tried to find Malia before Mr. Tate did.

"Isaac, wait!" Lucy called after him, but the werewolf was completely focused on finding Malia. "Isaac!"

The boy turned his head around as he heard Lucy call for him, but didn't see the trap that was buried underneath a pile of leaves. The sharp metal crushed inside his ankle, piercing through his skin and muscles and the werewolf howled in pain. His face became bright red as he continued to scream as the pain was horrendous. His fingers raked through the soil ground as another howl ripped through the air.

Lucy had heard his screams and she picked up her pace. The girl finally located him and her eyes were scared as she saw him kneeling on the ground agony. She immediately rushed towards him for aid.

"Isaac!"

He panted in pain as his unstable hands tried to break the metal gripping his bloody ankle apart. The werewolf hissed, shutting his eyes as his neck became bright red from the pressure. It was hurting him too much, but a feathery hand touched his back and he gazed with his suffering blue eyes at Lucy's brown ones. She was panting heavily, but it grew more as her eyes noticed the heavy bleeding that stained his ankle pants and fingers.

"Oh my god," she whispered in shock, but noticed Allison had arrived. Isaac stared at her and hissed out his words.

"Allison, there he is," he told her and Allison looked to the woods. Knowing that she couldn't see very good as him, she lifted the gun to her eye level and spotted Tate's back. "Hit Tate. Use the tranq on him, okay?"

"Come on, Allison, you can do this," she gasped aloud as she tried to help Isaac out of the trap. The werewolf groaned discomfort and this made her panic. "Just shoot him!"

Allison quickly nodded as she tried to get herself into focus. "Okay, come on…"

Her arms were moving and the gun was bouncing on her grasp. She couldn't keep still due to the pressure she was in, but she tried to focus. She needed to concentrate and aim for Tate who was about to shoot Malia. Pressing the trigger, the first syringe flew and hit the tree instead of Tate; Allison was losing confidence in herself.

She couldn't do it.

She missed.

She just couldn't do it.

"I can't do it," she whimpered softly and Lucy lifted her head. Although her face was filled with distress from the position Isaac was in and her fingers now covered with blood, her eyes held determination.

"Allison! You can do it," she offered some support to her friend. "Just breathe, Allison. Breathe and try again."

Allison nodded and let her words sink in her mind.

She can do this.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Nous protégeons…ceux qui ne peuvent….pas se protéger eux-mêmes…"

Allison had fired the gun and this time shot directly on Tate's shoulder. The man froze as he glanced to see the syringe, dropping the rifle he carried on the ground. Soon his vision had became blurry and his legs went weak that he no longer couldn't stand and fell down in a state of unconsciousness. Allison pulled back with a proud smile as her shooting abilities were starting to come back. She proudly stared at Lucy who gave her a nod and Isaac grinned through the pain.

Allison looked through the lens again to see if she could find Malia. "Guys…she's gone."

Lucy glanced up to the ceiling. "Come on, Scott…"

The reason as to why she said this was because she didn't want to see Isaac suffering any longer. Her scared eyes gaze with hurt in his own, the werewolf trying to see everything was fine for him because he didn't wanted Lucy to worry although it wasn't working. Her hands tried to comfort his fingers and it helped a bit, but he was losing strength.

He couldn't pull through.

"Come on, Scott," she begged with a broken voice, her mouth trembling. Isaac pushed himself to curl his fingers, his thick and bloody fingers around hers. Lucy didn't mind as she simply held onto his contact tightly as she sent him a nod.

That's when a loud and powerful roar was heard throughout the woods. Lucy knew it was Scott's own growl and Isaac's ears perked up to them. That powerful roar was just the motivation that Isaac needed and it showed through his golden orbs. Isaac screamed as he felt a surge of strength fill up his insides and his hands broke the trap, the metal no longer hurting his ankle.

He fell to the floor in exhaustion, but relieved to feel the pressure and pain lift away. Lucy went closer to him and tried to pick him up with her arms. His head had rested on her lap as he took in deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. Isaac gazed up, his eyes still yellow, to see Lucy who smiled proudly at him.

He closed them and focused on healing himself.

* * *

><p>Braeden surveyed the mansion as the Hales did their own searching.<p>

The place was dark even with the sunlight breaking through the covered windows. It was empty with no one in sight, but Derek's green eyes fell upon a thick chest that sat towards the end of the room. With his uncle, he walked forward to open the chest, but a shock ran through his hand and prevented the werewolf from touching it.

A smirk appeared on Peter's face. "It's made from a Rowan tree. It's mountain ash wood."

Braeden narrowed her eyes at the werewolf before kicking the lock like a pro. Derek rose an impressive eyebrow as he was still baffled that Deucalion had sent her to rescue him. He had to convince her to take his uncle, much to her dismay, but agreed. She quickly opened the chest as she lifted the lid making all eyes land on some ash.

"And that would be just mountain ash," he informed to them all. "Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there."

Braeden glanced over her shoulders at them to see them give the fighter a knowing look. Rolling her eyes, she dug her hands through the ash as she was the only one to do so and pulled out a carved cylinder with the triple spiral pattern on the top. She turned around to show them the item and Derek shockingly took it from her hands to see it closely.

"Well…now we know what it is," he piped up and Derek gave his uncle a blunt stare. It didn't stay too long as his ears picked up a new heartbeat. Peter seemed to have heard it as well and the two werewolves gazed at the door frame to see an older woman who seem to be in her late thirties. She kindly smiled at him, her light brown eyes being reflected against the sun's rays from the windows, as she gracefully entered.

Braeden pointed her gun at the stranger and demanded, "Who are you?"

The lady laughed heartily as she approached the three closer without any hesitation. Her waves of her dark brown hair bounced just above her shoulders when she stopped in front of the werewolves who was still cautious of her.

"There's no need for any violence, my dear," she spoke courtesy and lowered the gun with her fingers. Her light brown eyes gazed heavily into Derek. "I wouldn't blame you for remembering me, Derek Hale considering the last time I've seen you was when you were a little boy, but you," she let her eyes slid her attention to the older Hale. "You should know better, Lupus."

Peter's breath hitched by that old nickname. "Serena?"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he wanted to know how this woman knew him or his uncle. He tried to remember if she had ever seen her, but he had no luck so he simply remained silent as he watched Peter's eyes light up with joy.

"I knew you weren't going to forget me," the woman laughed before turning her attention to Derek once more. "I apologize for the disruption, but I was a good friend of your mother. I maintained contact with her as did my older sister, but…" she sadly pulled her eyes away and gazed out the blurry window. "I believe it just stopped. You're possibly wondering why I'm even here."

Derek nodded, feeling somewhat comfortable around her. "If you don't mind explaining."

Braeden crossed her arms as she remained silent. The young woman was still a bit hesitant with the stranger, but she didn't scream anything with the word harm. In fact, her posture was completely straight with her hands clasped together just above her stomach. She was dressed appropriately: a knee-length black skirt, navy blue blouse and short-heeled shoes.

Serena turned her head around with a calm expression. "The hunters that had captured you are unfortunately deadly. They aren't merciful as they crave for the thrill of animal hunts. More specifically: supernatural animals."

"I've noticed," Derek snorted lightly as he dusted his tight shirt. "They asked for the She-Wolf."

"_La loba_," Serena murmured underneath her breath as her fingers tapped her chin. She glanced at everyone at the room. "Unfortunately I don't know who the She-Wolf is either, but that's partially why we're here. The reason we're here is because of the power that has been restored at the Nemeton, but it has also brought some negative energy that I frankly believe will cause terror among this town."

Peter blinked. "Who is '_we_'?"

"That would be me," Cesar stepped into the room, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his brown jacket. His dark brown eyes were beaming with smiles as he sent a large grin that allowed his white teeth to be shined against the sun's rays. His large boots stomped the wooden floor as he entered inside and stood beside his aunt. "And I believed that the alpha had regained his powers and managed to transform the coyote back into the human girl."

Serena gave him a knowing look. "I told you not to be in the woods."

The teenager simply rolled his eyes. "I was keeping an eye on them. The three are getting their strengths back, but I could sense the darkness around their hearts."

"Seems like good progress," she slowly agreed as the woman thought it over. "But the Nemeton isn't weakening in power," she gave the two werewolves a sly grin. "Which is why we came to you. We need your help, and the two of you need our help as well."

Peter tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Don't you realize cats and dogs never get along with each other?"

"That part is true," she chuckled softly. "But that doesn't mean there aren't some expections to the old tale."

Derek blinked and was surprised to see two pairs of cat-like irises.

One the color of marigold.

The other was the color of bright copper.

* * *

><p>Isaac laid on his bed for almost a half-an-hour.<p>

They had just finished the hunt in the woods, with Scott successfully turning Malia back into her human form, but he was still healing his wound. The trap that was hidden underneath the leaves was something that Isaac continued to shiver in remembrance as the spikes clenched tightly into his ankle. He knew he would be able to break free, but the pain was just unbearable and his focus was completely straight.

After that roar from Scott, it was enough for his strength to come back and allowed his claws to pull apart the mouth from his ankle. As Allison helped Lucy drop him off in his room, he merely waited in the almost quiet room of his. The television was on with the volume low so he could still hear the voice of Lucy coming from downstairs.

Hearing the sounds of her steps become louder from the stairs, he made himself comfortable on the bed. The moment he fixed his pillow that was behind his back, the door creaked open to reveal Lucy enter with a tray of lasagna and a can coke. She quickly strolled over to his bed and Isaac helped her lower the tray down until it was on the drawer besides him.

Isaac was amazed by this gestured. "You didn't have to bring the food upstairs."

"You're still healing," she pointed out as if it were obvious. "I don't care if you're a werewolf, but you were still hurt and you're probably still hungry after all that running."

Isaac laughed. "You're right on the hunger part."

"I know I am," she chirped at him and took a seat on his bed. The girl sat just a few feet away from him and her right hand rested on top of his leg. Isaac had glanced at the new warmth that settled just above a few sheets although he didn't say anything. It was nice to have these moments, moments when they weren't arguing and simply enjoying each other's company.

Just like how they used to be…

"You scared me, you know," her voice had startled Isaac's attention and the werewolf blinked as she focused her attention on him. "That blood," her right hand curled the sheet as she lets out a sigh. "I knew you weren't going to die, but that look of suffering was enough to scare me."

"I know, I was scared too," he admitted and Lucy gave him a sad smile. "But now I'm feeling better because of Scott, but also because of you."

"Just trying to help you feel better," she sheepishly shrugged. "Now eat," she patted his leg before getting up. Lucy was about to leave him alone in peace so he could enjoy the meal, but his hand had grabbed hold of her own. The electric touch had caused the girl to spin around and stared down at him with confused eyes, but his told a different story.

His cool blue eyes held the emotion of determination as he gazed at her.

"I'm going to win you back, Lucy," he firmly stated at the female McCall, taking note of the sudden change of her expression that went to astonishment. "I don't care how long it takes, but I'll win you back and I love you enough to not lose you."

Lucy wasn't sure how to respond, but she was sure her face was blushing hard at this. With his hot hand slipping away from hers, she merely exited the room and shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she held her left hand above her heart as her stomach fluttered. She had chuckled out a grin before letting go of the knob and going downstairs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four is done!<strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed some of the moments between Lucy and Isaac; I hoped you also liked the part with Derek and Peter considering it was the perfect time to introduce my OCs that I had planned! Links for their pictures will be in my profile so you can go and check them out if you want! Here's the next question of the day: **

**If you woke up naked in the middle of the woods (like Malia) how would react? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated :D! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. A New Ally

**Omg! Monday night's episode was just hilarious. I seriously enjoyed the one-liners such as "I'm the hot girl." to Chris Argent's "ANOTHER WEREWOLF?" Oh god, that was hysterical XD! Here's the next chapter that you have been waiting for! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Serena's fingernails tapped in a smooth rhythm against the couch's arm.<p>

Her light brown eyes gazed outside the large window as she took in a small sip of her red wine. The woman sat in her own silence and reflected her thoughts that raced through her full mind. She knew the reason she was here, but she was deciding whether to ask for more help. It was a challenged she hoped to do on her own with Cesar, but with how things were folding out: she might need more assistance.

"Penny for your thoughts, _tía_?" Cesar's voice disrupted the large room as he sauntered his way in. The tapping of her fingernails abruptly stopped and gripped the glass of her wine as she gracefully stood from her seat and turned around to see the boy leaning against the bookshelf. He let his fingers glide on the books that were neatly placed inside the shelf, his eyes glancing at the various words before looking at the woman. "You okay?"

She walked towards her desk and placed her glass down. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," he smartly pointed out to her. "You don't look fine. You don't even _feel_ fine."

Serena hands gripped the edges of the enormous desk as she sighed. Her eyes closed shut and bent her head slightly as if she were thinking of something. Something important and Cesar knew his aunt wasn't feeling too well because normally she would give him a smile. Leaving the bookshelf, he cautiously approached his aunt and gently placed his coarse hand on her shoulder. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of his deep purring that rumbled in his chest and the woman snapped her head to view him.

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Cesar."

"Tell me what's bothering you," he tried to get some information out of her, but in a soft manner. He cared deeply for his family and would give all his energy to defend them all. "Is it the-"

"Nemeton?" Serena finished and the boy nodded. "The feeling is growing stronger, Cesar. There is this negative energy flowing through this town and it is not stopping at all. It is not weakening and I'm not sure how long it is before this whole town will be fully engulfed by the monstrous claws," she explained while turning around to face him and the teenager understood. "_Los espíritus no descansan_."

Cesar became determined as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We will get through this, _tía_. The motto says it all: _Proteger a los inocentes y_-"

"_derrotar a todos que es malo_," she murmured the next half underneath her breath. It was a motto that her family had always followed and it was a motto she will still stand by even if it kills her. They were going to help this town get rid of the evil that had made its way here and they will not leave until everything returns to normal. Serena softly patted her nephew's cheek with her hand before pushing him away. "No go to sleep. You do have school tomorrow."

"School is evil!" He hollered over his shoulders as he disappeared from the room and Serena chuckled from his statement. She poured some more wine inside her empty glass and gratefully took another sip. Letting the sweet taste linger inside her mouth, she savored the flavor as long as possible so she could concentrate easily.

They were going to protect the innocents and defeat all that is evil.

* * *

><p>Lucy pulled her locker door open.<p>

"I _hate_ today," she grunted with pure hatred as she stuffed her bag with books that she would be needing today. Allison stood near the girl with her back against the other lockers as the huntress tried not to be in the way of the chaos that was occurring in the hallways. Lydia was merely checking herself through a small mirror, feeling content of what she was seeing. A few guys passed by the three girls, their screams loud that it caused Lucy to tightly grip the edge of the locker door. She glared harshly at their way, but they obviously couldn't see it. "I stand by my case. Stupid Mischief Night…"

Allison giggled at her friend's reaction. "You seem like you want to kill someone."

"Do you think it would be appropriate to just punch someone?" She huffed in annoyance while closing the door while beginning to walk down the insane hallways with Lydia staring her way.

The redhead tapped her chin. "Considering it is Mischief Night, it could be."

Two boys yelled loudly as they rushed in between Lucy and Allison. The huntress had to hold Lucy back to keep her from attacking the guys that disappeared from her. As the brunette muttered a displeasure 'idiots' underneath her breath, she didn't another where she was going and bumped into someone.

Lucy blinked. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"No, it was my fault," Kira blurted out quickly as she clung to her book bag. Her baby brown eyes glanced at Lucy, but she was more nervous due to the other girls that stood behind her with questioning eyebrows. Kira was very awkward around other people, especially people she barely knew, so for their eyes to stare at her was very intimidating. "I hope I didn't hurt you. I dropped a book, well it actually fell from my locker and I just picked it up. I didn't realize how selfish I was to take up some of the walking space for the hallway-"

Lucy gently placed her hand on Kira's arm with a soft smile. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, it's these immature idiots that are running around the school with pranks," Lucy's eyes lingered at Stiles and noticed him toss and empty carton of eggs into his locker. "Again: not your fault, just make sure not to be in the way of these lunatics."

Kira laughed. "Thanks for the advice, Lucy and um…well I should head to class. I don't want to be late."

"The classroom is the safest place in the school right now," she told her with a small smirk. "Well, not Coach Finstock. It's his birthday today and well: people tend to celebrate it in a very colorful and hurtful way."

Lydia sighed. "Speaking of the Coach, I got class with him and I _so_ don't want to get a seat close to him. I don't know if anyone might have pranked him already, so I need to go."

As the fashionista grabbed Allison's wrist, she bid farewell to Lucy before dragging the brunette down the hallway. Lucy rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to Kira who had closed her locker door. "I'm sorry about you almost getting hurt by the coyote the other day."

Kira held a confused face. "What do you mean? You weren't the animal trying to eat me for lunch."

"But it was partly my fault, along with my brother and Stiles, to leave our bags during the period and have you find us after class ended," she explained with a slight frown. "We placed your life in danger and I feel guilty about it, but I heard my brother saved you."

Kira blushed slightly as she remembered that heroic moment. "Yeah…I thought no one would have found me in the locker room, but he did and quick too."

Lucy laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. "He's a really fast runner. He was co-captain of the lacrosse team."

"Not surprising," Kira mused and she flickered her eyes at Scott who was standing on the other side of the hallway. Lucy tilted her head to the side and noticed how her brother was watching them, but was pathetically hiding it considering he was using Stiles' shoulder to not be seen. Lucy rolled her eyes at this, but a quiet cough made her brown eyes avert back to the girl. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Kira rubbed her arm as though she were embarrassed by it. "Does your brother ever talk about me or no?"

Lucy laughed mentally knowing he could perfectly hear their conversation. "In all honesty: he does and you manage to put a smile on his face."

Kira's face lifted with happiness as she gripped the strap of her bag. "Oh, well that's what I wanted to know. Thanks for everything! I'll see you around," she waved before walking down the hallway and into the sea of students.

Lucy chuckled as she began to walk, but was held back by two arms on her shoulders. It was none other than her brother, Scott, and he cheerful shook her. "What did she say?"

"You know what she said, Scott," she gave him a knowing look and Scott managed not to roll his eyes at her. "Listen, Scott. If you like her just ask the girl out! Don't leave her hanging and besides: she seems sweet and a nice person to be around."

Stiles clasped his hand on her shoulder, pulling the female McCall closer towards him. "Thank you! At least someone understands me," he boasted loudly and Stiles gave her a mock, hurt look. "It's just pathetic to see him like this, darling."

Lucy laughed at this, but Stiles continued on as the three walked. "Scott, you're an alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants."

"What?" Lucy choked in confusion at Stiles ideology at the moment. She decided to just let it go considering he was pep-talking her brother and if this would get the two together then she supported it in every way.

"The hot girl?" Scott asked him and Lucy glanced around before spotting Isaac making his way towards them. The blue-eyed werewolf flashed her a friendly smile and she returned it before staring at Stiles.

"You are the hottest girl," Stiles echoed his words at Scott as he left him in his thoughts. The alpha was thinking it over and it somehow made some sense to him. Isaac, still lost as ever, asked a simple 'What' to Scott and Lucy watched a grin curled on his mouth.

"I'm the hot girl," he repeated with confidence and Isaac, for some reason, agreed.

"Yes you are," he murmured and Lucy gave the two werewolves a bizarre look. Shaking her head, she said goodbye to her brother before heading down the chaotic hallway. The bell hadn't rang yet, so she might as well head to math early. Lucy thought she was going alone, but another voice told her otherwise. "Lucy! Wait up!"

The girl spun around, her curls bouncing on her shoulders and watched as he rushed after her. He hadn't lost any breath considering it was nothing for him and Lucy sent him a playful grin. "What's up with you?"

Isaac shrugged. "Can't I take you to your class? Besides, we have math together so why not go?"

"Well that would be nice considering what is going on right now," she mentioned while pointing out the random tissue papers scattered around the floor. As they turned the corner, Lucy was caught off guard by a random boy throwing some ripped tissue paper at her. The guy yelled with excitement on her face before pushing passed her and the girl was shocked by this.

Isaac, realizing what just happened, decided to take matters into his own hands. Lucy lifted her head to see Isaac harshly drop his bag on the floor. The werewolf marched furiously at the boy who was chatting up with a friend, his hands rolling up his long sleeves to reveal his tone muscles that were hidden. The friend noticed Isaac approaching them with a heavy scowl and he soon ran away, but the suspect was not so lucky.

Isaac tightly gripped the the teenager's collar and shoved him roughly against the lockers. The scrawny boy seemed terrified, his mouth trembling as Isaac's icy blue eyes glared down at him. Lucy sighed as she rushed towards them with his bag in her hands. The girl was in ear shot to hear the werewolf intimidate him.

"Isaac!" She yelled to grab his attention.

"You better apologize to her," he growled at him and the teenager meekly nodded his head. "Don't look at me! Look at her and apologize!"

The boy shuddered as he snapped his horrified gaze at the girl. "I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with the tissue papers! I was an idiot!"

Lucy was still angry, but she felt bad for the boy. "You're forgiven, now Isaac let go of him."

Isaac kept his cold gaze at him, but finally let him go. The boy stumbled his way away from the two, tripping a few feet down the hallway before disappearing. Isaac held a satisfied gleam on his face as he spun around to see Lucy give him a hard look.

He raised his arms. "What?"

"You just had to be that hard on him," she complained at him, but her smile could not be hidden from the werewolf. Standing closer towards Lucy, their hands brushed as he took his bag from her grip and slung it over his back like a pro. Flashing her a charming smile, Lucy had to fight on keeping her stance straight and not melting again. "You certainly haven't changed."

"Not one bit," he sly smirk at her and the girl chuckled before leading the way with Isaac following her to the class they had.

* * *

><p>Allison had physics right now.<p>

It didn't seem right considering the teacher wasn't Mr. Harris. She hadn't bothered to learn the teacher's name as she wrote on the board the lesson and some notes. Allison was in deep thought that she hadn't realize the heavy gaze on her.

"We're on the next page," a new voice caused her to jump from her thoughts and Allison snapped her eyes to see similar ones reflect back at her. She remembered his name, Cesar, as he was a new student in school. He had a colorful charisma and a smile that made every girls' legs weak to the bone whenever he walked by. To top it off, he remained slightly mysterious as he hadn't interacted with much people, but that was what made him more desirable.

Allison blinked and turned away from him as her cheeks became pink. "Sorry…I was just-"

"Thinking?" He finished for her and Allison glanced at him before nodding. "Don't worry, I get it. This class is just completely boring," he quietly yawned while extending his arms behind his back.

Allison giggled softly while writing some notes on her notebook. "Lucky you that you don't have to deal with the former teacher that taught this class."

"What happened to him?"

The girl stopped writing. "Well…let's just say he had gone missing, but the police probably believe he is dead so…yeah. It's kinda weird not having him yell at us."

"I heard about all the murders that happened here," he truthfully told the girl and Allison stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I did some research online before moving here with my aunt. She got a job offer downtown," he tilted his head to the side. "She's an aquatic physical therapist."

"My dad is a highly respected private security consultant and a firearms dealer," she gloated slightly at him and Cesar lets out a low whistle.

"That's a mouthful," he chuckle at her and caused Allison to share a laugh with him. "And also a tad intimidating as well, but I don't think that's enough to stop me."

Allison narrowed her eyes confusingly at him. "Stop you on what?"

"On asking you out on a date," he sent her a boyish grin and Allison raised her eyebrows at him with surprise. She was not expecting another guy asking her out, but what was stopping her from accepting it? Her and Scott were no longer dating or in a relationship and he seemed to have moved on with Kira. His face neared closer towards as he patiently waited for her answer. "I'll understand if you don't want to and I'll respect that."

Allison shook her head quickly. "No! I would love to. How about tomorrow night?"

"Halloween? I see how it is," he wiggled his eyebrows and Allison laughed, but made sure it wasn't too loud to cause the teacher to turn her head at the two. "But it's a date."

"It's a date," she flashed him a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Lucy thought that this was all a joke.<p>

A cruel prank.

But it wasn't and it was real.

She walked rapidly down the steps that led them to the locker rooms. Along with her was Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Isaac: the five of them needing some space to think and discuss freely with the sudden news that Stiles had threw at them.

William Barrow, the infamous Shrapnel Bomber, was probably in their school. It sent unpleasant shivers down her spine, but she put on a brave face. Isaac was more in the front as he talked to Stiles to get more information out of the boy.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" He asked Stiles as they walked forward. "He said those exact words?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."

Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's just…no. It would not be considered awesome in any level."

Lydia froze her steps. "Did you say flies?"

The group stopped as they spun around to see the girl with a worried look and Allison realized something wrong with her. "Lydia?"

"All day I have been hearing this sound," she confessed with frustration, believing it was just only her since no one else seem to be bothered by it. "It's like…this buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison dug more as everyone approached closer to the redhead, clicking the clues together at the moment.

"Exactly like the sound of flies," she confirmed and Lucy shared a look with Allison. "What if this is a sign that Barrow might be in the school?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "If you're hearing flies and flies erupted from his tumor, then it's not a coincidence. I trust Lydia and if she believe that Barrow is in this school, then we have to search for him."

Allison nodded. "Stiles get Scott and tell him what's happening."

"I'll text my mom to get something with Barrow's scent so you," she stared at Isaac, "and Scott could sniff him out with your noses."

"You probably need a few more noses if you want to catch that psychotic bomber," a familiar voice caught the attention of the five teenagers. Allison and Isaac shared a confused look as they stared at Cesar who was leaning against the railing with his brown eyes bouncing at each one, but lingered a bit more on the huntress. "Just an idea."

Stiles pointed at him as he cocked his head to the side. "Okay, who are you?"

"Cesar Santos," he strutted his way down the steps with a confident grin. "I'm sure that you're probably all confused about me, but let me just cut this lovely conversation short so we don't waste any precious time," he stated and the five listened with full interest. "I'm not exactly human. Maybe half or something, but I'm what's known as a nagual."

"What's that?" Isaac asked him although somewhat cautious of him. He wasn't sure if this guy meant harm, but he seemed friendly during their art classes.

Lydia's eyes widen in fascination. "Another shapeshifter…"

"So…he's like a werewolf?" Stiles was somewhat confused, but the boy threw him a light glare.

"I'm not exactly a werewolf," he quickly snapped at him, but composed himself as he took in a deep breath. "But like your friend over here said," he gestured to Lydia, "I'm basically a shapeshifter. I can shift to the animal spirit in me with full control."

Lucy placed her arms down to her sides. "So what can you form into?"

"A jaguar," he happily answered her as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Listen: I know what is going in right now and you all need the help you can get. I can help you catch him, I just need you to trust me."

Stiles wasn't too sure, but it might have been because Cesar had rudely snapped at him. "All right, fine. Catman here is on the team," he ignored the other glare being thrown at him. "I'll go fine Scott and tell him what's going on. We'll meet upstairs in the a few minutes."

Stiles rushed up, not bother to turn around and Lydia followed him. Allison, Lucy, Isaac and Cesar remained, but the brunette teenager had glanced at Stiles leaving. He then faced the group while jerking his thumb behind him.

"Is he always that rude?"

Lucy sighed as he rubbed her forehead. "Only when he's under pressure like now. Sorry if he said something offending to you."

Cesar shrugged. "Catman is a new nickname I've certainly heard."

"Again," Lucy spoke to him. "Sorry about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five is done! <strong>

**You guys want to know an interesting fact? Every chapter I write usually takes me like an average of three hours. It's amazing how time flies by when writing, but I don't care :D I do it for you guys! Here's the question of the day: **

**Have you ever tried sushi? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	6. Trust and Believing

**Sorry for the late update on this chapter! I've been busy these past few days with school and life. I just want say thank you all for surpassing 100 followers on this story! You guys are all awesome! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you convinced all of us to split up," Lucy grumbled under her breath as she fast walked down the hallway with Allison by her side. Their hairs bounced with each heated step of the tiled floors as they were trying to find Lydia or Stiles. Allison decided that Isaac, with Cesar in two, should go and look for Scott considering the two had the abilities to sniff out Barrow's scent. Even though it sounded quite reasonable, in the back of Lucy's head: she believe splitting up would cause someone to get killed considering the psychopath was somewhere in the school.<p>

Allison huffed. "It was for the best and you know it."

"Of course I know it," Lucy retorted with a hint of sass. She stared straight down the hallway, making sure to dodge some students lingering in the halls. "I just have this bad feeling whenever we split up. Never ends up good."

"It never does," she sadly agreed and the two girls turned the corner. It would't be too horrible if it wasn't for Lucy's dad holding a quick conversation with a woman before she disappeared. He commanded some orders to his team before his brown eyes lifted and landed on Lucy. The tanned girl's heart soon stopped as she was now in perfect view for him and there was no attempt to escape. He was approaching the two rather quickly, as if he didn't want them to run away from his grasp and Allison realized what was going on. "Do you want me to do something? Stall him or anything?"

His steps grew closer and Lucy shook her head.

"You go. I'll deal with him, just find Lydia or Stiles," she told her before pushing Allison away. The huntress hesitated, but gave up and rushed out of the hallway to look for her friends. Lucy eyed her before taking a deep breath and turning around to face her father since their small 'argument' at the house the other night. His polished shoes stopped as the agent stood a foot away from his daughter and the man looked down with a serious face, Lucy mirroring the expression perfectly. "What do you want?"

He frowned a bit, but masked it quickly. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Free period," she cooly responded with easy, her composure calm although the nerves were going wild and her heartbeat raced. "Why aren't you leading the investigation and sweeping the school?"

"We did," he solemnly answered her while placing his hands on his waist. "We haven't found any solid evidence of William Barrow being here at the school, but we did receive another tip of him being by the train station so we are moving from here and heading over there."

Lucy panicked as her eyes widen. "W-What? You can't leave! He's here!"

"And how would you possibly know?" He challenged her words and the girl tried to construct a valid response, but she couldn't do that without exposing the supernatural such as Lydia being a banshee. The agent sighed as he ran his large hand through his thick, brown hair while letting some sympathy flash through his eyes. "Listen, Lucy. I know you're feeling quite scared, but we received a tip from someone stating they saw Barrow at the train station meaning he isn't in the school. However, the Sheriff agreed to leave a few of his deputies here until the lockdown has been lifted which is until three."

Lucy didn't want the law enforcement to leave.

He was still here.

He just was.

A light touch on arm caused the girl to jump and snap her gaze at her dad. He was trying to comfort her and this type of contact felt strange for Lucy. His fingers brushed against the fabric of her cashmere sweater making her arm turn numb and unresponsive. Lucy, not sure what to do considering she hadn't technically forgiven her dad and the argument between the two of them was still fresh in her mind, pulled her arm away while shifting her gaze towards the window. The scene outside was as chaotic as inside the hallways with police cars being parked and officers walking around.

The small movement was enough to deepen the agent's frown even more. The hurt emotion was visibly there, but Lucy wouldn't dare see it for her own eyes. She was a very sympathetic person at heart and emotional so Lucy didn't want her dad to break her that easily. Lucy was furious at him for leaving his family behind and should be even more furious with him trying to get Stiles' dad fired from his job.

"I haven't spotted Scott," he spoke from the silence while Lucy had her eyes still glued to the window. "I just want you to know is that I care about your safety and with this killer on the loose, I don't want anything to happen to you two. I promise that the reason I'm back here is because I want to help you two be safe from the dangers that are occurring in this town."

Lucy's brown eyes finally stared back at him. "I'll give him the memo, but it's up to him if he believes your word."

She began to walk backwards, but his voice stopped her. "What about you? Do you believe me?"

"I'm not sure," Lucy merely answered, looking at her dad one last time before spinning around and hurrying down the hall. The girl didn't dare to glance back knowing he was watching her leave and Lucy could feel his gaze burning on the back of her head.

She honestly wasn't sure if she believed his words.

* * *

><p>Scott had sent a text to Isaac to meet him on the other side of the school where the basement was held. His hands clutched tightly on the white plastic bag that contained Barrow's hospital clothing and his nose could pick up the man's scent. It smelled awful, like death and despair and Scott tried his hardest not to throw up his breakfast this morning or lunch.<p>

The first to appear were the twins since Scott knew they needed more help, so he decided to put aside their differences for just this one time. He didn't fully trust them since Stiles and Isaac bluntly told how they weren't worthy on being in his pack. Scott had to trust his friends, the people he fully believed the most, and if they said they shouldn't be part of the pack: then Scott would obliged to that.

Scott had given them a court nod. "We need to wait for Isaac."

"Hate that dude," Aiden scoffed quietly, but he fully knew the two werewolves could clearly hear him. The omega werewolf glared at the wall with his hands roughly stuffed inside his jean pockets. Isaac just had to make it difficult for him and his brother to be accepted into Scott's pack. Scott ignored the comment as he eyed the empty hallway. Soon he caught the sight of two shadows making their way and the alpha remained quiet while wondering who was coming. He hoped it wasn't some officers roaming around and it wasn't.

It was Isaac and…the new kid.

Scott quickly pointed his finger at the new person's direction. "Aren't you in my English class?"

Cesar flashed him a grin. "That's what it says on my schedule."

"He's here to help," Isaac intervened with his arms crossed and Scott narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Cesar isn't exactly human, but he's not like us. He's called a nagual: a shapeshifter like us and he could help, Scott."

Scott averted his brown eyes at Cesar with awe. "It's strange that I can't sniff you out."

"We have a very complex scent that only family members like me could pinpoint," Cesar smoothly explained as if he wasn't too annoyed by this. "It could go as far with very close friends how could be something supernatural," he nodded to all four, "like you guys, but I would have to give the permission on giving my scent. It just comes down to trust."

"Good to know since more help is greatly appreciated," he answered before giving his attention to the four guys in front of him. "William Barrow. Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school, but they didn't have one thing," he opened the bag and took out the blue hospital gown. "Our sense of smell. Each of you take a good sniff; Ethan and Adien you two will search the right wing of the basement. Isaac and Cesar, you guys are with me; we then try to meet at the boiler room."

Scott handed the gown to Aiden and the clothing went around for each person to smell it. The gown soon returned to Scott's hand and took a long sniff before stuffing it inside the bag the clothing came from. Ethan had opened the door that was behind him and lead the way downstairs with the rest of the group following behind.

They had to find Barrow.

* * *

><p>Lucy searched for either Allison, Stiles or Lydia before spotting the trio standing near a water fountain. She rushed down the hallway, the wind blowing through her curls before halting to a stop once she was near them.<p>

"Sorry I took long," she breathed out an apology, her heart pumping quickly. "My dad held me up for a few minutes," Lucy then stared at Stiles with an upset frown. "I can't believe the police are leaving since they couldn't find a single trace of Barrow in the school."

Lydia became annoyed. "He's here. The buzzing sounds are growing louder."

"We know that, Lydia," Allison tried to calm her friend down. "We believe you. I just need to head home and look up for some information about flies."

Lucy nodded. "We trust your words, but the school is on lock down until three. How are you possibly getting out of here with deputies roaming the halls and near the exits?"

Allison thought for a moment before glancing inside the classroom. It was empty and secluded enough from any exits on where the officers might be. Gesturing the three to follow her, they stepped inside and made sure not to make any sounds. Allison headed to the window with her fingers sliding against the glass. She was tried to find a way to open it and a soft click caused a small smile to come across her face.

"The Bestiary is literally 1,000 pages long," Allison informed them all while opening the window. "If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night."

Lydia stepped forward. "And remember, the word in archaic Latin for fly is _musca_."

"Got it," Allison spoke over her shoulder while jumping out of the window. Lucy knew that Allison could do this and figure whatever it was that Barrow did at the hospital. Lydia held her hands close before turning her attention to Stiles.

"Where do we start?"

Stiles glanced at the girls before saying, "Upstairs."

"Then let's go," Lucy quickly ordered then as she took noticed of the clock. It was almost three in twenty-five minutes and they had twenty-five minutes to find Barrow or something deadly could happen to the school.

The girl prayed that the werewolves would at least find him.

* * *

><p>The basement looked very dark with just hints of red coming from the lights above them. Scott lead the way, his nose trying to locate Barrow's scent. Cesar had a different method on finding as his eyes briefly changed from his normal brown to copper slits. In his vision, he had different scents all with their unique color to pinpoint where odors came from. So far he could only see Scott and Isaac's odors, the colors of red and blue clashing slightly due to the close proximity between them. Cesar was just wondering why he couldn't find Barrow's scent.<p>

"So this is how it's gonna be now?" Isaac questioned his alpha and friend with some sass. "We trust them?"

Scott rolled his eyes while glancing over his shoulder. "Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust them either," Isaac rudely scoffed. "Or like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die."

Cesar let's a low whistle escape his lips. "Hate is such a strong word. Would you mind if I ask as to why you hate those two?"

"Those two bastards had killed a good friend of ours a month ago," the beta werewolf explained while Scott merely listened as they continued to walk around. "His name was Boyd and the twins had helped this other alpha named Kali kill Boyd. They forced Derek's claws up and Kali just pushed Boyd into his claws, killing him instantly. That's why I hate them and the reason I don't want them here to help. They caused so many problems before when in the alpha pack and now that the pack broken apart: they have the nerve to ask if they could be part of Scott's pack."

"They sound like heinous people," Cesar soon agreed with Isaac and the beta nodded. "Even though your hatred for them is strong, and that they were responsible for your friend's death, it isn't too healthy to focus all of your energy on something negative. That is what my mother told me many times before."

Scott turned around, his eyes landing on Cesar. "Your mother sounds a lot like Deaton. Wise with her words."

"She certainly is," Cesar had agreed with what Scott told him. "You are wise too since you're an alpha correct? To be an alpha is a rewarding, but challenging position and not all are born with a quality of leadership."

Isaac pointed his finger at Cesar. "He's sounding like Deaton too."

Scott laughed while shaking his head. "Come on, we have to find Barrow."

"What if we don't find him?"

"We have too," Scott argued. "Lydia said he was here and I trust her."

As Isaac sighed, he gestured Cesar to follow him. Their eyes roamed further and all three remained high alert of their surroundings. The serial killer could be anywhere, hiding in any place waiting to strike and they had to be ready. A loud ring caught their attention and Scott narrowed his eyebrows together as he realized it was the fire alarm.

"Come on! Let's get out of here," he yelled and lead the way to the exit.

* * *

><p>The fire alarm was ringing loudly without stopping.<p>

Lucy and Lydia followed closely behind Stiles who was being furiously pulled by Coach Finstock by the ear. She felt horrible knowing that Stiles was being the one punished by the crazy teacher and the pain was visibly there on his face.

"Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing," Coach Finstock growled at Stiles while leading them outside where the rest of the students were. "Doing it when there's a mass murderer spotted nearby is _insane_! If I was four years younger, I'd punch you!"

Stiles blinked with confusion as the pressure was finally realized from his ear. "What? Coach, that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well, it does to me!" He stood by his statement before heading inside to see if anyone else was still in the school. Lucy watched as the man headed back inside and Lydia nudged her to grab the girl's attention back. Lydia briefly touched Stiles' hand as she let her eyes search the place to find their group.

"There," he pointed out and the three quickly rushed across as they approached to where the werewolves and 'catman' which is what Stiles called him were at. Lucy's shoes stopped as soon as she was close enough to where Isaac and Scott were standing, their faces slightly down.

"We didn't find anything," Aiden told the three as soon as they were close to them.

"Not even a scent," Scott added on to what Aiden said.

Stiles let's the information sink it. "It's three o'clock, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everyone's safe?" Ethan asked the group and everyone's eyes landed on Lydia. The girl was surprised by this as she squirmed under pressure. She was certain that Barrow was here, the buzzing of the flies told her, but she realized that the buzzing stopped.

It had stopped.

Lucy noticed how quiet she became and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Lydia?"

The redhead lifted her gaze at Lucy before staring at the group. "I don't know."

"It's okay," Lucy tried to comfort her friend and Lydia appreciated the gestured. Stiles took a hold of the redhead beauty and the two walked away. The twins decided it was time for them to leave knowing their presence wasn't needed any longer. Cesar decided to leave as well, and bid farewell to the three before strutting off. Lucy stared at her brother with soft eyes. "So you guys really didn't find anything."

He shook his head. "Nothing, but I know Lydia isn't wrong. It's just weird that we couldn't find him."

"Dad said some eyewitness spotted him at a train station," she informed him and the werewolf's eyebrows raised. "He told me how he's here to protect us…he asked me to tell you that to see if you believed him or not."

"Well," he coughed quickly while rubbing his forehead. "Do you believe him?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. I don't know if whatever comes out of his mouth is true or not. I just want to go home."

Before Scott would say anything, their history teacher approached them. "Scott! May I have a word with you?"

Isaac and Lucy stared at each other before looking at Scott who looked lost as well. Isaac had offered to take Lucy home and Scott allowed it. Lucy didn't mind and said goodbye to her brother before walking away from the school campus with Isaac. The curly haired werewolf placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her further.

"You okay?" He softly asked her and the girl nodded.

"Yeah," she ran a hand through her thick hair. Lucy then snapped her head up to give Isaac a faint smile. "I'm just hungry."

Isaac chuckled. "Wanna stop for some Chinese food?"

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Allison clicked endlessly on the mouse.<p>

The computer's screen was the brightest light in the dusk lit room as her eyes concentrated on each page of her Bestiary. She had spent hours on the chair, becoming tired that the words were beginning to morph together. It was bad enough that they were Latin so she had to spend extra time on translating it. Allison wasn't going to give up though since she had to find some information on the flies.

_Musca_…

The door knocked.

Her finger froze as Allison's eyes peeled away from the computer screen. She wondered who was trying to visit her at this time, but no one came to mind. If it was her father, he would simply just use his keys and come in himself. Pushing the chair back, Allison stood from her seat and maneuver around the desk as she headed outside the room.

The huntress slowly walked down the long hallway. She wasn't going to just open the door without any weapon in hand so she grabbed the small gun that was hidden on the small table in the hall. The door was knocked on again and Allison became tensed.

She stood in front of the door and didn't move just yet. Taking a deep breath, Allison reached for the door knob and clutched it. Swinging the door open, her widen with surprise to see Cesar standing there with a box of pizza in one hand and a black plastic bag that had soda in another.

Allison felt stupid as he smirked. "Pizza delivery."

"I didn't order any pizza," she retorted at him, but the boy's smirk never fell. "What are you doing here? How did the person at the desk let you through?"

Cesar shrugged. "I'm not sure either, but I happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to stop for a visit. Thought you might have been hungry as well."

Allison gave him another look. "How do you know where I live?"

"Your scent," he stated as if it were obvious, but she tilted her head as if she didn't believe him. "All right, that's somewhat true. I kept an eye on you, along with your friends Scott and Stiles, for a few days. Safety concerns of the Nemeton, but it was done out of protection no harm. I don't harm anyone that is innocent."

Allison face softened. "Well I'm not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out."

"Even though I kept an eye on you out of protection," his brown eyes heavily gazed into hers and Allison's breath hitched by the intense contact. "I also keep an eye out for anything that grabs my attention."

The huntress felt her face become warm and she blinked while swallowing. "So you bought pizza. Want to come inside?"

She stepped aside and Cesar strolled calmly inside the apartment. Allison had lead him down the hallway and into the study room where she was doing some research. Cesar settled the box and bag down on the desk, making sure he didn't break anything, and walked around the desk. Allison quickly sat down on the chair and the boy merely stood as his eyes skimmed through the words.

"What are you searching?" Cesar soon asked as he broke the silence. Allison didn't turn around as she clicked on the mouse again.

"Anything to do with flies," she answered mindlessly while heading to another page of the book. "My friend Lydia told me to look for anything with the word _musca_. Latin for-"

"Fly," he murmured and Allison glanced up. "_Musca_ sounds very close to the spanish word _mosca_. Just change the u to an o."

"Can you read Latin?"

Cesar inched his body closer towards Allison and the girl tried to remain calm. "I can try. It's a bit rusty, but I'll see if I could remember."

* * *

><p>Lucy laughed as she opened the door.<p>

"I can't believe they actually did that to Coach!" She exclaimed while heading to the living room. Isaac was carrying the bags that held their food and he used his foot to close the door. He had just told her what Stiles and Scott did to the Coach's office, drilling out all the nails while holding everything with a long string. Lucy plopped down on the coach with a giggle as she stared up at Isaac. "That's just purely genius."

Isaac sat down beside her while placing the bags on the coffee table. "Scott told me how Coach even this other gift since he thought it was another prank."

"What was it?"

Isaac took out the containers. "A coffee mug with his face on it. Apparently Greenberg gave it to him."

"Of course it was Greenberg," Lucy shook her head as she opened her container. The aroma of vegetable lo mien caught her nose. She hadn't realized how hungry she was and was surprised she barely ate anything this whole entire day. She dug in her fork into the meal and twirled it around before raising the utensil into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she slowly chewed her food and swallowed it down. "So good…this is just what I needed."

"You really were hungry weren't you?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite from his food. Lucy nodded as she lets the fork spin around the container. Her brown eyes soon gazed at it and her twirling stopped. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she sighed while settling the food down on the table. "It's just I'm still remembering the conversation with my dad, that's all."

Isaac then placed his food down while scooting closer to the girl. "Did he say anything stupid?"

"No," she shook her head. "He claims he's here to protect us due to all the murders that had happened, but I just don't know. I just can't believe him with that."

Isaac placed his finger underneath her chin, making her look up. "Hey, listen: it's okay if you're confused. He's your dad, but you don't have to believe what he says right away," the werewolf took a long sigh as he closed his eyes before opening them again. "Before my…before my dad died I believed every word he said. With my mom and Camden dead, I had no choice, but to listen to my dad. Then again he abused me and I had no one back then for guidance."

Lucy gave him a frown. "Isaac…"

"No it's okay," he waved his hand. He looked down at her hands and Lucy noticed his eyes become red with tears. "I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm not afraid anymore ever since the bite and since becoming a werewolf: I realized half of the stuff my dad told me weren't true at all. Stuff like me being the reason my mom died or that Camden headed off to the army and he died. It was never my fault, but my dad drilled that into my head."

Lucy pulled Isaac into a tight hug, her arms sliding behind his neck while the werewolf snaked his arms on her waist. She placed her chin on his broad shoulder before moving her nose closer to his neck. Her mouth reached the side of his ear and she murmured inside of it. "We have idiot fathers, Isaac."

He lets out a soft chuckle, the noise rumbling through his chest. "I know."

Lucy slowly pulled herself back while leaving her arms around his neck. His hands had stay on her waist and the pressure there felt familiar to Lucy. Isaac's ocean like eyes heavily gazed at her without breaking contact. He had missed this close proximity like before and her scent was sending his wolf crazy.

He missed the aroma of her sweet vanilla like scent. He still had her scarf and even though the odor was fading away, it was still there on the fabric. He missed how his fingers would touch her soft warm skin against his cool touch. He missed how his nose would just dig into her silky, smooth hair and just breath the scent of hers. Her natural scent that he could easily pick up from a mile away. Isaac had kept his promise on getting her back no matter how hard or long it would take.

Isaac took this opportunity to move his head closer towards Lucy. He long for her lips again on his and he wanted to kiss them again. He realized that Lucy hadn't pushed him away or make a sudden move. It was as if she were paralyzed in a trance and Isaac lets a small smile appear on his lips. She wanted this too and Isaac was completely happy about it.

He was going to do it.

He was going to do this.

As their eyes closed, the werewolf could feel her hot breath tickling his face. They were very close, their noses touching and Isaac had to think to himself if this were just a dream. He wasn't sure if what was happening was actually real or not, but he didn't care.

He was going to do it.

That was until a phone rang.

The two teenagers opened their eyes and jumped from the sudden noise that blared around them. Their eyes gazed directly into each other, blue and brown, before Lucy turned her head to the right to see it was her cellphone ringing. Her arms slipped away from Isaac's neck and the wolf inside himself howled in displeasure while she reached to answer the phone. He slipped his arms away from her waist and leaned against the couch with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Lucy stood from her seat as if it were burning hot. "Oh my god, what? Barrow has her?"

Isaac snapped his eyes opened as he snapped his gaze at Lucy. "Who does he have?"

"Kira," Lucy quickly answered him as she paced nervously near the couch. "No, Isaac is with me. Just tell me where you guys are and we'll be there. Okay…okay…got it. See you in a few minutes."

Isaac watched as she hung up and Lucy's hand clutched the phone tightly. The werewolf stood from his seat and gripped her shoulders while shaking the girl. "Lucy, talk to me. Tell me what they said."

"Lydia told me to go to the power substation," she informed him with a weak tone. "We have to go to the power substation. The one that's only a few miles from here."

Isaac snatched the keys while holding Lucy's hand. "Come on, let's go."

They headed outside the house, but Lucy remembered something. "How are we going to get there? We have no car!"

Isaac stopped for a few minutes as he thought. The werewolf then got an idea as he rushed to her neighbors backyard and Lucy tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Isaac soon returned with a bike in his hands, the chain ripped off and Lucy gave him a look.

"You did not just steal it," she told him, but Isaac settled the bike down and sat on the chair.

"Hop on!" Isaac motioned her to come and Lucy knew there was no time to argue. Rushing towards him, she stood on the bars while her arms gripped his shoulders tightly. "You okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Just pedal!"

* * *

><p>Lydia remained in the Jeep.<p>

She was all alone outside while Stiles and Scott ran inside to save Kira from being Barrow's next victim. Lydia was also waiting for Lucy and Isaac to come, her eyes glancing outside the windows to see nothing but complete darkness. That was until a bike appeared in her view and Lydia realized it was them. She stepped outside of the car as the bike's wheels slowed down to a halt. Lucy hopped off with Isaac dumping the bike to the side once he got off.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked her once she was near Lydia.

Lydia pointed to the large building. "Inside, but Stiles told me that the cops are coming."

"I have to go in there," she said with determination and was about to run inside, but Isaac's vine grip stopped her from doing so. Lucy was surprised by this and spun around while giving him a hard glare. "Let me go, Isaac! Scott and Stiles are in there with Kira!"

Isaac stepped forward. "With Barrow as well! It's a power substation, Lucy! You could get electrified by the maniac!"

Lucy fought against his grip. "I can help! Let me go, Isaac!"

"No!"

A loud noise had rumbled from inside the building causing the pair to cease their argument. There was light emerging from the building as well, glowing brightly from each dark window. The three spun their heads to the power substation, their eyes reflecting the light that glowed. Something was happening inside and Lucy didn't know what.

Did someone get hurt?

Did someone died?

She needed to know and Lucy took the opportunity of Isaac's shock to slip her wrist away from his grip and rush inside the building to know. The girl was running so fast that the voice of Isaac screaming her name soon drowned from her hearing.

Lucy had to know what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six is done! <strong>

**Sorry again for taking a long time to upload the chapter. My schedule was busy with school and stuff so ughhhh…so yeah. Sorry again! I can't wait for the next episode since there is a party at Derek's place! Yay party XD. Also, I want to give a shout-out to the 100th follower!**

**Sarah Lahey**

**Thank you so very much! I still can't believe I reached 100 followers in just five chapters! You guys are completely awesome :D! Here's the question of the day: **

**Would you ever want to have tea time with those masked "people"? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	7. Light Leaves, Darkness Arrives

**That episode was MIND BLOWING! **

**I was clearly shocked when it was Stiles who wrote those numbers on the board! I didn't want to believe it because Stiles is innocent, I don't care what the show is trying to do. He's the good guy…I swear why must Jeff Davis do this to me and to all of us? I feel like he takes pleasure in our pain am I right? I'm completely excited for the next episode, but we have to wait like a week for it? I hate waiting! Oh well…here's the next chapter of the following episode. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Lucy's boots echoed through the wide, empty hallways.<p>

The moonlight shined through the glass of the large windows. She wasn't sure how fast she was running, but Lucy didn't want to stop at all. She needed to find Scott, Stiles or even Kira considering the electrical lights that shined from inside caused panic to surge throughout Lucy's body. She wasn't sure if someone had died and Lucy did not want to find a corpse that was burnt to a crisp. The image of a smoke flying away from someone flashed through her mind and Lucy ran harder than before.

"Scott!" Lucy yelled as she reached the end of the floor. Her head whipped around from left to right, the darkness confusing her eye sight as she wasn't sure which path to take. "Scott!"

"Lucy!" She heard his brother's faint scream to her right and Lucy runs down the hallway with full speed. Her hair was flying behind her and her breath became ragged as she tried to look for her brother. The boots made a loud squeak was she made a final turn and stopped her running. Her brown eyes scanned the electrified area, the metal cages sizzling that Lucy was afraid to even slithering through the various paths offered. Lucy soon landed her eyes on Scott who was near Kira while Stiles was trying to untie the poor girl. Lucy almost didn't see the burnt corpse, as she predicted, but was surprised to see it was William Barrow.

He was lifeless.

His body dark and ashy.

It looked horrendous that Lucy almost vomited.

Her hand shockingly ran through her waves. "What happened here…?"

Scott stood up and reached out for his sister. His hands intertwine with hers as Lucy's eyes gazed painfully into her brothers. The alpha blocked the view of Barrow knowing she cannot stand seeing any dead bodies. The girl was on the verge of tears, but she stared up while trying flapping her hands to stop them from falling.

Scott's arms went around her frame, his lips going near her ear. "I'm sorry…I should have warned you."

"No," she gasped light while bringing her head down to stare at him. The tears were soon retreating, but her eyes still felt moist. "It's not your fault. Just…just what happened in here? I saw the electricity from outside with Lydia and Isaac and I thought something had happened to you or Stiles or Kira…"

"We're fine," he soothed her down and Lucy nodded while fanning herself. "Is Isaac and Lydia still outside?"

"I think Lydia is still in the Jeep, but Isaac," Lucy paused for a moment before turning around to face the entrance. She pulled away slightly from Scott's arms while gazing straight. "He was trying to follow me, but I wouldn't listen. Isaac!"

The beta werewolf soon rushed inside, his blue eyes bouncing at everyone.

"I swear, you had me scared, Lucy," he approached the twins while wiping the sweat off his forehead. As he neared the two, his eyes glanced over Scott's shoulder and noticed the corpse of Barrow laying on the floor with Stiles helping Kira out. He then averted his eyes back to the McCall twins while catching his breath. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah," Scott sadly answered him with a deep frown. He didn't like to celebrate any kind of death, no matter if the person was innocent or just pure evil. Death was death which meant that the person will no longer live to see another day. "He got electrocuted and almost tried to kill Kira with it, but I guess it backfired."

Stiles held onto Kira as the two walked closer to the trio. "There's no point on escaping from here. The cops would probably come any minute now."

As if on cue, the sirens echoed in the distance and grew closer as each minute passed. The patrol cars soon reached the power substation with the lights of red and blue glowing through the windows. They were here and everyone eyed each other knowing very well that they had to head outside and face the questioning looks of Stiles' dad.

Scott slid his arm on Lucy's shoulders and she quietly walked out with him.

* * *

><p>Cesar stayed in Allison's room while she was outside with her father.<p>

It was unexpected that Allison's dad would barge in, but luckily they weren't doing anything too risky. The only they were doing was reading over a few pages that Allison had printed out and Cesar trying his best to translate them into English from Latin while eating some pizza.

They were normal.

Just two people reading over pages of a Bestiary, but the older man sent a suspicious glare at Cesar's way considering the two haven't met before until tonight. With that, Cesar leaned against the bed's edge while thoroughly reading one page in his hands. As he was reading, the small chandelier flickered its light. Cesar's brown eyes stared quietly at it as he wondered what was going on, but then the lights went completely off.

The boy lowered the page onto the bed as he stood straight. His body was hard and his mind was in full focus. Everything was completely dark with the moonlight from outside being the only source of light in this room, but it wasn't enough. Luckily, Cesar was able to see clearly in the night and he walked to the door.

As he reached for the knob, Cesar snapped his eyes over his shoulder. Standing behind was one dark, shadowy figure with a bizarre mask that Cesar had never seen before. He growled in defense as his eyes changed into copper slits and ready for an attack, but he was caught off guard by another figure appearing to his left. Then another appeared to his right with two more behind Cesar until he was surrounded by complete darkness.

Allison and Chris were talking in his office, but the voices ceased once the lights had gone out. Chris didn't know why this happened, but he lets out a frustrated sigh from his lips.

"This talk isn't over," he pointed a rough finger at his daughter before finding a lamp. Allison merely nodded, but the two Argents heard some rumbling going on down the hall. A sudden scream alerted the two hunters to rush down to Allison's room and the girl was shocked to see she couldn't open it. Her hands roughly banged on the door while her dad was screaming out Cesar's name. The noises continued from the inside before it stopped and a loud thud was heard. Allison slammed the door with her body before it had opened and the two rushed in.

Allison knelt to where Cesar was shaking and shivering uncontrollably.

"Cesar! Cesar look at me," she quickly demanded with her hands, but the girl pulled away once she reached his face. "He's freezing, dad! He's like ice!"

Chris soon kneeled as his coarse hands gripped the cheeks of Cesar. The man wasn't sure if he should punch him considering he was just a normal boy, but Allison saw the hesitation in his eyes. She moved closer to her dad. "He's nagual, dad. I'm sure he could heal!"

Chris shook his head. "No, they're different. They have a different method. Go and get some matches, Allison!"

With Allison rushing out to find the matches, Chris hadn't loosen his tight grip from Cesar. He continued to shiver, his lips dangerously blue like a blueberry. His daughter returned and she quickly lit up one match before handing it to her dad. The man took it and carefully placed it in front of his face. Cesar's eyes changed to his copper slits before transforming back to his dark brown ones as he let the light of the flickering fire dance its way into his mind.

Cesar lets out a shaggy breath and tried to stand up, but stumbled. Chris gently pushed him down once again as his strength hadn't returned. The teenager flickered his confusing eyes as one hand held the back of his head to stop the throbbing occurring inside.

"Where are they?" Cesar whispered, his face fragile and terrified. "Where are they!"

Allison tried to calm him down. "Who?"

Cesar licked his chapped, cold lips. "There were five of them…they wore black. Completely black from head to toe," he shuts his eyes as the memory from a few minutes ago passed through his mind. "I couldn't see their faces. They were covered. Covered like the _cowards_ _they are_!"

Allison moved closer while placing her hands on his. "Calm down, Cesar. What do you mean? Like masks?"

He nodded as his body shook with nerves. "One of them…I could see his eyes. They were greenish-yellow like a…like a firefly."

Chris' heart stop beating as he took in what Cesar had just explained to them. He immediately rose from his position and marched towards the window. His hands juggled the frames and noticed nothing was opened. They all remained closed and Chris' fear was slowly growing.

"Security system wasn't triggered," he informed them and Allison sighed as she glanced at her father while trying to calm Cesar down.

"Then how did they get in?"

Cesar swallowed down the lump in his throat as he answered Allison's question. "They didn't. It was like they came out of the shadows."

Chris' fear was soon confirmed by this new information. He snapped his head up and Allison noticed the sudden change in tension from her dad. She was still confused about what Cesar had told them from his tired spot and narrowed her eyes at the older man.

"Do you know what that means?" Allison asked him, but he wasn't responding. His mind was completely somewhere else. "Dad?"

"Um…I'm not sure," Chris murmured after coming back to reality from his deep thoughts. The hunter maneuvered his way around the teenagers and pointed his finger at them. "Listen, the two of you…I need you to keep this quiet for a few hours."

Cesar lifted his painful head at Chris. "From everyone?"

"Just twenty-four hours."

"I can't," Cesar choked out as his gaze heated towards Allison's dad. "I can't keep this from my aunt. She has to know. She _will_ know. Please, just let me tell her. Maybe she could help."

"Just twenty-four-"

"_I can't_!" Cesar growled at the man with pure anger that it threw both Argents off and caused Allison to pull her hands away from him. The boy soon inhaled a deep breath while muttering a prayer before returning his soft, pleading gaze at Chris. "She needs to know this, Sir. I promise she won't say anything to anyone. You can call her right now and she'll come."

Chris frowned slightly. "Is she a nagual like you?"

"Yes."

"All right fine," he soon agreed and Cesar nodded him. Allison was still terrified of everything that just happened. The shadowy figures attacking Cesar and in her room, a room where she has maximum security in every inch of the place. Her fingers could still remember the texture of Cesar's face, his cheeks icy cold like a corpse.

The huntress glanced at her dad. "They could have killed him, dad."

"But they didn't and I think there's a reason why," he began and the two stared at him with full interest. He sighed loudly as if he were afraid to admit it. "I think they might have been after me. Cesar, call your aunt to pick you up. You can tell her and _only_ her. I just need to figure this out on my own as of right now."

Chris then exited the dark room leaving the teenagers alone.

* * *

><p>It felt like a déjà vu moment for Lucy.<p>

She sat there on a couch between Kira while Isaac took a seat on the couch's arm. Lydia sat on the far left side from Lucy while Stiles and Scott sat on her far right. In front was her FBI agent father, his dark brown eyes studying them with a critical expression. He was leaning against the Sheriff's desk with his hands gripping the table, his ID dangling around his neck.

"So when did you get there?" The agent asked Stiles and the boy smoothly answered him with ease, never missing a beat.

"At the same time."

"At the same time as who?"

Scott piped up. "At the same time as me."

The agent stared at his daughter. "And you?"

"I was with Stiles," she shrugged while managing a poker face. "We were doing some study group session for an English project."

The man lets his gaze fall on the sheriff's son. "Was it by coincidence?"

Stiles furrowed his eyes in irritation. "What do you mean coincidence?"

"That's what I'm asking you," he egged on while gesturing his hands at them. "The three of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked his dad, but Stiles' voice popped up.

"I think he's asking me."

Lydia had enough. "I think he's asking the _both_ of you."

"Thanks, Lydia," Lucy murmured as she held her forehead on her hand. The two boy sure do know how to create a headache for someone. The girl lifted her head while running a hand through her curls and glanced at Isaac who gave her a reassuring smile. They soon heard her father speak to all of them again.

"Okay, let me answer the questions," he stated, but soon realized his mistake. "Let me ask the questions."

Lucy rolled her eyes while softly muttering, "Idiot…"

The word had went ignored by the agent, but the werewolves clearly heard it and they tried to muffle their chuckles. Agent McCall eyed the strange expressions, but merely took out his notepad. "Just so I have this absolutely clear: Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town."

Stiles nodded as if he agreed to it. "Sounds about right."

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" The agent questioned the ADHD teenager causing a mental groan to occur inside Lucy's head.

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer," he confidently explained at him, not beating a sweat. "So where else would he take her?"

Lucy lets a small smile slip through her lips. "Yeah, dad. It's only logical, get with the program."

Her dad wasn't too pleased about this, but still remained cool. "That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."

"Yeah, what can I say?" Stiles shrugged without a care. "I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement," he sent a wink to his dad who was sitting behind the desk. The man lets out a chuckle as he found this interrogation quite amusing, but the agent looked over his shoulder and the sheriff quickly composed himself.

"Stiles," he coughed quietly. "Just uh…just answer the man."

"We made a good guess," Stiles defended himself and his friends for one last time, not backing down from his story and the agent sighed, but switched his gears at Scott and Kira.

"What were the two of you doing?"

"Eating pizza," Scott answered one meal.

"Eating sushi," Kira answered the other one before glancing at each other.

They tried again.

"Eating sushi," Scott switched his response.

"Eating pizza," Kira switched her response as well and they stared at each other again. This time, they counted to three before finalizing:

"Eating sushi _and_ pizza."

Lucy giggled at this as she found it completely adorable. The girl glanced away from her father's gaze as she tried to control herself.

The agent turned to the sheriff. "You believe this?"

"To be honest," the sheriff had waved off his hand while beginning his answer. "I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak, but I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."

Agent McCall soon landed his critical eyes on her. "Kira, is that how you remember it?"

The spotlight was finally on her. This feeling was familiar when her dad practically introduce her to the whole class at school the other day. She felt everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her response to the man's pressuring question. She knew they were lying since the story Stiles had given wasn't what happened, but she didn't want to ruin that.

They were all waiting for her answer.

All of them.

Kira stared at Scott for a brief moment before saying, "Yes. Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry, but no," he denied her request and Kira's face fell as he snatched the bags, one of them containing her phone, and allowed them to leave. He handed the evidence to an officer before grabbing the girl's attention again. "Kira, a deputy is going to take you home, but we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first."

Kira glanced at Scott and Lucy before being pulled away from a deputy by the arms. Isaac was standing right behind the twins, his eyes landing anywhere but their dad. As the three made their way out of the room, the agent called out after his children.

"Scott, Lucy," he spoke and the two stopped in their tracks. Isaac wasn't sure what to do since he didn't say his name, but Lucy gently motioned him to leave and wait outside with Stiles and Lydia. With the werewolf leaving, the Scott and Lucy faced their father together. "I don't know why you guys are lying or why Stilinski is content to listen to this crap, but try and remember something. If half this story about Barrow is true, then not only did someone help set him loose, but he was a pawn in their little game."

Lucy and Scott were completely focused into what the man was saying as they never interrupted him from his speech. "A mass murderer is bad enough. A mass murderer being controlled by someone? Far worse."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we get it."

"Mass murderer being controlled by someone equals bad," Lucy summed up what her dad was trying to explain to them with a thumbs up.

The agent sighed. "All right, the two of you go home. It's a school night."

The father sadly look on as his children left.

* * *

><p>Serena paced furiously across the study room of their home.<p>

Her heels clicked harshly against the wooden floors while Cesar leaned against the desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest. The boy held his head down, his eyes glaring at his feet, but he wasn't mad at his aunt.

He was just angry of what happened an hour ago.

"You could have gotten _killed_!" Serena yelled, her throat red from the fury inside. The woman wasn't sure why she felt this angry as she never would lose her cool, but right now she did. "What if those shadows would have killed you and they couldn't safe you? What would your parents think if I had to travel back to New Mexico and tell them that you had died?"

Cesar lifted his red eyes at her. "You don't think I thought of that? Besides, they weren't after me…they were after her father, Chris Argent."

Serena blinked slowly as her pacing ceased. "Why would they go after him?"

"How would I possibly know, _tía_?" Cesar gestured his hand forward. "I'm as lost as you are. Even Allison, his own daughter, doesn't know what it is he is doing. The only thing he said was that we should give him twenty-four hours to figure this out. I begged him to allow me to tell you since I trust that you won't say a word until the hours are up."

The woman lets out a shaky sigh while covering her face with her hands. "Okay…okay I won't say a word about this. Just describe to me what they were again."

Cesar recalled the painful memory. "They were five dark figures that appeared from the shadows. One of them had eyes that were greenish-yellow like a firefly."

Serena heart paused for a moment. "I went back to the Nemeton a few days ago after feeling something horrible through my veins. It seemed as if someone had trigger the shadows to come considering the fireflies roaming around the tree trunk and that area of the forest."

"But who did it?" Cesar asked for more, but his aunt stared off into the window. The darkness nearly consumed her figure, but the light from the moonlight had shined upon her face with her lips pursed into a worried frown. "_Tía_?"

"I'm not sure, Cesar," she whispered while her back faced the young teenager. "But whoever opened the Nemeton, allowing for the spirits to unleash has an evil agenda in their hands for this poor town," she then spun around with upsetting eyes. "And this might not be the worse of it."

Her hands curled into tight fists.

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking to her history class.<p>

The medium sized textbook was nestled in her arm as she calmly walked to the room. Although there was no electricity throughout the town, that hadn't stopped from school being opened. Lucy didn't mind considering she had nothing to do due to the power being out. At least in school six hours would go by and have human interaction. It was hilarious though since it was Halloween today and with no power at night: it just fitting.

She shook her head as she turned the corner. Her brown eyes landed on Kira who was walking down the same path with her head down as if she were ashamed. The shy and quiet girl soon looked up and her eyes widen like a frighten deer caught in headlights. Lucy was about to approach her and try to talk to her, but an arm stopped her from doing so. Lucy snapped her body around to see it was only Stiles.

"What the hell, Stiles?" She demanded him with a mean glare. Lucy tried to pull away, but his grip was somewhat stronger than hers. "Damn it, Stiles. Let me good!"

"You're not going to talk to Kira," he ordered with a firm tone and Lucy raised a confusing eyebrow at him. "At all. No interaction with her and I draw the line right here this instant!"

"Why not? She's seems lost, Stiles," she defended as she ripped the arm away from her own body. Lucy was just really confused as to why he would say this. "You can't just tell me not to talk to her as if you are my mom."

Stiles cracked his neck. "I've been a mom-figure for Scott ever since he turned into a werewolf. I think my ability could be extended to you."

Lucy gave him a deadpan stare. "Whatever. Just give me one good reason why I should not talk to Kira."

"Because she could be _evil_," Stiles whispered the last word in order to not attract weird glances from other people. Lucy simply rolled her eyes at him and Stiles became annoyed. "What? Lucy, we have no idea what Kira is! Last night she was able to absorb like 1.21 gigawatts! I don't know about you, but if I touched electricity: my whole body would be burnt to a crisp. Maybe just turn into dust and my eyeballs would landed on the pile while blinking like in the cartoon shows or something-"

Lucy wasn't too impressed by his on-going explanation and flicked his forehead. Stiles, surprised by this action, stopped his rambling mouth and left it hanging while pointing a shaking finger at the girl.

"Did you just _flicked_ me?" His voice became high-pitched as his other hand lightly brushed the area that was attacked. "I can't believe you just flicked me! You're supposed to be the nice twin!"

Lucy gave him a blank stare. "Stop overreacting. Now I'm going to talk to Kira and you're not going to stop me."

She turned around, but Stiles rushed in front of her to block the entrance of the classroom. Lucy tried to move in various ways in order to get inside, but Stiles was very persistent on her not talking to Kira. She was about to resort to pushing him towards the hallway and Stiles, seeing her deadly expression, had one thing to do.

He flicked her forehead.

Lucy blinked out of shock. "You just _flicked_ me!"

"Doesn't feel to good when the tables are turned, huh?"

Lucy growled at him as she flicked behind his neck.

Stiles fought back by flicking her arm.

She went for his nose.

He went for behind the ear.

"Stop it!" Lucy hissed at him like a snake.

"No _you_ stop it!" Stiles felt like the inner-child of him from preschool come back and over took his body.

"You started it!" She had enough of the flicking battle and settled for a pinch on his bicep. The boy yelped from the pain of her nails. Soon another battle commenced and the two were busy trying to pinch each other to the death until Scott came and pulled the two apart with his hands. Lucy brushed a strand away from her face as she tried to compose herself.

Scott glanced at them. "Seriously? Pinching each other in the hallway?"

"He won't let me see or talk to Kira," Lucy accused Stiles with a finger. "He said he's your mom!"

"I said mom-_figure_!"

"You still said the word mom!"

"That's it: you're not allowed to leave your room when you get home from school!"

Lucy raised her hands in the air with the textbook. "Really? Did you hear what he said, Scott?"

Scott sighed at the mess. "Okay. Both of you enough of this. Stiles," he looked towards his friend who was observing the red marks. "You're not my mom and you can't tell my sister not to talk to Kira. We both know she's too stubborn for that."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And Lucy," the alpha stared at his sister with full attention. "I know Stiles doesn't make any sense, but I do see his point. We really don't know what Kira is or how it could harm us. Even worse, if it could harm this town. As of right now: the only person talking to her is me since she trusts me more. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucy and Stiles responded in unison. "Yes…"

"Good," Scott smiled as if he were proud of putting his diplomacy skills to great use. "Now lets get inside the classroom and try not to kill each other."

The two grumbled before entering the room.

Scott really felt proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven is done! <strong>

**I'm really excited for the next chapter because of the **_**party**_** and there will be major interaction between Lucy and Isaac. So yeah, I'm super excited for that :D! Here's the question of today: **

**Which Teen Wolf character would you want to dance with at the glow-in-the-dark party? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	8. Feeling Alive

**Hi everyone! First off, I just want to say thank you for all of your support on Wednesday's wattpad incident. Many people had PM-ed me saying that lots of people had commented on the story saying it is not theirs and I even seen the flooding responses as well so thank you so much. The story is no longer up, I checked, but since this is the second time a story of mine has been stolen I've decided to just create an account over there. I'm under the same username as here (WhatTheCensoredXD) and I even have a link to that site in my profile so yeah. This is way to avoid any confusion and to make sure this doesn't happen again. Once again, thank you all for the support! You guys were awesome XD! Now please enjoy this chapter of the story! **

**P.S: Links to how Lucy and Cesar are painted are in my profile. It's is underneath "Episode 3.16 Party Scene Pictures" **

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>The tip of the brush with green paint had caressed against the white paper.<p>

Lucy had held the brush with a steady hand as her eyes concentrated on the goal in her mind. Even though she was not an artist, she could paint a decent portrait if she had the time and patience. The green paint was bright as a lime and soft as a vast meadow that never seem to touch the horizon. She was happily sitting in her seat as she hummed a content tone, but not too loud considering the other students were around her.

Lucy then felt another presence near her.

The girl turned her head to her left and her brown eyes suspiciously landed on one of the twins. He had taken the vacant seat next to her, but he didn't seem too nervous on seeing her. Lucy wasn't sure if the twin was either Aiden or Ethan, they were too identical to tell apart, but there were certain behaviors that allowed her to identify which twin was which.

"I hope you don't kill me," the werewolf spoke in a calm tone while offering a soft grin to the girl. He then gestured his hands to his clothing. "This is my favorite shirt…"

"Don't worry, I won't skin you," she answered with some sass and she tried to go back to her work, but his eyes still lingered on her. Lucy sighed as she placed the brush down and gave her full attention to him. "What do you want…um…"

"Ethan," he finished while not seeming offended. He shifted his body so that he had a better look at Lucy while continuing the conversation. "Listen, I know my brother and I did some horrible things-"

Lucy snapped at him like a fierce tiger. "_Some horrible things_? You think you and your brother did some _horrible things_. Horrible things would be breaking a car's window or cheating on some stupid test," she growled at the werewolf that the omega was slightly terrified by her cold voice. "Killing Boyd is not a _horrible thing_. You and your brother _murdered_ him in cold blood. You murdered a human being because that was what he was. A person and you killed him, so don't you dare say you and your brother did some _horrible things_ because that is clearly different."

Lucy finished her rant and she turned her head back to the semi-blank page. Her heated eyes were glaring at her work as her hands clenched into tight fists. Her posture was hard as a statue and cold as an iceberg floating on the Arctic sea. Ethan wasn't prepared for the explosion that Lucy had given him since he had thought the girl was friendly. She was friendly according to people around school and Lucy was Scott's sister.

The two shared the same traits such as compassion and empathy, so he was completely thrown off by her sudden rage. Ethan rubbed a nervous hand behind his sweaty neck as he tried a different approach. He needed to talk to her, to come clean and maybe ask for forgiveness. That was what he wanted.

Ethan bowed his head down as if he were ashamed. "You're right. Everything you said was completely true and we deserve them," he admitted and Lucy gazed at him in shock, but remained silent. "We deserve being treated like shit after what we did: killing Boyd. Trying to hurt Isaac and also being responsible for Erica's death. We thought we could do anything because we were now alphas and that power was great. Do you know how _incredible _it was to go from omegas, the damn _bitches_ of the pack, to alphas? We were hurt, physically and emotionally, and we didn't want to go back to being like that.

"Now that I look back at the terror that we caused, alpha pack or not: I realize how stupid it was. We were blinded with the power. I thought nothing could break or touch us, but your brother did. He was able to break apart our pack and now we're back to where we started: omegas," he sadly sighed as his eyes gazed on his red knuckles. Lucy flickered her eyes from his face to his hands as she observed the hard tension occurring inside the werewolf. He finally gazed his depressing eyes at her, his frown so deep that it might have been tattooed on his face. "Listen, Lucy. I don't want to be an omega anymore and neither does my brother. We want to be part of Scott's pack because we know he is a great alpha who treats everyone equally and offers a sense of guidance for anyone. Your brother has a big heart, something that not all alphas have."

"Then why had he not accepted you guys into his pack?" She curiously questioned the werewolf and Ethan wasn't ashamed to answer.

"Because of Stiles and Isaac," he responded with some sadness. "They voiced their thoughts on us being part of your brother's pack and Scott agreed. I guess we deserved the rejection, but we're going to work hard on gaining the trust of Scott again. Not just him, but everyone: including you."

Lucy's eyes blinked as she was caught off guard from that statement. "Why me?"

"Because I realized that Scott cares about people," Ethan explained as if it were obvious and the girl nodded in understanding. "And that he places an importance on family like you do which is why I just want to ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

Ethan leaned closer to her and spoke in a hush tone. "Aiden and I are going to help with Danny's Halloween party. I overheard how much this meant for him and since most of the town is without power, we decided to help him on providing a place for the party."

Cesar was wandering around the hallways when his ear caught the last word. He dipped his head inside the room with his face holding a Cheshire cat smile. "Did someone say 'party'?"

Ethan and Lucy whipped their head back to see the male grip the door frame and the omega nodded his head. "Yeah, it's tonight at seven. Black-lit theme at Derek's loft downtown. You can come if you like."

"Oh, I plan too," Cesar grinned at the two. The art teacher noticed the student near his door and ordered the boy out to which Cesar rolled his eyes. "Thanks, man. Now I gotta go before Mr. Cranky-pants explodes lava all over the room."

Lucy chuckled at this as she returned her attention back to Ethan. "The party sounds interesting and I guess it is very thoughtful of you guys to help out Danny, but won't Derek kill you two for using his loft?"

Ethan shrugged. "He's out of town. A small party won't hurt."

"I guess not…" Lucy murmured in agreement before sending him a small smile. "Listen. This is very kind of you, but it's up to my brother to decide. Between you and Aiden: you're the most human, but your brother has _a lot_ of kissing up to do."

"I think he knows that."

Lucy nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>Allison was sitting through pre-calculus.<p>

Her pencil was scribbling away various equations and numbers that the teacher was writing on the blackboard. She was sort of paying attention to the work, but after what happened last night she couldn't focus straight. Allison was wondering why the shadows had attacked Cesar in her room, but didn't kill him. Allison was wondering what secrets her dad might be keeping from her, but she knew he wouldn't spill.

She wondering about a lot of things.

Her phone buzzed inside her pocket. Allison glanced at her teacher to see his back was facing the class and she quickly took out her phone to see who texted her. It was from Cesar and she furrowed her eyebrows at the words.

_Meet me outside. Important! _

Allison lifted her hand. "May I use the restroom?"

"Pass is on my desk," the teacher lazily waved a finger without a care. Allison shrugged as she clutched her phone tightly in her hand. Swiftly snatching the blue pass off the desk, she made her way outside the classroom and noticed Cesar leaning against the wall while flipping his own pass in between his fingers.

"What's so important?" Allison demanded with some worry. Cesar soon pushed himself off of the wall and snaked his arm around Allison's shoulders while pushing them forward down the empty hallway. "Cesar…"

The boy laughed. "Okay, okay. It's not really important-"

"Cesar! Seriously?"

He spun around so that they were facing each other. "I'm sorry, but I just really wanted you to ask something. There's this party tonight and I was wondering if you want to come."

"That's it?" Allison crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow at him.

Cesar shrugged. "Do you want me to break into a dance number or go down in one knee? You know what, I might do the dance number. A five. A six. A five, six, seven, eight-"

Allison stopped him before he could do anything with a chuckle. "No. No dance number. I just thought you wanted to talk about what happened last night at my apartment. With the shadows attacking you and all."

"Well you know what?" Cesar asked her and she waited for him to continue. "I'm not thinking about that today. What I'm thinking about is you and me going to that party at Derek's loft tonight. You do owe me the date, remember?"

Allison did remember. "Yeah…Okay fine. Tonight, but you have to pick me up."

"Deal," Cesar grabbed her hand as he smoothly lifted it to his lips and placed a feathery kiss on her knuckles. Allison blushed at this gestured since she knew Scott had never done this to her when they were dating. As he lets the hand go, Cesar gives her a charming grin. "Pick you up at seven."

He then strolled away.

* * *

><p>"You really want to go don't you," Isaac said as it was more like a statement than a question. Even though there wasn't any electricity, that didn't stop Lucy on dressing herself for tonight's party. She placed a brown light sweater over her red lace tank top and spun around to face him with a smile. Isaac was ready, just a simply t-shirt that clung to him and emphasized his muscles and some faded jeans. Isaac's nose caught a familiar smell and his eyes widen. "Your dad is coming."<p>

Lucy panicked. "Shit…I forgot he was coming over. Go downstairs, he'll freak if you're in my room. I'll come down soon."

Isaac nodded and rushed downstairs to the living room. The car lights had shined against the windows and the engine stopped roaring. Isaac heard the agent's footsteps make their way closer to the house, his scent becoming stronger by the second. The beta werewolf jumped over the couch, slouched against it and swiftly took out his phone. It was the same time as the door opened and Lucy's father came inside with analyzing eyes.

His polished shoes lightly stomped the floor and lets his gaze fall on Isaac. "What are you doing?"

Isaac lowered his phone down as he shrugged at the older man. "Just playing some Angry Birds. Nothing much."

The agent wasn't too convinced. "Where's Lucy?"

"Right here," the girl walked downstairs with a large gray sweater and baggy sweatpants. She hopped over the last step and cheerfully approached her dad with a large smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to check on the two of you," he answered her while rubbing his chin. The man glanced over to where Isaac was lounging at who merely stared at the pair. The agent had done some background checks on all of Scott and Lucy's friends or anyone they associated with on a daily basis, but the father was a bit on guard with the boy on the couch. He was arrested and spent a night in jail for the possibility of murdering his abusive father, but the results came back to an animal attack. He had actually escaped from jail and had hid for a certain amount of time before Jackson Whittemore had released another statement that caused Isaac to become innocent once again. Even with that, the agent discovered he was prune to fighting considering the detention he received a month ago due to him beating two students in the hallway during class.

Agent McCall wouldn't had batted an eye on Isaac Lahey too much, but ever since the father saw the framed picture of him and Lucy together in a loving embrace, he had to wonder if his daughter was dating this boy.

And if she was, he had a _lot_ of things to say about it.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Well we're here and if you're wondering where Scott is, he's probably with Kira. So yeah, the door is right behind you," she pointed her finger over his shoulder and began her way upstairs.

"Lucy," she heard her father call out her name in a firm tone. The girl froze mid-way and slowly turned around while holding on the rail. "May I have a word with you," he then eyed Isaac. "In private."

Isaac realized he couldn't fight this one so he reluctantly stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen even though he could hear the two clearly if he was standing between them. Lucy made her way down the stairs again and approached her father with her arms on her sides.

"What do you want?" She asked as her cheerful smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression. "I told you where Scott is and we're here in the house. If you think we're going to do something, let me reassure you we won't."

The agent tilted his head to the side. "That's what I wanted to talk about. You and that boy Isaac. Lucy, I know I just recently came here, but I saw some pictures with the two of you in your room. Now," he lifted his hand up to stop his daughter from screaming at him. "I just want to know if you two are in a relationship or not and if it is serious or not."

Lucy began to feel slightly embarrassed. "I can't believe you went through my _room_! You can't do that!"

"I'm your father and I have the right to go through your room to make sure you haven't been doing anything bad," he defended himself with his hands glued to his waist. He dealt with conversations throughout his years in the FBI, but whenever he tried holding one with Lucy: it always seems to suck out a lot of his energy.

"Oh now you're going to throw that 'dad' card, huh?" Lucy's rage picked up and Isaac could even feel her heart racing from where he stood. Her voice began to rise by every word in her sentence. "Funny how you just decide to pick and choose when to be a dad and not take it like a full time responsibility like your _job_!"

The man glared at her. "Don't try and change the subject-"

"I'm not changing the subject, _dad_," she spat out the last word like venom as her hands clenched into tight fists. "I'm merely telling it how it is, but you can't handle the truth can you? Whatever," she lets out a humorless laugh, but her eyes became cold as ice. "If you want to know, Isaac and I aren't together okay? We're not dating each other anymore, so you can write down that statement because that's all I'm giving you," she turned around with her back facing him. "Now leave me alone."

Isaac peeked his head around the kitchen door frame to see what was happening. His blue eyes stared at Lucy who was facing the other way from her dad, her arms on her sides while the man sadly tried to get her to turn around, but didn't say a word. It was a heartbreaking scene with Lucy giving the cold shoulder to the agent, but he knew the pain that Lucy felt.

She was right, their dads were idiots.

Admitting defeat, the agent walked out of the house. He was deeply hurt about it, about his children giving him the cold shoulder. The thing Lucy doesn't know was that he still had a picture of her and Scott in his arms when they were little as his background for his laptop.

Which was at the office…

As soon as the door closed, Isaac walked out from his spot and went towards Lucy. The girl was trying very hard not to cry as she didn't want to shed another tear for that man. Isaac's hands gently grabbed her shoulders making her eyes shift to gaze at his. He offered a reassuring smile which Lucy needed and she choked out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry that you heard that," she apologized and Isaac knew exactly what she meant. It was painful to hear her say they weren't together. That cut through Isaac's heart and hurt more than the times he was attacked by anyone he had faced. "He wouldn't go if I didn't tell him…"

Isaac nodded. "No, I understand. Why don't you go and change. I think the party seems like a good time to release some stress."

Lucy rushed upstairs to her room to take off the sweatpants and sweater while Isaac looked on. He heard the words very clearly on them not being together anymore, but that just encouraged him more to get her back and tonight he hoped to do that.

Tonight he really hoped it would change.

* * *

><p>The bass of the music was blaring through the thick walls of Derek's loft.<p>

They had stopped in front of the large door and Isaac slide it wide open for their eyes to see. Lucy's mouth was wide open as the colorful lights flashed throughout the loft. People with bright, neon colors danced together, their heads banging to the loud beat from the DJ's table. Glow sticks where waving in the air as a few people dressed as skeletons passed by.

Lucy entered slowly, her smile growing large. This was actually what she needed right now and the music blasting throughout the place had drowned her fight with her dad moments ago at the house. Isaac leaned his mouth closer to ear as she couldn't hear over the loud music.

"Derek must never know about this," he told her and Lucy nodded. Isaac nudged her arm and he pointed to another table where a woman was painting people. The girl became excited by this as she happily followed Isaac through the crowd. Lucy was going faster than him though and she turned her head around to share a laugh, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy screamed loudly, but she quickly blinked her eyes at the person she was staring at. "Allison?"

Allison lets out a giggle. "Lucy! I can't believe you're here!"

"I'm with Isaac," Lucy jerked her thumb behind as Isaac sent Allison a friendly wave. Allison returned the gesture with a simple nod, her smile never fading away. Lucy took notice of the paint that was lighting on her creamy skin. "I love the design!"

"Cesar forced me to get it, but I actually love it."

"I didn't force you, I merely won the little game," he gloated with a large smug towards her. Lucy and Isaac were amazed by the design that was painted on his face. Everything but his cheeks were painted with the color white. It even covered his nose and stretched all the way down like a milky river to his lips and chin. Around his eye sockets were colored bright pink and surrounding it were green dots giving attention to his eyes. His hair was slightly painted like the rainbow: blue, green, red, some purple and pink were all mixed together to give him a wild look. To finish off, he wore gloves that had green glowing stripes and a long beaded blue necklace.

Lucy was blown away. "You look amazing!"

"Nice, dude," Isaac eyes lingered at him, his grin wide.

"Thanks," he beamed proudly while hugging Allison, the huntress blushing although it went unnoticed by the boys. "Took some inspiration from a picture I saw online. Now if you would excuse us," he extended a hand at Allison. "Would you care for a dance?"

Allison giggled as the two happily escaped to the crowd. Lucy turned around as she was glad that her friend was finding some happiness in her life. Sure she used to date her brother, but it seemed like the two of them had finally moved on from each other and in a healthy way. What she noticed more was the interaction between her and Isaac.

Maybe nothing actually happened between the two.

Maybe it was some one time thing due to the situation with the alpha pack.

Whatever it was, it was no longer there and Lucy felt relieved.

A woman approached Isaac while holding a brush. "Face or body?"

"Face," Isaac answered and Lucy tried to stifle a laugh escaping her lips. Isaac noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're only doing your face," she began while gesturing his impressive physique. "Why not take advantage of what you got?"

Isaac smirked at this. "Because it might be too much for you to handle. I don't want you to melt under my incredible muscles."

"Face or body?" Another worker approached Lucy. The two stared at each other, her smirk matching perfectly with Isaac's.

"If you say so," she innocently shrugged before taking off her brown sweater. She had tossed the clothing to a nearby chair while standing in just her red lace tank top and black jeans. Lucy went as far as untying her hair from the bun and shook her head. The luscious curls had bounced their way down to her shoulders, the hair touching her bare skin that was exposed. She sent a winning grin at Isaac's way as she took in the hungry, animal gaze that haunted his eyes. Turning to the woman, she chose. "Both. Just paint me."

The cold liquid had sent shivers down Lucy's spine, but she had let the artist do her work. She wasn't sure how she looked like, but the thrill of the thick brush coloring her body felt amazing. Lucy hadn't done nothing this crazy before. She remembered Ethan's conversation and the girl looked around the area from her eyes. He really did keep his promise on helping Danny create the party and it looked breathtaking.

"All right, you're done," she interrupted Lucy's thoughts and the brunette simply thanked her. She glanced to where Isaac was almost done and she smiled at his direction. Going near him, her fingers brushed against Isaac's bare arm and whispered into his ear.

"You gotta find me, loser," she teased, not waiting for him to react. Lucy slid her way through the crowd and she felt her body become small around the other people. Isaac was growing impatient with the woman painting him, but he had to wait. He didn't want to lash out on her, so he prayed she would be done. When those heavenly words 'You're all done', Isaac wasted no time and sprinted towards the crowd. Isaac wasn't sure where she was considering the bodies were swarming around him like an endless sea.

Isaac used his nose and concentrated on hearing her heartbeat. The music had slowly disappeared until he could hear the familiar beat. It was coming towards his left and Isaac immediately pushed passed many dancers in his way. He didn't care if his claws were coming out since he could easily used the excuse that they were just some accessory for his "costume".

It was Halloween after all.

He heard her laughter and his head snapped towards the angelic sound. It echoed above the music to his ears and he searched further into the crowd. The smell was growing stronger as well, the same of vanilla and jasmine scent she always had on her and it was addictive to his nose. So his glowing eyes had finally found her dancing with some girl. Her body was moving to the beat, her smile large and filled with happiness. She was in a state of carelessness, a trance of delight, a daze of lightheartedness.

Isaac sneaked behind her, his claws gripping her slender waist. Lucy jumped from the rough touch, but soon melted into his arms. She sensually leaned her head back to his chest, her hair tickling Isaac's neck as she slowly moved to the beat of the music. Lucy's hands slid down to Isaac's thighs as her fingers gripped them before letting go. She heard a low growl rumble through the boy's chest and the girl laughed as she turned around to face his golden orbs.

Her arms seductively snaked around his neck, pulling the werewolf closer to her face. Their hot breaths mixed together like a sirocco coming from the Mediterranean sea. She felt Isaac's hands roaming around her body while maintaining a captivating contact with her brown eyes. His nose brushed against hers, his animal side growing impatient by the minute. He hungrily glanced down to her plumped lips. They were irresistible and teasing to the last strand of hair on his body.

Isaac had enough and decided to take it into his own hands.

He crashed his lips against hers and the two shared a heated passion. For Isaac, this was something that he dearly missed for almost a month. Three weeks of not kissing her, of not holding her in her arms, of refraining himself from doing something stupid to her. Lucy melted as soon as their lips met and it caused her insides to feel alive again. The music around them ceased to exist as she fully embraced him with her arms clinging around his neck like thick vines in the deep jungle. They had pulled away, their breaths hard while their chest heavily heaved. She smiled at him while putting her head back and letting out a loud laughter.

Lucy had felt alive once again.

"Lucy!" A voice screamed through the crowd and the girl whipped her head around. She noticed Aiden rushing towards them with Danny not too far behind. "We can't find Lydia or Ethan. Please help us find them."

Lucy noticed the worry in his eyes. "Okay," she whispered knowing Danny was behind him. "Do you sense them anywhere?"

Aiden shook her head. "I can't sense neither of them anywhere…"

"Let's go find Lydia and Ethan," Lucy ordered while glancing at Isaac. The werewolf knew the danger at hand and decided to help as well.

The party had just turned chaotic and not in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight done!<strong>

**They finally kissed! I hope you are all happy, so there XD! Again, links for how Lucy and Cesar looked like are in my profile. It will read "Episode 3.16 Party Scene Pictures" so yeah…also, I want to give a shout-out to the 50th reviewer: **

**xxxRena**

**I just enjoy giving out shout-outs ^_^! **

**I also want to thank everyone again for their support after Wednesday incident. This was the second time it has happened to me and on the same website as well just with a different story. Enough with the sad news though and on to the question of the day: **

**If you could pick two Teen Wolf characters to be roommates for college, who would you choose? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	9. Everything Collapses as the Sun Appears

**Here's the last chapter on this episode! I'll have a link to how Cesar looks like in his animal form, so yeah. Link is in my profile. Enjoy the story :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Cesar spun a very ecstatic Allison around the dance floor.<p>

Her pearly white smile glowed underneath the UV lights that hung above the pair as she was turned around to face him again. The white painted "mask" Cesar wore had concealed his visible features making him seem like the "Phantom" in the famous play The Phantom of the Opera. With almost his entire face hidden, Allison directly stared into his dark brown eyes.

The whimsical eyes had allured Allison to gaze into them deeper. She was completely mesmerized by them, her fingertips delicately brushing his slightly rough, exposed skin. Cesar maintained the heated eye contact as his hand slithered down to her waist, pushing them closer until the thin fabric of their clothing met. Allison still remembered when she spotted Scott in the endless sea of colorful dancers, but he wasn't alone. Her eyes noticed his hand holding Kira's in a comfort gestured, the poor girl lost and Scott didn't want her to feel small so he was with her. Allison admitted the hand-holding was something that sent a quick pang of hurt through her heart because Scott was her first everything.

Her first laugh.

Her first smile.

Her first kiss and her first lover.

There would always be a special place in her heart for Scott, but Allison knew it was time for the two of them to move on from each other. She wasn't bitter that Scott found happiness with other girl because if Scott was happy then she was happy as well. That was all that mattered once she sent that nod, a nod of approval and a final nod that signal an end to their relationship. It allowed the two of them to continue on and find other people that would make them feel in love again.

Just like how Scott had done.

Allison had allowed Cesar to take the lead as he slowly spun the two around. The lights rapidly flashed above them as they blurred out the crowd they were surrounded by. She observed how Cesar's eyes were piercing into hers with a predatory gaze as if she were a prize that he wanted, but Allison wasn't going to let him have her that easily. Instead, she tilted her head to the side, her hands enticingly sliding up his ripped chest until she reached his neck as she flashed him a tempting smirk. Allison felt so confident, so alive in her own skin and she enjoyed the little dance the two were creating between them.

The white lips were haunting Allison as she wanted to wash them away with her own. She wanted her lips to become as white as snow, so she neared her mouth closer to his. She glanced down as she noticed his lips turn into a winning smirk, but Allison had a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

Again: she wasn't going to let him win too easily and twisted her mouth away from the heated area. Her hot breath tickled his cool ear and Cesar tighten his grip due to the exciting shiver bolting down his spine. He realized she was a tease, but that was made her more intriguing to him because she was one who wouldn't become submissive.

She loved to play some games.

Allison's fingers moved behind his left ear and felt something strange. She pulled back with her eyebrows scrunched together with an intension expression that Cesar's face became very confused by this. "What's wrong?"

"There's something on your head," she slightly twisted his neck as she tried to check it further. "It's behind your ear."

Cesar lifted his hand and brushed behind his ears. Even with the glowing gloves on, he could still feel something rough, like a scar forming in that area. Staring at Allison with a worried expression, the huntress snatched his other hand and dragged him away from the crowd. They quickly went to find an empty area with a mirror away from the party. Heading down the narrowed hallway, Allison slammed the door opened and sighed in relief once she found a mirror. Without wasting any time, she pushed him towards the mirror in distress.

"Turn to the mirror," she ordered as her hands held his back. Cesar had moved his head in order to get a better look at what was behind his ear. "See that?"

Cesar definitely saw something. "What is that?"

"Looks like a number five."

"What the hell…" He whispered in shock as his fingertips folded his ear so he could stare at the scar. A soft moan had reached his ears and Cesar cautiously turned his head around to face Allison. "Did you hear that?"

Brushing past her, he followed the sound that was coming from behind the trash bins filled with bags of ice. Carefully approaching it, his eyes soon landed on one of the twins, realizing it was Ethan, laying on the floor with a soulless gaze. Cesar immediately knelt to the floor as his hands grabbed the werewolf, but slightly pulled back from the freezing skin.

"He's cold," Cesar shuddered and Allison pulled her hair back due to the nerves building inside. The teenager went to grab him again, this time with more confidence. "What the hell do we do…what do we do…"

Allison began to panic. "Should we get some lights? That's how my dad recovered you!"

"He's different!" Cesar yelled at her, but it wasn't out of anger. They were losing time as Ethan began to shake uncontrollably and Cesar was panicking. Then he realized something as he gripped the twin's arm. "My dad…he told me of this process that could trigger the healing."

"What process-" Allison began, but screamed in fright as Cesar crushed the teenager's bones. A loud and powerful roar shook the room as Ethan's eyes flashed blue like the Pacific Ocean. The werewolf soon calmed down and sank down with a tired gaze. Ethan felt his whole body feel weak and he couldn't move a muscle. Allison went down to her knees as her hands held Ethan's face and checked behind his ear.

Her fears were confirmed. "It's the same. It's exactly the same."

Cesar glanced quickly at Allison before turning his attention back to Ethan. The two shared the same mark, but the two of them were not sure what this meant.

But Cesar was thinking the absolute worse.

* * *

><p>Lucy swarmed through the crowd in a frenzy mode.<p>

The brunette was in hysteria as she was trying to find Lydia or Ethan, but her eyes could not spot the two. They seemed to had disappeared off of this planet and Lucy was beginning to become afraid for their safety. Her mind was coming up with the worst possible scenarios that were too hard to ignored and each of them ended with a painful death.

Isaac followed the mad girl, his eyes glowing yellow. They were working together with Aiden and Danny searching at another section of the loft. Lucy's heart pounded as she pushed aside some of the guests, ignoring their annoyed gazes while she stormed away. The distressed girl turned around to face Isaac.

"They're not here," she hiccupped and Isaac rubbed his hand on her small arm. The girl held her pounding head with one hand as she began to think. Her brown eyes stared at the large window and something clicked in her mind. "Wait…outside…"

Lucy bolted away from Isaac, not bothering to stop her flaming legs until she reached outside. Apparently she and Danny had the same idea since they two bumped their sweaty, painted bodies together. Letting Lucy go first, her fears were soon realized as her eyes landed on the redhead girl that was shivering on the floor.

"Lydia!" Lucy screamed as she quickly dropped down the hard, cement floor. Danny called out for Aiden and the omega werewolf rushed outside with Isaac not too far behind. Aiden immediately knelt beside Lucy who was trying to tend to her. Lucy's hands reached out to place Lydia on her lap, but she wasn't prepared for the very cold skin. "She's freezing!"

Aiden loomed his hands cupped her face, ignoring the cold. "Lydia? What happened? What happened to her?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know…I don't know, Aiden."

"She's practically hypothermic," Danny noted from where he was and Aiden decided they needed to find warmth and quick. Picking Lydia's limp body in his arms, he raced inside where Danny was trying to find some place that was hot. Lucy was running behind Aiden, her hands clenched into tight curls as she didn't want her friend to die.

Lucy did not want to think of that.

"Over here!" Danny's voice screamed over the loud crowd. "There's a heating vent."

Aiden pushed his legs as he carried Lydia to the heating vent. Kneeling down to the vent's level, he felt the hot air slap his sweaty face, the air feeling like the Sahara Desert. Lydia gripped her fingers deeper into Aiden's skin and the werewolf ignored the painful nails that could leave some bleeding bruises. She was shivering uncontrollably as if she were standing outside in the tundra with nothing but her dress for three days straight. Lucy cupped her ankles as she tried to provide some more warmth although it wasn't enough.

Lucy lifted her eyes at Danny. "Do you think you could find a blanket?

"I'll try," he nodded as he sped off into the crowd. Isaac hovered over Lydia as his blue eyes flickered between the girl and Lucy. The brunette was terrified to the bone as her mouth trembled while her breathing became hard. Aiden had tighten his arms around Lydia's small body, making sure she didn't crush between them, as she jumped.

That was when she stuttered out something.

"They came out of the dark…"

The three teenagers had shared a confusing gaze as they wondered what in the world Lydia was talking about. Lydia began to mumble senseless words as her eyes gaze off to the distance. She seemed insane to anyone that might have passed by, but Lucy knew she wasn't insane. Lydia was the furthest thing from being insane. Danny had returned with sad eyes as he could not find any blanket in this loft. The tan teenager simply held on to Lydia's hand and was about to take her to the hospital when the the music was stopped followed by a loud roar.

Immediately the crowd began to run out, the quietness soon settling inside. Lucy helped Aiden lift Lydia up from the spot before staring at the dance floor. Her eyes widen to see Derek was standing with his body straight as a statue although his green eyes flickered at the glowing place. Aiden decided to hand over Lydia to Danny.

"Get her out of here," he ordered Danny.

Lydia turned to the three of them with a pleading voice. "Find Scott."

Lucy wasn't sure what she was talking about until her eyes noticed a dark figure standing not too far from them. It was completely still with a bizarre warrior-like costume and Lucy thought it might have been one of the guests remaining, but something told her otherwise. She looked around to see Allison and Cesar come inside with Ethan in their arms and Scott running down the spiral stairs with Kira not too far behind.

Lucy returned her gaze back to the shadow figure, but her heart completely stopped. Not only did the dark figure turn around to face her direction, the other four that were spread out simultaneously spun as well with perfect sync. Black dust flew out of their heads and into the air as their bodies now faced the trio from the distance. Out of instinct, Isaac and Aiden had moved forward to protect the girl since Lucy was the only human one in the group.

"Guys," Aiden called out as he tried to remain tough. "They're all looking at us…"

The shadowy warriors had marched forward in unison, their thick boots echoing the entire loft. Isaac's sharp teeth had appeared as he began to snarl at the masked men while his eyes glowed with a dangerous yellow. He wasn't sure what the masked men were going to do, but the beta werewolf knew it wasn't good.

"Why are they looking at us?" Lucy whispered as her eyes widen with terror. They were quickly approaching the three from and her heartbeat picked up the pace. She didn't want to die right here at the moment. Lucy flickered her eyes to see her brother run forward at one of the men as well as Derek who had his claws out. She looked on as she watch a dramatic fight begin between the werewolves and the shadow men. The warriors avoid each punch, each direct contact from the werewolves as they leaped into the air with skill, the dust flying everyone.

Derek had caught one from behind and snapped it's neck believing he had won. The sound of bones forming back together caught Derek's attention as the beta looked surprised to see the figure twist its neck to its proper place. Letting out a pitch noise, he slammed Derek against one of the pillars in the loft with quick speed.

Scott wasn't about to give up as he rushed towards one of the warriors. The figure dodged the punch with ease and spun around to avoid another before using the palm of its hand to slam Scott across the room and land roughly on the floor.

"Scott!" Lucy screamed as soon as she witness her brother go down. The sweat on her forehead began to trickle down her face and neck, the paint coming down as well like a flowing stream. She couldn't believe her brother and Derek were easily defeated by them and with her not having any weapons on hand: Lucy felt defenseless once again. The mask warriors turned their attention to the trio again, but Cesar decided to fight. He clearly remembered it was them who had attack him at Allison's house and he wasn't about to let the figures harm another person.

Shocking everyone in the room, he fulling morphed himself into a black jaguar, the animal letting out a powerful growl. He slowly circled around one warrior like prey that was closest to him, his copper slits reflecting against the lights inside. His tail swung with an intense motion daring the figure to make a sudden movement. The deadly sharp teeth emerge from his mouth as he lets out a roar before knocking the masked man down with his enormous paws.

Cesar was roughly kicked off by the boot and he flew across the room. He quickly stands on all four, his eyes narrowing at the warrior. He was about to charge at him again, but the figure began to pull out a large sword from its chest. The noise of metal echoed around the loft as the warrior spun the weapon around like a professional. It sent out the same sound as it did to Derek at Cesar and the teenager transformed back into a human again. He backed away with his eyes wide knowing he couldn't defend himself with a sword.

Allison held Ethan tighter as she felt him slip. Her eyes were beginning to lose hope as she saw Cesar retreat and the warriors move in towards the trio in front. "Somebody do something!"

Lucy didn't have time to react as she felt two cold hands grip both arms. She began to struggle against it, but the grip became tighter that she could almost feel her bones crack. Isaac and Aiden were also held in their powerful grips and Lucy glanced to her left. Isaac was trying to fight back, but he couldn't move at all. One of the warriors approached Aiden first and placed its gloved hand on the side of his face with its eyes glowing greenish-yellow. It was like this for a few seconds until a sizzling noise was heard before Aiden collapsed to the floor. The warrior then approached Isaac who was forcefully grabbed by the face.

"Isaac! Please listen to my voice," Lucy began to lash out like a wild animal. She tried to reach for him, but her arms were beginning to be crushed from the rough hands of the masked warriors. The girl lets out a painful scream, both from being seriously injured and from losing Isaac to the brightly lit eyes. "Isaac!"

The thick finger had made its way behind Isaac ear, the same sizzling noise being made before the werewolf rolled his eyes backwards and fell to the group. Lucy had officially lost it then and there and while she tried to fight back, it just made the situation worse. The masked warrior had shot out his large glove and roughly cupped her face. He was forcing her to stop moving and Lucy didn't want to give in, but as soon as the eyes glowed: she did.

She was being held in a deep trance.

Nothing was making sense.

All noises were blocked off including Scott's scream.

Her heart was beginning to slow down dangerously and her muscles became weak like jello. Her hot skin felt the leathery glove slide its way behind her ear and stop for a moment. When it had marked her, there was a quick hiss and the area became warm like lava spewing out from an erupted volcano. Lucy felt tired and sleep sounded like a good idea. Slipping out from the rough hands, the girl collapsed quickly to the cool ground in Derek's loft as her mind was soon engulfed by darkness.

The five soon turned around to face Scott.

The alpha wasn't sure what they wanted, but they were looking at him and he wasn't going to let them harm anyone else. He saw them harm Aiden, Isaac and his own sister, Lucy so he was not going to let another person be next. His claws shot out in instinct and his eyes became bloody red as he growled at the dark figures to make another move towards him. With his sharp canine teeth exposed, he slightly glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kira was still standing behind him and she was.

With the most shocking and terrifying expression, except he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the five men. Either way, he made sure they wouldn't harm her and he looked back at them while sending another growl in warning. As he prepared to defend himself, the sun had begun to rise and the vibrant rays had entered inside the loft bring light once again. The five masked warriors remained still as the light had caused them to deform in a blink of an eyes. It was as if a gust of wind had blown at them since they disappeared with black dust fading away into the air.

Scott, shifting himself back to human, had rushed his way to his sister who was shivering on the floor. His hands pulled the semi-unconscious girl into his warm arms and he felt the freezing cold body slightly burn his skin. She was cold like the brutal Arctic winds blowing snow in an endless motion, her hands shaking as her mouth trembled. She was trying to open her eyes, but it was a constant struggle for her and Scott wasn't sure what to do.

"Lucy," he croaked at his sister, his hands holding her body tighter. The alpha snapped his head to the crowd above him. "What the hell were those things?"

Cesar deeply frowned as he stared straight at Allison. "Your dad's twenty-four hours are up."

"I know," she whispered at him as she took out her phone to make the call.

They needed answers.

* * *

><p>"Easy there," Serena grunted as she carried a heavy and bleeding Chris Argent into his apartment. The corner of his forehead was oozing out blood and the man felt his head pounding endlessly. His hand reached out for the door frame, imprinting the white frame with his own red blood before holding on to the arm that was helping him. "<em>Dios mio…<em>You have to walk, Chris. You can do this."

The man groaned in agony. "I…I…can't. Too much…"

"Yes you can," she stared at his slightly closed eyes. Her light brown eyes were determine to get him to the safety of his bed. "Do it for your daughter. Do it for her, Chris."

Chris grunted. "Room…last door…on right…"

Serena used all her strength as she lead him to his bedroom. The woman pushed the ajar door open and dragged the man to the large bed that was in the middle of the room. The injured body was slammed against the heavenly mattress, the cool blankets bring a sense of comfort for Chris. Everything was hurting and he felt as if a single touch would shatter all of his bones inside his large body.

The woman soon fixed him into place before taking a look of his injuries. So saw bruises forming, the dark purple and blue hues appearing slowly on his creamy skin. A small part of his forehead was trickling blood like a small stream and his lips were completely busted and chapped. He was a mess in his eyes and she was lucky to have found him because he was in no state to move.

Chris struggled to keep his eyes open. "The first aid kit…is in…the bathroom…Second drawer to your left…"

"I have another way," she smiled sadly at him because he was just horrible. "And it just involves with water."

Chris didn't say anything as she rushed out of the room.

He felt his phone buzzing, but he couldn't move.

He was too weak.

So he let it rang and hoped it wasn't too important.

"Allison," he breathed out to no one, but her name gave him some strength.

It was what he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine! <strong>

**Well that's the last chapter to this episode. Thanks for all the responses everyone, I really enjoy them. Oh: if anyone is a fan of One Direction (and enjoys reading any fanfics about them) I happen to stumble across this one story on Wattpad and it is incredible. Even though I'm not too much of a fan about them, the story just has so much feelz that anyone who is extra sensitive will need tissues on their sides. **

**The story is called "Twenty One Letters to Niall" and it is by finnickfan, so if you're interested I recommend you reading it. Here's the question of the day: **

**Who do you think the five demons are after? (Stiles, Allison, Scott, Kira or maybe Danny?) **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	10. Finding Answers in the Daylight

**OMG! **

**THAT EPISODE WAS CRAZY! I can't believe Stiles is the one who is possessed! I mean, possessed Stiles look very hot (don't deny this fact!), but he also seemed so scary. With the scene at the hospital calling Mama McCall "mom" just shattered my heart into millions of pieces that I am currently picking them up and trying to glue them back together. It was just that heartbreaking, but it was one of the scenes that is my favorite. Then Derek making that AWESOME entrance in Scott's house and bluntly told him he was following him? **

**AWWWWW moment for Big Bro/Little Bro (I guess…) **

**This episode is my current favorite as of right now in the season. My favorite, but like always: it will change! Anyways, here's the chapter to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Cesar immediately ran towards Isaac, the beta werewolf shivering like crazy, and knelt to grab his cold arm. He was going to do what he had done to Ethan, but Scott had stopped him with a forceful scream.<p>

"You're going to hurt him!"

Cesar snapped his head behind his shoulders with a hard glare. "He'll stay like! Pain will trigger the process faster."

"He's right, Scott," Derek's voice had stunned the alpha, the tan boy staring at him with wide eyes as if he were serious. The alpha still had his sister in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go no matter what. Derek sighed as he slightly frowned at the teenager. "Remember when we had to get rid of the poison from…" It was completely painful to say the name, but the older male managed to choke out the name. "From Erica? Just let him do it. This will save Isaac's life than not doing anything at all."

Scott remembered that clearly. He could still hear her scream wailing through the old, rusty train that once belong to Derek. He remembered seeing the yellow eyes shifting with wildness while her face became completely red from the pure suffering she felt rushing throughout her body. Even if the crushing of the bones seemed like an awful idea, it did helped Erica live. While sighing quietly, the werewolf turned to face Cesar who was patiently waiting for the signal and Scott simply nodded. Cesar closed his eyes and stared directly into Isaac's ocean like orbs before flashing him a sad smile as if he were apologizing.

"Sorry, buddy," he whispered before snapping the muscle into two. The pain had awaken all of the werewolf's senses and he sprung his body up as a powerful roar escaped from his lips. His eyes began to glow golden before returning back to normal and his weak body falling into the hands of Cesar. The werewolf's heartbeat was pacing quickly, the sweat rolling down the side of his face that he began to glancing his vision around the lit loft. Derek marched over to Aiden, but Ethan had sent a warning growl at the Hale werewolf. If anyone was going to do it, Ethan would because it was his brother.

His twin brother.

Averting his stare back to Aiden, Ethan had broken his arm with a hard pull and the twin roared just like how Isaac did. Ethan tried to hold him as tightly as he could so he wouldn't lash out too much, his arms embracing his bare torso that began to feel sticky due to the paint that was still on.

Scott frowned as Lucy shifted uncomfortably in his grasp. "What do we do now? Isaac and Aiden would probably heal in less than an hour, but my sister can't."

"I have a car," Cesar piped up capturing Scott's attention while helping Isaac sit up straight. "I could drive the two back to your house if you want. No big deal."

Ethan stared up at Derek with begging eyes and the werewolf sighed. "Put Aiden on the bed. He would need some rest for the healing process to go quicker."

Scott had picked up his sister in his arms, her small body curling against his strong chest. He had rushed out of Derek's loft like the wind as his only focus was to get Lucy home. Scott was feeling completely guilty as he wasn't strong enough to fight again. He had simply watched the demon ninjas surround his sister, her eyes filled with fear as she had no idea what would happen next. He was just lucky enough that she wasn't going to die as she needed warmth.

He was just lucky.

* * *

><p>Allison had opened the door, pulling to the side as she let Scott come in first.<p>

The huntress noticed the dangling arms of Lucy as he rushed upstairs to one of the rooms. Cesar had an arm around Isaac, the nagual assisting the werewolf inside the house. Isaac appreciated the helpful gesture and the two boys slowly headed upstairs. Kira was the last to enter in the McCall household and the girl looked at Allison who was still standing by the door. The two shared a silent stare, but the communication was there as they knew what was happening and it wasn't pretty. Kira was slowly being introduced into the world of the supernatural in Beacon Hills and it was only a matter of time before Scott would say anything about it to her.

Upstairs, Scott managed to reach Lucy's room with ease.

The werewolf had shuffled his feet towards the large bed and gently laid his sister on the mattress. Lucy lets out a soft whimper as the warmth that was hugging her bare skin was soon gone and her hand reached out to bring it back. Scott went to the bathroom that was in her room and grabbed some baby wipes to clean the colorful makeup from the party earlier today. He carefully wiped it away as he made sure not to wet the strands of hair that were hugging her skin.

Scott threw it away once he felt satisfied and soon sat near his sister. His brown eyes lingered on her calm face, her eyelids closed as she slightly shivered. Bringing the covers over her body, Scott made sure that she was kept warm and comfortable with the pillows behind her head. His large palm slowly caressed her cheek and lets out a deep sigh. The guilt was still in the back of his mind and Scott was mentally blaming himself.

How could he consider himself an alpha and a _brother_ if he let his sister down.

If he let Isaac down.

If he let Aiden down even though he wasn't part of his pack.

A knock disrupted his deep thoughts and the teenager snapped his head to face the door. Standing near the door frame was Cesar and Isaac, the two of them entering Lucy's room quietly. Isaac's blue eyes landed on Lucy who was peacefully sleeping away in the bed. Her facial features were completely soft as if nothing had harmed her and he noticed the paint was washed away. The curly-haired boy nodded his head towards the window bed.

"Just leave me there," he ordered Cesar and the boy carefully took him across the room before settling the werewolf down on the soft mattress. Cesar softly clapped Isaac's shoulder while giving him a faint smile and then turned to Scott.

"You don't mind if I used your bathroom?" He asked him politely as he pointed a finger towards his white face. "I kinda need to wash this out…"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. The bathroom is the second door to your left."

Cesar thanked him and soon walked out of the room leaving the two werewolves alone. Scott knew he had to leave soon to drop off Kira. She was out the whole night and Scott prayed that her parents wouldn't freak out on her returning home at such a late hour. Well, the next day he should say since it was still early in the morning. The sun was just rising, the rays letting out a bright and mixture colors of orange, yellow and blue into the sky. Outside looked heavenly and it really was considering the sun's light was the one thing that saved him from becoming the next victim, along with Kira, for the demonic ninjas.

"I'll stay and look after her," Isaac spoke up causing Scott to startle a bit from the voice. He looked at Isaac with a raised eyebrow. "I know you have to take Kira home and I'm feeling better. By the time she wakes up, I'll be fine. Just go. Maybe try to talk to her dad to see what the hell those things were and what they want."

Scott knew he could trust Isaac. "Okay. I'll come back when school is over as fast as possible," he agreed while standing up from Lucy's bed. Walking closer to his friend, Scott clasped his hand on the werewolf's shoulder while giving him a light grin. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it with everything that's going on."

"No problem," Isaac chuckle while clapping the hand with a friendly motion. His blue eyes sparkled with delight and pride knowing that he managed to make Scott smile since they had returned from Derek's loft. As Scott exited the room, Isaac sighed as he glanced his attention to Lucy who was sleeping. She had barely moved a muscle, but her chest was calmly rising underneath the multiple layers of blankets. Although feeling like crap, he had volunteer to watch her over just in case anything happened and he wasn't in the mood to go to school. That and he couldn't really move just yet, but he was regaining his strength even with his arm still pounding with pain. His eyes continued to rest on Lucy as his mouth formed a straight line.

He wasn't going to let Scott down.

* * *

><p>Allison pushed the door opened and entered inside.<p>

The huntress was completely worried for her father since he hadn't picked up his phone when she was calling him. Her mind was going wild with every worst case scenarios, but she was trying to calm herself down. She knew her dad and he could easily take care of himself in any situation, but he was still human and he could be killed.

She already had lost her mom and aunt.

She didn't want to lose her dad.

"Dad?" Allison yelled loudly into the hallway with Cesar not too far behind. Cesar saw his aunt, Serena, appear from one of the rooms in the apartment with an exhausted face. Allison was still on the edge as she didn't know who this woman was. "Um…who are you?"

Cesar stepped forward. "She's my aunt."

"And a worried aunt at that!" The woman screeched like a mother hen. Serena had approached the two white stabbing her finger into Cesar's chest. "I was trying to call you for hours, but I did not get _one_ call back. Not even a voicemail, Cesar! _Casi he tenido un ataque cardíaco-_"

The boy grabbed his aunt by the shoulders, shaking her a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, but we were just dealing with something serious."

"Where's my dad?" Allison asked her with frighten eyes and Serena knew she was concerned about her father. "Is he here?"

"He's in the study room," the older woman gestured her hand to follow. The three quickly marched down the hallway to enter inside the office where Chris quietly sat. He was behind the desk, his palms plastered on top of the desk while gazing down at it. He was completely focused, but once he heard the shuffling of feet making their way inside, he lifted his head to see Allison. The girl soon ran towards her dad and tightly embraced him as if she hadn't seen him for months. Chris also hugged her with his chin resting on her shoulder as his nose buried inside her hair.

"I thought something happened to you," Allison spoke while pulling away from him. "Scott will be coming soon. He just needed to drop of Kira at her house."

Chris sighed as he bowed his head. "Something did happen to me…I went to visit someone, but apparently his men personally gave me the 'message' of him not wanting to be seen. I was badly beaten and if it weren't for your aunt," he nodded at Cesar who stood beside the woman, "then I would probably be collapsed on the floor right about now. She was the one who had found me and helped me get home. And she was the one who had healed me."

Allison's fingers glided above the light scars on his forehead that were barely there. "These would take a couple of weeks to heal," she whispered in amazement before looking at Serena. "How did you do it?"

Serena fondly smiled at the girl. "Just some water and herbal leaves I always carry with me. I have the ability to heal bruises," she explained while stepping forward closer to the Argents. Her brown eyes had landed on Chris who stared at her in silent. "It is one of my specialties. I am an aquatic physical therapist to be honest."

Scott finally arrived with his chest heaving. The alpha tried not to take too long since he wanted to be there when Chris spoke. He had millions of questions swirling inside his head and he desperately wanted to ask all of them since Scott didn't want to get hurt by these demons.

Or anyone in this town.

He quickly took a seat down in front of the hunter and began to explain everything that had happened at the party. Everyone in the room listened while Allison and Cesar pitched in about what went on during last night. The three wanted to give Chris as much information as possible if they wanted any answers. Chris was sinking all of this inside his head and his fears were soon growing once everything was putting into place.

"This isn't the first time I've experienced myself with those demonic ninjas," he soon confessed to the four of them with sad blue eyes. He sat straight on the large chair as he tried to make himself comfortable to speak. "In fact…it had been years since I've last seen them. Very long ago in Japan to be more specific. The eyes…the swords…it's all coming back to me…"

He then began to open up on the story that he hoped to never dig back up again, but in this circumstance: he had too. Cesar noticed the similarities that Allison's father was telling them, even down to the eyes.

Those infamous eyes.

"His eyes were glowing," Scott quickly piped up his thought and Chris nodded softly as he gazed at the boy. It was more like a statement than a question, but Chris knew what he was trying to say. Once those words hit his ears, Chris had to shut his eyes in instinct. He could have sworn a pair of yellowish orbs flashed through his mind and the hunter opened them up.

"There was something almost ritualistic about it like it was looking right into his soul," Chris explained with a husky voice.

Cesar lifted his head in interest. "That's exactly how it did to me. One of them looked right into me with those eyes."

"That's what it did to everyone," Allison murmured behind her father's chair, her hands gripping the seat as she stared down at him.

Scott realized something. "Not everyone. They only came after the werewolves."

"As well as Lydia and your sister," she reminded him of her two friends. "They're not werewolves you know."

"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural," Chris reminded him, but Scott was still confused by this.

"Lucy is just human."

"Maybe it was the time when she drowned you in the water," Chris had told him and Scott soon thought about it to himself. "Deaton did say you needed an emotional connection to pull you back from your unconscious state. You did, along with Stiles and Allison, sacrificed yourself for us."

"Who was the guy that they went after in Japan?" Cesar asked the blue-eyed man and Chris averted his gaze to him.

"A kumicho, a yakuza boss," he had responded with a hint of remorse. "It was my first gun deal. I was only eighteen and it was supposed to be a simple exchange except Gerard, my father, left out the minor detail of the buyers being yakuza," he slightly growled, but not to them. Chris then composed himself as he continued on. "He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to improvise."

"Or your ability to survive," Allison had scoffed knowing well how her grandpa was. That man probably felt nothing for her own dad or her aunt Kate. Maybe he was just using his own kids for his own gain among the family. Chris hadn't confirmed nor denied Allison's outburst, but the memories that haunted him were coming back.

Cesar bit the inside of his cheek. "That's rough. I mean, your own _dad_?"

"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows," Chris's voice seemed to have been taken over by his memories, the images becoming clearer. "They had swords, not curved like katanas, but straight, black steel. Like ninjatos."

After Scott asked what they wanted, Chris went on to answer his question. "To get to the kumicho. They cut down every living thing in their way. The mark that you have behind your ear," he motioned Cesar to turn around, "wasn't how they left it on the kumicho. In fact, they had marched up to him and stabbed their swords into the chest. I could still hear the shrieking noises that left from the person's mouth. And the blood spewing out his mouth like a waterfall…"

Scott leaned forward. "What was he?"

"I don't know," Chris sadly shook his head. "But there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that night. One of them was a man named Katashi; they called him Sliverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic and it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself, but I suck up the courage and shot the ninja with the gun."

He could hear the gunshot ring through his mind.

"I've know for a while Katashi was in the country," he informed the teenagers of this important piece of information. "I spent yesterday tracking him down."

Cesar pointed the fading scar. "Didn't look like he wanted to be found."

Serena hummed in the background. "By the state he was before, I would certainly conclude that as well."

"You think he knows where they are?" Scott raised from his seat while not pulling his brown eyes away from Chris. "Or what they want?"

"Maybe…"

Allison let's her gaze rest on her dad. "What if he doesn't want to talk?"

"More importantly," Cesar crossed his arms over his chest. "What if he doesn't even remember you? Like you said: it has been a long time ago."

Chris stood from his seat to inch closer to the small chest that sat on his desk. He kept the chest hidden from his eyes because of the painful memories, but Chris knew they were now important as the situation became real and worse. "He'll remember this."

Opening the lid, he peeled the blanket off to show the four the metal mask that was in pieces. It was disturbing to look at up close, but Scott reached to grab one. "I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can, but I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there."

"What was behind the mask?" Scott asked softly while still looking at it.

Chris frowned. "Darkness. Absolute darkness."

Serena took one herself as her brown eyes examined the piece with caution. "Even though it isn't worn, I could still some sort of presence. Just like Chris had said: darkness…"

She quickly placed it back into the box while wiping her hands on her jeans. It felt wrong to touch it, felt disgusting since the feeling never left her hands. She was extremely sensitive to the supernatural energy, even when she was young. It was something that stuck with her throughout her whole life and Serena stared at Cesar with a serious expression.

Scott finally placed the piece down. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to head to school. I haven't seen Stiles since the party and he isn't picking up my phone."

"But won't the demonic ninjas come back?" Cesar asked as he was worried for Scott's safety. "We haven't exactly killed them you know."

"They seem to come out at night," he responded as he grabbed his jacket while quickly slipping it on him. "I'm sure with the sun in the sky they won't be reappearing until nightfall. I have enough time to prepare my house and warn my mom about this. If you guys want to stay, I'm fine with that, but I have something to do."

Scott thanked Chris for everything as well giving thanks to Serena for saving Allison's father. Waving goodbye, he quickly rushed out the office and headed to the exit.

Scott had to talk to Stiles.

* * *

><p>Lucy's vision was blurred as she opened her eyes.<p>

She expected to be in her room or even at Derek's loft, but instead she was in a gray room. The girl glanced around the boxed room with confusion. She had spun around in all directions trying to find a way out, but nothing.

No windows…no door…nothing.

Lucy's heart pounded as the nerves kicked in. She wasn't sure what was going on or why she was in this gray room. The sweat began to trickle down her forehead as her mouth was wide open due to exhaustion hitting her again. She needed to get out, but there was nothing for her to use to even hit the wall. Rubbing her fingers on her eyes, Lucy tried to concentrate and calm herself down as she tried not to hyperventilate.

She was going to get out.

Turning around, her eyes had spotted a large sword that hung on wall. Seeing it was the perfect opportunity to escape, she rushed towards it and snatched the weapon off the wall. Holding the weapon in her grasp, she let her eyes observed it for a moment. She wondered what she was supposed to do with it.

Stab the wall until she made a hole?

Lucy wasn't even sure how to use the sword.

Staring at the reflection, her eyes narrowed as she noticed something odd. Shifting the sword to the right, she nearly lost her grip once she saw the large wound on the side of her face. Blood was beginning to ooze out and Lucy's hands shockingly touched it as she felt the sticky substance go on her hands. Looking back at the sword she screamed as she saw the blood, the same blood on that was hers on the weapon.

Lucy threw it away as she fell to her knees while grabbing the right side of her face. She was completely scared and confused as to what was happening. Blood droplets tainted the gray titled floor and Lucy felt her body shiver. There was absolutely nothing that could stop the blood from flowing as her hands became slightly red.

She was frighten.

She was lost.

She was damaged.

And she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven! <strong>

**The last part was a little foreshadow that will happen in the future of this story! Next chapter will be more intense since it will involve the house scene. In fact, I'm extremely excited to write up that part since I have lots of ideas that I'm jotting them down whenever I can. Here's the question of the day: **

**Who is hotter: Normal Stiles or Possessed Stiles? **

**I'm so obsessed with this right now, I'm sorry…XD So yeah, can't wait to hear what you all think about it. Reviews, alerts and favorites are appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	11. Nightfall Appears and the Battle Begins

**Well…nothing much. Just thanks for the lovely reviews and here's the next chapter that I had written out for all of you! Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs… **_

* * *

><p>Lucy rapidly sprung up from her bed with a loud gasp.<p>

Her eyes were wide open like saucers with some nervous sweat falling down her face like a little stream in the middle of the forest. Her chest was heaving briskly as the multiple blankets had fallen down to her waist. Lucy's heart was pounding so quickly that she was afraid that it would jump right out from her body. Isaac, who was downstairs in the kitchen, had heard the terrified gasp and heartbeat that he immediately rushed to the room. He entered inside and rushed his way towards Lucy who was sitting up with her body visibly shaking.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Lucy. Lucy, please listen to me. You're fine, Lucy. You're at home with me okay? You're safe."

"I-I…" she panted that Lucy had began to shake her head as she was remembering what she saw. "I was in a room…and it was gray and the blood…oh god the blood and my face-"

She froze as her head snapped up to frighteningly gaze into Isaac's eyes. "My face, I need to see my face."

"Lucy!" Isaac yelled after her, but the girl pushed away from him and stumbled inside her own bathroom. She caught the edge of the sink and pulled herself closer to the mirror as her brown eyes carefully examined her reflection. There was absolutely nothing, no scars or blood flowing and tainting her soft skin like before. It was completely normal that Lucy pulled her hair back to make sure nothing was hidden from her sight. When she found nothing, the girl sighed in relief as she tiredly leaned against the sink and bowed her head slightly with eyes closed. "Lucy…"

The girl exhaustingly lifted her head slightly to see Isaac standing near the doorway with cautious eyes. "I'm sorry, Isaac. It's just, it was just a nightmare…"

He moved to the side as Lucy exited the bathroom. The girl ran a nervous hand through her thick hair that she swiftly paced near her bed. Isaac wasn't sure what the nightmare was about, but if it made Lucy feel this way then it must have been bad. The werewolf had carefully approached her and gently caught her arm to stop her rapid movements.

"Tell me what happened, Lucy," he begged as it hurt seeing the girl like this. Lucy looked straight into his desperate eyes that she sighed.

"I was in this gray room with no windows or doors. Just pure walls with no exit," she began as she took a seat on the bed. Isaac had also took a seat next to her as he attentively paid attention to her. "I'm not sure why I was there, but I just knew I needed to get out. I wasn't sure how to leave and I looked around the room to find a weapon before I saw this large sword on the wall. It was the only thing that I could use, so I grabbed it and I looked at the reflection. It was normal, but when I shifted it to the right," she choked at the painful memory that her hand gripped on the sheet before releasing it. "I saw my face with this large slash and blood coming out like a waterfall and when I pulled the sword back, it had my blood on it. My _blood_ was dripping from the sword and I was the one holding it, but I didn't do anything. It just appeared on my face and I was scared and alone and confused and just…"

Lucy broke down as she sniffled some fresh tears. "I just don't know anymore."

"Listen to me," Isaac had tugged her hand that Lucy's red eyes sent a pang of sadness throughout his body. "It was just a nightmare okay? It didn't happen and it won't happen to you. This was probably one of the effects after the demon ninjas attacked you back at the party."

Lucy painful stared at him with a trembling mouth. "But it seemed so _real_. I could even taste the blood that was falling onto my lips, Isaac. I could even feel the grip of the sword. It's just: I was alone, Isaac. I didn't have anyone around me and I was dying due to blood loss. It was just awful."

Isaac had pulled her into a side hug. "I'm here. You're not alone and you'll never be alone as long as I'm here, Lucy."

"Thank you," she croaked softly as a faint smile had came across her lips. She really needed support, emotional support, and Isaac was here. He had missed school because she needed someone to look after her while she was in deep sleep. The girl briefly glanced down before taking a second look as her hand lifted a familiar fabric. "Is this my scarf?"

"Yeah," he had coughed as his hand scratched the back of his neck. "You were shivering at some point when sleeping and I noticed your neck wasn't covered so…so I decided to wrap it around you. For warmth."

Lucy giggled as her fingers twirled on the smooth, black fabric. "That was very sweet of you."

"Well I did promised Scott I would look after you," he told her with some pride in his voice. "Even if it means wrapping you in the scarf so you wouldn't get cold."

"Where is he and what time is it?"

Isaac glanced at the clock near her bed. "Seems like 2:30. School should be over in a half-an-hour before he comes back."

Lucy nodded. "Okay, I'm just going to take a shower. Need to clear my mind and calm myself down for a bit," she spoke as she took the scarf off her neck and handed it to Isaac with a grin. "You should keep it. I did give it to you."

Isaac didn't say a word as she grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. With the door closed, he realized it was his time to leave. Isaac walked down the stairs as his fingers played with the scarf and the scent was still lingering around. It smelled like her and Isaac was glad to had wrapped it around her again. When Lucy first gave it to him, the smell was fresh, but as time went on it began to fade little by little. Now the scent of vanilla and jasmine was reborn and Isaac felt content when his nose caught the familiar smell.

It smelled like her.

* * *

><p>"You don't think mom would be mad to know I skipped school right?" Cesar casually asked his aunt as his body leaned against Allison's seat in the car.<p>

"She won't be mad," Serena piped as she merely stared out the window. The woman then turned her face to meet her nephew's gaze. "Just furious and a large fit."

Allison looked over her shoulder with a small grin as she glanced at Cesar who frowned. "But we're trying to save someone's life. That has to be a perfect excuse."

"And she'll appreciate that," Serena acknowledged quickly. "But that won't stop her on throwing some textbooks your way. You know your mom very well and I've dealt with her all of my life. She is my sister after all."

As Serena gave him a cheeky smile, a loud sigh escaped Chris' lips after he pulled out his phone to check a message. Allison was concerned about what happened and what made her dad feel somewhat irritated. "What is it?"

"Katashi won't do the buy in person," he sadly told her and Cesar rested his chin above his two arms that used both their seats for support.

"He's a paranoid recluse," Cesar pointed out as his face was slightly blank. "Shouldn't you be a little less surprised by this?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I was trying to remain optimistic that we wouldn't have to go to my Plan B."

"And what is Plan B?"

"How tall are you?" Chris smiled a bit before the back door of the car slowly opened. Cesar gave Chris an odd look his way since the hunter had gestured him to get out and follow him to the back. Allison and Serena were also lost, but left the car to see what Chris' Plan B was. The four stood behind as Allison's father handed him a business suit that was wrinkle-free. "You're going to have to wear this."

Cesar took the clothes in his hands. "You want me to dress up nice?"

"You're going to pretend to be the seller of the gun," Chris explained without missing a beat and Serena rose a curious eyebrow, but didn't say a word. The man took out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket and handed it to him. "You're also going to have to memorize this. It's just some historical background of the gun plus some of it's traits that it has. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Well I always wanted to be an actor," Cesar bemused as he waved them off. "Just let me change first though."

With the three walking to the first of the car, Chris had reached inside the driver's seat to take out a blueprint. Opening it, Serena had tilted her head to the side as her light brown eyes noticed it was the blueprint of the building a few feet in front of them. Chris stood in the middle, his fingers pointing to all the entrances and exits before moving it to the room they were aiming. "Katashi's office is here-"

"Guys!" Cesar hollered as he strutted closer to the group. Everyone's heads lifted to see him confidently approaching them with a charming grin. Once standing close to them, he extended his arms as he showed off the beautiful suit he wore. "So…what do you think?"

Allison had to blink a bit. "You look perfect. Does he look like a seller or what dad?"

"By the way his charisma radiates from his body," Chris noted while lingering his eyes on him before facing Serena, "I feel like he could convince them and buy us some time to find Katashi."

Cesar took out the wrinkled piece of paper that was stuffed inside the pants. "I even memorized what you wrote on here. Nothing too difficult or new since my dad had taught me some of these when growing up."

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "Your dad is a hunter?"

"Used to be," Cesar shrugged as if it weren't a big deal before he stared at his aunt with a knowing look. "But that doesn't mean he lost all of his techniques that he learned when growing up."

"Let me get the duffle bag," Chris mentioned before heading to the back. Serena had took the blueprint and carefully rolled it up to give it Chris. Cesar and Allison were finally alone for a few minutes and the huntress lingered her eyes on him which Cesar noticed.

"Like the suit?" Cesar smirked down at her and Allison blinked at him, causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry. People say a woman likes a man with a suit."

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed at him while crossing her arms. "Well every woman has different taste on what she likes."

Cesar's eyes flashed with a boyish gleam as he stepped closer. "That may be true, but you know you like the suit."

"I won't say anything."

"You like the suit."

"Nothing."

"You like it," he teased with a husky voice near her ear. Allison's heart stopped when she felt his hot breath tickle her skin that she could feel the smile against her. Turning to the side, their eyes had met with the same passion like at the party hours ago. She wasn't going to let him win, so Allison did something that would come as a surprise: she had crushed her lips on his.

Cesar was taken back, just like Allison had predicted, but he soon mustered up the courage to slide his hand behind her waist. It was a slow, yet quick kiss as their movements danced in a smooth rhythm. Just like Allison holding some fierce and fire in her combat skills, she was even strong with the kiss to which Cesar enjoyed. He found it alluring for someone like her to hold so much power and confidence at such a young age.

She knew what she wanted and Cesar was gladly giving it to her.

A rough cough had interrupted their make-out session.

Cesar and Allison had both jumped once they heard the noise and she turned around to see her father giving the most harshest glare towards them, but she knew it was directed to Cesar. The boy slipped his hand away from her body as if he touched a hot pan. Allison made sure to move some inches away from him, but she still stared at her dad who's expression never softened. Serena, on the other hand, was holding the largest smile on her face.

"I don't want to know what happened," Chris slightly growled at the teenagers as he handed Cesar the duffle bag. "You're going to take this with you inside. Try to buy as some time so we could get to Katashi. It won't take too long though."

Cesar nodded as he composed himself. "Got it."

Slipping on some sunglasses, he briefly sent a quick wink at Allison's way before strutting his way towards the large building to make the sell.

That and to find some answers.

"It's showtime," he whispered while clutching the bag tightly.

* * *

><p>Lucy left her room fully fresh.<p>

She was feeling much better now, but she did see the weird scar behind her ear. It was dark, like ash, and rough to the touch. She didn't know what it was or why she got it, but she wasn't sure if this was either a good or a bad thing. Hopping off the last step, she wandered a bit into the dinning area of the house as she let her hand slide across the smooth table. Her ear heard some noises coming from the kitchen and Lucy walked towards it only to find Isaac snacking on some cookies.

"Wow," was all Lucy said and Isaac's hand froze mid-way with a cookie. He turned his head to face her and took noticed of her raised eyebrow. "Seriously? A whole box of cookies?"

"They're not cookies," he mumbled before popping in the last one. "They're wheat thins."

Lucy chuckled as she snatched the box away from him. She spun around with a smile before taking some for herself and Isaac whined about this. "Hey! I had it first."

"Yeah, well," Lucy glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "I just woke up and I'm hungry. On another note, where is Scott? It's 3:15 and he should be here by now."

Isaac came behind her and easily took it away from her. "Don't worry he'll be here."

The sound of a motorbike roared quickly from outside the house. Lucy rushed to the back door and to her relief it was Scott and Kira. The werewolf threw his bag to the side without a care as he began to lock some of the windows around the house, but he noticed Lucy from the corner of his eye.

"Lucy!" He screamed in relief as the teenager tightly embraced his sister. He pulled away while grabbing hold of her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she told him while sending him a small smile. "I'm fine, but why are you locking the windows?"

"So the demonic ninjas don't come after Kira and I," Scott spoke in a serious tone, the leadership quality coming out from his voice. "Can you and Isaac head upstairs and lock all the windows. We can't leave one open. It's best to be safe than sorry."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, hugging him once more before motioning Isaac to follow her. The two ran to the second floor and they split up in order to finish the job quickly. Lucy locked both her windows and bathroom before running out and headed to her mother's room. Her bedroom was surprisingly neat with the bed made and nothing on the floor. Not wasting anymore time, her hands closed the windows that were behind her bed and locked them for more security. Feeling satisfied with this, she backed away into the hallway. Her eyes caught Scott heading into his room with Kira following him with a worried face.

Isaac left his room as his blue eyes stared down the hallway to see Lucy. The two stood at both ends and Isaac nodded to Scott's room. Lucy shrugged as she walked closer to the bedroom, but stopped as she noticed how close Kira and Scott were. Isaac stood behind the girl, his eyes staring at them and Scott picked his head up, blushing a bit, but he hid it well.

"We're done," Isaac spoke into the silence. "Second floor is secured and no demons will be able to break through the house."

Lucy snapped her fingers. "Hey, Isaac. I think we forgot one more window downstairs. Why don't you help me with it."

Isaac was about to say something, but Lucy pulled his arm and dragged him away from the room. She knew her brother and Kira had feelings for each other and they deserved to be alone without being interrupted. Isaac, still confused by this, was stammering some words at her. "W-Why did you just do that?"

"Because they obviously like each other," she bluntly told him, pulling him downstairs and headed towards the back door. She had finally let go once she believed it was safe enough. Lucy believed that Scott deserved some love again. With everything they went through, he needed some happiness in his life. Lucy turned around to find Isaac very closed to her with his blue eyes gazing down at her. "Isaac?"

"What about us?" He quietly asked and Lucy blinked. She soon remembered the night at the party, the two of them dancing together. She remembered when their arms were wrapped around each other and their bodies were so close that she could feel the warm breath of his on her skin. She even remembered when he had kissed her and she didn't stop him. She remembered all of that and Isaac took noticed of the realization that was written on her face. "What are we exactly? Lucy I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself from hugging you because I was crazy for you. It hurt when I couldn't kiss you at school or here at home. All those times when we were alone, I had to leave because I didn't want to ruin anything. Allison and I was nothing. We were never anything to begin with, but I felt like an ass for hurting you with it."

"I know," she whispered softly at him and Isaac held her hands. "I thought I would be able to handle my dad coming alone, but I guess I can't. Now with this," she twirled her finger around with a small chuckle. "I guess I need more of a support than before."

Isaac grinned, his nose brushing hers. "Does that mean we're back together?"

"If you see him begging my mom on putting mountain ash around my bed," Lucy began as she brought her arms to his shoulders. "Then I guess you can say we're on, but first you owe me a date."

"After all of this madness ends, then yeah," Isaac's voice turned husky as he smirked at her. Lucy giggled when she placed her lips on his. She was the one to initiate the kiss this time and Isaac's arms slithered around her waist to pull the girl closer towards him. The two were completely distracted with each other and their passion that they didn't hear the door open until a loud throat was cleared.

The two jumped as Lucy turned around to see her father standing with a deep frown on his face. It was the look of disapproval and Lucy knew what he was unhappy to see as her arms detangled themselves away from Isaac, but the boy still kept his hand rested on her waist. The agent glared at his daughter.

"Wasn't it just yesterday when you told me nothing was going on between you two?" Agent McCall grunted at her while managing to pull off the most scariest face of anger that was directed towards Isaac. Even though Isaac knew he wasn't as strong as him, the man did successfully get under his skin as his cold brown eyes pierced right through his. "You're lucky I'm not here to lecture you."

"I guess I changed my mind," she coolly spoke with just a hint of sass. "If you're not here to lecture me, then why are you even here?"

The agent was about to answer, but Scott and Kira soon entered. Lucy noticed Scott's face immediately fall and his smile replaced with a deep frown. "What are you doing here? And why do you still have a key?"

"Funny you mention keys," their dad began as his fingers tapped the table. "Because while I have a key to this house," he turned the laptop and opened it up, "I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office."

When the laptop was turned on, everyone saw the picture of Scott and Kira in the office, their eyes staring directly on the screen. Isaac and Lucy looked at the two of them, but Lucy mostly paid attention to Scott who was trying his hardest to control his anger.

"Let me help you out here," the agent began as he was getting tired of the useless silence. "This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of 'It's not what you think.' or 'I can explain.'"

Kira felt guilty for having to have dragged Scott into this and stepped forward to confess why they were there. Scott, who saw this, decided to speak up because he didn't want Kira to take all of the blame. Not with everything else going on.

"Dad, let me help you out," he took a powerful step as his chest puffed out to emphasize his dominance. "You need to leave."

"I will. With a satisfactory explanation."

"Go get a warrant."

"I don't _need_ a warrant," the man growled at him, annoyed by what Scott had said. "I'm your _father_."

Scott shook his head. "No, you're a gene donor. Lucy and I got our hair color from you," he then grabbed hold of his sister's hand, squeezing it for support which Lucy gladly gave before the twins glared at him. "That's all we got, so you're not allowed to play tough dad with us."

The door opened once again and Melissa entered into the thick tension. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Thank god," Lucy sighed in relief before pointing at her dad. "Kick him out!"

Melissa looked at her ex-husband who was not paying attention to her. "Maybe one of you should explain."

Scott wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to explain anything because his dad did not know what was going on. He had no right to criticize them or paint them as the bad ones because in reality, they were the good ones who were trying to protect this whole town from five demonic ninjas. Lucy was glad that their mom knew and she was always going to be on their side no matter what, but Kira's voice caught everyone's attention. She was completely worried and Lucy looked outside to see the sun was going down. Her throat felt dry as nighttime was settling and she didn't want it to come because of them…

"Who the hell is this?" Agent McCall demanded as his hand reached for the gun near his waist. Everyone turned around to see one of the demonic ninjas appear inside their house, the black dust flying as it's mask stared straight at them.

"Dad, no!" Scott was trying to warn him not to walk towards it, but of course he didn't listen to him. "Dad wait!"

Lucy wasn't prepare to see her dad get stabbed with a sword and she screamed, along with Kira, when the man fell down to the ground. Isaac and Scott stepped forward with their eyes fully turned and their claws exposed. Lucy pulled the traumatizing Kira beside her as she needed to protect considering the ninjas were either after her or Scott.

Kira wasn't sure what to do except just staying near Lucy. The female McCall made sure nothing would harm Kira as she watched her mom drag her father's body away from the action. Isaac and Scott were soon attacking the demons that appeared in their house. Another roar echoed throughout the house and Lucy snapped her head to see Derek slid in with his teeth sharp and eyes icy blue.

Lucy felt someone was behind them and she turned around to see another demonic ninja staring down at Kira. Just thinking on her feet, she pushed Kira aside and used a nearby chair to be thrown at the demonic ninja before roughly kicking it in order to buy them some time. She knew it wasn't enough, but it didn't matter as the twins broke through the windows and took care of the problem. Lucy took Kira's hand and pulled her away as Ethan and Aiden began to dodge the ninja's sword before attacking it.

"Mom, now!" Scott screamed over the on going chaos. "Do it now!"

Melissa inhaled deeply as she rushed through the shattered glass and mess. Her hand gripped a container which held the mountain ash and the woman appeared towards the opened door. She waited until Derek had thrown out the last ninja before smashing the container on the doorway. It had sealed the gap and prevented the ninjas from coming inside and harming Scott or Kira.

"You okay?" Lucy breathed out and Kira quickly nodded. The brunette squeezed her arm as she remembered what had happened earlier. Running to the other side, she spotted the injured body of her father laying down on the floor. The girl immediately fell down to her knees as she used the bloody cloth to put pressure on his deep wound. Her mom soon came and Lucy looked at her with fearful eyes. "Mom…"

"It's okay, sweetie," the nursed tried to comfort her before taking over. As they tried to help out the agent the best they could, their eyes caught a shadow pass behind the closed curtain. "Scott, this isn't good!"

This wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p>The agent stirred painfully on the bed.<p>

His eyes were still opened as he gasped with suffering. "Need to call for backup."

Scott had returned from the bathroom with a fully wet cloth. He handed it to his mother who was kneeling by the man's side and placed more pressure on the wound. Lucy dabbed a smaller cloth against her father's forehead in order to wipe away the sticky sweat that lingered around.

"How bad is it?" Scott asked with a worried tone.

"From the way that his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn," the nurse glanced at his direction with a serious gaze. "He could be on his way to a collapsed lung."

Scott's head moved closer towards her. "Mom, those things, they're not going to leave until the sun's up."

"God this is horrible," Lucy whimpered as she heard what Scott said. Her eyes noticed the dark sky and moon still fully up with her father slowly dying. "Is he able to make it though, mom?"

"At the rate he's bleeding," Melissa choked out as she tried to remain strong. "He's not gonna make it that long. We got to get him to the hospital."

"Should we call Stiles' dad?" Scott thought up an idea since the sheriff knew what was going on unlike his dying father.

"I don't know. Is that going to just get more people hurt?"

Lucy sighed in frustration. "It's bad enough they have those swords with them."

Scott pinched his nose. "I don't think guns work on them."

"Then what does?"

"I don't know!" Scott was becoming frustrated as well. He quickly took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. He was the alpha and he needed to think clearly right now. Closing his eyes before opening them again, he sadly stared at his mom. "I don't know…I-I think of something, you two just stay here and try to keep him alive. I need to talk to Kira."

Lucy nodded. "Go. I'll help mom, just go and talk to her. You guys are the ones in trouble."

"I will," Scott hugged Lucy before running out of his room. Lucy stared after him, her brown eyes tired and very stressed out. They were trapped in this house and her dad was dying with a possibility of a collapsed lung and they couldn't leave because of the ninjas standing outside. They weren't going to leave unless the sun comes up, but that would take hours and they didn't have time for waiting. The agent was on the brink of death and anymore time lost would lead him closer to darkness.

Melissa noticed the scared look on her face. "It's going to be fine, Lucy."

"Is it?" She sniffed with tears forming in her eyes. "Mom…he's _dying_ and he can't heal like Scott or Isaac can. I know how much of an asshole dad is, but he can't die," she choked her sadness as her hands turned into fists. "Not like this, mom."

Lucy stared at him, his eyes slightly closed as his mouth was opened. She noticed his chest was heaving slightly meaning he was still alive, but she wasn't sure how long. Lucy just didn't want him to die. He couldn't die because she would feel awfully guilty for not at least settling her problems with him. Melissa noticed the look Lucy was giving him and the mother knew what it was. Even though her ex-husband leaving them took a toll on everyone, especially her kids, she knew that their love was somewhere in their hearts. He might have not been the greatest father, but he still cared for them deep down.

Lucy used the wet cloth to wipe the blood from her fingers before settling it down. The silence had taken over the room as the three simply waited for something to happen. Melissa held some faith that Scott would do something that would save the agent. The mother and daughter mindlessly stared down at the bed, the two preoccupied with their own deep thoughts with the situation at hand. What brought them back to reality was a powerful rumble that shook the entire house.

The agent opened his eyes as he stared around. "What's happening…"

Lucy took the gun that was near his waist and held it in her hand. "I'm going downstairs. I'll go see what's going on."

* * *

><p>Lucy hopped off the last step.<p>

The whole house was shaking and she jumped when a bowl had shattered on the floor. She noticed two of the demons banging against the force field the mountain ash had built with their swords. Isaac noticed Lucy come in and pulled the girl closer towards him.

"What are they doing?"

Isaac frowned. "Apparently looking for a weakness."

"You don't think they're going to break through it right?" Lucy gulped as their hits became aggressive and Lucy held Isaac's hand. She noticed him, along with the twins and Derek, form a barrier that protected her, but more importantly: Scott and Kira. Lucy nudged her brother, her eyes wide. "You need to call Allison. _Now_."

"Okay," Scott whipped out his phone and quickly dialed her number. He waited for a few minutes before she finally picked up. "Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in and it looks like they're gonna be able to do it."

Lucy and Kira shared a similar look while Scott continued to speak. "A nogitsune…Just…tell me what else…"

Kira froze when Scott said that word and once he hung up, she approached him with scared eyes. "I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me."

"They're looking for a dark spirit," Scott tried to calm her down. "And I know it's not you."

Derek took a step back as the ninjas broke the force field that once protected them. "Scott, we're going to have to do something."

Two of them entered and Lucy gripped the gun in her hand. She knew this weapon wouldn't kill them, but it was at least something. As the four werewolves held their ground with their sharp claws ready to attack, Scott was on a different page. "Don't do anything."

Lucy blinked rapidly as she snapped her head towards her brother. "Are you _nuts_? They're in the house!"

Aiden also agreed with her. "Is he serious?"

Lucy kept her gun pointing straight at the marching ninjas, but Scott slowly lowered it with his hand. He gave her a look that she knew very well. As she backed down, he turned around to face them. "I said don't do anything."

Scott had twisted his body and extended his hand towards Kira. Lucy wasn't sure what the hell was running through her brother's head, but she knew it wasn't anything too dangerous. He wasn't going to let them get killed that easily, so Lucy had some confidence when he began to tug Kira with him. The two teenagers calmly walked away from the barrier, the four werewolves hesitant with what Scott was doing.

Lucy merely watched as he and Kira stood in front of the ninjas, hands together. They were confronting them and Lucy quietly shook from the back. The demonic ninjas shot their hands out and their gloved fingers gripped their faces while their eyes shined brightly. It was the same yellowish color that she saw before and she swallowed the thick lump that was inside her throat. With what seemed like an eternity, the ninjas finally released the two and they both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

The ninjas had disappeared, their black dust fading away into the darkness of the house. Lucy immediately pushed Derek and Aiden aside as she knelt down towards Scott and Kira. The two weren't moving and their eyes were slowly closing. She had checked behind their ears and noticed the same scar that she had. Ethan had grabbed Lucy's shoulder while huddling closer to Scott's body as Aiden checked Kira.

"You're gonna be okay," he told Scott with a soft tone before facing Lucy who's hands were gripping Scott's jacket. "He's gonna be okay."

"I know he is," Lucy whispered as her eyes became red. "It's just my dad I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>They reached the hospital with the moon still out.<p>

The paramedics rushed the agent that was laying down on the gurney. Her mother was right beside it as she began to shout out orders. "Hey, stab wound to the left chest. Possible collapsed lung. Pulse is weak…"

Lucy had stopped near her mom who seemed completely tired and in need of sleep, but she couldn't because of their father. Even though she was a nurse and had seen multiple cases like this before, she couldn't help but be in a state of frenzy. He had lost so much blood that death seemed like a possible outcome for him, but he was strong.

Scott sighed as he turned to his mom. "I'll find Stiles."

"Okay," she nodded, hugging him quickly before he rushed down the emergency hallway and disappeared. Melissa ran a nervous hand through her tied up hair and Lucy helped her take a seat that was near them. Isaac went to find some water for Melissa to drink and Lucy simply stayed as she held onto her hand.

"Don't worry, mom," she whispered to her causing the woman to look at Lucy. "He's going to be fine. We're at the hospital."

Melissa held a small smile. "I know…I know…"

Isaac soon came back with a cup in his hand. He had gave it to Melissa who thanked him and took a sip of it. The werewolf took a seat besides Lucy and the girl rested her head against his chest as a tired sigh escaped her lips. They didn't have to say anything because their gazes were enough words for them to understand. Lucy felt Isaac's arm slip on her shoulders and the girl slowly closed her eyes as comfort soon took over her.

It was a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven is done! <strong>

**Man, I'm so excited about tomorrow's episode. Teen Wolf has been putting out riddles for us to solve and ughhh…I hate riddles, but I'm getting excited for the episode! Papa Stilinski is there and I feel like my heart will break again because of him. Damn this void…I hate it even though I have no idea what it looks like only that Stiles is the victim. Here's the questions of today: **

**If you could take any person (fictional or not) to prom, who would you bring?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	12. Searching for Stiles and Feeling Dizzy

**HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIII- **

**Last night's episode was AMAZING AND UGH. My heart was broken (as predicted), but I feel like yesterday's episode was the most emotional one out of all three seasons. Stiles is EVIL and he's hot (this has been established before). Kira's Mama is a BADASS YAASSSSSS and that Bro Moment between Scott and Stiles killed me D'X! And EVIL STILES WAS THAT WEIRD MUMMY MAN! AHCIDSNFAONSDQWEMDWONWEDMQ! I'm still shocked...Damn you Jeff Davis for doing this to me…DAMN HIM but I still love him for creating the show so it's difficult to hate that man. We're almost close to 100 reviews and I'm so excited XD! Enjoy the next chapter ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking along a narrowed path.<p>

She wasn't sure where she was as everything was just dark, but her bare feet were tickled by grass. It was the only thing she could feel and her hands were glued to her sides. Lucy was sweating, her eyes seeing nothing different than a second ago. She was growing scared, but to her surprised: she wasn't screaming.

It was as if there was no need to yell.

There was nothing behind her.

Nothing in front of her.

Nothing to her sides.

The only thing she saw was just the path that was somehow lit up for her eyes to see. Lucy just merely followed the path, the grass quietly crushing underneath her weight. She did not know how long she was walking. She had no watch on her wrist and her phone wasn't with her so she didn't know how long she had been walking. In fact, she wasn't sure as to _why_ she was walking or where too.

First it was the gray room and now was this.

This narrowed path.

Lucy continued to look straight and was growing tired of all of this walking when she suddenly stepped into something wet. Looking down, she noticed it was just water as the droplet gleamed against the bright light above her. Lucy had narrowed her eyes at this before her ears picked up the sound of running water. She had picked up her pace and the faster she went: the louder the sound of water became. Lucy was walking so fast, that she hadn't realized parts of the path began to disappear and leaving nothing. The grass was becoming smaller and any step beyond the path led her to the dark spots.

Lucy wasn't sure how this was happening, but she slowed her pace to make sure she wouldn't fall. The path was becoming disrupted, many twists and turns that it made her feel completely dizzy. After a while, she began to feel water droplet falling from above. They simply sprinkled, the droplets running down her face like a small stream. Her toes squeezed against the moist grass and the sound of water became clearer than before.

Her brown eyes finally caught the sight of a full length mirror and Lucy curiously approached closer to it. The path was becoming much small, but then opened up to a full circle once she stood in the center with the mirror. Her hair had become wet due to the water that fell down and Lucy pulled some strands behind her ear so she could see her reflection.

Her whole body froze once she saw herself on her knees with her head down. She was just wearing a light pink dress that was long and Lucy became afraid. Her reflection wasn't moving a muscle, almost as if she were lifeless, but her brown eyes caught her chest breathing softly. The head began to move and it's eyes, Lucy's eyes, pierced into hers. The reflection simply stared at her with depressed eyes, the light slowly fading away.

"It will show," her reflection spoke with a ghostly whisper and Lucy remained quiet. Her reflection lifted a finger and pointed to her face. "It will show…"

Lucy choked out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everything that you buried inside yourself, Lucy."

Lucy was woken up to his brother screaming her name.

"Lucy!" She heard his coarse voice clearly rumbling through the walls of her room. The brunette immediately sprang out of her bed as if it were a burning pan and ran towards her brother's room. She had collided against Isaac, falling back slightly, but the werewolf grabbed her before she fell to the floor. They heard Scott's voice once again. "Isaac! Lucy! Get up, _now_!"

Lucy pushed the door opened and panted. "W-What? What-t's going on?!"

Scott grabbed hold of a helmet and tossed it to Isaac. "It's Stiles! Just get dressed."

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac furrowed his eyebrows as he clutched to the red helmet tighter in his hands. Lucy glanced between the two boys, her brown eyes wide like saucers as her heart began to pound due to the growing nerves right now. It soon got worse when she noticed her brother freeze near his drawer and didn't answer to Isaac's question.

"Scott," Lucy called out with a hesitant tone. "Scott, what's wrong with Stiles?"

He swallowed before looking at them with tired eyes. "I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Lucy choked out as if he were completely serious. "How the hell don't you freaking know, Scott?!"

"Don't start with me, Lucy," Scott growled at her and the girl glared. The alpha lets out a frustrating sigh as he dug through his drawer. "He just called me and he sounded desperate and hurt and just…just get dressed please? I'm gonna try to call him again because whatever is going on: he's in trouble."

"Shit," Lucy mumbled underneath her breath and sprinted out the room to quickly change. The girl snatched a pair of jeans that were sitting on her chair and rapidly puts them on. She grabbed a red sweater from her closet and placed it over her white tank-top, zipping it up so she wouldn't freeze from the cold temperatures. Lucy hadn't bothered to do anything with her hair, just merely tying it up into a lazy bun quickly rushed into her bathroom to wash her face. The cool water had helped her wake up, her brown eyes feeling alive and her senses on high alert. Finally, she had slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers that laid on the floor before running out the room with no time to spare.

Scott and Isaac were also done with their quick change and they headed downstairs. Scott was in the front as he gripped the helmet on one hand and his cellphone on the other. He was completely losing his mind right now as the only contact he had with Stiles was through the phone and only when he calls him. Any time Scott dialed his number, he wouldn't pick up. This just wasn't good and Stiles' urgent voice just worried the teenager more.

Scott jumped due to the vibration of the phone, dropping his helmet. "Hey, Stiles!"

"Is he all right?" Lucy leaned forward, her hand holding on Scott's shoulder. "Please tell me he's okay…"

"No," Scott quickly answered to his phone as he frowned. "Just Lucy and Isaac. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look."

Lucy cursed as she couldn't hear the conversation, staring at Isaac. "What did Stiles say?"

"He's in a basement," Isaac replied as he inched forward towards Scott.

"In a house?" Scott asked him and remained silent for a brief moment. Lucy then observed how his face became confused as he gripped the phone tighter. "Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?" Scott had hoped that Stiles would at least give him more clues to work with as the more descriptive Stiles was, the better chance they had on finding him. What was strange was that Stiles was constantly pleading on finding him and Scott noticed the tone he was using. "Stiles, why are you whispering?"

It was Lucy's turn to become confused. "What?"

"Because he thinks there's someone with him," Isaac murmured as soon as he heard the dial tone coming from Scott's phone. Scott had shoved the cellphone back into his pocket, glancing at the two of them. "What do we do?"

"We get Stiles' scent," Scott ordered without missing a beat at them as he marched out of the house. Lucy soon followed as Isaac closed the door to their house, but she slowed down when she realized the problem. Scott had heard her footsteps become weak and the alpha spun around to face his sister. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I don't have a helmet," she answered while walking closer to him. "How am I supposed to drive with you guys?"

Isaac came up to them. "Let her sit in between us. I don't mind with the uncomfortable seat, just as long as we get to his house."

"Any other day I would mind being squished," she sighed as she sat behind her brother and wrapped her arms around the boy. "But since Stiles is the main priority, then I just have to suck it up."

"Here," Isaac spoke as he sat behind her and handed the helmet. "You need it more, so don't argue with me and put it on."

Lucy, knowing there was no use, puts the helmet on before Scott had revved the engine of his motorbike and zoomed down the empty road towards Stiles' house.

They were racing against time.

* * *

><p>The front door wasn't locked and Scott easily entered inside the house.<p>

Lucy and Isaac soon followed and the three headed upstairs to Stiles' room in order to get a scent. The good thing about Isaac and Scott being werewolves was that they had sensitive noses that allowed them to smell odors that would go ignored by the human nose. They had reached the last step and rushed down the hallway before Scott pushed the door to Stiles' room opened, but he was surprised to find Lydia and Aiden.

"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott rushed out his questions without taking a deep breath and Lydia sighed as she turned to face the three.

"I heard it."

Aiden added, "Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask."

"With everything that's going on," Lucy brushed aside a strand of her hair, glancing at Aiden, "I don't think it would be anything different."

Lydia rolled her eyes at Aiden's comment. "Okay…Not as confusing as this."

"Whoa," Lucy breathed out in shock as her eyes blinked. How had she not seen this when she had entered Stiles' room? She saw millions of red strings being shot from different directions and held by two hooks that clung to Stiles' mattress. Each string led to a different picture or paper that was hanging around the walls of the room and Lucy wasn't sure where to begin. It was just too much chaos for her. "What's all of this?"

"He uses red for unsolved cases," Lydia replied over her shoulder, her hazel eyes becoming dim against the low light. Lucy simply observed each picture or article that Stiles had in his room, every single one being a case or a clue.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden suggested even though he knew it was a long shot.

"Or _is_ an unsolved case," Isaac remarked as he was somewhat disturbed of the hooks that were placed on Stiles' bed. Lydia realized something as she spun around and pointed her finger at the three of them.

"Hold on, is he still out there?" When none of them answered, Lydia exploded at them. "You don't know where he _is_?"

Scott stared at her. "He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere."

"We came here to get a better scent," Isaac supported Scott on why they were actually here and not looking for Stiles just yet.

"What else did he say?"

Scott swallowed hard. "Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding."

"And he's freezing."

Aiden's mouth dropped. "Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the twenties."

"You don't think we know that, Aiden?" Lucy growled at him from where she stood. "Why do you think we're here? To lose time?"

Isaac held the girl back, his hand calming her temper down. The omega didn't say anything as his mouth was straight as a line and Lydia took the opportunity to ask an important question. "What did his dad say?"

"We kind of…" Scott averted his guilty gaze away from Lydia. "We didn't tell him yet."

Lydia snapped at them again. "Stiles is _bleeding_ and _freezing_ and you didn't call his _dad_?"

"He made me promise not to," Lucy heard his brother defend his actions. "We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

Aiden spoke up again. "You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?"

"Not good," Lucy quivered as she stared at her brother. "How the heck could he have been driving? Isn't it dangerous, especially for him since he's vulnerable to sleepwalking?"

Lydia whipped out her phone, having enough. "You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't."

"Wait, Lydia," Scott grabbed her hand and made the girl look at him. "Hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison, even Cesar-"

"Everyone except for the cops!" Lydia shot him down with her cheeks turning bright pink. "Great idea!"

"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden had pointed out and Lucy's breath hitched by this. She had forgotten about Lydia's ability to connect to death and with the reminder, she realized the situation go from bad to worse. Scott and Isaac did say that Stiles was freezing and had a bleeding leg. Everyone stared at Scott who was letting everything sink into his head.

He sighed as he slowly spoke. "You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station."

"We'll catch up," Lucy heard Lydia say and the three had froze. Scott asked as to why she decided to stay a little longer and the redhead licked her lips. "There's something here."

"Evidence of insanity?" Isaac questioned as he began to feel quite disturbed. Lucy became tired of controlling Isaac's insensitive moments and quite frankly had no energy to scold him for his choice of words.

Scott's eyes bounced at each one. "We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death."

Lucy walked towards Lydia, squeezing her hand. "Good luck on finding something."

"You too," her friend whispered and Lucy gave her a weak smile even though the two of them knew it was hurting her inside. "I'll call or text you if I find something."

Lucy nodded before she left the room.

* * *

><p>The minute Scott had stopped the engine, Lucy took off the helmet and tossed it to Isaac before running inside the station. She burst through the double doors and didn't bother to talk to the woman who sat behind the large desk. Her legs immediately rushed to the back of the station where she spotted a officer that typed away.<p>

"Where's the Sheriff?" Lucy asked him with a hoarse tone. She was growing tired, but she had to pull through for Stiles. He probably knew how much of a toll he was placing on everyone with him gone missing. The deputy snapped his gaze at her, his eyebrows high by the stunned reaction coming from the girl. "Where's Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Miss, please calm down-"

Scott came rushing in with Isaac not too far behind. "Lucy! Please calm down."

She turned around with her fists curled. "Any minute that goes by could lead Stiles to his death."

"I know," Scott rubbed her shoulders before looking at the officer. "Do you know where Sheriff Stilinski is? We have to speak with him. It's urgent."

"Scott? Lucy? Isaac?" The sheriff walked through the office as he carried a thick folder. The older man was beyond confused as to why he, Lucy and Isaac were here. "What are you three doing here? It's late and you have school and-"

The scared and worried faces he received from them made his heart sink. "What happened?"

"It's Stiles," Scott lets out a shaky breath, his hands rubbing behind his neck. The alpha gazed into the sheriff's nervous eyes and the teenager was hating every minute. "He called me…he's missing Mr. Stilinski. He's missing and he's scared and we're all scared."

"He said he's in some industrial basement," Isaac sadly added on and Lucy rubbed her eyes while her mouth quivered. "His leg is bleeding and he's freezing."

The sheriff's heart stopped beating after the words 'Stiles' and 'missing' came through his mind. His hands turned into tight fists when the images of Stiles being on the ground, bleeding to death with no one to rescue him, flashed through his eyes.

His son.

He was missing again.

In the cold, brutal night.

Everyone watched as the sheriff shuts his eyes while murmuring something before opening them and facing Scott. "If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start. Parrish," he stared at his deputy who gave the man his full attention. "Let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far, so if he's out there barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic," he ended his parental speech with a chilling note that he almost didn't want to say. "Let's move fast. Let's think fast," he then turned to the trio. "The three of you, come with me."

The had been ushered to his personal office and the sheriff had closed his door before facing them with distressed eyes. "Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing," Scott offered some information and the sheriff nodded.

"Can she help find him?"

Isaac intervene. "She's working on it."

"Anything else?"

Lucy snapped her fingers. "Scott called Derek, Allison and Cesar for help. They should probably be out and about by now."

The man sighed in somewhat of a relief. "Can you two find him by scent?"

The three had glanced at each other and Scott was about to say something before a knock had caused them to turn to the door. It had opened to reveal Deputy Parrish come in with a paper in his hand. "We got it, Sir. We found the Jeep."

"Where is it?"

The deputy skimmed the paper. "It's at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital."

"Send out a squad," the sheriff ordered while gripping his belt. He eyed the teenagers with a knowing glance. "Let's go find Stiles."

"Hopefully," Lucy smiled as there was light still at the end of the tunnel. When she had thought of light, it had reminded Lucy of her weird dream she had an hour ago, the crooked path sending a wavy of dizziness. She was walking out of the office, but her feet wobbled a bit as she tripped forward. Isaac quickly caught her before she fell and Lucy gasped from this. She was feeling really tired and clung to Isaac. "I need to sit…"

Isaac eyed her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she waved him off and the sheriff narrowed his gaze at the girl. Even her brother was staring at her differently and Lucy waved them again. "I said I'm fine. I'm probably just tired and stressed out…Go find Stiles. He's the one we need to be worried about. I'll just wait here."

The sheriff hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay. Deputy Parrish," he called out for the young man and the deputy stared at the man. "She's staying here so please look after her. If you have any information on my son's whereabouts, don't hesitate to call." He looked down at Lucy who sat on one of the seats. "Same goes for you. If Lydia or anyone has any new information: call Scott or Isaac."

"I will," she promised to him. "Just go find Stiles."

Scott gave his sister a quick hug before leaving. Isaac was the last to go and the werewolf wasn't sure if him going would be a good idea. Apparently Lucy managed to read his mind and the girl pushed his arm with a faint smile. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Don't hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong," he seriously stated and Lucy patted his hand with care. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the office and Lucy sighed as she leaned against the chair. Her head was throbbing, but it wasn't too painful for her although it had annoyed the heck out of her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucy took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She jumped in surprised when the deputy spoke from where he sat from his desk once again.

"Are you thirsty, Miss?" Deputy Parrish calmly asked her with politeness. Lucy looked at him from her seat and the deputy began to get out of his chair. "I could get you some water."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "Do you think you have aspirin?"

"Right here, Miss," he opened the side of his desk and took out a small packet. She began to leave her seat, but the slight dizziness caused her to sit back down. "Why don't you stay put. I'll get the water for you, Miss."

"I think that's a good idea," she chuckled and placed a hand on her forehead. "And you don't need to say 'Miss'. It sounds too formal and makes me feel old. Lucy is just fine."

Parrish nodded before he went to get the water.

Lucy closed her eyes as she waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve is done!<strong>

**So yeah, the beginning of the story is very important! I have something big planned for Lucy that would change her completely (but she will remain human). I've been thinking about this before the season began in January. Here's the question of today: **

**Should Dylan O'Brien deserve an Oscar? **

**My answer: OBVIOUSLY YES! I mean: that episode was just incredible and for someone of his age…it's just wow. He is one talented person. Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	13. The Wails of a Child and More Mysteries

**Hi! Sorry for the late update! The weather here is just awful in NYC with all the snow and we're getting more snow now and then school was just annoying and ughhhh…Enough of my rant. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Lucy's fingers slid across the brightly lit screen, wiping away the visible smudges.<p>

The clock that hung on the wall ticked quietly, but due to the very silent station it was easily heard from where Lucy sat on the chair. She hadn't received any new messages from Scott or Lydia and she tried to call up Allison from time to time only to get her voicemail. It was frustrating Lucy as they needed all the help they could get to find Stiles. Checking her messages one last time as if it would make a difference, she lowered the phone while an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. She lazily leaned against the chair with her brown eyes roaming around the room and taking notice of the small details like the shape of the lights that hung above her to the way the doors seemed rather dated as the wood's color began to fade.

Stuffing the phone into the pocket of her red sweater, Lucy calmly rose from her seat and stretched her muscles. She had sat for twenty minutes since being here and with the minor headache that formed earlier now gone, Lucy decided she could walk around a bit. She was getting a bit bored from just sitting and her body itched to do something like finding Stiles. Her head moved from side to side, the inside of her cheek being bitten before something on the wall had caught her eye.

Moving closer towards it, she stared at the paper and snorted. "What are these?"

Deputy Parrish, who was typing some documents, stopped for a brief moment to glance at what Lucy was looking at. "Oh that? Just some 'wanted posters' from some idiot who described it to the sketch artist."

"But these look as if they were cartoon figures," she noted while tilting her head to the side. She wasn't sure why the police station would put up funny posters. It wasn't April Fools and even with that, wanted posters were usually something the law enforcement doesn't take too lightly. Her eyes skimmed through the words, but she soon realized it was something to do with what happened in her house. The descriptions were there: men with masks holding swords. Maniac. Dangerous. Then she noticed her father's name as the victim. "Rafael McCall…"

Deputy lets out a humorless snort. "That's the idiot who described them to the artist: Agent McCall. He expects us to hunt down these 'criminals', but I think Zorro belongs to a movie."

"Yeah," Lucy murmured quietly to herself. Her brown eyes continued to gaze at the sketches and in the back of her mind, she wished they were just fake. Figures that belonged in a movie or story book, but they were real. Her dad apparently did not know anything of the supernatural world just yet and in a strange way: Lucy was glad for it. They had enough on their plates: Stiles' missing, the Oni soldiers terrorizing the place, an evil spirit threatening their town, it was on going. Lucy pulled her away from the trance that was falling upon herself and turned to look at the deputy. "You're new here right?"

"Just began working since Tuesday," he pipped up from his seat as his fingers typed away before looking at the girl. "For the most part it's been pretty good, stressful at times, but not so bad."

Lucy crossed her arms as she approached closer to his desk. "Why did you even apply here? You do know this town is now infamously known for the high homicide cases. The last deputy, Tara, was killed not too long ago. I just don't understand why you wanted to come and work here."

"I guess I like the action," he shrugged at her and Lucy raised a curious eyebrow his way to which he chuckled. "Hey, if these murderous incidents are happening in this small town: I would want to be able to help and save a few lives."

"Even if it means your life could be on the line?" She pressed him with a serious gaze that appeared in her brown eyes. The deputy blinked from the sudden expression she worn, the cheerfulness she held now gone. It was as if she had experienced this before, all the killings and her question seemed to have a hidden meaning.

"Isn't that a risk a police officer faces when the uniform is on?"

"But the killings in this area doesn't care about the uniform," Lucy mentioned lowly to him and Deputy Parrish shifted his body slightly to face her. "Listen, I understand and give you some credit for your bravery and courageous nature, but the things in this town: it's something you've never experienced before. I've seen more blood being splattered on the floors and corpses rotting away than a mortician has in their careers. It's something I wish I could be able to forget," she looked away from him and sighed as she composed herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things and scare you. I think with Stiles missing, it's taking a toll on me."

"Are you close with him?"

She nodded. "My brother and I are close friends. We met when we were little kids and we went through so much together growing up. This is the second time he's gone missing. The first was at a lacrosse game during the spring semester."

"No, I get it," he spoke with a sincere voice. "I could see how much your friend, Stiles, has impacted you, but also everyone and especially the Sheriff. Then again it is his son although he seemed more scared when the three of you told him."

"Yeah…" She whispered while placing her hand on the desk to keep her balance. There was a moment of silence that fell in the room until the door had opened with Agent McCall strolling inside. He was wearing a sling that held his left arm comfortably, but the man slightly narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded minus the harshness in his voice. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's late. Does your mother know you're here and where is Scott?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pushed as herself off from the desk. "Shouldn't you be resting at home like the doctor ordered you to do?"

"I'm fine."

"You were stabbed and almost _killed_, dad," she furiously pointed out as her hand gestured to the sling that hung around him. "Does that mean absolutely _nothing_ to you? You know what," she waved her hands at him. "Just forget it…"

He held a tight frown and placed his attention to the young deputy. "Where is everyone? We get a lead on our sword-wielding maniac?"

"Nope," Deputy Parrish quickly answered him with a cheeky tone before motioning to the papers in the back. "But we've got posters up all over town for your guy."

Lucy would have laughed at this, but due to what she went through at the house it was something that deeply haunted her. Her dad, even though an asshole and jerk at times, was on the verge of dying due to the massive blood he was losing and a possibility of a collapsed lung. She remembered her mother's hands being tainted with his blood and she was wiping away his sweat. His dying sweat from his sticky face.

The girl gazed at her dad whose frown had deepen from the deputy's comment. "Not exactly how I described him to the sketch artist."

"Well, you're not exactly the highest priority of the night, Agent McCall," he hastily sneered at him as he dared to stare into the agent's eyes.

"What does that mean? What's the high priority?"

"Stiles," Lucy answered as she crossed her arms over her chest while looking at her dad. "It's Stiles and he's missing. That's why I'm here, but I got a headache so I stayed while Scott, Isaac and Sheriff Stilinski went to the hospital in order to find Stiles, but all we know he's at some industrial basement."

"How do you know?"

"He called Scott."

The agent rubbed his chin. "Is there a transcript on the phone call?"

"You can go and check," Deputy Parrish suggested him and Lucy's father immediately marched to the room next door. Lucy looked on, her face falling a bit as the man disappeared to go search for the transcript of the phone call. "I can't believe he's your father."

Lucy slowly turned her head to stare at him. "Well…he is…"

"I feel sorry for you."

"Trust me, I know," she sadly smiled at him as she walked closer to him. "He isn't actually the best father, but you gotta deal with what you got."

With the deputy laughing, Lucy felt her phone vibrate inside her sweater. Taking it out, she realized it was a text from Isaac. He was going to Allison's house due to her not answering none of Scott's calls or hers and that Stiles wasn't at the hospital. Isaac even asked if she was feeling better and Lucy lets a faint smile slip on her face. She quickly typed him a message saying she was fine, but her dad was here. Lowering it down, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose as she let the information sink into her scattered mind.

Stiles wasn't at the hospital, just his Jeep. Scott was going with the sheriff while Isaac was trying to figure out why Allison wasn't picking up. Shoving her phone back into the pocket, Lucy fixed her loose bun as she pulled some hair strands back into the hair-tie. It didn't take long for her dad to return back into the room with a paper gripped in his large hands.

"Hey," he quickly called out to the deputy on the chair. "Is this the exact transcript of Scott and Stiles' phone call?"

"It's what he gave us."

Agent McCall needed more answers. "But these words. Stiles says, _Something smells terrible. My eyes are watering._"

"Dad," Lucy approached him as she grabbed the paper to skim through it quickly. She wasn't there when Stiles had first called Scott, but when he had called again: it just sounded scary. "These are the exact words. His Jeep was gone from his house, but found at the hospital although he isn't there. He said he's somewhere cold and industrial."

"But do many industrial places make your eyes water?"

Lucy opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. She hadn't thought about that little detail too much and the girl lowered his head to the side and began thinking. Lucy had handed the paper back to her father who glanced at the paper, the deputy and then his daughter with a critical expression. He was about to ask another question to Lucy, but a familiar voice caught both their attentions.

"Hi, I'm Melissa McCall," the mother spoke to the deputy at the front desk. Lucy brushed passed her dad to walk out and let her brown eyes settle on the woman who still wore her nurse's uniform that was concealed by the large black coat. Her hair was pulled back although some strands of hair was out and about. "I was hoping to see Agent McCall and you don't happen to have my daughter, Lucille McCall?"

Lucy walked forward. "Mom!"

"Lucy," Melissa breathed out in relief and the two shared a quick embrace before pulling away. Melissa still had her soft hands on Lucy's arms and the girl did not mind at all. "Sheriff Stilinski told me what happened earlier. Are you okay? You don't feel dizzy any more? Did you eat anything? Are you hungry?"

"Mom," she chuckled lightly as Lucy placed a hand on her mom's shoulder. "I'm fine. I took an aspirin and sat for a few minutes. I think Stiles going missing again stressed me out since last time…well you know…"

Melissa nodded with understanding. "I know, but we'll find him, okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Agent McCall asked her, but his tone was tame and didn't sound too harsh at his ex-wife. Melissa shifted her gaze from Lucy to the man while the teenager took a step back.

"My shift was over. I just wanted to see if I could help."

The agent was about to deny her help, but realized something. "I think you can. Come on, let's talk in the car. You too, Lucy. Follow your mom."

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in the back, the whole row to herself while her parents sat in the front.<p>

Her dad was driving and she was surprised her mom hadn't took the wheel since the man was still recovering. The lights of his vehicle were on as he cruised down the semi-empty road, his right hand holding the wheel as he talked quietly to his wife. Out of her family, her mom was the only one who hadn't yelled at him when he tried to talk. Lucy and Scott would try, but his attitude made it difficult along with his stubbornness that she apparently inherited from him.

The phone was in her hand as she slid through her messages. Not one had responded, but she tried one last time to call up Allison. Lucy thought it was weird that Allison was not answering her calls considering what was happening right now. In fact, she would normally respond them in a matter of minutes, but Lucy kept thinking that something might had happened to her.

Is she hurt?

Lucy shook her head. Allison knows how to take of herself, the huntress made it quite clear through these past few months. When she got her voicemail again, she decided it wasn't worth her energy anymore. Lucy just did not get it what was happening to Allison right now, this wasn't like her and she would not do this to either of them. She hoped that Isaac would be able to talk to her because her help was needed.

"So what are you saying?" Melissa raised her voice a bit and Lucy lifted her head to glance between her parents. Lucy had shifted herself and leaned forward as her head popped behind Melissa's seat and the girl stared at her dad.

"I'm saying the real question might be, how do we know he's not still asleep?" The agent was brewing up his own theory using the transcript back at the station and some logic. Melissa and Lucy scrunched their faces as they weren't entirely convinced what he was saying.

Lucy choked out. "W-What?"

"You mean he's been asleep the whole time?"

"Is that even possible?" The girl pressed her dad, her brown eyes piercing at his and the man turned his head to look at them. "How could he drive his car, which was found at the hospital, asleep? That's just plain dangerous and even though Stiles might be one heck of a person, he is not that stupid to do such a thing."

The agent sighed, his finger loosening their grip. "Hear me out. People who sleepwalk can do crazy things," he then began to list some examples from the top of his head. "One guy goes down to the kitchen and cooks an entire meal. Another guy is found mowing his lawn naked."

"Why's any of that matter?" Melissa snorted from her seat while Lucy still gave him a blank expression. Agent McCall had a feeling they weren't going to take his idea too quickly and he didn't blame them. In fact: the more he thought about it, the sillier it sounded, but there was a small part of him that cheered him on. He was getting something and he followed his instinct with this small idea in his mind. Flickering his gaze at Melissa, the pressure on the pedal was low as he drove slowly.

"Remember that townhouse apartment we lived in?"

"Rafael," Melissa gave him a warning tone as she indicated Lucy behind her. She knew her daughter was older, but it was her motherly instincts that screamed in her mind. Lucy sighed as she placed a hand on the seat's head.

"Mom, just let him."

With a reluctant frown, she waved her hand for him to continue and he coughed. "Anyways, remember? There was that one night I came home drunk…"

"Oh, one night?" Melissa interrupted him with light sarcasm.

"Let me finish," he spoke with guilty and humiliation. It was as if he were ashamed of it, but he hadn't growl at the comment because he knew deep down he deserved the treatment she was giving him. His eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror and noticed Lucy staring at him and he continued. "So I'm drunk, passed out on the bed. I get up to go to the bathroom. Then all of a sudden I hear you yelling '_What the hell are you doing?_'."

"Because you were in the closet peeing into the laundry basket!" She pointed out as if it were a big deal and as a nurse, a person who deals with health and people's lives, found it quite disgusting.

"Yeah, I thought it was the bathroom!"

Melissa moved her eyes to the window with a light grin. "Oh, no, you were drunk off your ass…I'm sorry you had to hear that, sweetie."

"I've heard much worse," Lucy mumbled from where she sat near her mom. Agent McCall scrunched his eyebrows at her direction and Lucy didn't look at him for a brief moment.

He soon went back to the conversation. "Yeah, but I was convinced it was the bathroom. So how do we know Stiles isn't just convinced he's in some kind of basement and isn't actually there? I think when he called Scott, he was still asleep and is still asleep right now."

Melissa inhaled quietly. "Then where is he?"

"I got an idea about that too."

"Which is?" Lucy asked softly although she found her dad's idea silly. "Also, how could Stiles be asleep and drive his car to the hospital, dad? It just doesn't make sense! And where are we going? Why do I see trees appearing?"

Melissa laughed as she watched the agent try to block her voice. "My goodness you're just like your mother…"

"It's a specialty," Lucy beamed proudly, but her serious face soon returned in a flash. "But where are you taking us? Why are we at a…" Then her eyes began to take in the surroundings. "Forest…"

He stopped the car and immediately stepped out. "Follow me."

The cool air hit Lucy's face and she shivered. Melissa nudged her daughter forward and Lucy blinked as the two began to hastily follow the agent through the forest. Lucy was confused as to why he had brought them here, out of all places, he brought them here and it didn't make sense. Stiles said he was in a basement, not a forest. The leaves crunched loudly as her sneakers stomped the ground as she jumped over some small logs. She was careful enough to dodge tree branches that hung quite low and made sure she did not trip over a small pebble.

She finally looked up and noticed a small cave in the distance. Melissa marched forward as her dad called the nurse out and Lucy picked up her pace as she jogged the remaining space to the cave. She watched as her dad popped his head inside and pointed his finger in the cave while saying 'He's here!'

In a flash, Melissa crouched and reached inside the dark cave. Lucy, who stood beside her mom, did the same thing and helped out. Her eyes widen as she saw Stiles sprawled across the small den, his body shivering uncontrollably and his mouth mumbling words. His face was filled with pain and suffering as if he were experiencing a nightmare and by the way his foot was twitching, it seemed like it was a nightmare.

As the two grabbed one leg, they began to pull him out. What Lucy had not expected was Stiles beginning to scream. His body was twisting and turning, his arms flaring like a seagull gone mad and his muscles tensed. His hands reached for something to cling as he was scared out of his mind from being pulled. Whatever he was dreaming, it was indeed horrible because the wails of Stiles sent a pang of hurt to Lucy's heart.

Pulling once more, they had managed to pull Stiles out, but not without screaming involved. "Wait! Wait! No! Wait! _Wait_!"

Stiles eyes were shut closed as if he were afraid to look where the monster was taking him. He was thrashing his body anywhere as the arms closed around him. Lucy tried to hold him down, but he was much stronger than she was as his feet kicked like a bull's. His painful screams were still echoing throughout the forest and with Lucy near him, it had damaged her hearing.

"Stiles!" Lucy tried to snap his nightmare as she pressed behind him. "Stiles! Stiles! Wake up!"

Nothing was working and instead was pushed away from him. Melissa took over as she brought him down to the ground with him and wrapped her arms tightly to prevent him from moving again. The nurse moved her face closer to his. "Stiles! Stiles! Stiles you're all right! It's okay!"

Stiles had finally snapped his vision of a nightmare and instead of seeing the mummy monster, he saw Melissa McCall. Someone he had recognized and he soon stopped his screaming as he realized he wasn't in danger. He wasn't going to get hurt or be killed and his foot was no longer bleeding like before but he felt cold.

Very cold.

"You're all right," she began to sooth him as her embrace warmed his cold skin. "Calm down, you're okay. We're here for you, Stiles."

Lucy knelt in front of him as her hands held his. Stiles' head snapped forward and Lucy tried to give him a reassuring smile as she squeezed them tightly. His whole body was shaking like a frighten child that was hiding from someone. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights and his face was flushed and sweaty. His chest was heaving heavily as his body began to lean against Melissa who gladly supported him.

Lucy had let go of one hand, making sure she still held on to him, and took out the phone to dial Scott. After waiting for a second, he had picked up. "Scott?! Scott! We found him! We found, Stiles! He's safe…" Lucy sniffed in happiness although some tears were forming in her eyes. "We found him, Scott."

They found him.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened to the fourth floor.<p>

Cesar and Isaac had walked out and the brown-eyed teenager knocked the door. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

His knocks were harder as each minute passed, but stopped as the door opened and revealed a very annoyed Allison. "What the hell?!"

Isaac stepped in. "Rise and shine, missy. We need your help."

"What the hell?" Allison repeated with a growl. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Isaac narrowed his eyes. "You didn't get any calls or texts?"

Allison snapped her head around before running towards her room. Cesar and Isaac quickly followed the girl down the hallway before entering her room. Allison marched towards her small table that sat beside her bed and picked up the phone that sat on top of her book. Holding it in her hands, she realized something odd.

"My phone's off," she whispered confusingly while turning it on. "I never turn my phone off."

As soon as the screen turn bright, the huntress immediately whipped through the the phone and into her messages. Various pings and chimes were heard around the room and Cesar noticed a mixture of calls from Lucy and an unknown number. There was even an incoming texts that were from Scott and Lucy as well.

She clicked both of them and her eyes widen. "Sleepwalking? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, they found him a few minutes ago," Isaac informed her as he glanced at Cesar who continued to skim through the screen. "They're bringing him to the hospital."

Allison shook her head. "I don't know what happened. I never turn it off."

"Then who did?" Cesar wondered aloud and Allison shrugged as she touched one of the unknown number's calls. With the voicemail being on speaker, the three were not prepared to hear something quite odd. It was a man blaring something in Japanese, and since neither of them knew the language, they were obviously confused. "What in the world is he saying?"

Isaac frowned. "I have no idea…"

* * *

><p>Lucy held Scott's hand.<p>

The twins and Lydia were sitting on the chairs while her parents remained standing. They were all waiting for the Sheriff to return with the news or anything. When Lucy had found Stiles with her mom and dad, they had immediately rushed him to the hospital as his skin was turning numb and his pulse was weak. Lucy remembered how Stiles' eyes were bloody red from the lack of sleep mixed with tears he probably shed in his nightmare. He was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep and Stiles clung on to Lucy for support which she gladly gave. He had worried everyone and just to have Stiles in her arms, safe and sound, had lifted the stress off her chest.

The Sheriff soon walked his way closer to them with his hands inside his pockets. Lucy, along with Scott and Lydia, rose from their seats as their eyes landed on the man who held a tired face and he lowly sighed.

"He's sleeping now," he had closed the small circle while glancing at everyone. "And he's just fine. He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him," his light eyes stared at Agent McCall. "Thank you."

"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out," the agent told him as if it were business. "I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone."

"No," the Sheriff shook his head. "It was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

The Sheriff sighed in annoyance. "McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude."

Lucy kept her mouth shut as she quietly observed her dad hesitate for a moment. Everyone knew that her dad and Stiles' dad were not best friends, but hated each other. The tension between them grew with each day ever since her dad returned and ever since he took over the station for his 'mission', it has never been the same. Agent McCall stared at the Sheriff for a brief moment before flicking his gaze at the hand stretched out.

"Accepted," he said while reaching for the Sheriff's hand. Lucy lets a small smile slip through as she was proud that her dad was slowly putting his ignorant attitude aside to accept something like a 'Thank You'.

Melissa sighed while staring at the teenagers. "All right, you three. You've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep."

"Okay," Scott agreed and he gave his mom a hug. Lucy also gave her mom a quick hug flickering her eyes at her dad before looking at the Sheriff. Soon Scott pulled her hand and the girl stared at her brother with a faint smile. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, come on Lydia," she called after her redhead friend and the beauty nodded as she followed them. Scott stood in between the girls and they silently walked down the hallway of the hospital to head for the exit. They were all tired, all needing sleep and all relieved that Stiles was safe in bed here. That was all that matter for Stiles being found and safe.

As soon as they were away from the adults, Lydia spoke. "I don't know what happened. I was so sure…"

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either," Scott took some of the blame as he looked at his sister. "You're the only one who found him."

"But that was because of dad," Lucy mentioned as she crossed her arms. "If it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have found him and he would've died."

"Doesn't matter, he's okay."

Lydia had not responded as her head whipped around and she froze. She began to scan around as her face scrunched in thought. Lucy and Scott shared a concerned look before the alpha reached his hand to her arm.

"Lydia, do you hear something?"

Her eyes stared straight and held a small daze as Lucy stepped closer to her. "Lydia?"

The redhead blinked as she shook her head. "No. I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and Lydia nodded her way.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Scott rubbed Lydia's shoulders. "Come on, we should go home."

Home sounded nice for Lucy.

And so did sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen is done! <strong>

**Sorry again for the late update. This whole week has been hectic and ugh…it's annoying. Next chapter will be my favorite because of the FEELZ with Stiles and omg…I'm just going to love it. Here's the question of the day: **

**If you had to introduce someone to Teen Wolf (someone who had not yet seen the show), what episode would you show them? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	14. Evil Has Now Awaken

**OMG! **

**More than 100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone, you would not believe how happy I was when I realized this a few days ago. I will give a shout-out to the 100th reviewer at the end of the story, but thank you everyone for your help and loyalty to the story! Also, it feels very weird uploading a story on a Monday. I've never done this before, but since last week was just a hassle, I guess I just have to be flexible with it. Here's the last chapter of the episode "Riddle" **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Her body slammed against the soft mattress with a soft thud.<p>

Lucy was tired, very tired. After her strange dream, her brother's yells that could have been heard from France and finding a very traumatic Stiles in the coyote den: she was just tired. Lucy's muscles ached although she brushed them off once she draped the covers over her small body. Her head was against the pillow and she didn't care how her curls began to burst through the bun. She just wanted to sleep since she still had school in less than five hours.

The door creaked and soft footsteps approached her bed.

She lazily turned her head and noticed it was Isaac. The moonlight breaking through her window highlighted his facial features and ocean eyes. They smiled down at her and Isaac took a seat besides her as his hand reached for her soft chin.

"You okay?"

Lucy sighed, but nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Was Allison fine? It's odd that she hasn't send a text or picked up my calls."

"She's fine," Isaac answered and a quick frown formed on his face. Lucy saw the sudden change and her fingers nudged his leg so he could spill out the secret. "Her phone was off. Allison said she never turns off her phone so she was surprised to see it off, but there was this unknown number. It was from some man and he was speaking Japanese."

"That's strange," she mumbled as her brown eyes lingered down at her sheets for a moment. "Can you guys trace the call back?"

Isaac shrugged as he glanced outside the window. "I don't know, but we're gonna ask Mr. Yukimura about it. See what he could translate for us."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah," Isaac agreed quietly as faint smile slipped on his face. He had brushed a small strand of her hair behind her ear and Lucy had leaned her face against his touch. It was soothing and that was what she needed after tonight's adventure. "Get some rest though."

"Same goes for you," Lucy remarked as she pulled him for a quick kiss. It was short and sweet since she was tired, but the sound of Isaac's whimper when she pulled away caused her to laugh. "Go before Scott comes into the room and drags you away."

Isaac rolled his eyes while backing away. "Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>Lucy hopped inside the passenger's seat.<p>

Her brown hair and the teenager smooth down her red skirt that flowed with her movement and reached her knees. Lydia began to drive away from her house and headed to the school, but Lucy noticed something was off. Normally there was upbeat music blasting from the radio and Lydia would often check her makeup every time the light was red. They would even share some gossip that floated around the school and often laugh at them for their idiocy.

Now…it was quiet.

Silent.

Dead.

Lucy stared at her friend. "Lydia, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the redhead beauty gently stopped the car at a red light and glanced at Lucy. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're quiet," the brunette told her with a small frown. "Normally you're not like this at all. Is it because of last night? About leading Stiles' dad and my brother to that institution and not finding him?"

Lydia gripped the wheel as she lets out a shaky breath. "I could have sworn he was there, Lucy. I _heard_ the voices whisper the place when I touched the red yarn. I _heard_ them, but he wasn't there!"

"Don't doubt yourself, Lydia," she offered some support as she could see the pain visible on her youthful face. It hurt to see Lydia this down, this weak because she was one of the strongest people she knew in Beacon Hills. She was full of sass and the air around her screamed confidence, but today: she was humiliated and upset. "You did a great job okay? Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe you just need to work on your powers more. You still are fairly new to being a banshee. Practice makes perfect they say."

Lydia's hazel eyes gaze in front of the road. The light was still red and it seemed to have stop on that color for a long time. She didn't care because all she could think was how lousy of a job she did on finding Stiles. She lead everyone, Scott and the Sheriff, to the mental institution because a red yarn whispered noises to her. She was so sure he was there, down in the cold basement that Stiles had described to Scott over the phone. She was confident enough that when they got to the basement, they would all see Stiles on the floor, a blood pool surrounding his leg, trying to muster up a smile as help had arrived.

But that did not happened.

"Lydia?" The redhead heard the voice of Lucy and it helped her come back to reality. Lydia blinked quickly, her hands loosening on the wheel before staring at the brunette. Lucy had tilted her head with concern. "Did you hear me?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…You're right: I shouldn't be too hard on myself. I can't control this and it's been only a few weeks since being a banshee," Lydia sighed softly and felt a hand rub her shoulder. "I just need to work on it more."

Lucy gave her a smile. "Exactly. Don't let this bring you down. You've helped us many times no matter what the outcome was."

The light in front finally turned green.

Luckily for the girls, there were no other cars behind them so they stayed put for a moment. Lydia appreciated Lucy's support, her words often held some wisdom behind them and she cherished it from time to time. Sending her a nod, Lydia stared forward and began driving down the quiet road as they headed to school.

* * *

><p>The whole day dragged on slowly.<p>

It was dreadful, the atmosphere gloomy that Lucy was irritated by it at first. As the day went on, her going to her classes, she began to grow immune by it. Isaac tried to cheer her up and Lucy acknowledged them, but it wasn't enough to lift her spirits up. In her mind she could only think of Stiles who was at the hospital.

Scott told her that they will be doing tests on him throughout the afternoon and Lucy became more down. She didn't want to think that something was wrong with him. Stiles Stilinski: the hyperactive, sarcastic, blunt, hysterical boy she ever met. He was the one who brought the comic relief when the tension was deep and the one who gave his full loyalty whenever times were tough. Even with the death of his mom, the times where his dad's job was threaten, with people being killed left and right: he still managed to put a smile on his face no matter how much energy it took from him.

He was just that type of person.

Lucy had sighed as she rummaged through her clean locker. She began to take the ones that were needed for homework, but she knew she wasn't going to do half of it. Her first priority was to visit Stiles with her brother who was at the hospital. She didn't care about some stupid math questions or writing some short essay.

Stiles came first.

Lucy closed her locker and saw Isaac leaning against others. "I'm going with Scott to visit Stiles. They're doing testing on him…We're not sure what they're trying to find out."

"I'm sure nothing bad will be found," Isaac comfort her with a loving hug. His lips brushed on her forehead as she leaned closer to his chest. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, if this was a Disney movie," she lowly snorted into his shirt. His hand rubbed behind her back and Lucy sighed against the soft fabric. "Did you guys end up finding out what the phone call said?"

"Yeah," he answered as the two began to walk down the hallways. "He translated some of it and said it was a man giving instructions to Japanese-American prisoners at a interment camp. The strange part was that Mr. Yukimura said the message was fake."

"How was it fake?"

"Because he said there was no internment camp called Oak Creek in California."

Lucy scrunched her eyes as she looked up to him. "Why would someone go as far as to leave Allison a fake message in Japanese?"

Isaac shrugged. "How should I know, but we're still going to investigate a bit more. I should leave you here since Scott's by his locker. Listen, whatever happens with Stiles: it's going to be fine," he held her hands tightly, but not hard enough to bruise her skin. "Even though Stiles and I don't get along too well, I know he'll pull through."

"Let's hope he does," Lucy murmured as she gave Isaac a long hug. The werewolf snaked his hands around her waist as Lucy's arms clung around his neck. They stayed like this for what seemed like eternity and they pulled away. Isaac gave her a small kiss on the lips for support and the brunette smiled at him before she walked away from him. Scott watched on as Lydia left him stranded by the lockers and Lucy's hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Where's Lydia going? Doesn't she want to see Stiles?"

Scott shook his head. "She said she's hypersensitive to loud noises today. Lydia would jump whenever someone closed their locker or a pencil is dropped to the floor, but they're something wrong with her…"

"Maybe she's still stressed out of last night's events," Lucy weakly suggested, but her voice wasn't as convincing for him. Scott sighed as he closed his locker and the alpha looked at his sister while tugging his backpack. "Let's go. I want to see Stiles already."

"Let's go," Scott offered his hand and the twins headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>Serena managed to sneak into the hospital.<p>

The woman shoes lightly clicked against the clean tilted floors and she made sure no one spotted her on the floor. Serena needed to find a specific room and her eyes flashed to her marigold in order to follow the scent that flowed down the corridors. Her hand held a small, white rosary and made sure to not lose it.

Making a final turn, the scent was growing stronger. Serena walked slowly until the scent led to a door and the woman had peaked through the small window. Through the glass, she could see Stiles sleeping away with a blank expression on his face. Serena grabbed the doorknob and quietly opened the door. She slipped her body inside without making any noises and softly clicked the door close. The curtains were pulled to the side as it let in some sunlight in, the rays hitting directly on Stiles' pale face.

Serena had moved slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey. Once getting close to the bed, her rosary dangled above Stiles' chest. Her light brown eyes harden with concentration as Stiles began to shift his body to the side. She lowered the rosary closer to his chest and Stiles began to moan in pain. Lowering it once more, the white rosary had brushed against his left hand and a loud grunt escaped Stiles' mouth.

Serena held an expressionless face and pulled the rosary away.

She analyzed Stiles' sleeping form briefly before strutting out the door. Serena made sure the door was closed like it was before and glanced each side of the hallway. There was no one walking and she calmly strolled down the hall that lead to the elevator. As the door opened, Serena stepped inside and pressed for the ground floor.

With it moving, Serena checked the rosary.

There was a dark color that seemed to have been sprayed on the lower part of the rosary. Her fingers brushed against it and made sure to check the cross. It was also dark and Serena frowned as she discovered this. Her thoughts were proven correct and the woman gazed into the reflection of the elevator doors.

Something was wrong with Stiles.

And he had passed her test.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood beside Stiles who sat on the bed that extended inside the MRI machine.<p>

Scott stood on the other side and the trio were silent as the adults huddled on the other side of the room. They were discussing something, but Lucy didn't mind what it was as long as they did this test and find nothing which was a long shot. Everyone knew something was going on in Stiles' head and there was something inside that the doctor will find.

"Stiles," the doctor had finally called out and approached the teenagers. "Just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. If you want, we can get you earplugs or headphones."

Lucy had glanced at Stiles who shook his head. "Oh, no, no, I don't need anything."

"Hey," Stiles' father piped up beside Lucy and Melissa stood behind the sheriff with a concern face. "We're just on the other side of that window. Okay?"

"Okay," Stiles nodded as he heartily patted his dad's shoulder. The sheriff had given him a large, closed smile as if to say 'good luck, you'll be fine' before the adults left with the doctor in tow. Only Lucy and Scott had stayed for a few minutes, but the girl noticed her brother looking down. She didn't need to be a werewolf to know he was anxious. "You guys know what they're looking for right?"

The twins had said nothing and he had continued with a sigh. "It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink," he paused for a moment as a shaky breath left his mouth. "It's what my mother had…It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there's no cure…"

Lucy blinked although it didn't stop the tears streaming down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away with her hand as she sniffed. "Stiles…this is hard to hear…"

"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something," Scott pinched his eyes as he began crying. He inhaled a deep breath before staring at Stiles with red eyes. "I'll do something."

Stiles lifted his weak head to gaze into Scott's eyes. Lucy knew there was a double meaning behind Scott's words and his serious expression told the girl he had meant it. The alpha werewolf flickered to his sister who then nodded and stared at Stiles. The boy hadn't said a word, but his teary eyes took in the promise that Scott had said. The three, the same three that had known each other since little kids and gone through the same shit in their lives, embraced each other in a tight hug. Stiles' arms extended around both Scott and Lucy, the twins equally giving the same love.

Stiles lets out some sniffles and scared hiccups and Lucy nudged her head closer to him. This was one of the most painful situation that she had experienced. She had hoped and prayed the doctor doesn't find anything. She prayed that Stiles was going to be okay and normal and sane, but life was a big asshole. As the pulled away, Lucy's vision was blurred due to the tears and she used all her remaining energy to give Stiles one final smile of confidence.

Scott and Lucy headed out of the room, the girl using his shoulder as a pillow.

Only time would tell what Stiles had.

* * *

><p>She clapped his leg. "I'm going to the bathroom and find a vending machine. What anything?"<p>

Scott looked up to his sister and nodded. "Can you get me a Hershey Bar?"

"Be back in a few minutes," Lucy mentioned as she strolled down the hallway. Making a turn she saw Derek walking down and the girl narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but coughed. "What are you doing at the hospital?"

"Need to talk to Scott," he cooly answered with no aggression detected. Lucy had known Derek for quite some time, ever since Scott became a werewolf. He was always angry, lacking trust with someone and how Stiles puts it a ' Sourwolf'.

Lucy jerked her thumb. "He's just around the corner."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

Derek nodded and Lucy walked off. She still shook her head at Derek's now calm demeanor and the girl chuckled for a moment. He was very different since he had left Beacon Hills for a few weeks. Sure him crashing the Halloween party was something, she understood his anger. There were strangers dancing around to loud music, their bodies painted and some cups on the floor. It was his loft, his home. Lucy would be pissed if someone held a party in her own home or apartment.

As she found the bathroom and used it, Lucy tried to find the vending machine. Turning around another corner, her eyes spotted the machine and quickly pressed the buttons for her snack and Scott. She waited for them to fall down and a soft thud sounded inside the machine with Lucy bending down to reach inside. Feeling satisfied, the girl began to make her way back to where Scott was with Derek, the lights above her flickered.

Lucy froze her steps as the flickering became more apparent and she glanced above. People on the floor began to rush around, their voices urgent and loud. Lucy quickly sped down the halls and rushed around the corner only to find the seat completely empty. She wasn't sure where they were, but his coat was no longer on the chair. Lucy decided to find her mom as she was wondering what was going on right now.

She dropped her snacks and went to the MRI room.

* * *

><p>Stiles calmly tied his sneakers and didn't mind the people outside yelling orders.<p>

Feeling it was tight enough, he rose from the bed and strolled out the room as the lights above began to lose their energy. People ran passed him, ignoring the patient to which Stiles had snorted. These people were completely oblivious and weak in his eyes. The people finally left and Stiles was about to walk away until the elevator doors had opened to reveal someone.

Someone he easily recognized.

Walking slowly towards her, the woman kept a calm composure as if she weren't afraid.

"You know me," she spoke with a strong voice and Stiles had stopped with slightly bored eyes. "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy."

Stiles' cheeks harden. "Are you threatening us?"

"I believe she is," another voice echoed behind Stiles and the boy looked over his shoulder to see Serena standing on the other end with an unemotional face. Her hands were on her sides, but she held something in one. Stiles took a harder look and noticed it was the white rosary and Serena showed it to him with a satisfied smile. "I'm sure you remembered this? I had dunked this in special holy water to detect any body the evil spirit possesses."

Stiles turned his attention back to Kira's mother and saw two Oni appearing behind her. The teenager had scoffed at this. "We're not really afraid of your little fireflies and neither is your little holy water magic."

The lights had turned off briefly before they came on again. Serena now stood beside Kira's mother, the two women glaring at the monster that was taking full control of Stiles. The Japanese woman frowned as Stiles began to walk away.

"If the Oni can't defeat you," she quickly called out and the boy stopped. "I know someone who will."

Stiles had glanced over his shoulder, the wickedness danced inside his orbs. The two women were brave enough not to pull away, their strengths powerful enough that they were completely intimidating to anyone who dared to look at them.

With one final smirk, Stiles continued his saunter down the semi-empty hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fourteen is done!<strong>

**First I would love to give a shout-out to the 100th reviewer of this story: **

**Perrie (a guest) **

**Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate everyone's dedication to this story may it be a review, alert or favorite. You guys make my day so thank you so much! Here's the question of the day: **

**Should someone tell Danny about the supernatural already? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	15. One Man Down with One MIA

**Okay, Monday's episode was just crazy. I mean, it was so action packed and Coach Finstock was the comedian of the night. How he was dramatically screaming he was going to die when in fact he was going to live. LOL moment of the night and Dr. Deaton was clearly the MVP of the episode. Evil!Stiles is just going cray-cray and the new deputy apparently is skilled with bombs huh? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

><p>The lights continued to flicker and crackle in the hospital.<p>

Lucy was pushing through other people, nurses and doctors as she wanted to find her mom or the Sheriff. Her eyes were wild with fear and she couldn't spot Scott or Derek at all and was wondering where they were. There were orders being shouted left and right, footsteps stomping loudly on all floors with patients being looked after the best they could.

Lucy turned to her left and slammed hard against a brick wall, but was confused as she was inside the building. Before she fell, a large hand grabbed her wrist and the brunette looked up in surprise to see it was Derek. The werewolf jerked her up to her feet and she thanked him while glancing behind his shoulders. Scott was standing there, his eyes red that easily glowed in the chaos of the hospital and those eyes brought a wave of relief in Lucy.

She called him out. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"The electrical line has been cut," Scott grunted as he hastily pushed her forward down the halls. They need to get outside as soon as possible. "It's just going crazy outside and we need to stop it before someone gets electrocuted and killed."

"Who the hell cut the line?"

Derek led them down the stairs while screaming. "Stiles."

"But Stiles is in the MRI room!" Lucy screamed over the noise. "That's impossible, he couldn't have done that!"

Scott shook his head. "He prepared for this since yesterday. When Stiles was missing, Derek and I were up on the roof and we smelled Stiles struggling with himself. We didn't know what it was, but now it's clear. Stiles was protecting us from _himself_ because he's possessed. The nogitsune is possessing him."

Her face was filled with horror as she let Scott's words sink in. "No…no he couldn't have…he just can't!"

"Well it is," Derek tried to scream some sense to her. The run down the last few sets of stairs and made it down to the hospital's emergency entrance. There were already people rushing outside into the cool, freezing night and Lucy could see some electricity being flickered outside from where she was. There was something going on and Scott tugged Lucy's hand tighter as he pulled her with out into the parking lot.

The screams and wails of innocent people danced around Lucy. They all seemed to have mixed together into one sound as it amplified the mayhem and disorder that was occurring outside. The cool air had hit Lucy's bare legs and her eyes bounced rapidly as she noticed the empty cars with their doors opened and engines still on. From the corner of her eyes she saw an ambulance that was on the grassy pavement and water gushing out from the broken fire hydrant. The water eagerly flowed its way towards the people and with the electrical wire flinging around, the sparks hitting the wet ground: it was a recipe for disaster.

The three rushed closer to the commotion, but Scott flung his arm out to stop her sister from stepping further. Her head bowed down to see the water surging its way towards them and the electrical wire was still in the air meaning the liquid was possessed with danger. That was until Kira stood in the middle of the puddle and snatched the wire in her hand. She didn't seemed to have been affected by it and Lucy watched in amazement as the girl capped it with her other free hand. Kira was soon controlling the energy and heavy concentrated on sucking all the electricity inside herself to stop the danger. The hospital building began to glow and flicker more as Kira held her grip tighter while lifting her gaze at them. What surprised them the most was her eyes now becoming amber, the color striking in the night sky and Lucy was just amazed by this.

Kira had saved everyone.

As Kira lets the dead wire drop to the ground, a familiar body caught Lucy's attention. It was Isaac and Lucy began to panic as she rushed forward. "Isaac!"

Lucy knelt down on the wet concrete as her hands trembled around his moist clothes. His eyes were still open, but held nothing behind them and he wasn't moving. He seemed lifeless and Lucy rolled him over onto her lap as soon as Derek came and checked him out. The werewolf placed two fingers on his neck and Derek's face became nervous and afraid.

"He's not breathing," he whispered in fright and Lucy's heart pounded faster as her face drained in color. "Scott! He's not breathing!"

"Help! Someone help!" Lucy began to cry in disbelief. Her fingers clutched his shoulders as her neck became red as she screamed louder. "Isaac! Isaac, please don't do this to me! Please don't do this, say something to me. Isaac!"

Scott's footsteps soon made their way over. "Oh god, Isaac! Damn it, someone get help! We have a person down! Mom!"

Melissa was leading two paramedics with a stretch at them. The two men carefully lifted Isaac up to the stretcher and wheeled him away from the scene and into the emergency part of the building. Lucy didn't want to be away from Isaac and she quickly ran with the stretcher with her mom following behind the worried girl. The brunette's legs were screaming in pain, the muscle tightening together that she could get a cramp any moment now, but she ignored it. All that mattered to her was Isaac and making sure she didn't lose sight of him.

The stretcher was soon led to an emergency room with doctors rushing inside. Melissa felt the need to grab her daughter's shoulders and stopping her. Melissa underestimated her child's strengthen as Lucy began to lash out like an animal, but the nurse held her ground. "Lucy! Please stop moving! We can't go any further!"

Lucy's tears blurred her vision as she choked out. "I-I have to go! Isaac's hurt and I need to see him! He's hurt…"

"And you will," Melissa tried to convince her daughter the best she could. Lucy felt her body go weak as she leaned against her mother's hold. Melissa had spun her around and the teenager hugged her mom with her face buried into her neck. The nurse soothed a sobbing Lucy, whispering kind words into her ear while rubbing her hand gently on her back. Melissa tried not to cry because she needed to be the strong one, but it was difficult due to seeing her own child breaking down into tears. It hurt to see this because as a mother: she didn't want to see her children cry.

Allison had finally caught up to the McCalls with Cesar panting due to the running through the hospital. Cesar was shocked when Isaac had pushed away from the danger and risked his own life to save theirs. The teenager held Allison's hand as they slowly approached the mother-daughter pair and Melissa lifted her head to see them. Scott and Derek were not too far behind them, the beta and alpha completely worried for Isaac's life.

Cesar deeply frowned. "Please tell me he's going to make it."

"I don't know," Melissa sighed at the boy and her stressed brown eyes bounced to Scott. "Stiles is missing. We have no idea where he went or how he escaped, but he's missing."

"Where could he have gone now?" Scott muttered underneath his breath. The alpha brushed past Cesar and went to his mom who held his depressed sister. Melissa lifted her gaze at him and Scott nodded as his arms took hold of Lucy and he gently settled her down to a chair. Allison soon took a seat beside her and comfort her broken friend while Scott stared at his mom. "I'll take care of her, you go and help around. I'm sure you're needed."

Melissa nodded and embraced her son while giving Lucy one final hug before she left. Cesar paced quietly in front of them as a shaky hand ran through his thick hair. A familiar scent caught the boy's attention and Cesar snapped his head up as he saw his aunt make her way towards the group. Cesar's shoulder tensed as he motioned her to come closer.

"Can you help him?" He asked lowly enough so other people around the hospital couldn't hear him. Serena glanced at the group who all stared at the woman with a desperate gaze. She then averted her eyes back to her nephew. "Please tell me you can heal Isaac."

Serena shook her hands. "I can try, but I have to be alone with him which is impossible due to all the doctors running around the place. Though there is something much more horrible that has been unleashed. A boy named Stiles has the evil spirit inside himself and from what Kira's mom calls it: he has the nogitsune."

Derek glanced at Scott before staring at Serena. "He's missing as of right now. We have no idea where he could be."

"He must be found quickly," Serena voice turned cold and filled with authority. "There's no telling how destructive this nogitsune might be. Cesar, I thought we could have handle this, but I feel like we need extra help."

Cesar disagreed with his aunt as his hand sliced through the air. "No, we can't drag my parents into this. I promised I could handle it with you. We can't put more people in danger."

"There is a thin line between bravery and foolishness, Cesar," Serena hissed at his nephew for not being able to see the situation. "There is no shame on asking for more help if you have reached the limit, but I'll compromise with you. I won't call your parents, but if more deaths happen due the boy's actions: then I have no choice."

Cesar sighed in defeat as he nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here for a little bit, but please help Isaac. He courageously saved Allison and I. I owe him my life and I know you and my mom are the ones in the family who could heal others."

Serena gave him a weak smile. "I see what I could do. I just need to get a special herb back home."

"Thanks, _tía_," Cesar murmured as he gave the woman a bear-like hug. The pair split up and Cesar stared as she rushed out of the hospital with her hair bouncing. The teenager sighed as he slumped on the chair beside the huntress and Allison rubbed his arm in comfort. He glimpsed at Scott talking to Derek a few feet away from them and Cesar rubbed his eyes. "When I agreed to come here: I didn't know I would be deal with this."

Allison softly chuckled. "Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thanks."

Allison had her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Do you think your aunt might help Isaac? She did help my dad."

Cesar tilted his head to the side. "To be honest, I'm not sure. See, when she healed your dad she used some of her energy making her weak. Since it wasn't too bad, you couldn't see it, but I could feel her weakness. For Isaac," he frowned and Allison remained silent as he continued. "He is badly injured that I'm not sure if she could do it. The more you heal, the weaker you become and depending on the wound, how deep it is and all: it could affect how long you regain your strength again."

"Then don't let her do it," Lucy intervene into the conversation causing the two of them to look at her. Allison was about to argue, but the brunette shook her head. "No, I don't want his aunt to become weak. If it's too risky for her, then she doesn't have to do it. He's a werewolf, they could heal on their own."

Allison held her hand, making Lucy look at her. "Serena offered-"

"No Cesar offered and she agreed in hesitation," Lucy swiftly interrupted Allison, her mouth forming a thin line. "If she hesitated, then there's a good reason as to why she felt that way. What if she wants to save her powers for something more dangerous that could happen later on? Stiles is missing and he has the nogitsune possessing him."

Lucy finished her small conversation as she leaned against the chair with a loud sigh. She wasn't sure how much she had visited the hospital, but it was probably too much to count on her fingers already. This whole week was just a mess: Stiles is missing, again, with the nogitsune in full control and Isaac is seriously injured with the possibility of second or third-degree burn marks. Even though Isaac is a werewolf and could easily heal the wounds in a matter of days, that wasn't enough to keep Lucy calm. She would constantly worry for him and his safety no matter what just like Lucy worries for Scott even if he is an alpha. With the night going from bad to worse, Lucy just wanted this nightmare to end. That wasn't going to happen as she saw her father march over to the group with a blank expression.

The brunette merely stared at the ceiling with annoyed eyes. "You just want my life to be shitty, don't you?"

Derek and Scott soon returned beside Lucy, the alpha giving his dad an unreadable look. "What are you doing here?"

"Running an investigation," the agent spoke as he dug his hands into his pockets. "I observed the electrical wire and was cut. By the way it was, it seemed to me someone had done it out of sabotage. We're searching throughout this whole hospital for any signs, but where's your mother?"

"She's assisting the other doctors with the patients," Scott answered truthfully and the agent could only nod. The father of two then glanced over to Lucy who was visibly down and her face held both dried and fresh tears on her cheeks. Her mascara was smudged in some places as she gazed down at the tiled floor, not bothering to look up. Scott caught his dad staring at his sister and the alpha sighed. "If you're going to talk to her, choose your words carefully. She's at a delicate phase with Isaac being electrocuted."

With that being said, Scott indicated everyone to leave the two alone for a moment. Allison tugged Cesar's hand and the pair walked with Scott and Derek towards the other end of the hallway. Scott wanted to respect Lucy's privacy so he made sure Derek wasn't going to listen in. The FBI agent slowly took the empty seat beside his daughter. The older man wasn't sure how to begin the conversation since Lucy was deeply hurt. In fact, her being this way made it more difficult because Lucy had always been his little girl. He didn't want to see her cry because the tears and a frown made him sad. He adored her smile because it was filled with innocence and purity; it held an air of friendliness and affection.

The agent took off his ID badge that dangled around his neck and held it in his hands. He then stared at Lucy with a sincere gaze. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to. You know, every time I talk to you it's always a challenge for me right? You just have some much stubbornness like me and your mother that I'm not sure how Isaac managed to brave through it."

Lucy stretched her fingers. "What are you trying to say, dad?"

"That I'm going to try and find the suspect who did this," Agent McCall stated without any room of doubt. Lucy lifted her head so that her eyes could stare into his and she swallowed a small lump in her throat. "I know how much Isaac means to you and take this as a small apology of mine for everything I caused you, Scott and your mother."

"You still need to work on that more," she murmured with a faint smile. What Lucy found funny was that her dad was going to try his hardest on finding the person responsible for the crime. The only problem was that she already _knew_ who it was. Stiles had done this and he is missing once again, but her dad didn't know it was him. He probably knew he was just missing, so she tried not to laugh when he said that to her. Instead, she kept her small smile and thanked him. "I appreciate the thought behind it though."

The agent nodded. "It was worth a shot, but okay. Why don't you go home with Scott? It's getting late and you won't be able to see Isaac until tomorrow."

"Fine," she agreed softly and in a sudden decision: Lucy had given him a hug. She wasn't sure why she she did this. She wasn't sure why he wasn't pulling away or coughing or anything, just staying still. The agent was stunned by the action considering Scott and Lucy were practically giving him the cold shoulder ever since he returned to Beacon Hills. Their words had sent pain, but it was their actions that hurt him the most. His tensed body soon melted and the man used one of his arms to hold her tighter and brought her closer to his suit.

Scott silently witness the embrace and it brought some warmth into his chest. The alpha knew his dad wasn't the best, everyone knew that, but he did have his moments where he truly cared for them. Scott could still remember the picture of him and Lucy sitting on his father's lap when they were young on his desktop. He couldn't believe his dad would actually have that picture, let alone put it as his desktop.

As soon as Lucy and Agent McCall pulled away, the man rose from his chair and began to walk away. Lucy was left alone and Scott finally walked back towards the seat with a sympathetic expression on his face. She brushed her skirt as the girl tiredly stood from the chair. "You overheard did you?"

"I actually did not," he truthfully replied and Lucy nodded. He watched as his sister yawned and her eyes became droopy. Placing his arm on her shoulders, he began guiding her down the hallway. "Come on, you need sleep. Cesar and Allison will stay a bit longer before they leave."

This whole day tired her out.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt a head resting on her shoulder.<p>

Blinking her eyes open, she squinted as the light coming from above stung her vision for a moment. There was short, brown hair laying on her and Lucy peered her head closer to see it was Allison. Scrunching her eyes, Lucy tried to remember why she was at the hospital once again and realization soon sank in her mind. The double doors that sat in front of her brought her memory back and she remembered it was Isaac.

They were waiting for Isaac.

Lucy leaned her head against the smooth wall behind her and took in a deep breath. It had been two days since the whole mayhem that happened at the hospital's parking lot. The cut electrical wire that swung violently like a headless snake. Kira saving everyone's lives by controlling the energy that was spewing out. People being electrocuted, including Isaac, and Stiles still missing. There was no new word on his whereabouts.

It was as if he didn't want to be found.

He just left the planet without a trace.

Lucy was cautious not to wake up Allison as she didn't want to disrupt the peaceful sleep. She briefly remembered that Lucy had to beg her mom on letting her stay overnight. She had left Isaac on the first night because her dad gave a good reason, but she didn't want to leave him alone the second time. With them getting back together less than a week, Lucy believed her support was needed for Isaac. She had to be a good girlfriend for him in every difficult situation that was thrown at them no matter what.

The elevator door dinged and Lucy turned her head to see it was Scott and her mom walking towards them. Lucy placed a finger to her lips as Allison was fast asleep, but her brother had other ideas and shook the huntress awake. Scott ignored the rolling eyes coming from his sister as Allison sprung herself straight and wiped her cheeks for any drool.

Scott moved his hand away. "You guys have been here all night?"

"Yeah," Allison whispered as she sat up while staring at Scott. "They wouldn't let us see him because we're not family. I told them he doesn't have one."

"And I tried to tell him he lives with us," Lucy muttered under her breath, the annoyance clearly there. "But they wouldn't budge and I didn't want to waste my energy on something stupid."

Melissa gave a ridiculous look. "He's got us."

"Thank you!" Lucy huffed as she gestured her hand towards her mom. "Do you think you can do anything?"

The nurse smiled as she took out a card. "I've got a key card."

"Have we ever told you how awesome you are, mom?" Scott complimented with a boyish grin and the woman chuckled. She then swiped the card, the light flashing green as the double doors soon opened. Lucy stood up as she snatched her coat into her hands and was right behind Scott. With her mother standing outside, the three slowly walked inside the room.

Lucy moved forward and her hands clutched her coat tighter that she thought it would just rip. The machines beeped around the room, a long tube entering his nostrils that were probably giving him oxygen. Scott held Lucy's hand as the alpha felt her sadness and stress increase at the sight of Isaac and he didn't blame her.

Half of his face was no longer smooth, just simply burnt into a crisp. The area was completely dark with some blisters forming around in patches. Allison was right beside Lucy and the huntress gave her a squeeze of comfort on her shoulder. Lucy wasn't surprised when no tears came down on her face. She had used most of them up as her eyes felt dry like the Sahara Desert, but that didn't stop the agony rushing through her body. Lucy thought she was able to handle this, but she couldn't as each step closer to the bed caused her muscles to weaken.

Allison frowned in confusion. "I thought he'd be healing by now."

"So did I," Scott agreed with a husky voice.

"So why isn't he?" Lucy whispered as her brown eyes lingered around his face. He was a werewolf, it had been two days since the incident. Why wasn't he healing like normal? That question loomed over her head and Scott decided to do something about it. Bringing his hand closer to the burnt arm, he closed his grip and sighed.

"Is he in pain?" Allison asked and Scott could only nod.

Scott couldn't bear on feeling Isaac in pain. As an alpha and close friend of him: he needed to help Isaac out. Closing his eyes in concentration, he focused on the energy that was going towards his hand. The girl merely watched in silence as dark waves began to swim up Scott's arm through his veins. Lucy realized what Scott was doing, he was taking some of the pain away just like he done to that poor woman here in the hospital months ago and when Isaac used it on an ill puppy.

It seemed to work as Isaac gasped in relief, but his eyes remained closed. His head moved as his chest rose alive and Lucy's heart stopped. The light moment was soon gone as she overheard her brother inhale sharply and gasped as his hand pulled away. Scott's head was throbbing and he knew he reached his limit on sucking the pain away.

He was breathing heavily. "It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain."

"Did Stiles really do this?"

Lucy exhaled quietly. "Somewhat…If you can even say it was him."

"Whatever's controlling him did it," Scott added on as he glanced at Allison. "Whatever's inside of him."

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?"

Scott gave a serious face. "I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>"Did they find Stiles yet?" Lydia asked Lucy as they began heading to their next class. The two teenagers walked side by side and Lucy held her binder close to her chest.<p>

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. Allison and I were at the hospital for Isaac, but he's not healing like he should be."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know either, but Scott thinks it has to do with Stiles," she lowered her voice as there were multiple students in the halls. "He's possessed with the nogitsune and maybe that might be the reason why he's not healing correctly. The power might be too much for him."

"It could be…" Lydia's mouth formed a straight line as her hazel eyes stared ahead. She spotted her mom, but something was wrong. Her heart froze as her mouth clenched when she saw Peter talking to her mom. As if he could feel her glare, the werewolf gazed straight at her with a sly smirk that only he could muster. Lydia picked up her pace, pushing pass the other students in the hallway and Lucy was stunned by her friend's sudden change in mood.

Trying to catch up to Lydia, Lucy moved through the crowd and reached the redhead. Lucy was breathing slightly as she tried to catch her breath, but Lydia looked over her shoulder with her mouth wide open.

He had disappeared.

Lydia snapped her head, her expression never falling. "Why were you talking to him?"

"Hello to you too," Mrs. Martin sarcastically greeted, but her smile became genuine when she glanced to the brunette. "Hello, Lucy."

"Hello," she greeted although she was still dumbfound to Lydia's mood. Lucy wasn't sure who her friend was talking about. Lydia snapped her fingers to her mom as she tried to bring the woman's attention back.

"Mom! Why were you talking to him?"

Mrs. Martin sighed. "Because he started talking to me. He's from the health department."

"May I ask who we're talking about?" Lydia raised a finger to the air. When Lydia's mom said Peter, Lucy's eyes widen with horror, but then became cold. "Peter? And from the _health_ department, this man is something…"

"Oh, really?" Lydia snorted and was angered by her mother's oblivious nature. "That's what he said?"

"Yes, really. They're scheduling hearing tests with the students."

"Hearing tests?" Lydia's eyes scrunched together as the redhead stared at Lucy. The brunette shook her head, her mind completely blank about this. "He was talking about hearing?"

"Yes, _hearing_," she enunciated to make her point clear. "I'm guessing we should sign you up. He gave me his card."

Lydia snatched the card and Lucy moved her head closer. The redhead wasn't amused as her mouth frowned at this. "Mom, this is a piece of paper with a phone number written on it."

Mrs. Martin proudly grinned. "I know. Still got it. Bye girls!"

Lucy watched in disbelief as the woman sauntered away. The crushing of paper brought her attention back to Lydia who was clearly fuming in anger. Lucy decided to calm her down as an angry Lydia was never a good Lydia.

"Hey…you okay?"

Lydia breathed out quickly as the paper was shoved into her bag and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Come on, we have to find Allison."

"Oh this should be good…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen is done! <strong>

**So yeah. Episode was just action pack and Kira was BADASS! YESSS SHE WAS XD! And Jared came back (with a potential bomb inside the box, Bad Luck Jared…). I missed that guy and I hope he returns for future episodes. Danny and Ethan sharing that epic kiss? Beautiful moment :'D! Here's the question of today: **

**If you had an arrow stuck in your stomach, would you react like Coach Finstock or differently? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	16. A New Finding as the Fox Strikes Again

**Sorry for the long wait! It's been like five days since the last update, but I've bee busy so please bare with me. I just had a lot of homework to do and I'm studying crazy for my exams and the damn SATs coming up…ugh: life. Hate it. Hate it! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>The girls had arrived at the downtown loft while the sun was still out.<p>

Lucy's eyes roamed around on the thick door that slid, but her mouth pursed into a tight line. She was clearly against visiting Peter and so was Allison, but Lydia was determine to come either way. Lucy wasn't sure why Lydia wanted to come either as she hadn't said anything. The redhead merely pushed the two out of the school and made Allison drive to the loft.

So they were here.

Outside of the loft.

Lydia reached out, but Allison snatched her wrist. "While it's smart to bring us with you, I still think the rest of this is totally insane."

"Visiting a man who returned from the dead and tried to kill everyone for power, yeah," Lucy murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This completely insane, even for you Lydia."

Lydia tried to reason with them. "I tried to find Stiles and I led everyone into a mental institution. I call that a colossal failure."

Lucy and Allison shared a look and Lydia sighed. "Look, I just need to figure this out and he's the only one offering help."

"Peter doesn't offer help," Allison stared at Lydia as she began to lecture her, or try to remind who Peter really is. "He offers a chance for you to be manipulated into giving him what he wants."

Lucy nodded as she jerked her thumb at Allison. "She just basically describe Peter in under a minute. That man is no good, Lydia!"

Lydia narrowed her eyes and Lucy knew she wasn't going to budge. "Let's see what he _wants_."

"It's not going to be money, that's for sure," Lucy snorted as Lydia slid the door open. It made a soft clank to the side and the three girls saw Peter gazing outside the large window. The sun was slowly setting and the rays caused the whole loft to become bright and it had illuminated Peter's body. His hands were held together behind his back and his whole body seemed relaxed and composed. He then turned around with his blue eyes piercing at them and Lucy could of sworn she saw a small smirk appear on his face.

"The hunter, the banshee, and the little miss princess," he greeted them, but Lucy snarled once Peter had labeled her that. Allison clutched Lucy's wrist to prevent her from slapping the coy smile off his face, but Peter noticed the action from afar. "Ladies, come in."

Allison, when she realized Lucy had cool down a bit, slipped her fingers off. The three had marched towards the older werewolf, their steps perfectly in sync and filled with power. They weren't afraid and they deeply hated Peter. He wasn't one to be trusted with as he craved to manipulate anyone just for his personal gain. Lucy hated him more because he was the one that started this whole mess ever since he bit Scott months ago.

Her life changed for ever at that point.

Peter had moved forward while his blue eyes glanced at Lucy and Allison. "They go."

"The last time I was alone with you…I almost bled out on a lacrosses field," she sent him a cheeky smile, her sass radiating from her. "The stay."

"Do you actually think I was trying to kill you when I bit you?" Peter asked Lydia and the redhead stared at him hard as she listened to his words. "You were my _backup_ plan, remember? Not to mention, the bite is what brought out your nascent abilities. You think power like that was going to come out on its _own_?" He clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "I'm the _spark_ that lit your _fire_, sweetheart."

Lucy sliced her hand through the air. "Enough on your stupid accents, Peter. They're not amusing right now."

"You attacked her and nearly killed her," Allison added on once Lucy was done shutting him up, but the werewolf stared at the huntress with an unreadable expression.

"Power doesn't come without a little pain and struggle."

Lydia frowned. "I didn't _ask_ for it."

"But you're embracing it now, aren't you?"

Lucy snapped her head to face Lydia. "This is the kind of thing he does to you. He's trying to play with your mind, Lydia!"

Allison lashed out at him. "How about the fact that you brainwashed her and used her to bring yourself back to life?"

"So that I could be here today to help you master your abilities," he answered as if it were obvious to him. His smile grew large as if he were excited about this. "It's it amazing how things come full circle?"

Allison and Lucy were not buying this and in unison screamed, "He's _insane_!"

"We're leaving," Allison grabbed Lydia's hand while Lucy gently pushed her friend away from the evil man. Lucy just wanted to get out of here because she clearly felt uncomfortable with him in the same room as her even though she had weapons on her and Allison. As they began to storm away, Peter's voice had called the banshee out.

"You want the truth, Lydia?" Allison stopped and she shared an annoyed look with Lucy at Peter's last attempt to persuade their friend. "It's not the scream that gives you power. All the scream does is help drown out the noise, allowing you to hear what you really need to. I can help you focus your hearing."

Whatever Peter said caused Lydia to spin around with curious eyes, but Allison wasn't having this. "But you want something in return."

"Again," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at Peter. "If it's money or risking someone's life, then no deal."

"No," he sarcastically spewed out as his hands were glued to the table. "I'm dedicating my life to helping out narcissistic teenage girls," he then snatched a wooden container that sat on the side. "Of course I want something in return."

He continued to stare at the three of them while keeping a serious face. Opening the lid, five nails that seemed like claws fell out to the table. They clattered loudly as the noise echoed around Lucy's ear and the sound caused shivers to crawl down her spine. Finally catching Lydia's interest, the three reluctantly walked towards the table and Lucy grabbed one nail to examine it.

Lifting it to eye-level, she observed how rough it was and the tip was so sharp she was afraid her skin would tear and bleed from the scratch. Lucy was rather fascinated by it and flickered her eyes towards Peter. "These are the claws of Derek's mother?"

"My sister, Talia," he specified to Lucy. "Before she died, she stole a memory from me. It's something only a very powerful alpha can do. That memory is locked inside those claws."

"Wish she could have taken away your egoistic attitude," Lucy sent him a cheeky smile that was clearly fake and Peter lets out a humorless laugh. Lydia carefully took the claw from Lucy to observe it herself before she glanced at Peter with a small frown.

"Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you?"

"Well, if I remembered the _memory_," Peter's voice turned sickly sweet as if to mock the girl. "I might be able to _tell _you."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she muttered. "Again…that attitude."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lydia sighed as she agreed to help Peter out. It sounded crazy for both Allison and Lucy, but if it was to get Lydia some answers to her abilities: then they'll stick by her. Even though it was a crazy idea. "How am I supposed to get the memory from these claws?"

Peter gathered them together into his hand as he motioned for her palm. "Open your hand and hold them close to you. You're going to _hear_ the memory, that's what you're gonna do, my little banshee."

Lydia hesitated for a moment, sharing a quiet look between her friend before she obliged. As Peter placed the claws carefully on her hand, Lydia had backed away to concentrate. The felt very rough and sharp to her touch. Allison and Lucy stood off to let Lydia focus on getting the memory from the nails while Peter leaned against the table.

A few minutes had passed and Lydia slowly paced herself.

Peter began to grow irritated. "Focus."

"I am focusing!"

"You're not!" He yelled at her from his spot. Allison sneakily slipped an electroshock device and Lucy gripped the weapon in her hand. It was to make sure that Peter wouldn't do anything to harm Lydia. "I can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes. Your hearing is attuned to a level of the universe no one else can hear, but only if _you're_ listening."

Lydia held the nails tighter. "I'm trying."

"Try harder!" Peter gritted out his teeth as he began to march over to Lydia, but Allison put a stop to it. The electroshock crackled as she whipped it out just near his neck and below his hairy chin. The werewolf halted his movement and slowly turned his head to see Allison who gave him a cool look. Peter sent her a sly smile, a smile that could be anything by happy and he flashed out his own claws in order to threaten her, but another electroshock was whipped just above his heart. Peter then turned his attention to see it was none other than Lucy, her face cold and icy. The two teenage girls held their ground as they challenged the werewolf, but the man chuckled.

He sent Allison a dark growl. "Your aunt had one of those. Exactly one of those that the two of you are holding right now. Aunty Kate…"

Lydia lowly warned them. "Stop it. All three of you."

"Didn't do her much good as I ripped her throat out, did it?" Peter egged on as she ignored Lydia's warning.

"She didn't shove it up your-"

"_Stop it_!"

Silence returned as the nails flew passed them and hit the wooden pillar. Lucy breathed slowly to calm her heartbeat, but everyone stared at the five claws that stuck on the pillar. From her peripheral vision, Lucy saw Lydia cautiously walk towards the nails. She stood beside Peter and lowered her weapon down as the redhead brushed passed them, her eyes filled with a trance. Lydia's mouth was slightly opened with her head tilted to the side and Peter wanted to know what was going on.

"Lydia, did you hear something?" He asked her a question, his tone eager to know. "What is it? What are they saying? Is it the memory?"

"If you let her figure it out," Lucy snarled at the man with heated brown eyes. "Then maybe she could freaking tell _you_."

"You don't tell me what to do," he hissed like a dangerous snake, but Lucy wasn't frighten by it. Peter then snapped his attention to the other girl. "What did Talia take from me? Tell me what she knew!"

Lydia remained still for a few minutes.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. It was something that had changed her view on Peter and it was something that would change the way he thought, the way he acted and the way he saw himself in this world. Lydia couldn't believe this was kept from him, but she knew why Talia had taken the very important memory away from him.

Talia had helped keep Peter safe, but in an odd away.

Turning around, her mouth was wide open as her eyes were slightly watery and the three gaze at Lydia while holding their breaths. She then stared deeply at Peter while her lips began to tremble as she gave him the news.

"You're not _just_ an uncle…"

Lucy noticed Peter's whole body tense.

Her eyes roamed around his face and she could clearly see the shocked expression that tainted his blue eyes. His hands were shaking and if he didn't have a lot of energy, he would collapse down on the floor. The sun was quickly setting, the light fading away as dusk began to loom down on the small town. It was growing dark and Lucy heard a loud thunder echo from outside.

It was going to rain.

Peter finally broke away from his shocked phase and quickly demanded Lydia to tell him what she knew. He needed to know what Lydia heard from the nails, what the memory was and who the child was.

His child.

His eyes briefly glowed to a bright blue before returning back to normal as he stalked her. "What's the child's name?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying," he growled at her and Lydia shrugged.

"I said I don't know," she stated as she began to take a few steps back. "I don't know its name, if it's a boy or a girl or if it's some mutated _wolf baby_."

"You're lying," he repeated with a deep voice as he was quickly closing the gap between them with his hands gripping her arms. "Tell me what you know. Tell me. Tell-"

Peter screamed in pain as he felt the electricity shock his back. The werewolf rapidly fell to the cool floor as he grunted in agony and his spine was throbbing. He could move at all as he was focusing all his attention on healing himself. Peter thought it was Allison who had shocked him, but to his surprise, Lucy's face came close to his.

"Don't ever underestimate me or call me _princess_," she sent him a large smirk before pulling her head back and standing up straight. She then nodded at her friends while stomping away from Peter. "Come on, let's leave this hell-hole."

As they headed out the loft, neither of them could ignore his powerful roar.

And that powerful roar was for one person in particular.

Lydia.

* * *

><p>The car stopped in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Lydia wanted to make sure what she heard was true, so she told Allison to search up a picture of Peter while she tried to look for a picture of a certain someone. Someone that they all met before a few weeks ago. Once Lydia found a picture, Lucy inched her head closer as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Malia…

"I got mine. Did you find yours?" Allison asked Lydia and the girl nodded. The three then huddle together, the rain pouring violently down against the car, but Lucy was most interested in the discovery that Lydia had. Her brown eyes flickered between the two phones, one having a picture of Peter and the other having a picture of Malia Tate. The two shared such a resemblance that Lucy couldn't believe it and neither could Allison. "Peter and Malia?"

Lydia sighed as she confirmed it. "Father and daughter."

"Holy shit," Lucy whispered and the three continued to stare at the phone.

They were all mind-blown.

* * *

><p>Scott panted heavily as he clutched to the steel table inside Deaton's office.<p>

Stiles laid motionless on the tiled floor along with Kira, but he could clearly hear both their heartbeats even with his body trying to heal his massive wound. Scott was just weak, very weak after all the pain he took away from all those people: Isaac, Coach and the deputy at the station. He just couldn't heal himself normally, so he was surprised to feel another hand on his wound.

The alpha shot his gaze up to see it was Serena who stood in front of him.

"I'm going to help you," she gently spoke to him as her fingers loomed over his bloody skin. "I need you to calm down and relax. This will take just a few minutes."

Scott still breathed hard, but nodded. "O-Okay…"

Serena took out a small bottle that was black like the storm outside. In another hand, she took out a small green herb that was bright to his eyes and she convinced him that this wasn't harmful. Scott trusted the woman because she reminded him very much like his own mom, a woman who help heal other people. Serena was just like a nurse, but a nurse with special powers that only she a few other people possessed.

Pouring some water on his wound, it had stung yet relieved him. Serena quickly crushed the herb in her palm and began to sprinkle it around the bloody wound before her hands applied pressure on it. In a matter of seconds, there was a white glow that appeared and the light radiated Serena's facial features. Scott noticed her eyes turned into marigold slits as the power overtaking her and the boy was stunned by this.

There was a sharp pain that caused him to yelp before Serena pulled her hands away. Scott's fingers trickled down to his injured area and cautiously brushed against the skin. He felt nothing but smoothness and Scott lifted his shirt to see the wound disappear completely. It was as if no sword was ever stabbed through there by the Oni or that Stiles continued to twist it. In fact, his muscles were returning to their normal strength and he felt himself become stronger due to the new energy he possessed because of the healing.

Scott smiled at this, but it was cut short once Serena began to stumble back. The alpha quickly reached out for the woman and made sure she didn't fall. Cesar, who was in the room tending to Kira, lifted his head as he saw Scott holding his tired aunt. The woman's chest was heaving and she closed her eyes tight as if she were in pain. Cesar's eyebrows narrowed because this wasn't supposed to happen. After she was done healing, she felt weak, but never in pain.

"What's going with her?" Cesar demanded as he placed Kira's body on the floor before approaching Scott and his aunt. Serena was moaning in suffering and the teenage nagual flickered his worried gaze at the woman. "What's happening?"

Scott was just scared at this as his arms held Serena. "I don't know! Is this supposed to happen?"

"No-o it's not-t," Cesar stammered as he began to panic for his aunt's safety. "She's feeling very hurt. There's something inside of her that she took from you…it's causing her to feel all of this pain."

Scott's eyes widen. "Stiles…the nogitsune. He took all the pain I was sucking from all those people and then Stiles took it from me. What if…what if the nogitsune had poisoned your aunt?"

Cesar's heart dropped. "No…no this can't happen. Holy shit, this can't happen…"

Deaton approached the two. "What's going on?"

"I think Stiles had accidentally poisoned Serena," Scott trembled as his hand gripped her weak shoulders as he gaze into Deaton's eyes. "And I think it might be killing her."

It might be killing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen done! <strong>

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been just busy with school and all that stuff and it might become worse :/ I'll try my best to update the chapters, but it will take some time. Here's the question of today: **

**Which Teen Wolf character would you want to take a selfie with? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	17. Survival of the Fittest?

**OMG! **

**Sorry for the really late update! I'm been so busy and again: life does take a huge toll on me. Unfortunately with how my schedule is currently at, I won't be able to upload the chapter any day except Fridays (hence today). Maybe Wednesdays if I have free time (which is unlikely), so yeah. I'm so sorry. Blame school and life. Here's the next chapter and apologizes if it is shorter than usual. I just wanted to give you guys a chapter, but it's mostly like a filler except there might be a few important keys here that would be essential to Lucy's character. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs… **_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock blared into Lucy's ears.<p>

Her tired brown eyes snapped opened as her hand slammed against the button, hushing the noise that was screaming in her quiet room. Just yesterday she got a call from Deaton and she knew whenever she got a call from him: it was never a good reason.

Unfortunately, it was a terrible reason.

Scott was almost killed by Stiles with a knife being twisted into his abdomen. Kira was knocked out because of Stiles and Serena was poisoned while she tried to heal her brother due to Stiles. The phone being held in her fingers nearly slipped once she heard all of this and made Lydia head to the veterinarian clinic. Once they had arrived there, Lucy just wished it hadn't happened.

Lucy reluctantly slid out of bed and lets a shaky sigh escape her lips. She wasn't sure if school matter at the moment. Not with Stiles being possessed by the nogitsune, people dying left and right again, and Isaac stilling being at the hospital as he is trying to recover from the injury days ago. Running a quick hand through her messy hair, she shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower.

She had to get through this day.

This pointless day.

* * *

><p>She had found Cesar sitting in the middle of the school field.<p>

There was classes going on right now, but Lucy had a free period. She was wandering around the hallways, her eyes dead and her whole body emotionless as the events from before were finally catching up to her. They were crawling up her skin, through her heart before reaching her sensitive mind and it took a heavy toll on her. She glanced outside the large window that was on the first floor of the building and noticed the familiar body that only belonged to Cesar.

Lucy hastily jogged outside, her curls bounced with each step before she slowed down her pace and quietly walked the remaining distance. The air blew lightly through her hair, the breeze pinching her skin and Lucy hugged her brown, cashmere sweater tighter around her body. Her footsteps became light as a feather as she finally reached to where Cesar sat, on the cool grass with his back still facing towards her.

She softly coughed. "Hey, Cesar. Need some company?"

He stared at her with a numbed expression as he gestured to the empty space. "Yeah…I wouldn't mind anyway…"

"How's your aunt?" She kindly asked while taking a seat on the grass, not caring if it stained her jeans. She crossed her legs together, her arms resting on her thighs as she leaned forward. "Is she feeling better?"

"She says she's fine," Cesar answered, but quickly snorted as he shook his head. His fingers pricked the fading green grass below the two, his mouth forming a small frown. "She says she's okay, but she forgets that I could tell when she's lying. I can practically _smell_ her scent and know she isn't okay. Something isn't right with her, but she isn't feeling in pain so I don't know what to think anymore."

Lucy pursed her lips. "What does your instinct tell you?"

"That she isn't fine," he quietly sighed as his hand touched his cool forehead. He then gazed at the sky, the grayish clouds all bundled up together not leaving any holes for the blue to come through. The boy them moved his eyes to see Lucy who was silent and Cesar rubbed his eyes in a stressful matter. "When I came here, it was because my aunt asked for some extra help. After the nemeton was revived with power, it also brought some evil spirits to your town. I thought the situation was something we could've handled, but with all these people dying and your friend, Stiles, possessed with that evil spirt: I don't know if I'm ready to handle this. I'm only seventeen, Lucy. I'm not even old enough to vote, yet it feels though I should be more mature with myself."

"I get what you mean," she murmured quietly as she looked at him with serious eyes. "I understand what you're going through because I feel the same way. You know, before my brother was bitten by this man named Peter, we both lived a simple life. I was completely focused on my studies, had managed to create a path after high school, had my whole life planned out, yet," Lucy paused for a moment as the wind blew a strand of her hair. She took a moment to breathe and continued on. "Yet that whole bite managed to crumble everything that I had planned for months. That one bite managed to flip my whole life upside-down. That one bite managed to transform myself and make me realize that life is hell and it's here to test which people are the ones who can survive and which one will shrivel up to die."

"What group do you think you fall into?" Cesar curiously asked her and Lucy hadn't moved at all. "The ones who survive or the ones that shrivel up and die?"

"As of right now: the ones who survive. I been through some many supernatural problems, and some of them weren't even directed towards me," she replied while her voice began to fade away with each word being spoken. Lucy hugged her knees closer to her chest as she impassively gazed directly into Cesar's brown eyes. "But if I know there will be a time where my luck will run out and I feel like it will come soon. When that comes, I'll be part of the group that shrivel ups and dies. There's no point on hiding it…There's no point on fear it, but I do fear it…I really do."

Lucy's voice dropped after the last word and casted her gaze away from Cesar and towards the cloudy, gray sky.

Time would tell if she will be able to survive Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>"Stiles just checked himself into a mental institution," Scott angrily and nervously blurted out once he returned home. He furiously paced across the living room floor as Lucy gave him a confused stare while carefully approaching him and Scott glanced at his sister. "I went to his house, but they weren't there so I decided to hear his heartbeat and followed it to the Eichen House."<p>

Lucy shook her head. "Why he do such a thing? Wasn't that the same place that Barrow was in? He shouldn't have done that, we could help him we just need some time to figure something out."

"I tried telling him that, but he wouldn't listen," the werewolf mumbled sadly and if his ears were like a wolf, it would have been down to show how upset he was. "His dad even agreed to this. Stiles said it was for the best."

Lucy nervously crossed her arms together. "He honestly said that?"

"Yeah," her brother nodded and the teenager sighed. "The scary part was him saying to make sure he never gets out. It was as if he was trying to warn me. Trying to warn us."

Lucy still remained very hesitant about this. "I have a bad feeling that whatever Stiles believes will help us will only make everything worse. Nothing good ever happens at a mental institution, Scott. That's where all the insane people go to and Stiles isn't insane. He's just a victim or hostage of the nogitsune."

Somewhere deep down, Stiles is there waiting to be rescued and Lucy hoped it wouldn't be too late to save him.

She really hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter seventeen! <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait and for the filler like chapter. I want the heist scene to be next chapter so yeah. Also, did anyone else seen the preview for the next four episodes? EVIL ISAAC?! I'm done, but maybe it will play an important role for Lucy, who knows :D! Here's the question of the day: **

**Who would you share a jail cell with: Chris Argent or Derek Hale? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	18. The Heist

**Hey! Not much news, so I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy the next chapter of episode twenty: Echo House ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>"We're gonna go to the station," Allison told Lucy once she had entered inside the car. Lucy slammed the door closed and placed the seatbelt over herself while the huntress quickly drove down the empty road. "I feel like he has more to tell. More that could help us find out a solution for Stiles."<p>

Lucy glanced at her as she shifted in her seat. "You think we'll be able to talk to your dad? I mean, that place has been bombed just a day ago and I'm sure the station is delicate."

Allison gripped her hand on the wheel. "Well they're gonna have to be ready for us."

* * *

><p>The door pushed opened and a deputy dragged Chris Argent inside.<p>

He was led to the empty seat, but his handcuffs remained around his wrists. The deputy had soon exited the dimly lit room, leaving the three alone with privacy. Chris' face softened as he laid his tired eyes on Allison. He hadn't seen her since him, and Derek, were locked up due to the accusation on them murdering Katashi. The girls knew the two were innocent, but apparently the "evidence" that was found clearly pointed to them.

Allison reached her hand and held his. "Dad, how are you dealing with this? Did you call the attorney that will help you and Derek get out?"

"We're fine," the hunter sighed at her, but managed a small smile. "The attorney should be here soon, but we're losing time on helping out Stiles."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Derek overheard Deputy Parrish inform one of the officers on the evidence being moved," Chris stated as his crystal blue eyes flickered between the two teenage girls. "Apparently the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup and time is not on our favor. The armored car will be leaving by tonight and inside is the Silverfinger that contains the answer to save Stiles."

"Great," Lucy sarcastically muttered under her breath and shared a worried look with Allison. They had to think of something to get the Silverfinger. Lucy then looked at Chris with a frown. "Is there anything else that we should know?"

Chris shook his head. "That's about it. Sheriff Stilinski isn't here, but I'm not sure how helpful that is. He's out for today."

"Don't worry, dad," Allison piped up from her seat, causing the man to stare at her. Allison gave him a forced smile, but he could sense the scared emotion behind it. She had squeezed her hand with his and sent him a court nod. "We'll get through this."

"I know we will."

They all hoped they will.

* * *

><p>A loud knock pounded the door.<p>

Allison rushed down the long hallway and answered the door. "My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup by armored car tonight," she informed Scott, Cesar and the twins as they hastily entered inside. "Probably within the next few hours."

Ethan was confused. "We're going to rob an _armored car_?"

"Well," Lydia's voice echoed with a hint of sweetness as she stared at the four boys. "We're going to try."

"Try?" Cesar snorted lightly as crossed his arms over his broad chest. "That's very assuring knowing that we could possibly be charge with a hefty sentence on robbing an armored car that belongs to the federal government."

Allison rolled her eyes at the comment. "Just follow me. We've been planning this before bringing you guys here."

Everyone was led to the office with a map already laid out on the large desk. Lucy had stood beside Lydia with everyone circling around the table minus Aiden. The werewolf took the option to sit on one of the chairs as his feet felt tired according to him. With the girls explaining the plan they had come up with, a moment of silence loomed among the group. Cesar tilted his head to the side as he bit the inside of his cheek while skimming through the map.

Scott held a doubtful look. "This is a really bad plan…"

"Scott," Lucy whined and the alpha glanced at her. She seemed like a small child that had her ice cream taken away. The brunette was shocked on how much faith he had in the plan. Sure it was a far stretch, but it was the only way they could do this. "Come on, it's going to work."

"It's not that bad," Lydia agreed with Lucy and the brunette thanked her for the support. Ethan paced behind before settling to stand in-between her and Cesar.

"It's not that good," he added quickly and Lucy rolled her eyes as she glanced down at the map.

"None of us knows the route they're going to take," Lydia explained to all of them with her hands plastered on the table. "If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it."

Allison nodded. "So when it gets here-"

"We attack them?" Aiden interrupted the conversation and everyone's head whip around to stare at him. Lydia placed a firm hand on her hip while giving him one of her sassy looks.

"No," she breathed out to him. "Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident and when the driver gets out to help-"

"We attack him?"

"No!" Lucy had screamed along with Lydia and Allison. The girls couldn't believe how silly Aiden was at times and Lydia took a deep breath to calm down before she continued on. "You'll distract him as Scott and Cesar will break open the back door."

The two teenagers blinked quickly because of this and Scott's mouth was wide open. "We hope…"

Cesar pointed a finger at the alpha. "Ditto on that one."

"And you'll get Katashi's finger," Lydia ordered to Ethan, ignoring the comments of the Cesar and Scott.

Ethan briefly held a disgusted look. "It's not his actual finger, is it?"

Lydia's face dropped. "You are so out of our league."

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?"

Scott rejected the idea. "Because if he gets caught, then it's the _Sheriff_ tampering with federal evidence."

"And the Sheriff has enough on his plate," Lucy pointed out to Ethan with a pitiful glance. "He almost lost his job with Jackson and then with the whole deal with our dad. He can't be dragged into this."

Allison clapped her hands together. "Guys this is going to work. We can do this. We're losing Stiles, my dad's in jail for murder: we need to do this."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. "So…let's go rob an armored car."

* * *

><p>Their footsteps were soft and quiet.<p>

Allison motioned Scott and Kira to follow her while Cesar and Lucy headed a bit closer. They ran towards the small wall and the two leaned against it. Lucy's chest heaved slowly as she brought the cross-bow closer to her while Cesar stretched his neck to glance at the armored car. He sent a thumbs up to them, the three hiding between two police cars.

Kira was the one who ran from the spot, her legs going as fast as a cheetah. Lucy wasn't sure what happened since she couldn't see from her spot, but from Cesar's hushed victory and smile, Kira probably placed the GPS tracker underneath the car. His smile soon faded away and Lucy inched closer towards him. Their head peeked out to see Deputy Parrish walk out of the building and Kira hiding behind one of the large wheels.

She look afraid and Lucy didn't blame her. Kira could be caught any moment know and they couldn't shoot the deputy. Lucy looked over her shoulder and hissed, "Do something!"

A loud noise caused her head to snap around.

Lucy's hair bounced on her shoulders as her eyes widen to see another man, much larger and powerful than the deputy. Deputy Parrish hadn't stand a chance when he was quickly knocked out by the behemoth person and Lucy lowered her weapon. She sent a frighten look at Cesar's way and whispered out, "Who is he?"

"Kincaid," Cesar growled under his breath with a harsh glare directed towards the man. He gazed to where Allison and Scott were still put and jerked his head to the situation. The four stomped their way down to the armored car, Lucy and Allison holding their weapons tightly and aimed directly at Kincaid. Scott made sure that Cesar did not attack and the brown-eyed boy used all his energy on not moving from his spot.

Cesar really wanted to hurt him.

"We need that finger," Scott spoke with a calm tone and Kincaid merely glanced his way. The man chuckled when he noticed the two weapons pointed at him, both held by teenage girls, and a familiar face. Kincaid threw the bag back into the car, but still held the finger in his hand as he turned around to face Scott.

"Why should I give it to you?"

"There's a briefcase in there with 150,000 dollars in it," Allison tried to negotiate with the man, but Kincaid simply laughed at this as he shook his head.

"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three _million_," he pointed out with a side smirk as he slipped it inside his pocket.

"Give me the finger," Scott ordered him. It didn't take long for Scott to realize the way he said it and the alpha closed his eyes before opening them again. "You know what I mean."

Lucy's eyes glanced up to see Kira in a crouched position, her face completely focused on the man below. Kira knew they needed to finger and she hoped her new discovered strength would help Scott get it and save Stiles. In a flash, the girl jumped off from the armored car and tried to tackle Kincaid to the ground, but it didn't go as planned. Kincaid's hand clutched tightly on Kira's jacket and flung the girl off him and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Kincaid's eyes soon glowed blue and his teeth were out. "I guess negotiations are over!"

Lucy didn't waste anymore time as her finger pulled the trigger and an arrow shot out in quick speed. It landed on his shoulder and the werewolf howled at this pain, but he snatched it off of him. She and Allison continued to shoot, but Kincaid would not fall down or become weak by the contact. Kira got up to her feet and charged at him only to be lifted by her throat with his sharp nails and thrown to the brick wall.

Cesar had transformed into his jaguar form, the animal roaring into the night as he ran towards Kincaid. His claws scratched deeply into his chest as his sharp teeth near closer to Kincaid's face. The werewolf roughly pushed the jaguar away from him and threw him to the brick wall like he had done to Kira. The hard contact caused Cesar to form back into his human self as the teenager groaned in pain. Allison grunted as she sent a kick to the man, but the werewolf smacked her face and sent her to the ground.

Lucy dropped the weapon and did a flip as her legs circled around Kincaid's broad neck. The werewolf growled as his eyes glared blue against her brown ones, but Lucy wasn't afraid. A knife slipped down from her long sleeve and she harshly stabbed him at his shoulder blade. Kincaid howled in pain and Lucy jumped off and tried to kick him in the chest only for her ankle to be caught in his grip and thrown to the wall.

Her body felt like it was on fire and she grunted in agony. Scott was the only one left standing and his eyes glowed bright red. He wasn't going to let Kincaid get away with this, not after he attacked his friends and sister. Scott and him fought, their claws so close to each other that any brief contact would cause their skin to be ripped. Unfortunately, Scott wasn't as strong as him with Kincaid throwing massive blows at him.

Scott tumbled to the ground and Kincaid kicked him in the chest. Lucy forced her eyes to be open as she was helped by Cesar to get up. Her body shook as she watched her brother roll on the floor, his mouth spitting out blood and his fingers weak. Kincaid loomed over him, his mouth curling into a wicked smirk.

"You have the eyes of an alpha," he started out, his werewolf features never going away. "But where's the strength?"

"Up here!" Aiden's voice echoed into the darkness and Lucy glanced up to see the twins standing on the balcony. They then roared with their eyes glowing blue like Kincaid and the two former alphas jumped from the balcony and down to the floor, tackling the man in the processes. The twins worked together as they used their combined strength to defeat the man. Even though they weren't mixed into the one giant like before, they were still stronger apart as they focused their energy on Kincaid.

Lucy hadn't noticed Lydia come until she turned to face Allison. The redhead latched onto the huntress like her life depended on it and her scared face said everything that Lucy was wondering. Lucy then averted her attention back to see Kincaid fall to the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth.

Scott gasped. "Stop! Ethan, Aiden _stop_!"

"Stop!" Lydia tried to grab their attention and it did the trick. The twins halted their punches as Kincaid rolled over the floor, his face being filled with pain. Aiden was breathing heavily, but he pointed his finger down at the enemy.

"You want him to come after us?" He shouted at Lydia as if she were mad, but Lydia didn't say anything as Ethan stared at Scott with a serious gaze.

"Scott," he called out to the alpha. "We've seen guys like this. Trust us, he's dangerous."

"So are we," Scott told them and Cesar helped Lucy up to her feet. The brunette brushed her knees and went to help Kira up, her arm going around Kira's waist and assisting her to the group. The two girls completed the semi-circle with Kincaid stuck in the middle and nowhere else to run. "And he looks smart enough to remember that."

Scott then reached for the pocket that Kincaid placed the finger and held it in his grasp. He shook the finger and a tiny scroll fell out and onto Scott's palm. The alpha shared a satisfied look at everyone around him.

They found the scroll.

"We're here to save a life," he reminded the twins and Lucy couldn't help but imagine Deaton talking to them. There was just this resemblance between her brother and the veterinarian. Scott gazed his brown eyes into Kincaid's pleading ones. "Not end one."

Scott then dropped the prosthetic finger to the floor and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Allison offered to take Lucy back home while Scott went to visit Deaton.<p>

Lucy needed a good long bath as her muscles felt completely sore and she knew some bruises would form on her back later on. She was alone and the girl didn't mind at all as she headed upstairs and marched into her room. Throwing the dirty jacket into the hamper, Lucy kicked her sneakers off her feet and she quickly undressed herself in the bathroom. Turning the water on, she waited until it was warm enough before slipping inside.

A pleased groan escaped her mouth and Lucy buried herself deeper into the water. Her muscles were aching and the water seemed to massage them. It brought relief to her: physically, mentally and emotionally. Lucy had closed her eyes and concentrated on how the water slowly slammed her smooth skin.

Her hands swam underneath the water, her fingers floating as they were being de-stressed. Her peaceful state ended when she felt something in her hand and Lucy opened her eyes while lifting the object above water. Her whole body shook with fright as she noticed it was a knife that trickled blood from the metal, but she lowered her eyes to the bathtub.

It was filled with red blood and she touched her face to feel a sticky substance oozing down her skin. Lucy screamed loudly as her arms flared against the water. Not even water, just a bathtub filled with blood and a knife.

Lucy sprung straight up as her eyes burst open.

She breathed heavily as her body shook like a scared child. Her slippery hands gripped the sides of the tub, water droplets falling down from her wet hair. Her brown eyes stared down to the water that remained clear and no sight of red blood anywhere. The knife was even gone, but her hand could still feel the sharp metal in the distance.

Lucy inhaled deeply as she needed to cool down.

Snatching the towel beside her, she wrapped it around herself and stepped outside the tub.

She just needed to leave the bathroom, but she wasn't sure if the memory would go away tomorrow.

She just wasn't sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eighteen is done! <strong>

**Much longer than last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait for tomorrow's episode since we're heading into the final four and season three is coming to an end. Ugh, Jeff Davis doesn't know the pain he is causing us to feel. Here's the question of the day: **

**What four fictional characters (could be anyone: games, movies, books, etc.) would you chose to do a heist with? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	19. Needing Him and Playing with the Fox

**Okay: Sorry for these late updates and not replying every review like before! I wish I had the time to do all of them like before, but I just can't. I'll try my very best to answer them in the future though. Even though it is Saturday from where I live, this episode was just awesome! I mean, now we know who the nogitsune is (Kira's mom's ex-lover). Can we just agree that soldiers look so hot in uniforms? It's just a fact okay? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>Lucy clutched on her red jacket as she walked down the hospital hallway.<p>

There were a few nurses and doctors wandering about the place, their white coats flying behind them as they briskly walked. Some visitors sat on the chairs that were provided as they waited for some answers from someone. Lucy was here to stop by to visit Isaac and see how he was doing. Her mom said he was recovering rather slowly, but it was still something good then nothing.

Her eyes glanced at each number until she found the one she was looking for. She stopped in front of the door that was closed in front of her, but she took a peek inside the small window. Her hand gripped the door knob and pushed the door open, a light squeak echoed inside before she took a quiet step in. The brunette calmly closed the door as if she didn't want to disrupt Isaac's peaceful environment and carefully shuffled towards his bed.

His eyes remained closed which was a shame since his eyes were his best features.

They were like puppy eyes, filled with joy and happiness when he was around people he cared for. They were also beautiful, the color bright blue like a majestic ocean that Lucy would sometimes get lost in them whenever they heavily gaze at each other in their private moments. It was a weakness whenever she looked into his eyes and he knew it as well. As she took a seat near the bed, Lucy placed her red jacket on her lap and her fingers caressed gently into his curls that she loved to dig into.

Her mother wasn't lying when she said he was recovering slowly. The burn marks were still there even though they were fading away due to his werewolf powers kicking in. Her fingers soon moved away from his hair and loomed over the marks, making sure she didn't touch them. Lucy hadn't made any noise since coming inside the room. The only sounds were the machines beeping beside him (it was reduced to only one since he was making progress), the clock ticking away on the wall in front of the two and the heartbeat of her own. The three were mixed together forming a balanced rhythm like a song that only she could hear with her ears.

The white shades that hung in front of the window kept the sun's rays from penetrating inside the room though there were a few that snuck in. Lucy didn't mind much since the light perfectly hit his facial features like his strong jawline and high cheek bones. She pushed her hair away from her eyes before sliding her fingers down his bare arm, feeling the muscles underneath his skin. Once she was near his hand, Lucy stopped stared at him.

"Hey, Isaac," she greeted softly at him with a faint smile. The rise of his chest was the only answer she needed. "I know you can't speak since you're sleeping, but I know you're listening to me. Somewhere deep down inside this sleep you are. You know, out of everyone right now: you're the only one that's getting some type of rest. If you somehow wake up and look at me, I'm completely shitty," she then closed her eyes for a moment and murmured, "I feel like shit too."

It was true in Lucy's case.

As days went by, she began to feel the stress and pressure that was successfully kept inside break out and it was showing. Lucy began to feel tired, feel anxious and scared. She was building the habit of her right knee bouncing since she couldn't sit still anymore. Not with what everything that was happening, she couldn't afford to sit down and relax. Even when she did relax, her dreaded nightmares were haunting her in the back of her mind.

"Everything is worse then before, Isaac," Lucy finally blurted out to him without missing a beat and she lowered her head. "Stiles is missing for what seemed like the third time? I'm not even sure to be honest. The station was bombed, leaving the place shattered in a few places, but it's still manageable I guess. Chris and Derek are in jail for something they didn't do, but you know how my dad is: he's somewhat of a jerk for arresting him. Cesar is worried for his aunt's life since he says she's not being normal ever since she healed Scott, he thinks she's still poisoned. We even tried to pull a heist: Scott, Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Cesar and even Kira…tried to get this scroll that could save Stiles. Scott almost got killed in the process, but with what's going on: anything could kill all of us."

Her body shivered as her brown eyes gazed at him.

"Remember the nightmare I told you about?" She asked him even though Lucy knew she wouldn't get an answer, but she didn't care. "They're just continuing and I don't know how to stop them. I haven't told anyone. Not Scott, not my mom: no one, but you, Isaac and I need you right now. I don't know what the hell these nightmares mean, but I feel like it's going to happen soon. I just have this gut feeling it will happen and I don't know if I could stop it…"

Her hand curled with his, her fingers holding into his motionless palm. "If I could do something to speed up this process I would, Isaac. I freaking need you right now, more then ever before. I feel scared and alone and lost and a lot of things, Isaac. Scared, alone and lost like a little girl all over again. I can't think straight anymore and my path is all blurred up. I don't know if I'm going down the right or wrong way. It's just all one big uncertainty that I can't handle this on my own. I _need_ you, Isaac. I just _need_ you right now…"

Lucy kept her hold as the silence grew.

She desperately needed him.

* * *

><p>Allison opened the door and stood surprised.<p>

"Lucy," she blurted out, her hand laid against the doorframe as she stared at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by the hospital," Lucy explained as she fixed her jacket. "Do you mind if I come inside for a bit?"

"Not at all," Allison stepped aside as she motioned her in. Closing the door shut, Lucy waited for Allison to lead the way into the office. Lucy took a seat as she took off the jacket since it felt a bit too warm in her apartment. Allison moved some weapons away from the desk, but she didn't bother hiding them from Lucy. The huntress glanced over her shoulders to see Lucy's hand on her forehead as if she were thinking about something.

Allison frowned as she turned around. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"I spoke to Isaac," Lucy quietly answered her as she stared at something on the wall. "He's healing, but I just…I don't know what to do anymore. Every time we try to save someone or think of a plan to help a life: there is just something waiting in the sidelines to screw it up. That's how it has been ever since I could remember with all these killings and attacks, Allison."

Lucy rubbed her hands together while her leg began to bounce. Allison took notice of the squirming that Lucy was doing. It was as if she didn't want to be seated or be still like an energetic toddler wanting to walk around and touch everything. Her appearance seemed very different from someone who has known Lucy for a while. Her hair was somewhat disordered as it was kept in an untidy bun and her shirt seemed quite wrinkled. What stood out the most was the redness in Lucy's eyes and her face being in a shrivel-like state.

Lucy clutched her hands. "On top of that, I just feel worn out. I feel tired, scared I feel a lot of things, but I keep getting these instincts that something bad is going to happen to myself. I don't know what, but the nightmares are constantly coming and repeating the same thing and I don't know what to do and it's just making me feel so helpless and-"

Allison kneeled as her hands grabbed hold on her shoulders, making Lucy stop and gaze into her eyes. Her body was shaking like someone being outside in the cold air without any coat and Allison needed to bring Lucy back into control. Lucy's chest began to rise quickly as her heart was beating rapidly from the stress circulating around her body.

"Hey, calm down," Allison tried to sooth her the best she could. She even held her hands that were very tense to the person's touch. "Don't be to hard on yourself, Lucy. We're only human and have a limit we could go to before crashing down. The nightmares: they're just messing with you. Don't listen to them."

"But what if they're trying to tell me something, Allison?"

She shook her head. "You're stronger than this."

"I feel like my mind is blurred already…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel like my mind is already fried," Allison offered a calm smile to ease the tension and Lucy chuckled as she sniffed away the pain she was feeling. "We'll get through this. We'll find an answer to everything that is happening and we'll make it out alive."

Lucy nodded. "I wish it were that simple though…"

"Like what?"

She swallowed before saying, "An answer."

* * *

><p>"This is everything non-lethal I could find," Allison's voice was very loud from where Lucy was standing. After their small conversation, Allison's cellphone rang with her dad ordering her to find any weapon in the house that was non-lethal. It was bizarre for her and for Lucy when Allison had told her about the orders. They were trying to find Stiles, but he had the nogitsune inside of himself so why did Chris only want non-lethal weapons?<p>

Allison walked inside with Chris, Derek and the Sheriff not to far behind. All eyes landed on Lucy for a moment, but they soon focused on the weapons laid on the table. Everyone crowded around the desk and Chris' eyes lingered at the stuff before sighing, "Take all of it."

Lucy grabbed the duffle bags and helped Allison place all the weapons inside. The Sheriff watched as the girls place the long rope and few smoke bombs that wouldn't hurt Stiles. He was wondering what to do next. "What's the plan here?"

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House," Chris answered without missing a beat. The hunter then looked at the Sheriff with knowing eyes. "Especially if he went though something stressful there."

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes. "Should all five of us be going to the same place?"

"I doubt we will all be going to the same place," Lucy placed another weapon inside the bag as she stared at the Sheriff. "He has been to other places beside the Eichen House."

Chris turned his attention to Lucy. "Where else has Stiles been showing up?"

"There's the hospital," Lucy pointed it out and her face slightly fell when the word left her mouth. The hospital was where Isaac was and she didn't want to focus on his state right now. She needed to focus on what was happening and that is following this plan that Chris came up with.

Allison added, "And the school."

"Okay, hold on," Derek's rough voice interrupted the conversation and Lucy stared at him. His eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance as he looked at everyone. "We did this already: he disappeared, we started looking for him and then walked right into a trap at the hospital."

As much as Lucy wanted to deny this fact, it was very hard to do so because everything seemed to make sense and be true. Chris even agreed as he looked down at the bag with frustration. "He's getting us to repeat the same moves."

"So, what do we do?" Allison then questioned the group. "Wait for him to come to us?"

"We can't," Derek spoke out again. "Not if the oni find him when the sun goes down."

"Scott's working on them right now, with Kira," the Sheriff muttered his thought, but Lucy shook her head at this.

"We can't afford to wait for Stiles," she said with a blunt tone. "It's too much of a risk and we don't have enough time. We have to think of something that would work for all of us."

Chris noticed something. "That's the problem: we're all trying to outfox the fox."

Silence soon came over them as Chris pointed out that one big problem. The foxes were known to being tricksters, someone who loved to play jokes. The Sheriff apparently realized this, but it still hadn't changed his mind from earlier today at the station.

"Listen," he sighed at everyone around him. "I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

Lucy stared at Allison, the two teenagers holding what seemed like a telepathic decision that no one could hear. Derek was the first one to break away from his decision-making state and reached for the remaining weapon on the desk.

"I won't be the first wolf to run from a fox," Derek reasoned as he lifted the duffle bag off the table with confidence.

Chris grabbed his weapon. "Apparently I'm carrying the lightsaber."

"And we aren't too scared of a fox playing tricks," Lucy stated as she stuffed small hooks inside the remaining bag. "We'll fight through this one."

Allison smiled. "Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House. Sheriff and Lucy will come with me to the hospital. We all meet in the school. Now come on," she nudged Lucy to follow her and the girl snatched her coat before heading out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nineteen is done! <strong>

**I want to thank the 100th person who favored this story: **

**heycassbut **

**Thank you so very much! You guys are all awesome I swear :D! Here's the question of the day: **

**Who is the better hardcore mom, Kira's or Allison's? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	20. A Thriller Night with an Annoying Mouth

**Very late on this, but MONDAY'S EPISODE WAS CRAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! It was legit like a thriller ride and with two episode left: I'm scared how those might play out the next two Mondays. Did anyone find possessive Isaac hot or the twins or Derek or everyone that was possessed? It's like: really, they're evil and could possibly kill you, but you just can't help but try to hold on to them. UGHHHHHH! **

**Logic of a girl XD **

**I'll try to response to any reviews I receive, sorry for not responding to anything the last few chapters. My life is just hectic and very busy, so sorry to that. I love to talk to you guys a lot and I always write back. Enough of my blabbering and enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>They all waited just outside the loft.<p>

Since the Sheriff didn't want any lethal weapons being used against his own son, Stiles, Lucy wasn't carrying any guns except for a knife that was hidden up her sleeve. In her hand was a taser gun that was being tightly held and Lucy patiently waited until something happened. The Sheriff was confident that his voice would be able to get Stiles back. To get Stiles to listen to him and to fight against the nogitsune that was inside of him.

Lucy lifted her brown gaze and stared at Allison who was beside her. Chris was on the other side, his fists on his sides as the blue eyes held an aggressive passion yet his face was calm and collected as always. Derek was behind the hunter and Lucy briefly made eye contact with the werewolf, the two sharing the same serious expression. Everyone here needed to save Stiles because everyone _cared_ for him.

Stiles made a huge impact in their lives.

They needed to save him.

Derek's shoulders tensed as his emerald eyes glared against the metal wall. His mouth formed a tight line and Lucy knew something was wrong. Something was happening in the loft and it wasn't good as Derek's ears perked. There was a sudden silence before a soft clank echoed out the loft and the four knew they couldn't stay hidden any longer. Chris nodded as if to signal permission to enter and Allison nudged her arm, the girls marching inside with their expressions serious and an air of confidence.

Lucy had to admit that the minute she stepped foot into the loft and stared at Stiles, their was a mental shiver that traveled down her spine. His eyes were completely dead and filled with a heinous emotion, the smirk crooked and small that Lucy fought the urge to slap it off his face. His skin was very pale with bags under his eyes blushing with bright redness due to the lack of sleep and rest the past few days.

Stiles head tilted to where Lucy and Allison stood. Both girls had raised the taser guns at him and simultaneously pressed the trigger. Two electrical wires had swiftly shot out from the guns, but Stiles easily caught the two of them in his hands as if they were nothing. The electricity crackled in his hands, the possessed boy stretching it as his face morphed into anger before tossing the two guns away from their possession.

Lucy took a step back from the sudden strength that came from Stiles, her eyes wide as she couldn't believe he had done that to them. She knew she couldn't kill Stiles because it was _Stiles_. Her childhood friend since forever and to stab a knife through his chest, his warm blood dripping from the tip of the weapon was disgusting for her to even think that. Derek's growl brought Lucy's attention back into reality as the girl saw the werewolf charge at Stiles. His claws were out and the nails shined against the light that was entering through the windows. His teeth were sharp and deadly and they clamped in order to ignite some sort of fear from Stiles, but the teenager's face hadn't changed. It remained very calm and relaxed as if he were expecting it.

What took Lucy by surprise was Stiles' quick reflexes, the boy grabbing Derek and spinning him around as bones were crushed. A painful yell escaped from Derek's mouth as Stiles dragged the werewolf towards the steel table, slammed his head on the table and pushed him to the wall all in one move. Stiles was a monster machine, his smirk growing as he watched Derek roll around in agony, but a small noise caught his ear. Lucy snapped her head towards the sound and noticed Chris aiming a gun at Stiles.

There was no talk.

No words being spoken, but their was a heavy conversation going on just by the eyes alone. Chris and Stiles held a deep stare-off and the Sheriff raised his hand believing he could ease the noticeable tension in the room.

"Argent, listen to me," the Sheriff begged calmly at the older man. "Don't _do_ this."

"Why not?" Chris asked him a simple question without taking his icy blue gaze off of Stiles. "I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers," he listed off before sneering, "I can _easily_ add a nogitsune to the list."

Another gun was drawn and this time it was from the Sheriff to Chris. "You're not going to shoot my son."

"You said it yourself, Sheriff," he tried to recall the statement he had told him before coming to the loft. Chris then stared at Stiles again. "That's _not_ your son."

"Put it down."

He didn't.

"Put it down," he demanded harder at Chris.

"Dad," Stiles soft voice pleaded at his own father with fearful eyes. "He's going to shoot me…He's going to _kill_ me, dad."

Chris frowned as he knew what was going on. "Don't listen to him."

"Put it _down_," the Sheriff growled at Chris as his voice raised higher. "Now! Do it! Put it down!"

"Pull the trigger," Stiles had ordered Chris, his smile being masked while taunting the hunter. "Come on."

"Listen to me! You put the gun down now!"

"Shoot me," Stiles told him.

"Put the gun down now!"

"_Shoot me_!"

"_Put the gun down_!"

"_Shoot me_!"

"_Argent, you put it down_!"

Lucy couldn't help, but just helplessly stand their with a knife under her sleeve. The screams were all being mixed together that she couldn't tell which was which. The guns were out, the tension was just overboard and chaos was in full drive. Everything was falling apart so fast that a single bullet would cause the floor to collapse.

Allison realized something. "Strife…"

"What?" Lucy overheard what Allison said and the huntress faced her with hard eyes.

"Strife," she repeated with a trembling mouth. "That's what this is all about! Stiles is trying to build up chaos and strife!"

The sun had finally set, the darkness falling upon Beacon Hills like a thick curtain that closes after the play is done. Lucy's eyes flickered to the large windows that overlook the horizon of the small town and how a shadow was casted over the group in the loft. Allison stepped forward, her hands sliced through the air as her voice raised.

"Stop, stop it!" She yelled and the screams ceased once she caught their attentions. Allison breathed out heavily as she glanced at everyone. "This is what he wants. This is _exactly_ what he wants!"

"It's all part of his diabolical plan," Lucy added as she heavily pointed her finger at his way. "This is the nogitsune playing his little game."

Stiles tilted his head with a mock hurt look. "Not exactly. I was kind of hoping Scott would be here, but I'm glad you all have your guns out because you're not here to kill me," he then turned to face the windows and Lucy followed his gaze. Immediately four oni had emerged from outside, the black dust flowing inside the loft as they transformed into the strong ninjas they were. "You're here to protect me."

Lucy had slipped the knife that was underneath her sleeve and gripped it in her hands. It was five against four, so that was something Lucy should be okay with, but the oni were stronger. The last time she seen one, they had easily grabbed her with their rough gloved hands. Stiles shuffled to the back, his smile never slipping away as he watched his dad and Chris begin shooting at the ninjas to "protect" him. Lucy, Allison and Derek worked together to defeat the two oni men from behind and make sure Stiles wasn't killed.

Allison and Lucy ran towards one, the girls dodging the swift punches and knives slicing through the air. Lucy kicked the oni on the chest as roughly as she could with all her strength while Allison tried to stab it from behind with her knife. The action was all a blur for Lucy as she couldn't remember what was happening. All she heard was gunshots being fired from left to right and Derek's roars shaking the loft like a mini earthquake.

Then, they vanished.

They had vanished into thin air leaving everyone breathless and confused. Derek was on the floor, kneeling on one leg as his chest heaved heavily. The sweat droplets were visibly noticeable from where Lucy stood, the girl also tired from the fight that the five of them just faced. Lucy realized that Stiles was gone and so did the Sheriff as the man ran a shaky hand through his hair. Scott and Kira soon entered the dark loft, the alpha slowing down his pace as he stared at the group.

"What happened?" He demanded at them.

Allison sighed with short breaths. "They disappeared. They literally just _vanished_."

"And so did Stiles," the Sheriff sadly added at the end.

Stiles had vanished yet again.

* * *

><p>Lucy had said thank you to Chris and Allison for dropping her off at her house with Scott not too far in front of them. He was driving Kira home as the girl didn't feel too comfortable being at her house at the time being. Kira had told Lucy about her learning the truth behind her mother and how her parents kept a very dark and important secret from her all these years. Lucy didn't blame Kira for having trust issues, especially finding out that your mother is 900 years old.<p>

So she and Scott had gratefully welcomed Kira to their house for the time being. Opening the door with her key, she slouched inside with a tired expression. Her muscles ached everywhere and she felt very dirty with sweat sticking to her warm skin. The three teens began to walk upstairs, the pair behind Lucy talking softly as they made it to the second floor.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder. "I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep. Don't keep me up you two, I mean it."

Scott playfully pushed Lucy and the girl laughed. She had shook her head and entered her room, turning the light on. She threw her red jacket on the bed and grabbed a towel before heading to her bathroom. Lucy needed a shower and a good shower to feel refresh after the battle at Derek's loft earlier today. She spent a full half an hour underneath the water, rubbing some soap that helped eased the tensed muscles that she had. Lucy quickly changed into some loose blue shirt and shorts that reached her knees and made her way out the bathroom while humming a light tune.

Lucy froze in her tracks once she saw someone sitting on her bed.

"Isaac?" She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise as she rushed her legs forward. Lucy marched over to where the werewolf was, the girl sitting down beside him on the mattress and Isaac turned his head to look at her. Lucy's hand reached out to touch his shoulders, her brown eyes in awe. "How? How did you leave the hospital?"

Isaac chuckled. "I'm all better. Healed every wound on my body."

"I know," she whispered at him, her hand moving to caress his smooth cheek. "It's just that…I visited you earlier this afternoon and you still had some injuries, but they're gone…I'm just glad you're okay, Isaac. I've missed you so much and you have no idea how worried I was without you."

"And I missed you," he murmured at her with a small smile. His whole expression changed as the smile was soon replaced with a cocky smirk as his blue eyes held a hint of a dangerous gleam. He moved closer to her, his fingers trailing down her smooth, bare arm. "I missed _everything _from you. You're smile, you're beautiful smell that I adore," his nose dug into her semi-wet hair as he placed a light kiss on it. He then moved down to her ear, his voice becoming husky. "I missed whispering sweet things that make you feel special."

Isaac's hand soon moved down and landed on her thighs. "I've missed being able to touch you in this way. Ever since we got back together, I just wanted to give myself to you because it had been hard to keep myself under control at times," he lustfully admitted to her while his lips sent ghostly kisses on her jawline and slowly made it down her neck. Lucy closed her eyes as she let Isaac lips overtake her senses, her whole body become hot like a tropical rainforest and lets out a soft moan in pleasure. "I missed your beautifully neck. So delicious and perfect and inviting. I missed _everything_ from you, Lucy. You make me go crazy like an animal trying to break free from their cage."

His kiss became heavier as he sucked on her neck, biting occasionally as he made Lucy squirmed and sent shivers throughout her body. His hand slowly moved up her thighs, his fingers gripping her exposed skin as he pulled his mouth away from her neck. Isaac made Lucy look at her, the girl's eyes being drowsy with enjoyment and excitement, the werewolf sending a sexy smirk her way.

He slithered his other hand behind her neck, holding their gazes that were tainted with desire and hunger for each other. His hot breath blew across her cool face as he whispered, "I owe you for the time on not remembering what we did at the motel. I want to make it up to you, Lucy and I _know_ you're sexually frustrated at this point."

"I didn't take a pill," Lucy breathed out as their faces were dangerously closed together that their noses brushed. Isaac chuckled deeply as he reached inside his pocket and took out a condom to show Lucy. The girl blinked at the item in his hand, raising a curious eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

"At the hospital," he shrugged while tilting his head. "Now, are we going to continue talking or do you want me to release all the stress that is inside of you?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Lucy demanded as she tugged his shirt and Isaac crashed his lips on to hers. Lucy felt his hands cup her face, bringing her closer to him while she dug her fingers into his curly hair. The two battled for dominance while kissing passionately like there was no tomorrow, their movement wild and frantic at times. Lucy forcefully pushed Isaac down on the mattress with neither of them breaking away until they needed air. Their chests heaved heavily as their breaths were short and raggedy. Lucy only broke away just to take off her thin, blue shirt and tossed it aside on the floor without breaking their gaze. Isaac sat up and hastily took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor and watched as Lucy's eyes gazed at his perfectly healed abs. They glistened and her fingers brushed against them to see they were real and not an illusion.

"I told you everything healed," Isaac mentioned again and Lucy smiled down at him began to kiss him once again. His arms wrapped around her slender body, his large hands holding on her back as he pulled her closer to him so he could have her. He wanted her and Isaac will have her no matter what happens. He didn't care that Scott and Kira were in the other room sound asleep or that her parents could walk in on them or that Stiles could kill them. He didn't care because nothing had mattered but to have Lucy with him.

She was his.

No one else was able to do this to her except him.

Lucy wasn't sure how she was out of her shorts or how Isaac's pants ended up coming off, but they did and now they were on her bed semi-naked with just their undergarments. An animal urge had overtook Isaac's mind and the werewolf's eyes glowed golden as he pinned her down to the bed and attacked her mouth with a fierce motion. Lucy moaned into the kiss as she pushed Isaac's body down on her, the heat building between the small space that was barely there.

Isaac then grabbed the condom that was on her drawer.

He just wanted her.

* * *

><p>Lucy held a content smile on her sleepy face.<p>

The girl was hugging her covers next to her naked body as she turned around, expecting Isaac to be there, but she felt emptiness instead. Lucy opened her eyes and they scrunched in confusion as to see why one side of the bed was empty. Rising up, using her arm to keep her steady, she surveyed the room while holding the covers to make sure they didn't fall. Her eyes noticed her clothes that she had taken off last night was still on the floor, but Isaac's clothing was not. His shoes were also gone and the breeze coming from the window caused Lucy to snap her head towards that direction. She remembered she left her window closed, but it was opened enough that a cool breeze swept inside and cool the room.

Her phone rang.

Lucy jumped from the sudden noise, but quickly reached for it and answered. "Hello?"

"_Lucy!_" Allison screamed on the other side, her voice filled with panic and was raggedy. "_Lucy you have to listen to me. Isaac just came to my apartment and handcuffed me to the bed. He took the weapons, Lucy! He's going to kill Aiden and Ethan and he might head to the school. Meet me at the school!_"

Allison didn't give Lucy any chance to speak as the dial tone rang through the line. Lucy lets the phone slip through her fingers, the device falling to the mattress as she gazed at the covers. She had no idea what was going on, what the hell is happening, but that Isaac was going to try and kill the twins. This wasn't like him, Lucy knew Isaac wouldn't kill anyone. Sure the twins were horrible, but they were trying to redeem themselves for Scott.

Lucy quickly changed into some jeans and a random green blouse. She snatched some sneakers that were sitting at the corner and slipped them on one-by-one as she hopped on one foot at a time. She didn't care for her hair as she tied it into a messy bun. Lucy headed down to the floor, her hands reaching underneath her bed to take out a box. Inside was a gun with some bullets that Allison had lent her, two small knives and the crossbow with five arrows.

Lucy just took the two knives and the crossbow with her. Closing the box shut and pushing it back under her bed, a sudden commotion caught Lucy's attention. She sprinted out of her room and dashed downstairs before entering the living room to see not only Scott and her mom, but Lydia, Deaton, Aiden and…Stiles.

"Get him off me!" Aiden grunted in pain as he gripped Stiles' hand that was around his neck. Lucy was horrified by the amused smile that Stiles held, enjoying the chaos that was radiating off from Aiden. Lucy stood beside her mother, Melissa noticing her daughter and the two women watching as the scene unfolded. "Get him off me!"

Scott managed to rip apart the two boys, throwing Aiden away from Stiles as far as possible. Lydia had caught Aiden, the redhead just lost for words on what she just saw. Everyone's eyes laid on Stiles whose hand was shaking uncontrollably that he shifted his dark eyes to the doctor in the room.

"Kanima venom," Stiles noted with a husky tone, before sneering, "Nice touch."

Aiden roared loudly, the sharp claws coming out from his fingertips while advancing towards Stiles until the human boy spoke again. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain?"

Aiden froze and Stiles chuckled at him. "You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're gonna need it."

Scott and Aiden stared at each other, fearing the worst and Stiles shook his head. "Okay, I'll give a little hint," he gaze directly at Aiden, his smirk large and noticeable. "Ethan's at the school…and Lucy! How nice of you to join us! By the look of your hair and those bright red marks all over your neck…I see you were quite _busy_ last night weren't you? With a certain someone, am I right?"

Lucy glared at him. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Stiles choked out, his eyes wide with mocked innocence. "I didn't do _anything_, but I'm sure _he_ will do something."

"Fuck you," she growled at the spirit that had overtaken Stiles' body. Her fists clenched as Stiles' laughter rang through her ears, but Scott prevented her from punching his face with his hand grabbing her wrist. Lucy shook with pure anger, her eyes bloodshot red that she pulled her wrist away and stared at Aiden. "I need to go with you."

"Let's go," Aiden nodded his head and the two left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty is done! <strong>

**Oh gosh, two episodes left which means a few more chapters until this story finishes! Ugh, I don't know how much I could handle this anymore, but hey: I love this show :D! Here's the question of the day: **

**Would you play chess or "Go" with the nogitsune? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	21. Werewolves vs Warriors

**Hello everyone! Yes, this is another chapter. I decided to upload another one just to give you guys a treat ^_^. So yeah…enjoy this chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs… **_

* * *

><p>Lucy and Aiden had reached the school.<p>

It was odd not to see people walking around the building, but it was the weekend still. The place was just empty saved for Ethan and the possibility of Isaac being there, waiting to attack the twins. Lucy remembered what Allison had told her over the phone and tried to call Aiden, but the werewolf soon disappeared from her sight. He had rushed himself into the school leaving Lucy outside in the bare parking lot and the girl groaned in frustration.

Should she go inside and tried to warn him?

Or should she just wait for Allison?

It didn't take too much time as her eyes caught Allison's car driving closer to the school. Lucy had backed up a little as the car parked beside her and to her surprise: Kira had exited from the passenger's seat with a sword behind her. The Japanese-Korean girl gave Lucy a quick smile and she returned the gestured until a quick frown loomed over her face. Allison headed around the car with her crossbow in her hands and the huntress nodded at Lucy.

"Aiden just entered inside," Lucy had mention to the girls while adjusting her own crossbow in her grasp. She had motioned them to follow her inside the building and the three strutted inside knowing the full danger of it. "I tried to warn him, but he left me before I got the chance to speak."

Allison marched forward, her eyes filled with seriousness. "We have to stop Isaac before he kills them. I don't know how he ended up in my apartment or how he handcuffed me to the bed, but he wasn't normal, Lucy."

Lucy recalled last night's events and sighed lowly. "I should have figured…"

"What do you mean?"

"Him not being normal," she answered as the three made a turn. The hallways were bare and cold while the tiles shined against the light that entered through the windows of the school. "He was sitting on my bed and said everything was healed. He was just…aggressive. Like something took over him in his mind, but I didn't want to believe it. I just pushed that instinct gut aside and now I feel awful for what happened last night. Wait," she stared at Kira who was to her left. "Did you and Scott hear us?"

Kira face burned as she shook her head. "I don't know about Scott, but I didn't hear a thing…was I supposed to? Never mind…that was a stupid question."

"No," Lucy looked down with a small smile. "I shouldn't have asked. You know, I never wanted to punch Stiles so hard until now. The only reason I hold back is because it's _Stiles_."

Allison tilted her head at Lucy. "But he's not the _real_ Stiles. It's the nogitsune."

"I know," she murmured underneath her breath while clutching her crossbow in her hand. Her ears caught a loud noise and the three had stopped their tracks. There were a few soft thuds before a low growl echoed through the hallways. "Did you guys hear that?"

Kira slowly nodded. "It came from downstairs."

"The lockers," Allison added with her mouth forming a straight line. "Come on! We don't have much time."

Their footsteps hit the floor as they dashed downstairs where the locker rooms were held. There were water droplets falling down from an abandon sink where Lucy stood and the atmosphere down here was haunting for her. It was just them and Isaac who wasn't himself and could be extremely dangerous with the weapons he had took from Allison's room. Allison held out her hand that caused the two girls behind her to stop their walking.

She held a finger up in the air as if signaling something and the huntress concentrated on a noise that was coming from down the hall.

The boys' locker room door was opened and Lucy was the first to walk towards it. The shuffling sounds grew louder and the brunette could overhear strong murmurs that were filled with desperation. It was like a chant or a prayer and Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Kira grip her knife.

"I'll go in first," she stated and Lucy didn't stop her from entering inside. Allison and Lucy soon slipped inside the locker room, careful on not making a sound. Lucy had spotted the unconscious twins laying on the floor, their claws fully out and their breaths soft as if they were asleep. As Lucy and Allison remained hidden, they waited for the perfect moment to strike and let Kira take over first.

Isaac soon stepped out of the office with an alcoholic bottle in his hand. A paper was stuffed on the surface with the fire crawling further up. He was going to try and burn the twins, but Kira put an end to that plan by snatching the lit paper with her sword and away from the bottle. The werewolf lifted his gaze, his blue eyes danced with pure wickedness as he smirked at her direction. "Nice sword."

The bottle shattered to the floor, the liquid spilling everywhere, but it didn't stop him from advancing closer to Kira like a predator stalking his prey. His thick boot crushed the sharp glasses and Kira stepped back to keep some distance between the two. She couldn't show she was afraid because that would mean he won. Her face was held with bravery and she pointed the tip of her sword at him while her eyes gazed at him with warning. Lucy couldn't wait anymore and realizing Isaac was distracted enough, she marched behind him and roughly slammed the back of his head with the crossbow. He fell to the floor while Lucy loomed over him and Allison pointing her own weapon at the werewolf.

"Isaac!" Lucy screamed at him with an authority tone. She was hoping that he would be able to hear her voice and snap him out of this evil trance, but that wasn't the case. Instead, a low and ruthless growl escaped from his mouth as his golden orbs shined with anger at her. His sharp canine teeth were directed towards Lucy and the girl swallowed the dry lump in her throat as he began to rise. To make matters worse, Ethan and Aiden had awoken from their unconscious state and their eyes were completely blue like electricity and all three of the werewolves were growling at her direction.

Allison began to pull her back. "Lucy…they're going to attack us!"

As the two retreated into the small office, Allison had slammed the door shut while Lucy helped Kira push the thick desk against the door. They were trapped in a crowded room with three werewolves glaring at them like they were their next meal and the three girls weren't sure what to do next.

"Was that a good idea?" Kira breathlessly asked the two, her eyes wide with horror as she stared out the window.

Allison shook her head. "Probably not."

"They're going to rip us to shreds," Lucy trembled under her breath as her hands gripped the edges of the desk. She was going to prepare herself on attacking Isaac to defend herself, but instead of him advancing forward: he had turned his head to the twins who were glowering at him. In a flash, the three werewolves roared and began to attack each other and Lucy was left stunned. "Or not…"

"They're not going to kill each other, are they?" Kira asked while backing up in the room. Lucy was about to open her mouth, but the sound of the window's glass shattering stopped her short. There was no longer a safe barrier between the three of them with the werewolves as the window was now gone. The twins pulled Isaac away and tossed him to the ground while Allison shifted closer to Kira.

"I think they're going to try," the huntress gulped before staring at Lucy. "What do we do now?"

Lucy glanced at the door behind them. "We could exit through there and try to tire them out. We just can't let them leave the school because who knows what they'll do if they're unleashed in this state."

Allison nodded as they opened the door that led them outside in the hallway. Running to the other side, there were two doors that led inside the locker rooms. From just standing here, Lucy could still hear the rumble going and bodies being slammed against the metal lockers. Allison and Lucy stood in front on closed door while Kira took the other one with her sword clutched in her tight grasp.

Allison stared at Kira, her tone out of breath. "Remember: try not to kill them."

"I was just going to try to stay alive," she told her and Lucy nodded while raising her weapon in her hand.

"Good idea," Lucy answered her with slight fear. She then turned to face Allison who gave her an equally terrified expression. "Are you ready for this?"

"It has to be done," Allison honestly told her before she slammed the door opened. Lucy let her head inside first before she had stepped in while pointing the crossbow like a gun. The three girls soon split up and stalked into the locker room while trying to find any werewolves. Lucy was sliding in between sections of the place before she froze her steps when Isaac's body was thrown into the lockers. The impact left a huge bent on the lockers and Isaac raised his head.

Lucy's eyes connected with his yellow ones and the girl pointed the crossbow at his chest. Isaac's growls grew louder as he began to rise on his feet and storm towards her with his animalistic rage clouding his thoughts. Lucy had not choice but to shoot an arrow at his chest, making sure she didn't aim for his heart. Isaac had stopped and his gaze moved to the arrow sticking out like a sore thumb and his hand snatched it out before tossing it aside.

He ran closer towards her with his claws slicing the air. Lucy backed away and pushed a random bench his way in order to by some time. She turned the corner and leaned her back against the locker while her hand shook as she tried to put another arrow inside. The sound of metal crushing caught Lucy's attention and her eyes stared at Isaac who was just inches away from her. His claw sliced the air again and Lucy barely dodged it as she moved away from him.

Lucy had stumbled to the floor, but began crawling backwards as Isaac roared. His sharp nails scratched each locker with the noise painful to her ears and Lucy pointed the crossbow at him again. To her surprise, someone had lifted her up to her feet and it was Kira. Allison had slammed against Lucy and the three girls glanced at each other while raising their weapons at each werewolf that was closing them in.

Wherever Lucy looked, there was no escape. They were trapped on all sides with nowhere else to go unless wanting to be the werewolf's next meal. Lucy's chest began to heave harder as her heartbeat pumped loudly. Her frighten chocolate brown eyes stared directly into Isaac, the werewolf growing closer and closer at her. She didn't want him to kill her or Allison and Kira and she was going to give it one last try.

"Isaac, please," Lucy softly pleaded at him with panic in her voice. "You're not like this, Isaac. Please don't kill anyone of us. You're stronger than this, Isaac! Listen to me. Listen to my voice and snap out of this. You're not evil, Isaac!"

Then he stopped.

Lucy was surprised by how her words caused him to stop, but she flickered her eyes to see the twins also frozen. Then the three werewolves fell to the ground as if someone just turned the switch off and their bodies caused a loud thud to be heard. The girls breathed heavily and Kira sighed in relief as she lowered her sword.

Lucy knelt to the ground and her hands dropped the crossbow while she tended to Isaac's aid. She pulled Isaac's head closer to her lap and her fingers felt a sticky substance running down his nose. It wasn't his blood, but it was definitely something coming out from his own body. Lucy glanced at Aiden and Ethan as well, the twins having the same substance as Isaac. Some of the liquid was dripping out of their own mouths and Isaac body began to cough.

Lucy stared up at Allison and Kira.

They weren't sure what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty-one is done! <strong>

**So yeah, here's a treat for all of you guys. I was deciding on uploading the chapter tomorrow (Monday), but I was like: nah…XD! Anyway: I realized how busy my schedule is and my story **_**Slithering into Temptation **_**will not be uploaded at all. I thought I would be finished with the chapters by now, but I'm not and honestly I lost inspiration for that story. However: I do have a one-shot in mind and I did come up with a title and cover for it. The story will be uploaded probably after the show ends here on and my Wattpad account. Here's the question of the day: **

**Which Teen Wolf character (male or female) would you chose to model with for a photo-shoot?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	22. Trying to Find Lydia and Reuniting Love

**OMGGGGGGGGGGG! **

**Monday's episode was the most devastating episode in the history of Teen Wolf, hands **_**down**_**! I never cried in any Teen Wolf episode until Monday and oh god: I'm still feeling sad even though it's been a few days since the episode aired. I still can't wrap my head around Allison being dead. **

**Allison Argent is gone. **

**Man…I've been with this show since the beginning and I loved Allison so it was painful to see her die, but she died like a hero. Her last words will forever stick with everyone. I just love our fandom because we were blowing TWITTER up Monday night. Made the show trend worldwide not **_**once**_**, but like five times: INSANE! I also love how the Teen Wolf people created a memorial for Allison and it's just so bittersweet because not only the character left such an impact, but the actress (Crystal Reed) did as well. Here is the first chapter of episode 3.23 and I believe next chapter will be the most emotional yet…**

**Enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>"Kira," Lucy worriedly called out to the teenager and the kitsune snapped her head down. Lucy shifted her grasp on Isaac, the werewolf slightly unconscious although he was breathing, as she took out her cellphone and threw it up to Kira. "Call Deaton. Tell him he needs to come to the school."<p>

She agreed with a quick nod. "O-Okay."

"What do you think happened to them?" Allison crouched down to Lucy's level while tending to one of the twins on the floor. Her hands hesitantly loomed over their faces that were covered with black goo running down their battered cheeks and chin. The smell was also unpleasant to her nose, Allison gagging mentally as she stared at Lucy. "It's the same substance that Gerard had. Remember?"

"Oh I remember," she murmured while looking down at Isaac. His face was sitting gently on her lap, his curls managed to stay perfect although a few strands had popped out from behind. "But what scares me the most is that if Stiles is able to do something like _this_," she had gestured to the bodies lying mindlessly on the floor, "then who knows what else he can do. What if we don't have time to stop him, Allison? He is always two steps ahead of us."

"We'll find a way, Lucy," Allison tried to comfort her friend the best she could. "We always find something and the nogitsune-Stiles isn't going to stop us."

Lucy managed a faint smile on her tired face. "Okay…"

"I called him and he said he's coming," Kira walked back towards the two girls that were kneeling on the ground. She had given the cellphone back to Lucy, but the female McCall noticed the sudden expression on Kira's face. Knowing she had been caught, the kitsune simply sighed as she confessed what Deaton told her. "Lydia's gone. He said the evil-Stiles had kidnapped her from your house and now they have no idea where she is. They're both gone."

Lucy's mouth tightened as Allison cursed under her breath. Lydia was being held hostage by evil-Stiles and no one knew where they were. A realization had swept through Lucy's mind and she closed her eyes as if she were in pain or just plain stupid for not seeing the clear signs. "I can't believe it…"

"What?"

"_This_," she boasted out with her hands emphasizing their surroundings. The two girls scanned around before staring at Lucy with confused expressions in their eyes. "Stiles _tricked_ us. This situation was nothing more but to distract some of us so he could continue with his real plan and that plan was getting to Lydia. Everyone had their guards down and he swooped in when the opportunity had opened for him. We fell for his stupid trap again."

"He's too good," Kira complained with an irritated tone.

"We're playing his game," Allison pointed out to her as she sighed while rubbing her forehead. "He just made his move and we'll make ours. We just need to know what move he'll make next because that move will involve Lydia."

Silence fell upon the three girls as they were stressed out on what Stiles might do next. He was unpredictable, yet he had a certain pattern if you figure it out correctly. The time waiting for Deaton wasn't too long, just fifteen minutes and during this time the twins had awakened along with Isaac. Lucy felt him shift uncomfortably and his eyes fluttered opened with a painful wince escaping his lips. His blue eyes were drowsy as if he were in a heavy daze and his words were slurred that Lucy could only make out a few words. She could only pull Isaac closer to her, offering him her warmth that he dearly wanted and needed as of right now.

He was in pain.

His muscles sore to the point he couldn't move them.

His head pounding as if someone was banging near his skull.

The only thing that felt like heaven was the cushion beneath his head and the sweet aroma that he could easily identify. It was that same scent he loved and he used this scent to snuggle closer as if he were a helpless child seeking comfort to their mother. If Lucy had a tissue in reach she would gladly wipe away the goo that stained his skin, but instead settled for a small kiss that she planted on his forehead while running her fingers through his curly hair. Fifteen minutes had passed by and Deaton finally arrived to the school, his presence calm and alert at the same time. He swiftly strolled through the locker room and approached to where everyone was, the girls holding the werewolves in their arms.

He gestured them to get up. "They have something inside themselves, a fly to be specific, and I need to get them out of their bodies."

"How?" Kira grunted as she threw Ethan's bulky left arm over her shoulders, the sudden weight pulling her down. Deaton merely walked towards the showers and the doctor turned the knob, the water rushing down and falling to the tiled floor.

"I'll pull them out," he simply answered and Kira gave him a ridiculous look. Deaton glanced at her and extended his hand towards her. "Give me Ethan. I'll demonstrate what I mean."

Kira shifted forward as she handed Ethan over to the doctor. The heavy weight on her shoulders was lifted and for that she was relieved. However, she saw Deaton clutch Ethan's body to keep still as he placed the werewolf underneath the showerhead. The water pinching Ethan's skin had caused him to thrust in Deaton's grasp, but the man didn't budge. Instead, he shoved his fingers into Ethan's mouth and began digging further and further down until he reached for something he needed to find.

"Hold still," Deaton ordered Ethan as he was close to what he was trying to find. What seemed like forever, he had found it and pulled his hand out. Ethan coughed loudly as he gagged while bending over, his chest exhaling quickly. Lucy's eyes followed what Deaton took out from Ethan, the dead fly, and watched as it fell to the floor before disappearing into the hole. He then pointed to Allison. "Give me Aiden."

With Aiden, it was more aggressive than Ethan as he kept holding on to Deaton's wrist and his head twisted so many times that Allison wondered if Aiden would bite him. Fortunately nothing like that had happened and Deaton successfully took the fly out of Aiden's body, the water washing away the black substance from his face. When Aiden stumbled away, Lucy realized it was Isaac's turn.

Isaac was helplessly leaning against the wall, his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders as she held him up. He witnessed what Deaton was doing and Isaac couldn't help but feel afraid. It looked very painful and to some extent, it reminded him of unpleasant memories with his dad. His eyes glowed yellow and when Deaton stared at him, he grasped on to Lucy tighter like a frighten child not wanting to be pulled away from his parents.

"Isaac," Deaton tried to calm him down. "You're next."

The werewolf shook his head, trying to shrink into the shadows. "I'm aware, all right?"

"Isaac, please," Lucy begged him, but Isaac wouldn't budge. His eyes painfully stared into hers, the look of fear clearly running through them that Lucy was hesitant to this plan but she swallowed that doubt down. "I'll be here. I promise, now go to him. He won't hurt you, you know that."

As if sensing Isaac's distraction, Deaton pulled his arm and dragged the werewolf into the shower. The water was attacking him from all sides and Isaac thrashed his head as the water was entering through his nose, but Deaton tried to hold him down. He shoved his fingers into Isaac's mouth and Deaton firmly stated, "Don't fight."

Lucy hopelessly watched from the sidelines as Isaac was going through this pain. Allison was behind her to make sure Lucy wouldn't run after him and stop Deaton from his job. It was too much and when Isaac's fingers began to scratch the tiled walls, Lucy tried her hardest not to move her legs. This was for Isaac well-being and Deaton knew what he was doing.

"Got it!" Deaton grunted as he pulled his hand away from his mouth, the fly following down to the wet ground. Isaac coughed as he stumbled away from the showerhead and Lucy reached out for him to make sure he wouldn't slip. One of her hands cupped his face, causing him to look into her loving gaze while breathing heavily, and she gave him a proud smile as if he had been off to war and safely returned home.

"Are they okay now?" Allison asked Deaton once the showerhead had been turned off and the doctor turned around to face the group.

"I hope so," he answered with some doubt and Lucy wasn't sure that sounded good. Especially coming from him. "The part that's worrisome is that this was most likely just a distraction for what was happening to Stiles."

"I kind of figured," Lucy mumbled lowly as she helped Isaac stand on his feet. "This whole thing reeks of a distraction from him. It's all part of his disgusting game."

"There's really two of them now?" Kira asked him with a frighten tone, her eyebrows scrunched together. "How's that even possible?"

"But how did the other one just take Lydia?" Allison softly demanded to Deaton with shocked eyes.

He shrugged. "We turned around and they were gone. So was her car."

Aiden scoffed at him. "So no one notices him just kidnapping her right out of the _house_?"

"Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature materializing from out of the _floor_," he argued back at Aiden with a harsh tone and the werewolf sunk back from this.

Kira shook her head. "Hold on. How are you so sure which Stiles is which?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out."

"How?" She demanded harder.

"Your mother is probably the only option as of right now."

The kitsune eyes widen as her mouth opened. "N-No! She'll probably kill him! I have to stop her. She can't kill Stiles."

Kira had run out of the lockers in full speed.

She couldn't let her mom do this.

* * *

><p>Deaton had opted to drop off the twins while Allison offered to drop Lucy and Isaac at their house. Lucy was lazily sitting in the passenger's seat of Allison's car, her head leaning against the glass window. The brunette could have sworn she just woken up from her sleep in the morning, but apparently she was out the whole day. Nightfall was what she saw and she looked at her cellphone to see it was nearing ten.<p>

When the car stopped, Lucy glanced outside before turning to her left. "Thanks, Allison."

"No problem," she told at her. Isaac got out of the car and Allison watched as Lucy was about to head out, but the huntress stopped her. "Wait! Can I speak with you? It's about earlier today."

"Sure," she agreed with a concerned look. Lucy glanced over her shoulders and told Isaac she'll head inside in a few minutes and he nodded before walking towards the house. With Isaac out of earshot, Lucy closed the door and gaze at Allison who was holding on to the wheel. "What is it, Allison?"

"Are you going to ask him?"

"Ask him what?"

Allison turned her eyes at her. "About the night he came back from the hospital."

"I have to," she sadly murmured down to her lap. Lucy stared at the crossbow that she held in her hands and flickered her gaze back to Allison who was looking at her intently. "It's just…it's going to feel awful if he doesn't remember. It would be like the time at the motel and I don't know if I could handle it again." Lucy had annoyingly groaned into her hands. "Life sucks! Ugh!"

Allison reached out to her stressed friend and squeezed her shoulder. "It will be okay, Lucy. Whatever happens, you'll get through this and he will too. He loves you too much to hurt you purposely."

"I guess you're right."

"So, do you want to help me find Lydia?" Allison asked Lucy and a heavy weight loomed over them. "She's out there. She can't be hidden from us for too long and we need to find her. We can't let evil-Stiles win."

Lucy nodded with agreement. "We can't. He messed with the _wrong_ girls."

"Exactly," Allison tapped her hand on the dashboard. The close friends smiled at each other and Lucy chuckled lightly. "So you and Isaac? Tomorrow, early in the morning?"

"Anything to rescue Lydia."

"Anything to rescue Lydia," she agreed with a pearly white smile and Lucy opened the door as she exited the car. Closing it, she had waved goodbye to Allison as she drove away from her house. Lucy began to walk down the pavement, hopping up the few steps and entering her home. She walked towards the living room as some noises were coming from there and her eyes soon landed on Stiles sleeping on the couch with Scott, her mom and Isaac surrounding him. She picked up her pace and gave a bear-like embrace to her mom who she hadn't seen all day long.

Lucy pulled away and stared at Scott. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Scott responded with a truthful tone. "Kira's mom came an hour ago and did the test. He had passed," he choked with happiness as the twins glanced down at the sleeping Stiles. "It's really him, but there's-"

"Another Stiles out there, I know," Lucy had interrupted her brother with a sad look. "Deaton told us at the school. We know he took Lydia and I'm going to help Allison look for her tomorrow morning. Isaac, you should come since you can sense emotions in the air like Scott," she then stopped and turned her attention to Scott. "Does Stiles' dad know about him, you know, being _him_? Normal? No longer the nogitsune? His true son?"

Scott shook his head. "We're going to see him early tomorrow. Right now he needs some deserving sleep. After everything he had went through," the alpha casted a pitiful glance at his best friend, watching how his chest rise and lower in a smooth rhythm. "He deserves this, but the fight is not over. Not until Lydia is found and the nogitsune is gone for good."

"Agreed," Lucy muttered.

She definitely agreed that the fight wasn't over just yet.

* * *

><p>The three stood behind the gated cage.<p>

Isaac was in the middle as the girls were beside him while he used his strength that easily ripped apart the metal chain around the cage. It was a loud snap and a soft clank of the metal echoed as it fell down and Allison pushed the gate open. On the other side was the car that she was familiar with.

"That's it," Allison piped up over her shoulders to the two. "That's Lydia's car."

Isaac's nose scrunched. "The scent's strong of emotion."

"Fear?"

"Anxiety?" Lucy added after Allison, but he shook his head as the three spread around the blue car.

"Anger," he confirmed and Allison hummed.

"Sounds like Lydia," she agreed with him as she opened the driver's door. Lucy opened the trunk to see if she could find something useful to them. "Let's see what else we can find."

Lucy closed the trunk. "Nothing here. Did you find anything inside the car, Allison?"

"Everything seems clean," she sighed as she pulled away from inside. The huntress slammed lightly on the car's roof, the wind blowing between her hair as she stared at Lucy. "It's as if nothing had been touched here, but obviously something did happen."

Lucy walked closer to her, the girls standing side-by-side. "If something happened to Lydia she would leave us a clue. She is smart enough to do that because she _knows_ we'll find her with a clue. All we have to do is think what kind of clue she'll leave behind without being so obvious to the naked eye."

An idea came to Allison's mind. "Wait a second…"

Lucy took a step back as Allison entered inside the car, closing the door. Isaac stood up after searching underneath and walked around the vehicle while pointing inside. Lucy could only shrugged and the pair watched as Allison exhaled against the glass window and Lucy's eyes grew.

It was a message.

"It says 'Don't find me'," Allison told them as soon as she exited out the car. "I don't get it. Why would Lydia write something like this?"

"What if it's just Stiles?" Isaac thought aloud, but he knew deep down that was something very unlikely.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Is that it? Do you think the other windows have other messages on them?"

Allison tried with all the other remaining windows, but ended up empty. The trio fell silent, but the huntress kicked in irritation after a few minutes passed. "This is a dead end. You know what? I need to head back to my apartment. I just need to do something. You guys could go, okay? I'll drop you guys home."

Lucy and Isaac agreed as they walked back to her car.

* * *

><p>The pair was silent when they entered the home.<p>

No one was here as the house was empty. Lucy's mom was at work, Scott and Stiles were nowhere to be found and her dad, well, Lucy wasn't sure where her dad was at the moment. Fortunately for her, this was the perfect opportunity for Lucy as she and Isaac were alone and had privacy.

And privacy was something Lucy needed to discuss the question that was burning in the back of her mind. The door closed and the girl strolled inside to the living room, plopping herself on the couch while placing the coat on her lap. Isaac walked inside and Lucy tapped the empty seat next to her.

"We need to talk," she spoke and Isaac was now nervous. The last time they talked, it was at Deaton's office when Stiles, Scott and Allison sacrificed themselves to save their parents from the Darach. It was when they had broken up and even though the two just got back together once again, he was nervous for the worst outcome. As if Lucy read his mind, she sighed. "It's not about taking another break, calm down, but it is something I really need to get off my chest or mind or whatever."

The weight of the couch was felt as soon as Isaac sat down and his eyes stared into hers with worry. "What is it, Lucy?"

"It's about the night you came back from the hospital," Lucy breathed out and let her thoughts loose that were tied up in her mind. "You were in my room that night and I just want to know: do you remember what happened? Like…anything _important_ between us?"

Isaac swallowed as he coughed lightly. "You mean about us sleeping together?"

Lucy's eyes blinked in shock. "Wait…you honestly remembered what happened? You remembered everything, Isaac?"

The werewolf reached for her hand and he squeezed it in his grasp with a faint grin. "I remembered what happened. Lucy, I do remember our time during that night because I promised you I would make it up to you," he honestly answered her with truth in his words. "I knew how I screwed up at the motel, sharing our first time together-"

Lucy interrupted him. "That was the wolfsbane poison, not you, Isaac."

"But it caused me not to remember what we did," he argued back at her and Isaac took her other hand. He pulled Lucy closer as the werewolf shifted his position to make himself comfortable. "Lucy, I love you so much to make the same mistake twice. I didn't want to lose you or make you feel so upset for sharing something so intimate between us and our relationship. When the fly was inside me, I was there, but I acted that way because I was just yearning for you after our time apart. I really missed being closed to you, Lucy. I meant every word I said during that night," he confessed to her as his thumb caressed over her tearful cheek. She was crying out of joy for the first time in what seemed like forever. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles like the gentleman he was deep inside. The side he only showed for the ones he truly cared for like Lucy. "You mean too much for me and I promise you I will never hurt you the way I did at the motel. I promise you, Lucy, with all my heart."

Lucy sniffed as she embraced Isaac, her arms wrapping around his neck and her chin lying on his shoulder. Her mouth was near his ear and the werewolf could practically feel the large smile on her face. His arms snaked around her waist, his eyes closing as his nose breathed in the lovely smell that was hers. She had pulled away from his shoulder and cupped his smooth, healed face before pulling him into a sweet kiss. Isaac had shifted his hand to her hip and Lucy giggled because the movement had tickled her.

The pair had pulled away, their breaths slightly ragged, but their smiles large. Through all this chaos and pain that had been over their heads for weeks, they managed to reconnect themselves and their relationship. The two had come a long way and they were going to fight together to preserve their mutual love and loyalty.

A sharp cough had interrupted the two.

Their head snapped to see Lucy's father standing near the doorframe, his mouth held a slight frown of disapproval and his arms crossed over his chest. The two hadn't let go at all, their arms still wrapped around each other and the agent sighed.

"You're not in trouble, but," his brown eyes shifted to Lucy who gazed at him with a confused expression. "I just want to know where everyone is and what's happening.

Lucy and Isaac shared a look.

They weren't sure what to say because they have yet to the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty-two is done! <strong>

**Okay, so the next chapter will be EMOTIONAL. I warn you all that everything is about to go **_**down**_** next chapter and you will shed tears. It will be difficult for me since I have to watch that painful part again and write it. My keyboard will be flooded with my tears, so yeah. Just a fair warning for all of you readers. Here's the question of the day: **

**Do you feel like Kira's mom is responsible for Allison's death? **

**Can't wait to hear your responses. Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	23. Only The Good Die Young

**So the chapter is finally here. This was the longest chapter I think I have ever written (twenty-two pages long) and I had cried while writing the ending to this chapter. This chapter is emotional and some of you may cry if you are sensitive. I'm so sorry if I make you cry again. Really am, but please enjoy this next chapter of episode twenty-three. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs… **_

* * *

><p>Lucy rose from her seat, her eyes never peeling away from her father.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked him slowly as she made sure to keep her anger under control whenever he was around. Lucy hadn't exactly forgiven him yet considering she was busy fighting all the madness happening in Beacon Hills. "What do you want?"

"Well I do know you should be at school," he spoke solemnly while checking his watch that was wrapped around his wrist. "But I stopped by to see if you're mother was home. Unfortunately I came across you two…"

Lucy raised her eyebrow as if being offended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing."

"Dad," she lets out a warning growl at him and the agent finally gave in.

"You really want to know?" He asked her with a tight frown and Lucy nodded without any hesitation. Agent McCall had loosened his tie that was around his neck, coughing before speaking. "Fine. It's about him," the man pointed a dangerous finger at Isaac's way and the werewolf froze as the attention fell on him. "Lucy, you're my daughter. You're my little girl and for me to see you be around someone like him: it hurts me."

Lucy lets out a humorless snort. "It hurts _you_? Dad, this isn't about you. Our relationship doesn't involve _you_ or what you think. I don't care if you frown upon Isaac because your opinion doesn't matter to me. You have no idea what Isaac has been through or what we have gone through together these pass few months," she hissed at her dad while defending Isaac who simply sat quiet. "Those records that you read about him do not reflect who he is as a person in real life because they do not know what he feels or what he thinks on a daily basis. _I_, however, have been with him and he has lived with us in this house for a while now. I've seen him at his worst and so has he with me. From what I can tell you is that he is the sweetest, honest and bravest person I've ever met and he makes _me_ happy. I don't care if you don't approve of him or you find him one of the most disgusting people you ever come across from in your life," Lucy took in a deep breath before finishing off. "I _love_ him and he loves me equally and you can't accept that then fine, but that won't stop us. I promise you that."

Isaac was left speechless with his mouth wide open. He just heard Lucy defend him from her father. The man who had given her half of his DNA and would take her to her gymnastics' classes when she was a little girl. The same man who had held her when she was just a newborn after her mother had pushed her out at the hospital room. Isaac was just amazed by the true loyalty that Lucy gave to him. He felt honored that she would be beside him through thick and thin and Isaac couldn't help but get up with the newly found confidence, sliding his arm around her waist. For the first time Isaac had stared his blue eyes directly into the agent's eyes without shrinking back in fear.

It was exciting.

"I'm sorry," Agent McCall had mumbled in defeat as he swallowed the large lump in his throat. He knew he had lost the battle with his daughter because there was no way to change her mind with this boy. This boy that the father believed made a large impact in Lucy's life when he wasn't. Agent McCall had the information on Isaac in the back of his head, but the way Lucy had defended him: it surprised him. "I didn't know how important he was to you, Lucy. I just want the best for you that's all. I came back because I needed to talk to you and Scott."

As if on cue, the door opened with Scott rushing inside.

"What are you doing here?" Scott had asked him in shock and a tone that meant he wasn't too happy to see the FBI agent in his home. Scott's gaze flickered to where Lucy and Isaac stood, the two beside each other with the werewolf's hand around his sister's waist.

"I could ask you the same thing," his father counter-back at the alpha werewolf while shoving his hands into his pockets.

Stiles, doing what he does best, began to improvise. "Free period! We're doing group study."

"Who's she?"

Stiles turned his head to see Meredith awkwardly standing beside him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing the teenager closer to him. "She's my girlfriend."

"You're not my type," she rejected him and Lucy bit her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping.

Stiles sighed, seeing how his plan somewhat failed. "Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about." He then turned his attention to Meredith. "We should maybe take this upstairs."

"He's my type," Meredith had stated with an adorable smile like an innocent girl having a school crush. Lucy thought it might have been her own brother, but Meredith's eager eyes gazed at Isaac who had become still as a statue. Lucy had blinked from this confusing confession, staring at Isaac before staring at Stiles with a warning. The boy could only shake his head since he lost all control of the situation.

He gave Lucy a sorry glance. "Okay, Isaac you can come too."

"Uh," the blue-eyed werewolf coughed out since he didn't want to go upstairs with him or Meredith. Isaac couldn't believe that she didn't see his arm wrapped around Lucy's, his girlfriend, waist. It was plainly obvious even if a person in the room was blind. He then felt Lucy pull apart and the boy stared at her.

She gave him a smile while nodding with permission. "Just go. I'll be fine."

With a soft nudge, Isaac had followed Stiles upstairs without saying another word. He glanced over his shoulders to look at Lucy for a final time before walking to the second floor. Scott had moved closer to his dad once they were gone, but the alpha needed to be upstairs with them.

He needed to talk to Meredith.

"Hey, dad," Lucy snapped her attention back to where her brother and father stood. "I'll explain all of this later."

"I don't care that you're not at school," he honestly told him before flickering his gaze at his daughter. "Both of you. I know your grades are fine; all I want is to talk to you both."

Scott took a small deep breath. "Now's not a really good time."

"Scott," the agent quickly called his name with a thin line that meant he was completely serious. "We _need_ to talk."

Lucy knew her brother would just cough up another reason that he was busy, but the way that their dad was talking: he _really _wanted to talk to them. She had moved closer to Scott and gently held his shoulder. "Just let him talk to us. It's better than to keep ignoring it."

"Lucy-"

"_Just_ let him talk," she repeated with a firm tone that sounded like her mom. "Whatever it is that's on his chest, let him talk. He seems pretty serious and it will only be worse for us if we continue to push this back further."

Scott sighed, but gave in. "Fine…"

Lucy turned around to see her dad standing with silence and his head slightly down. As if feeling her eyes on him, the agent had lifted his head to look at her. Agent McCall had rubbed the back of his head with nervousness and he motioned his children to follow him outside the room.

"Come here," he called over his shoulders and the two walked towards the stairs. Lucy glanced at her brother who was just as confused as she was, but the two didn't say a word. "You two see this? This indent in the floor…" Lucy tilted her head to the side as she noticed the spot her dad pointed out and watched him kneel to the ground. "That was from your head, Scott."

Lucy blinked her eyes as she stared at her brother who merely gazed forward with a puzzled expression while her dad continued speaking.

"The night before I moved out, your mother and I were fighting," she heard her dad say as the man began to recall that unfortunate memory that still haunted him to this day. "You came out your room, Scott. Lucy, you were fortunately sound asleep and I was glad you were because I thought our screams would have woken you up, but it seemed Scott was the one that woke up and he was the one that took the heat," her dad coughed up his guilt while his throat began to go dry. His mouth had tightly closed on him for a moment before he exhaled. "I grabbed you by the wrist. You pulled back…and you fell…"

The agent's eyes began to swell up with remorseful tears. "We watched you tumbled down those stairs. You were out for probably twenty seconds. When you came to, you didn't remember a thing. Your mom told me to be out by the morning," he swallowed the lump in his throat while staring at his children. "That was the last time I ever had a drink…and that's why I left."

Lucy was frozen for a moment as she let his story sink in. He had left because he was drunk that night and had accidently caused Scott to fall downstairs. Yes Lucy was a deep sleeper, but she could still remember the screams of her parents' that were muffled by her closed door. She didn't want to go outside her room because she didn't like it whenever her parents fought. She didn't like it and she would slide under her sheets while covering her small ears with her hands.

Scott shared a brief look with his sister before he stood up. "Okay, dad. Let me show you something. See the edge of this window sill," her brother pointed as the two brushed passed her from where she was. Lucy was leaning against the frame as she observed Scott showing around the room. "When I got my first skateboard I slid right into it: broke my collarbone."

"It's true," Lucy piped up and her dad stared at her. "Mom freaked _out_ when she had came home that day."

Scott nodded as he continued. "This used to be glass until I fell on top of it trying to catch a lacrosse ball from Stiles."

"Mom freaked out again and yelled at him after we got home from the hospital," she added while remembering that day. Scott gestured an appreciated thanks to his sister before pointing at his face.

"I got three stiches in my cheek," he stated at his father as if it were nothing. "This house is _full_ of accidents. The stairs? Maybe it was an accident, maybe it was worse, but I healed," he finished off listing his accidents that happened in this house. "I don't need your apology, so…see you at our graduation or whenever you decide to _show_ up again."

Agent McCall's face had fallen from the words coming from Scott's mouth. It had stung him deep in his heart and what was even worse was when he had stared at Lucy, she merely looked away from and followed Scott upstairs. Lucy was just behind her brother and she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Hey," she softly called him from behind while touching his back. The werewolf flickered his hard eyes at his sister and Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Don't waste your energy on him. He's not worth it."

"I know, but sometimes he manages to piss me off," he admitted to his sister with an annoyed tone. "I mean he left because he caused me to fall downstairs? I would have apologized to him either way, but the fact he hadn't come back to us all these _years_? It hurts, Lucy, and I know it had hurt you too."

"It still does," she murmured sadly underneath her breath as soon as they had reached the last step. Scott's gaze had softened when he heard those painful words leave his sister's mouth and gave her a side hug while rubbing her arm. Lucy managed to give him a faint smile for the support. "Let's go see what the two found out from Meredith."

"Good idea," he agreed and the two quickly marched down the hall until they had reached his room. The door was opened and his ears had easily overheard their voices coming from the room. That's when Scott heard a very familiar phrase coming from Stiles' confused voice and the twins had reached the room. Lucy was behind her brother as he grabbed the doorframe before calling out, "French. It's French. I need to call Allison."

Scott had fished for his phone and quickly dialed her number. Stiles began to thank Meredith for all her hard work and that she will safely stay here until someone picked her up. Isaac, how realized that Lucy had ran to her room, marched out and entered inside bedroom. He had stopped midway to see her taking out some bullets and snatched two ring daggers that Chris had given to her. Noticing Isaac's presence, she had quickly glanced at him while closing the box. "What?"

"What did your dad say?"

Lucy had slid the box underneath her bed and strolled around the bed. "He told us how he was drunk this night and feels guilty on causing Scott to fall down the stairs. It would be consider horrible, but Scott has been like a punching bag that he's already used to the injuries. Him falling downstairs was really nothing, but the fact that it was the reason our dad hadn't come back all this time: it's sad really," she had stopped in front of Isaac who stared at her with his blue eyes. "And it still hurts me that he didn't come back."

"Like you said," Isaac had murmured down at her with his hands engulfing hers. "Our dads are idiots."

Lucy chuckled quietly. "Yeah…they are. Well, hopefully today will be the last day of this nogitsune crap."

"Time to find Lydia?"

"Time to rescue her," she confidently stated at him and Isaac planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled brightly while grabbing his hand. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Cesar had slid the loft's door open, letting Derek and Chris drag the injured twins inside.<p>

They were coughing up dark goo that was mixed with their blood and the loft made it even difficult to tell apart since night had finally set in the town. Serena was the last to enter, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor as she marched closer to the twins. The woman was feeling much better with the poison leaving her system, but her energy was still low. Serena crouched down to the level of the couch the werewolves were on and she frown.

Derek approached closer to her. "Do you think you'll be able to heal them?"

"You did say the bullets contained wolfsbane?"

"They did."

Serena took in a deep breath as she examined the twins. "I'll see what I can do, but it doesn't seem to good. Even though wolfsbane isn't too harmful to us naguals, it could cause minimal damage to our system. For me, it could be fatal since my energy is still low since taking the pain from Scott's body. I'm afraid I'm much too weak for this…"

"Don't worry. If you can't do it, that's fine," he told her with a concern tone and Serena rose to her full height. Derek had motioned everyone to come closer and he took out some bullets he had discovered. "I found these on the ground."

Chris stared at the red bullets. "This wasn't Araya, was it?"

"I don't think so," he muttered deeply and Derek had looked into Chris' eyes. "These don't look like her shells."

Serena crossed her arms. "Because they are not. Her shells are much different then those. They have a special letter engraved on the bullet," she then took one into her hands and examined it closely. "These do not have anything."

"Then who was it?" Cesar asked her.

"I have no clue."

Chris had asked if he could see one and Serena gladly gave it to him. Once he took a good look at it, he saw the top and his heart stop beating. It seemed he had seen a ghost as his face drained in color and whispered, "That's not possible."

His phone vibrated.

"Allison?" Chris answered frantically as she would only call if she were in danger. Everyone's eyes were on him as he talked into the phone. "Allison, hold on. You have to wait...Allison, _wait_ for me…Wait, Allison, wait!"

The dial tone rang and Chris hung up. "I have to go."

"I'll go with you," Cesar volunteered and he glanced at his aunt who merely nodded at him. Chris had begun to rush out the door with Cesar close behind him and the two didn't slow down their pace.

They had to get to the fight.

* * *

><p>The car had stopped.<p>

Lucy immediately exited out the car and the cool wind blew between her hair. It was the cold the caused her spine to shiver, but the sight of the abandon concentration camp that seemed to ooze death and agony. The building seemed very old that the vines were growing on the sides and the plants covered every inch of the place. There was some graffiti on the gray walls and garbage was litter everywhere without a care. Lucy had moved her eyes to see Allison and Kira walking towards the entrance and she as well.

The group closed in near the opened entrance.

Their eyes read the words Oak Creek that loomed above them and soon everyone stared at Scott since he was the alpha.

He was their leader.

"We've done this before guys," he began his short speech and the teenagers listened to him with silence. "A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?" A few nods were given and Scott continued on. "That was a total stranger. This is _Lydia_."

"We're here to save our best friend," Allison had chimed while staring at Lucy. The two girls shared a look, a look that they understood and it was their loyalty to saving Lydia. They promised in the car the other day that this was all for Lydia and they were going to complete this promise no matter how difficult it was.

"I came to save mine," Scott added to the group.

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework," Isaac admitted and Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew he would do something like this and the werewolf raised his eyebrows at her. The teenager simply shook her head and Isaac had led the crowd inside the concentration camp. Her boots had crushed a few leaves and trash that laid around and watched as her brother and Stiles left to find Lydia. She, on the other hand, followed Allison and Lucy noticed three figures that were standing in front of them.

It was the Oni with Kira's mother.

"Kira," her mother had called out with a serious voice. The group had stopped a few feet away from her and Lucy held her gun tightly. "Turn around and go home. Take your friends with you."

Kira shook her head. "I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing: you."

Allison aimed her bow at her. "Call them off."

"You think you can take him alive?" Kira's mom began to question her daughter, ignoring the threat that Allison made. "You think you can _save_ him?"

"What if we can?"

"I tried something like that seventy years ago," she told her as if knowing what the plan they were using. "Your friend is _gone_."

"Are you sure?" Kira had challenged her mother while taking one step forward. "Or if Stiles doesn't have to die, maybe Rhys didn't have to either?"

The two Oni went into a defense position and woman smiled knowingly at her. "I see I'm no longer the Fox now, Kira. You are, but the nogitsune is still _my_ demon to bury."

They had disappeared and Lucy blurted out, "Where are they going?"

Kira's mother didn't say a word and Lucy gritted her teeth. In a flash, the woman's confident smile had fallen as if someone punched her in the gut. She raised her hand and opened it with her eyes widening in horror as black dust floated away and disappeared into the cool air.

"Mom?"

Isaac's defenses were on high alert as he whispered, "What is that? What does that mean?"

"It means that there has been a change in ownership," Stiles' voice boasted from behind them and Lucy spun around to see the nogitsune smirking at the group with his hands clasped together. The nogitsune's face remained calm as he stated, "Now they belong to me."

Lucy had raised her gun at the Oni while they pointed their thick swords at them. It was four against five and Lucy began to shoot at the demon in front of her. The noise it had chirped rang through her ears as it came closer towards her. She had continued to shoot even though the bullets simply bounced off the thick chest. Realizing she didn't have enough bullets, Lucy had thrown it to the ground while taking out the two knives from her waist.

The sword swung and she threw her head back. She had dodged it, but the tip of the sword was so close to her face that it cut off a few strands of her hair. Lucy roughly kicked the Oni in the chest and gripped the knives in her hands. It was a one-on-one with the Oni and she used the small weapons to block the sword. The metals clang together, the sweat rolling down her face as her chest heaved heavily.

Everywhere around her, the battle was continuing with no end in sight. She was growing tired and her muscles were being stressed out. She kicked again, but with weaker strengthen and Lucy stumbled back a bit. The sword was coming at her again and the light had shined against the light that was above them.

Lucy had moved back as the attacks became quicker and she couldn't handle it anymore. She gritted her teeth while pushing the sword back with her knives, but the next blow was too late for her. Her mistake was shifting her body to the right since she was supposed to run and help out Isaac who was on the ground being pinned by an Oni. That was her mistake and she didn't noticed the tip of the sword approach her until she felt it on her face.

She was slashed.

Lucy's screams pierced into the night air as she fell down to the floor. The knives had been tossed to the sides as her body painfully hit the ground with a loud thud. Her hands had instinctively flown to the side of her face where the blood was oozing out. The thick, sticky blood was trickling down her face and she began to feel hot. A loud roar was heard from above and Lucy used her strength to lift her gaze to see a blurry Isaac tossing the Oni harshly to the wall on the other side. His claws were fully exposed and his body was shaking violently as he loomed over the girl. He quickly gazed at her with worried yellow eyes and was about to pick her up until Lucy pointed a shaky finger.

"B-Behind you!" She shouted so loud that her throat burned from the pain. Isaac had turned around only to be slashed across his stomach by the Oni. Blood began to splatter that some landed on Lucy's jeans and boots. She had started to crawl backwards with one hand as the other was holding the bloody wound on her face. Lucy was panicking as she watched in horror on Isaac being brutally attacked by another Oni, their swords slashing his legs and arms without hesitation. It was nonstop, no end to this madness and her heart raced as she watched helplessly.

He collapsed to his knees, his body weak, as he couldn't take another hit. He couldn't keep up and he wanted the pain to end, but at the same time he didn't want to die. Isaac couldn't die because he didn't want to leave Lucy. He couldn't die knowing that she would cry over his grave and not watch her grow. She would forever deal with the pure agony of him not being there with her for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't fight anymore.

There was one large sword that was looming above him and he felt his time coming. Memories of his life began to flash rapidly through his eyes: the time when he heard his mother's voice, her voice pure with love and warmth; when he took his first steps while his parents and older brother, Camden, cheered him on with support on the other side; when he went to kindergarten for the first time and he cried as he didn't want to leave his mother's side; when his mother wasn't feeling well and stayed in her bed looking sickly pale; when she had died and he cried with his brother because she was gone from their lives and never coming back; when his father began to drink out his depression after losing his wife, someone he dearly loved; when his father hit him for the first time in the kitchen after he spilled his milk to the floor; when Camden finally turned eighteen and joined the army, but promised Isaac he will come back for him; when he learned his older brother, his only savior, died while in combat.

When he entered high school and first laid eyes on Lucy; when he stayed quiet whenever she passed by him because he was always nervous; when he first talked to her in sophomore year; when he first met Derek at the graveyard during his shift and took the bite that changed his life; when he finally had won Lucy over and kissed her at Derek's old home; when they shared small, intimate moments while alone; when Isaac was able to make her laugh and smile; when Lucy had given him her scarf that he still kept underneath his pillow because her scent was calming to him; when they shared that special moment of making love with him remembering this time; when she had defended him against her father with complete passion in her heart and when they shared that final moment in her room earlier today.

All those memories just flashed through his eyes like a filmstrip and his life was about to end.

"ISAAC!" He heard Lucy scream, the devastating shriek echoing through his ears. He was going to die while hearing her scream his name. He was going to die and he was waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Instead, he saw through his blurry blue eyes an arrow strike into the Oni's chest. It was smack in the middle where the firefly was in and the Oni's gloved hands gripped on the arrow as it shrilled before exploding into dust. The green light shined brightly that Isaac closed his eyes shut and the ground shook for a minute until it had calm down.

Lucy was amazed how Allison saved Isaac's life.

The huntress was standing just a few feet behind her and Lucy her head around with astonishment in her brown eyes. Allison smiled in victory as the Oni had disappeared for good and lowered her bow. She was so focused on the victory of saving someone's life that she didn't see the Oni running towards her with the sword aiming straight at her. It was too late for Allison to move out the way as the sword struck deeply into her body, piercing her insides.

Allison didn't breathe.

Allison didn't move a muscle.

Allison could only let her bow fall to the ground while gazing straight into the obscured mask of the Oni. It was in slow motion as she felt the sword slid out of her body and the blood flowing out like a never-ending waterfall. She began to stumble uncontrollably and was afraid she was going to collapse to the cold ground, but was greeted with a pair of warm arms. Allison confusedly gazed up to see the face of the one and only Scott McCall holding her dying body.

"Allison?" Scott frantically blurted her name as he brought her closer to his warmth, his hands gripping her legs with care.

"Did you find her?" Allison gasped painfully to Scott as she stared into his eyes. She was clutching her bloody wound, her ticking death clock, with one hand. "Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"

Scott nodded quickly as his hand caressed her beautiful face that was dangerously becoming cold. "She's okay."

"Yeah," Allison agreed as she felt the blood crawling up her throat and falling down her mouth. Her teeth were being stained with redness, no longer staying white as her lips trembled. "Yeah…"

Her breathing was becoming raggedy and Scott reached for her bloody hand that was clutching her wound. His large hand engulfed her small, delicate one, but was confused when nothing was happening. He couldn't feel anything, it was becoming very cold like ice and he desperately stared at her. "I-I can't. I can't take your pain."

"It's because it doesn't hurt," she calmly told him with a soft whisper and Scott's heart fell as he knew what this meant.

She was dying.

"No…"

"It's okay…"

"Allison," Scott croaked her name while he shed a tear.

"It's okay," she tearfully repeated those words at him. "It's okay, it's okay. It's perfect," she sobbed out while she shuddered another breath. She tried to smile, her bloody, red teeth shining at him. "I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always _love_. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall," she quietly told him while lifting a weak finger and brushing against his cheek.

Scott trembled as his tears trickled down his face and began to implore at her. "Don't, _please,_ don't. Allison don't, _please_!"

"You have to tell my dad," Allison eyes widen as she remember her dad. Her loving dad, Chris Argent, and she realized she was never going to see him again. She wasn't going to be held in his arms ever again. She wasn't going to see him smile or laugh or share a beautiful daughter-father bonding moment with him ever again like earlier today. She wasn't going to see him ever again. That's when her tears began to fall harder because she realized all of this. "You have to tell my dad! Tell him…"

Her heart was slowing down.

Her eyes were losing sight.

Her muscles began to lose feelings.

Scott held her tighter; so tight that he was afraid she was going to burst. He was watching as death was taking her away and the light inside her chocolate, brown eyes soon faded into darkness until life was no longer present. He heard her heartbeat slowing down until he couldn't hear a single beat anymore. Her body was limp as the strength that was inside her gone. Her hand that once caressed his cheek had collapsed to the ground as the warrior inside of her vanished.

She was gone.

Allison Argent was gone.

Gone from his arms.

Gone from this world.

Gone.

Lucy gazed away from the scene with her mouth wide open as her body began to shudder uncontrollably. Her whole body felt numb and she felt as if rocks were falling on top of her, pulling her down. Lucy was on the floor, her arms hugging herself as she screamed in devastation with fresh tears running down her bloody face. She was shrieking Allison's name continuously into the night, her throat becoming bright red and dry, before banging the concrete ground with her fists. Her loud sobs echoed throughout the concentration camp as she watched one of her closest, and best, friend die.

She was never going to see Allison in school again. She was never going to have random conversations with her and Lydia ever again. She was never going to see her laugh or see her contagious smile ever again. She was never going to have a sleepover with her and Lydia ever again. She was never going to have those small moments with her in the car. She was never going to be standing beside her. She was never going to hug her.

She would never be able to thank Allison for saving her and Isaac's lives today.

She would never be able to do that because Allison was dead and she wouldn't be able to hear her words no matter how loud she screamed into her dead ears.

Isaac, who was healing, hugged Lucy; he was also crying as well as Allison had saved his life, but death needed someone and she sacrificed herself in his place. It was difficult for Isaac to keep Lucy still and he stopped trying to control her. He simply let her drag him down to the ground, her blood that was in her hair had brushed against his cheek. They were both broken. Both destroyed and devastated by what just happened.

They were lost.

Footsteps echoed into the battlefield.

Chris Argent had held his gun tightly in his hand, aiming in front to make sure he wouldn't be attacked by any of the Oni with Cesar right behind him. Chris soon slowed his pace as soon as his blue eyes scanned the scene. Everyone was silent, their bodies shivering as if they were traumatized and cold. His eyes then flickered to the pair that was sitting on the ground and he stopped breathing.

He saw Scott holding Allison.

He saw Scott kissing her forehead with sobs escaping his mouth.

He saw how tightly he held her, how broke he was and how damaged his world had become.

Then it clicked: Allison was dead.

His beautiful, young daughter dead.

His little girl, the same little girl he first held in his arms when Victoria gave birth to her, gone. Chris couldn't believe it that he lost his only child; his only remaining family and he would never get her back no matter what. He would never see her grow up and graduate from high school. He would never see her walk on stage and receive her diploma. He would never be able to walk down the aisle if she chose to get married to someone. He would never be able to share that father-daughter dance at the reception with them sharing joyful tears. He would never be able to see raise a family, her children, _his grandchildren_.

He would never be a grandfather.

He would never be called grandpa.

He was alone.

He was alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty-three is done. <strong>

**Very emotional to write as I said before. I actually had shed tears once again towards the end because it was painful to watch that part of the episode. The dreams that Lucy kept having had happened and her face was finally slashed. I had planned to have something drastic happen to her and the idea of her face being slashed, destroying her identity and unleashing all of her true nightmares she was desperately trying hide are now shown. To make it worse, she got it slashed when Allison died…heartbreaking, but this is the turning point of her character. I will make a sequel to this story, but the Lucy she was before is now gone and will be different from here on out. Any questions you may have please leave them in a review or just PM me. I don't mind answering. Here's the question of the day: **

**If you were on the show, would you have taken Allison's place and die instead of her or no? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	24. Turning Point of the War

**Hello everyone! So if you may not have heard, Daniel Sharman (the actor that plays Isaac) will **_**not**_** be returning to Teen Wolf for season 4 coming this June. What does that mean for my story, well: I've thought about it, I'd even talked to some people on this site about it and I came to the conclusion that Isaac will be in sequel. He will continue to exist even though he is not on the show anymore. That means my next sequel for **_**A Path of Uncertainty**_** will be slightly AU since it will have him in Beacon Hills. It made sense to keep him because one: He is a vital character for my OC and two: he is a fan-favorite. If you have any questions about this, fill free to ask through PM or through a review. I will be happier to answer them all! Here is the first chapter of the finale episode. Enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs… **_

* * *

><p>Time around the traumatized group slowed down until no one could move an inch.<p>

It was all a blur for Lucy, but she remembered bits of what happened a few moments ago. She saw Lydia dragging an unconscious Stiles out into the bloody field, her hands gripping his heavy body with her remaining strength. Each step Lydia took was a step closer to Allison's dead body and for the banshee: the impact of death was increasing around her heart that she couldn't bare to walk anymore.

Lucy noticed her face, how the makeup lines were being smudged that she almost looked like a clown. A very depressed clown that had lost someone dearly close to her and Lucy knew what she was feeling. Everyone had just became broken, lost and just felt their hearts being ripped out of the ribcages only to be stomped on multiple times. The brunette was so numb that she had forgotten the slash that was on her face until a teary-eyed Cesar approached her.

He had knelt to her level. "Look at me."

Lucy obeyed as she let him observed her wound. He had muttered a curse and Isaac grew alarmed as his arms tighten around her body. "What's wrong?"

"If I could have the ability to heal I would," Cesar honestly told the blue-eyed werewolf with a slight frown. "She needs medical attention, but I'm not sure if my aunt would be able to come on time. She needs to go to the hospital–"

"No she doesn't," Serena's voice boasted into the silent air. She had a somber expression on her face and Cesar realized she had seen Allison's dead body. His aunt made their way towards them with her fists clenched on her sides before kneeling down to Lucy. "I had followed the two of you here because I felt something horrible was about to happen. The energy of chaos and destruction was too much for me to stay put back at Derek's apartment so I had to come. Unfortunately," her voice began to crack as she glanced over where Chris was trying to console Scott. "She was the one who had been the unlucky one that stood in front of the Devil…"

Lucy blinked as she looked down. "It just stabbed her…she saved me and Isaac…she's gone…I can't take this!"

"There's nothing we can do," Serena sadly admitted as she gently placed her soft hand on her cheek that wasn't bloody. Lucy stared deeply into her eyes and the older woman could only offer her some comfort for the pain that was pounding everywhere. "Don't blame yourself for this. It is not your fault and Allison would still appreciate your gratitude on her heroic actions. Now let me look at your wound."

"Do you think you can heal her?" Isaac blurted out with worry that Serena stared at him. "They slashed her with the sword and she hasn't stopped bleeding since then. I'm not sure how deep the wound is, but please tell me you can heal her. _Please_. She can't heal like I can…"

Serena took out her special herbs and a small container of water. "I will try. Your brother," she nodded towards Lucy who shifted her eyes to her. "He had poisoned myself for a few days and I've been healing myself to rid of the evilness it had possessed inside me. I'm still weak, but I could heal her. There's just one problem."

"What is it?" Lucy breathed out quietly as if it pained her to say it.

"The sword," she gestured to the large slash on the right side of her cheek. "It came from the Oni. A spirit that was summoned and it was a spirit that was unfortunately controlled by the Nogitsune himself. I would be able to heal it, but there will be a scar on your face for the rest of your life. No amount of special herbs would be able to conceal it," she then gave an apologetic face to her. "I'm very sorry."

Lucy moved her gaze to see Isaac looking down at her. She still felt his arms around her small body, her small weak body that was damaged from the Oni she had faced. She remembered how he had rescued her from being hurt even further, or worse: possibly killed. He was the one who had tried to carry her to safety and tried to tend to her deep slash on her face. He was just following his instincts on saving the ones he loved and held his loyalty to. They had shared a silent agreement and his hand hovered over her own before squeezing it.

Lucy returned her attention back to Serena. "Just do it. I don't care."

She didn't care at this point anymore.

* * *

><p>The visit to the police station was something Lucy had been used already.<p>

The questions being asked. The answers she didn't have on her, or if she did she had to lie because Deputy Parrish wouldn't understand. He would not understand any of her nonsense even if Sheriff Stilinski was in the room with her. Only the Sheriff and anyone one else that personally knew Allison would know how she truly felt.

How she truly died: being stabbed by the Oni.

That she was stabbed because they were there to save Lydia from the Nogitsune.

That she was stabbed because she had saved Isaac from being killed.

That she was stabbed and now left her father all alone in this town.

Her father, Chris Argent.

Lucy was behind him with Isaac as they decided to go to the apartment with him. She wanted to go because he needed someone. He needed to be with someone that could understand what he was going through, the loss of his child in the hands of a supernatural creature. He needed to be with people he felt the need to be himself, to let his emotions run wild even for just one night because he lost Allison.

He lost everyone.

He was alone.

The elevator doors opened and the three walked toward the apartment door. He had fished out his keys that were inside his jacket and opened his door. The light from the hallway was contrasted with the pure darkness inside the apartment. They all headed inside, one-by-one, with Isaac closing the door behind him. Lucy felt a shiver run through her spine as her eyes wandered around the cold, depressing home.

It was just unbearable for her to be in.

No light was on.

No currents were moved.

Nothing was touched.

It was all just dead in every inch of the apartment.

"I appreciate the concern," he rasped aloud with his thick jacket facing the two teenagers. "But you two don't have to stay…I'll be alright," his voice had cracked as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've dealt with this before. I, uh," he then turned around to face the two with his deeply hurt eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. "I have a capacity and an ability to compartmentalize my emotions."

Lucy shook her head. "Stop lying to yourself, Chris. You can't do this yourself. We just lost Allison," she had hiccupped with fresh tears in her eyes. "We lost her a-and we won't get her back a-and she died because the Nogitsune killed her a-and I never got to say thank you to her or anything! She's gone, she's gone, she's gone," she had repeated the last two words with her trembling mouth and Chris embraced the girl into his arms. Lucy's fingers clutched the thick coat, her grip strong that she almost pinched his skin, but Chris didn't say anything. The hunter just let Lucy cry on his shoulder because he knew how much Allison had affected her. Isaac glanced down to the floor, his mouth tight with anger and Chris' eyes mirrored the boy's emotion.

Chris held Lucy as she cried once again and he tried to remain strong. He was a father and had a daughter, but every man knows that they will cry if a little girl cries in front of you. It doesn't matter how old they are, how strong they were mentally, physically or emotionally. If a woman cries, a man will also cry because the pain is too real for them to simply hold their head high and Chris wasn't afraid to shed just a small tear that ran down his face.

It was a tear, but his eyes remained as cold as the artic air during the winter.

He would get revenge.

* * *

><p>Serena opened her door and quietly walked inside.<p>

She had dropped her keys on the bowl beside her before peeling off the light jacket over her slim body and hanging it on the hook. Turning on the lamp, she continued her calm pace down the narrowed hallway, but stopped just on the doorframe of her living room. Her eyes landed on someone that was sitting on the couch, his back facing her and she tilted her head.

"Should I even bother asking how you got in here, Peter?" Serena asked him in a relaxed tone as she waited for him to respond. Peter rose from his seat like a complete gentleman and turned around with a faint smirk on his handsome face. His blue eyes were dancing with fire as he clasped his hands together on his waist. "You really haven't changed, have you?"

Peter chuckled. "Serena, you, out of all the people I know, shouldn't be too surprised on who I really am."

"I know I'm not," she agreed with him, but her composure was so soft. Not too tensed because she knew how far she could take with him without getting hurt. Serena knew how his mind worked and it took patience with Peter Hale. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why," he murmured at her while exposed a small bottle that contained blood inside. Peter observed closely on Serena's reaction and he wasn't too surprised. She remained untouched, but her eyes told a different story that only he could see because he knew her so well. "May I ask why you have this?"

Serena's fists clenched. "Where did you find that?"

"I know my ways-"

"Peter!" Serena yelled at him while marching closer to the werewolf. He took a step back with on claw exposed, a sharp fingernail resting on the surface of her chin. Serena was fuming inside, her heart racing as her eyes became marigold and her mouth deeply frowned. "Where did you _find it_?"

"Is this important to you?"

"Yes."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "To _you_? Or to someone _else_?"

"Does it matter?" Serena viciously snarled at him with cold slits. "Peter, give me the bottle and we could peacefully end this without any injuries."

"No, no, no," Peter let out a soft 'tsk' at her as he waved one sharp fingernail in front of her face. "I want to know who this bottle is really for," he raised it to the air as he let the light above them illuminate the red blood that was inside before glancing at her. "And what it will be used for."

"I can't answer that-"

"_Yes you can_!" Peter growled at her with electrified blue eyes glowing at her. Serena jumped, but she kept her stance with dignity. The werewolf blinked, his eyes returning back to normal, as he smiled softly at her. "Serena, you and I know very well what buttons can be pushed until one of us attacks the other. You're standing on thin ice, Serena. Now tell me: who is this for and what will it be used for?"

The woman held a tight mouth until she hissed, "My sister."

"What about her?"

"The bottle will be given to my sister," she straighten her shoulders while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Peter still held the bottle in his grip and Serena gave him a smile that he was very much used to. It was that same smile that meant she was taunting him with something very valuable. Something that he usually was involved with and Peter growled at her, but Serena chuckled. "I'm sure you know very well what the bottle will be used for. Remember what Araya was asking you when you were captured by them?" Her mouth came dangerously close to his ear, but the werewolf did not move a muscle. "Remember _la loba_?"

"I know of it," Peter muttered at her as the two gazed intensely into each other's eyes. "I just don't know _who_ the she-wolf is."

"And neither do I," Serena honestly responded to him before extending her palm. Peter flickered his gaze at the hand and Serena gave the man a ridiculous look. He sighed as he gave the bottle back to her and the woman gripped it in her hands with victory. "My sister nor my brother-in-law do not know who she is. All we know is that _la loba_ is one that had constantly terrorized many villages going as deep as to Argentina. Every Latin nation is terrified of _la loba_ and it is my duty to help stop whoever this person is."

"The blood?"

"Came from me," she answered and Peter's eyebrows narrowed at this. "You know I have the ability to heal. Their pain became mine and with that inside myself, there is only one way to take it out and it's through this," she tapped the glass bottle with her fingers. "All of this blood holds all the pain that I have collected since my time being here and I have one more to add. The pain I had gathered from Lucy: the wound of the Oni. Scott had made my job easier when he had collected the most of the pain of Beacon Hills although I knew the risk of this since the Nogitsune had direct contact with it. After adding Lucy's pain, I will send this to my sister where she had already found something to stop _la loba_ once and for all."

She clenched the bottle in her hand before staring at him.

* * *

><p>Lucy glided a finger on the Chinese dagger she found sitting on Allison's drawer.<p>

The atmosphere in the room was down.

There was no light.

There was no happiness.

There was only despair in the air and everyone felt it.

Her presence was still felt spiritually, but she would never be here physically. Her closet had her clothes, all neatly hung and ready to wear for any day. Unfortunately, those clothes will no longer be worn or touched by Allison's giddy hands. Her bed will always be made without being ruin throughout the months. Her room will remain spotless as her books will remain placed on the desk that was on the side. Her trash bin wouldn't need to be cleaned out.

Nothing would have to be done in her room because she wasn't here to change anything.

Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed with the Chinese dagger in her hands. Isaac was beside her, the werewolf simply staring as her fingers gliding on the smooth, metallic weapon. She was grieving still and Lucy wanted to see Allison's room to see what she did before coming to the battle. She wanted to be in Allison's room because it was at least the closest thing to her. Everything that inside came from Allison and Lucy needed all of this.

"Careful," Chris' soft voice echoed into the room. He was standing near the doorframe with his hand holding onto the doorknob. He then slowly entered inside with his shadow looming over Lucy and the girl stopped her gliding to give it to him. "That one takes some practice."

Chris then walked towards the window. "When Allison was learning, she had to bandage her fingers because they got so raw. She wouldn't give up on it, though."

"Sounds like her," Lucy choked up a short chuckle as she sniffed.

"She kept trying to say something," Isaac was remembering the words Allison spoke. The werewolf glanced at Lucy who was listening to him. "She was trying to say something to Scott…"

Lucy nodded. "She kept saying 'You have to tell him. You have to tell my father…' before she had died."

"She didn't get a chance to finish it," Isaac stared at Chris who sat on the other side of Lucy. The man was looking at his hands as they retold what they heard from Allison. "But we're pretty sure it was just that she loved you."

Chris clasped his hands together. "It's okay. It's okay, she…she made a point of telling me earlier."

"Earlier?"

"There's a tradition we have."

"The silver bullet?" Lucy asked him softly and Chris nodded at her.

"Yes," he rubbed his fingers tapped on the Chinese dagger. "She was making a silver arrowhead."

"Sounds like what she would do," Lucy murmured as Chris gave the dagger back to her. He then stood up from the bed and began to walk away until she asked him another question. "Where is it? Where's the arrowhead?"

Chris walked back towards them with furrowed eyebrows. "Downstairs."

Lucy was trying to recall her memory from the fight and she nudged Isaac. She gave him a look that only he would understand. A look that meant she was inching closer on discovering something that not many have spotted yet and they got up.

"We need to see it," Lucy stated with her eyes staring at Chris. The hunter was still confused as to why they needed to see the arrowhead. She turned around with Isaac outside and truthfully told him, "Because there's a chance that it might not be there."

Chris was about to ask another question, but he stopped.

He was slowly realizing what she meant and began to follow the two downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter twenty-four! <strong>

**One more chapter left until this story finishes. As I said before, Isaac will still be on the show (for the sake of my story). It made sense since he and Lucy had just gotten back together and it would be stupid to send him off to France. So yeah, Isaac will be in my following sequel (the name undecided) and the next story will be slightly AU. Here's the question of the day: **

**Who will you miss the most: Allison, Isaac or the twins? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites will be greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	25. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**OMG! **

**This is the **_**final**_** chapter of _A Path of Uncertainty_! I seriously cannot believe it you guys! Since the very beginning of January the amounts of reviews, alerts and favorites I had received overwhelmed me and the support given brought tears in my eyes. I want to thank everyone who reviewed to the people who just silently read the lovely chapters as well. It's okay if you did not leave a review because **_**I**_** know you're there reading this and for that, I thank you. Thank you to anyone who has been with me since the beginning (starting with my first story of this series **_**Pushing Through**_**). I never thought that one story would produce sequels, but it did because of each and everyone one of you guys! I'm just a girl in high school in NYC, but you guys just make me feel incredible and comfortable on sharing my stories with you all. Thank you all again and I present you all with the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

><p>They had reached downstairs where all of Chris' weapons were held.<p>

The man flipped the switch on and Lucy saw how a small light bulb flickered above the small caged area before stopping. Chris led the two teenagers towards it and opened the door before the three entered inside. The hunter noticed a long, black cover that was folded and his fingers lifted it up.

There were four arrowheads.

"Why would she make four of these?" Chris wondered aloud as his eyes gazed with confusion at the arrowheads. Isaac bit his lip as he remembered the arrow that Allison used at the Oni.

"She made five," Isaac told him and Chris turned his attention at the werewolf. "She made the first one then she figured it out. She used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the Oni."

"We all saw her do this," Lucy confirmed Isaac's statement as she tapped her finger against the table. "We all saw that arrow go to the Oni. It was the last arrow she had on her."

Chris flickered his eyes at her. "How?"

"Remember the story you told Scott and Allison?" Lucy was trying to recall what her brother told her. "Scott told me about one of your first gun deal with the Yakuza. Remember that story, Isaac?"

The werewolf nodded as he began to remember it. "Yeah, you were around eighteen at the time that it happened and the Oni were there."

"That meeting wasn't one of my first deals," Chris informed the teenagers beside him. He then glanced at the silver arrowheads. "It was my _first_ deal."

"The bullet that you used to shoot the Oni," Isaac pointed out the item that Chris used against the Oni. "Was that a _silver _bullet?"

Chris nodded slowly. "Yes, but it didn't killed him. It just broke his mask."

"Probably went straight through," Isaac reasoned at him before an idea came into mind. He glanced at Lucy who was thinking the same thing as everything was coming together and making sense. "What if silver is like poison to them? What if it needs to stay in the body?"

"That way the poison could take its full effect on the Oni," Lucy added to Chris and the hunter glanced down at the arrowhead as he was considering their idea. "Maybe that's what she was trying to tell Scott before she died. She was trying to tell us that she found the answer on stopping the Oni!"

Chris touched one arrowhead. "These four would still have been setting when she went off to meet Scott."

"We could stop them," Isaac whispered to them as his blue eyes shined with hope. Chris had another idea as he held one to his sight and glared at it.

"No," he spoke quietly before he raised his voice with a chilling tone. "We can _kill_ them. Lucy, there are two crossbows to your right. Grab them because you're going to help me kill them with me. I need to get something upstairs."

Chris had quickly exited the cage, leaving her and Isaac alone in the basement. Lucy immediately got to work on getting the two crossbows and laying them on the desk while four arrows that were inside a small cabinet. With her fingers, she grabbed one silver arrowhead and placed them carefully on top, making sure they were secure so they wouldn't fall off. They only had four to use and four chances to defeat the Nogitsune at its game. Isaac also helped out, but he kept glancing his blue eyes at Lucy who was completely focused on the task at hand.

He cleared his throat. "You're really going to kill them aren't you?"

"Yeah," she lowly answered as she held the final silver arrow in her hand. Lifting it up in front of her face, she seriously stated, "And this will be for Allison. I'm going to finish what she started," she then genuinely gazed into Isaac's eyes. "I'll promise her that."

She then clutched the final arrow.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can sense them?" Lucy asked Isaac who was sitting in the backseat of Chris' car. Isaac, having his head outside the window, began to let his nose sniff for a specific scent that would lead them to where the group was. He then brought himself inside and leaned forward towards her. "Well?"<p>

"They're at the school," Isaac breathed out to them. He then switched his gaze to Chris who was driving the car. "All of them are at the school."

"Hang on," Chris pushed his foot harder on the pedal and the car sped faster down the empty road. He was driving quicker so the three could arrive and prevent another death to happen. Everything was time and if they wasted it, then it would be more lives being lost or worse: the Nogitsune winning.

Lucy was prepping the crossbows that were settled on her lap. She placed two arrows in each: one for her and one for Chris. They were both going to kill the remaining Oni in this town one by one and with what Allison left: they were certain it would work. If it worked when she saved Isaac from being killed then it would work to save Stiles and everyone else. Chris made a sharp turn and Lucy snapped her head towards the window to see they had finally arrived.

They were at the school.

"I hear Derek," Isaac mentioned with a deep voice. The werewolf was gripping the seats as his eyes shined yellow for a moment. "The twins are there, too. They're fighting with the Oni."

"Then lets go," Lucy exited the car with both crossbows in her hands. Chris marched around the car and the girl handed the man his weapon. Isaac stood on the other side of Lucy and the trio gazed at the dark area.

Chris gestured them to follow. "Isaac, you'll help out Derek. Lucy, you'll come with me and shoot the Oni. Remember: we only have four clear shots."

Lucy nodded at him and the hunter led the way. Isaac was running the other direction while Lucy stayed close with Chris. The growls were getting louder and the sounds of swords clanging were clearly heard from where she was. She wasn't sure which roars belonged to who as they all began to sound the same, but that didn't stopped her from going forward.

They made it to the fight and it wasn't looking too pleasant. Derek and the twins were all worn out with bloody scratches and bruises being. The swords the Oni were using was shredding their clothing and Lucy knew they were just on the brink of collapsing. Walking quietly onto the pavement that rose slightly higher, Lucy raised the crossbow to her eye-level so that she could see through the hole for aim. The Oni was about to attack Derek, his sword being swung around, and Lucy pulled the trigger once she found a clear target.

The arrow directly hit the Oni's chest and the ninja stopped it's movement. With the sword falling to the cold ground, the Oni clutched on the arrow that was sticking out from its chest before pulling it out. The lights of green and yellow began to flash just like how it did at the Oak Creek camp and the Oni vanished into black smoke as it was defeated. Derek turned around with a confused gaze being directed at her while Isaac made his grand entrance by doing a flip and landing perfectly on the pavement.

Lucy had lowered the crossbow as she glanced at Chris.

"What was that?" Ethan had asked as he was clutching his bloody arm.

"Silver," Chris answered him and Lucy stared at the group below them. She noticed Derek shifting his eyes towards the stairs and the werewolf growled before shouting out orders to Isaac.

"Isaac, the box," Derek pointed to the box that was sitting on the floor. "Get the triskele box to Scott!"

Lucy's brown eyes followed to where Isaac was running, but he didn't see the Oni who was getting ready to attack him. The girl was on high alert and raised her crossbow in order to shoot her final arrow at the Oni and succeeded. Isaac, at the same time, caught the box and snapped his head to see the Oni drop its sword to the ground. The Oni had exploded just like ones before him and Isaac sent a thankful gaze at her.

Chris nudged at Lucy. "Go with him! I'll hold the last two myself."

Lucy motioned Isaac to follow her and the two sprinted their way towards the school building. Isaac had finally caught up to her in seconds and they pulled the doors opened before rushing inside. Lucy let Isaac lead the way as he was the one who could sense where the group was with his ears and nose.

"This way," he pointed to his left and the two ran down the empty hallways. There was a sudden sound of thunder booming above them and the lights began to crackle as if they were going to go out. A powerful scream soon echoed around and the two realized it sounded like Stiles causing them to run faster.

Isaac opened the box as he heard a buzzing noise reach his ears. Turning around the corner, Lucy's eyes saw the group standing around Stiles, but it wasn't the real one. Everyone's eyes followed the small fly that was heading towards the two and Isaac was quick enough to capture the fly with the box. He slammed the lid closed and a soft click confirmed that it was over.

They had trapped the Nogitsune.

Lucy's eyes soon travelled back to where the rest were standing and saw the Nogitsune Stiles began to twitch and jerk with his mouth still opened. He soon stopped and remained still as the color of his skin became gray and multiple cracks were formed all over his darkened face. The Nogitsune then collapsed to the floor as if it had been pushed by someone and broke apart with only dust floating away.

Stiles, who was being held by Lydia for support, pulled away and stumbled around. He then fell to the floor and slipped into an unconscious state with everyone rushing around him. Lucy ran down the hall as she knelt to floor and was beside her brother. Isaac and Cesar were the only ones that remained standing. The twins glanced at each other with worried gazes, but Scott soon picked up something.

"His heartbeat," Scott was in awe as he stared at everyone around him. "I could hear it. He's still alive!"

They all patiently waited for Stiles to wake up.

And he eventually did.

"Oh god," he murmured at the people above him. "I fainted, didn't I?"

Everyone managed a soft smile as Stiles was alive and the boy glanced around as he felt something different. "We're alive. We all _alive_?"

"Yeah," Scott answered him softly with a quick nod. "We're okay."

Lydia's smile fell as she heard sniffling. Lucy noticed the quick change on the redhead's face and she began to call out her name. Lydia ignored it as she rose to her feet and began to run down the hallway. It couldn't be true, Lydia was thinking this over in her head. This couldn't possibly happen, but the strange feeling that only appeared when someone was dying was growing stronger.

Everyone followed her lead with Stiles, surprisingly, right behind the banshee. They all made it outside to where the fighting was held, but Lucy stopped her pace. Her eyes briefly looked to where Lydia was tightly hugging Stiles before glancing down where the battle was once held.

Aiden.

He was gone.

Lucy's heart sank as they lost another person. First it was Allison who had just died not too long ago and now Aiden. They had lost two people on the same day and both were completely young. She tightly held onto the crossbow as Isaac's arm slid behind her, pulling the girl closer to him. Lucy placed her tired head on his shoulder as small tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was glad everything was over, but they had lost two people along the way.

And blood was unfortunately shed.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in front of her mirror.<p>

Her fingers travelled down her right cheek where the large scar was visibly seen. It ran from the tip of her forehead down to the corner of her mouth. Serena was right when she said there would be a permanent scar on her face. It was there in the flesh and no amount of makeup would cover it up if she could. Her hair sometimes helped, but it was still shown between the thick strands.

The scar revealed the true damage that Lucy tried her hardest to hide inside herself. The scar revealed what she was feeling and thinking inside and now it was exposed to everyone. The scar revealed how much the supernatural world affected her and that her life was no longer perfect as her face was destroyed. That her new reality was filled with werewolves and banshees and hunters. That people died left and right and blood was tainting this town because it can.

She was no longer the same.

She had a different face, a different appearance and a different view on life.

A knock caused her to jump and Lucy turned around to see it was only Isaac leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, hey, Isaac," she greeted quietly at him before staring back at the mirror in front of her. She had smooth down the navy, blue floral dress with her hands all while gazing into her reflection. Isaac knew something was wrong with her and he slowly walked into her room. Standing behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist with his hands cupping her that rested above her stomach. He placed his chin on her shoulder before his ocean, blue eyes gazed into the reflection like her.

He tried to cheer her up. "You still look beautiful, Lucy."

"Isaac-"

"No, I'm serious," he held his grip tighter around her waist as his nose neared closer to her hair. He smelled the natural scent that was radiating around her body and he lets out a soft sigh. "You're still beautiful even if that scar is on your face. I don't care if won't go away because it shows that you survived what happened. It shows you're bravery and loyalty on saving Beacon Hills from the Nogitsune." He raised one hand and pushed away the strands that covered her scar. "And you shouldn't hide it from anyone."

Lucy spun around with a soft smile as her hands rested on his thick chest. "This is why I love you."

"And I love you, too," he muttered with affection as his lips gently pressed against hers. It was short, but passionate kiss the two shared and Lucy chuckled as she pulled away. He gave a quick kiss near her scar as Lucy's hand caressed near his smooth jawline and the werewolf nuzzled his face against her warm palm. They shared a silent conversation that only the two were able to understand. They would be there to support each other when times are rough. They would be there to make sure no one gets hurt and survive the vicious battles when they come.

They would not back down.

Together, they will fight.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could say something to him," Kira sadly confessed at the two near Lydia's locker. The three girls were standing around as students happily walked by them to enjoy their normal lives. "I wish I could say something to all of them, but I don't know how much space or how much time I'm supposed to give them. And I know I'm still just the new girl at school…"<p>

Lydia and Lucy both directed their gazes where Coach Finstock was talking with Malia while running down the steps. She was finally going to school and the werecoyote gave the two girls an acknowledgeable nod before returning to her conversation with the Coach.

Lydia gave Kira a soft grin. "Not for long."

The bell rang and Kira said goodbye to them before heading for her next class. Lucy waited for Lydia as they had a free period and the redhead closed her locker before walking down the hallway with the brunette. They made their way outside the school and sat down on a table.

The same table where they first met Kira.

"You know you were giving her an attitude when she first popped up," Lucy remembered with a gentle chuckle and Lydia rolled her eyes. "She was shy and alone. The new girl at school, just like Allison…"

Lydia took in a deep breath as she extended her hands. "Yeah. I remember. She was sweet to me. She was the first one who told me I shouldn't hide my intelligence. That I should embrace it."

"She helped me defend myself," Lucy admitted to Lydia as her fingers tapped the table. Lydia's hazel eyes glanced at her fingers and her fragile hand cupped them to make her nerves stop. Lucy gazed at her with a sad smile as some tears formed inside her eyes. "You know we promised to save you when the Nogitsune captured you. She died for not only you, but for Isaac and me. He was about to die and she saved him from being killed. I just wished I had a chance to thank her for this."

"I wish I had the chance to thank her too," Lydia choked as she blinked her eyes at this. "I remember the last time I saw her was at school after the heist. It was a couple of days before she died. If I knew she was going to die beforehand, I-I would have told her how thankful I was to meet her. She changed everything in my life…everything…"

Lucy agreed with a soft murmur. "I agree. You know, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be talking. We wouldn't be where we're at right now and it took her," she stared at the clear, blue sky with joyful tears. "The new girl to cause this to happen."

"The new girl," Lydia tearfully choked with amusement. "She was a unique new girl. A new girl with a large secret that helped saved lives."

The two girls looked high into the calm, blue sky and noted the peace it gave to them. After all of this, the Nogitsune terrorizing everyone while losing two close people along the way, the sky gave them both the reward for their bravery. Lucy's path in the beginning was uncertain, but it was slowly clearing. Even with the scar the path was beginning to straighten once more and her mind was no longer clouded with confusion. It was one of the few obstacles in her life she needed to face and there would be more thrown her way in the future.

But she'll have her small group of friends and family, her "pack" no matter if they're dead or alive. They'll all be there for her physically or mentally and she's just thankful for this.

She'll make it through.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN! <strong>

**Well that's it! That's the final chapter everyone! Again, I just want to say thank to every review, every alert and every favorite this story has received over the course of the last three months. Your support has been wonderful and I loved it from the very beginning. Since the show had officially ended last Monday, it has been weird that no new episodes will come on until June, but hey: that's just two months away! As promised, there will be a sequel to this story. Unfortunately I haven't come out with a title for that sequel so you will have to wait until Teen Wolf returns on June 23 to find out what the sequel will be called. Again: Isaac **_**will**_** remain in Beacon Hills and the sequel will be slightly AU because he is still in the town and **_**not**_** in France. Be on the look out for a one-shot that will appear on this site! It will just be a one-shot. Thanks again everyone! Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	26. Message!

**ATTENTION: **

**The sequel to this story, **_**A Path of Uncertainty**_** is now uploaded! It is called **

_**An Ablution from the Ruins**_**. **

**I repeat, the sequel is now uploaded and can be viewed to your liking. Thank you again for all the lovely support from you guys and I hope Season 4 will be awesome! **


End file.
